


Violet

by Julibun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 132,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibun/pseuds/Julibun
Summary: Lucky to be born as the little brother of the empire's military commander, Kyungsoo thought he'd be leading an easy life of safety and security.Unlucky to be born powerless unlike the rest of the Carriers, Kyungsoo knew he'd have to work hard to prove himself worthy of respect.But what could a Lightless soldier of the empire possibly do when commanded to destroy an entire exiled civilization?Definitely not what he chose to do.- Contains minor descriptions of violence.- Minor character deaths.Let me know what you think! ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to life after being in hibernation for over a year, thanks to the release of "When the Fires Come" by Kero Kero Bonito.  
I noticed many of my ideas happen thanks to songs... Which is okay!
> 
> I guess this could be considered my first... Fantasy story? I've always feared going into those because of the worldbuilding and the amount of details that can get lost. (I chopped off so much to make the story flow TT)  
But I had a ton of fun creating this universe from zero, and I hope you'll enjoy exploring it!
> 
> Thank you Frey once more for the endless support, and a few more non-fandom friends who will never read this hahaha. I love you!!
> 
> A chapter will be posted every day until the end of the story!

"PLEASE!!"  
The woman begged desperately, eyes swollen and red from the uncontrollable sobs of a mourning mother.

To Kyungsoo, it looked like even the soldier carrying the wailing mother's infant child got goosebumps running down their spine. There really is no way around it. This is their task, and they will have to complete it, or suffer the consequences themselves.

Nobody in this situation seems to be enjoying it. Nobody except maybe the weird border guard stastioned at the landing booth. Kyungsoo was almost angry at his stupid creepy smile.

"Give me back my child... I'm begging you---..." She sounded defeated this time. Her whole body slumped down as she fell to her knees, arms shaking up in the direction of the soldier who's carrying her child away from her, and towards the entrance to the transport ship going down to the earth's surface.

A slightly younger woman dressed in a semi-military attire stepped out of the metalic scrap built winged vehicle. Her face heavy with seriousness and concern as she was given the infant who was quietly crying, to hold.

She stood and stared at the bawling mother, an internal struggle visibly causing her muscles to tense. Kyungsoo could relate. A part of him wanted to drop everything he was ever taught, forget it all, ignore the rules, and provide this poor mother with her child for good.

But it was impossible, everybody knew. The mother knew, the woman carrying the infant into the aircraft knew, the soldier standing by the gates to the platform knew, the creepy guard knew, and Kyungsoo knew.

Lightless children are not allowed in the empire.

Ugh, even just thinking about that term sends Kyungsoo's mind in a loop. Lightless... The poor children born without having a connection to any of the gem's powers, without the unique magical abilities, without any sense of belonging.

'Carriers become the strength, Lightless folk be thrown to earth.'

He'd never be able to get rid of this phrase. This slogan coursing through society as a whole. It's the reason why this mother is losing her child, it's the reason he had reached where he stands today.

It haunted the ancestors who came before him, and will continue haunting the generations coming into life after him.

This is their world. These are the rules that keep them the way they are. How dare he even think about having a nation that runs differently. Let alone believe in that crap. Only the crazy coocoo individuals who work around history risk preaching about such absurd ideas.

Kyungsoo's mind leaped out of his thought process and back to reality when the mother's sobs turned into miserable lengthy tearful groans of someone who's been beaten by a system too big for them to tackle.

The younger woman, dressed in the military-esque uniform, carried the child in her arms with a troubled face. Refusing to turn and look back at the mourning mother while stepping into the vehicle. It won't take long until another parent will be brought to this one way down deck to have their offspring taken away. The military units assigned for that job are painfully spectacular at their job.

"Ready for take off."

Kyungsoo heard coming from the now opened window of the metalic dirty looking front of the ship. The ships leading the Lightless down to earth always look at their worst condition at all times. Given the shortened nickname 'Dearthers', as for many there's a shared belief that the Lightless being sent to the surface of the earth are sentenced to an inevitable death.

He's never been on one of the Dearthers, clearly, but he's heard the tales of the pilots about the travel down from the nation's islands to the land's unforgiving conditions. Dirt storms, thick shards-filled hurricanes and turmoils that shake the whole ship while descending even through the safe air paths.

There were never news of any of those ships crashing down on earth, only going through a near-disaster experiences on a daily basis. Stories like that about the difficulty of the earth's reachability only add up to the fear and detestment the nation's Carriers feel towards that land. Calling it cursed, damaged, even hell. How are lightless people, who are already weaker than their Carrier counterparts, supposed to survive through such conditions?

Actually, that is exactly the whole point. To try and ensure that they would not survive.

The beaten metalic fish-like shaped ship, with all of its rusted bits and cranky screws and dented boards, started making the sound of a loud shaky electrical buzz. A few sparks shot out from the engine's compartment at the back bottom of the ship.

"Clear!" One of the flight operators shouted from the platform. The sound of the ship starting to clank and hover above the landing space, along with the mother's quieter cries, were not new to Kyungsoo.

The window that had been left open before was now closed and locked with a loud bang, and moments later, the Dearther flew away, straight, and then downwards. Vanishing fairly quickly into the thick and humid grey clouds surrounding the entire island from all directions.

And that was the mother's final goodbye to her child. So young it couldn't even understand that'd be the last time being held in their mother's arms. But so is life for those living on the empire's islands. It's harsh, cold, cruel and unforgiving, but it's all in systematic order, making it impossible to question, doubt, or protest against. Order rules the lands. These flying, humid and rainy islands.

Some of the nation's islands have it slightly better, with some more flat lands and even hints of sun once in a while. But for Kyungsoo home island, the biggest main empire land, the situation wasn't bright.

Most of the nation's islands are rocky, riddled with giants mountains and cliffs reaching up into the clouds above, and down into the clouds below. Alongside the terrible rocky surfaces, there are heavy layered, dangerous jungle forests stretching on every patch of greenery available.

The cloudy grey weather is almost tropical, except the temperatures outside never go above having to wear a leather coat to not feel too cold, especially at night. The humidity is so high with the constant rain and turmoils of dark clouds appearing thanks to the unique mixture of jungles, mountains, and a technical weather system. Sunlight only comes peeking in the creaks of the appearing and shifting grey intimidating masses around in the sky.

In order to successfully live a life in such unforgiving conditions, the empire's people have built their civilazations buried deep inside the bellies of the mountains. While the need for an actual living space is always increasing with the rise of population, priority from the very beginning was given to the military.

The empire's pride. The jewel of the crown.

The people themselves reside within the deeper, less properly accessible depths of the mountains. But the military bases of activity are located closer to the outer surface to provide easier access for the empire's one and only strength. The air force.

Which makes sense, considering they do all live on a gathering of islands floating above the surface of the cracked earth.

From the very beginning of the empire's history, the talented Carriers through the generations, have created and upgraded thousands upon thousands of different aircrafts. Used for transportation purposes of people, and goods, between the islands to keep communication and peace through the entirety of the islands under its control.

Used for protection militant purposes of keeping the empire safe and equipped in case of an incoming attack of any kind.

Every bit of him would have wanted to do literally anything other than having to tear parents and their children apart.

He knows that if it wasn't for his brother Seungsoo he would have suffered the exact same fate. Taken away, thrown down to earth.

Sometimes Kyungsoo forgets that he too, is a Lightless. A hidden one at that. A Lightless whose older brother managed to get into a high enough position in the military to not be doubted.

He's incredibly lucky to be the younger brother of the empire's Commander in Chief.

It really is twisted that someone like him who had managed to avoid banishment, received the exact job of becomming the one banishing others. Maybe his brother was trying to teach him a lesson. Or maybe life is cruel, and he will have to feel the immense guilt of his actions his entire long life.

Well, the latter will be true regardless.

The sound of the chirping crickets slithered into his consciousness, made him realize that the little bit of sun they never receive had already set. Kyungsoo turned around to face away from the edge of the Dearther's departure platform. An old stone caved entrance rises from the ground, a man made bunker entrance leading down to the depths of the island.

Behind it, trees as tall as large hills block his view of the land. Densely structured in a tangled mess of branches and dark green leaves. As the grieving mother was escorted down into the tunnel, Kyungsoo could hear the rustling of life in the wind.

The islands of the empire are beautiful, but it's a beauty too dangerous for even Carriers to push through. The thick forests are luring, but incredibly ominous.

Heavy footsteps began echoing from the tunnel instead. Grabbing his attention away from his natural curiousity of the world around him.

"Private ID 61012, attention."

Deep voice coming from the mouth of the soldier who had just arrived to the platform said.

"Do Kyungsoo, present."

He replied immediately, straightening his posture and sticking his hills together. Left hand behind his back while the right held onto the firestock of his rifle to point it upwards from his hip.

"Follow me. The commander calls for you."

The man utters with no emotion, signaling for Kyungsoo to join him. Which Kyungsoo does, relaxing his posture enough so he could begin marching with the soldier while not looking too stiff and unnatural.

His fellow soldiers at the Dearther's departure deck gave him a curious look before he descended down the bunker's stairs and into the intricate rock and metal tunnel-like maze of the military base underground.

He's passed through these tunnels every single morning for years now. Tall straight grey walls with single square lightbulbs every exactly four meters, create a very repeterive pattern for the ones having to make this journey without any sign of their whereabouts.

Only their heavy leather boots steps on the metalic floor of the tunnel echoed around them, along with the light clanking and clicking sounds of their equipment and weapons shifting and nudging against their bodies and uniforms. It's a pretty long walk to reach the nearly deserted location at which Kyungsoo was assigned. A long ascend to the surface each morning, and a long descend to the depths each evening. The usual routine.

Several minutes later, the sounds of heavy metalic gears and wheels, strong leather stomps on the ground in unison, and chatter, finally spread in the tunnel. And upon opening the large door at the end, the two have reached one of the many flight units' storage and repair garages.

Nobody there paid mind to them. Soldiers of different ranks, wearing different types of adorned or less adorned uniforms were marching around. Carrying equipment in bulks, taught something by a superior, wheeling carts of rations, fixing up some mechanical gadgets. All of them young and serious looking. It's never boring to be a Carrier. It was an underground giant dome shaped human carved cave. With the same square little lightbulbs installed all over.

The soldier leading Kyungsoo gave this place as much attention as it gave him. None. And in quick paced steps, they walked across the whole space and reached yet another entrance to a maze of grey metalic tunnels.

Eventually, after passing many turns, doors, salutes to other high ranking young Carrier solders, and the frustrating repeating pattern of their steps echoing through their march, Kyungsoo was instructed to enter a room he has seen a few times before. A room that normal soldiers, or even soldiers in his own rank, are not even allowed near.

As he opened the door alone, having been left on his own after the other guy left, he saw that the room was empty except for one. His brother.

Just like every other location in the military base, this room too, is constructed with grey walls, metalic floor, and the square lightbulbs at a measured distance. Except at the center of this room stood a large stretched table surrounded by nearly twenty chairs. On top of the table rested a special grain built map from one corner to another. Probably thirty Kyungsoos could lie on this map together for measure.

Kyungsoo knows this room well enough, and yet he will never not be impressed by this map. It's a technology that despite being around for several years, has never gone stale or lost its importance and value.

The map's surface is made out of light brown leather patches stretched seamlessly through the entirety of the map's size. And on top of the leather, there are special metalic grains that in ticks of five seconds at a time, shift their position ever so slightly. Creating a real time transformative three dimentional model of the skies around the cracked earth.

This room, this map, are reserved for the highest of ranking soldiers within the empire's force. Only those who are in control of the system above the soldiers who take tasks into action are ever allowed to see this.

And yet, here he is, standing right there and saluting to his Commander in Chief brother Seungsoo. Authority means nothing if you're family, apparently.

"Private ID 61012, reporting in."

He states respectfully, while the military's highest commander gives him a nod of dismissal, allowing him to drop his formalities at that.

"Sit down." His brother instructs, and Kyungsoo follows instantly. Finding his seat at the nearest chair.

"The information I'm about to divulge to you must remain confidential."

Seungsoo began, standing by the table and staring down at the slowly shifting map with his familiar serious expression. Kyungsoo is fairly used to receiving these sorts of talks from his brother. He had gone on a few so called 'discreet' missions for the military before. This is probably another one of those briefs.

"Several weeks ago, my right hand man, ID 940522 Kim Junmyeon has gone missing." His brother's demeanor felt a little heavy. Kyungsoo thought he even saw a hint of emotions on his brother's expression. Does he know about Junmyeon being such a close friend to Kyungsoo as well? Does he feel remorse not only for his own sake but Kyungsoo's too?

"As you've probably heard all around the empire's news, this year is the thousandth and final year of the fire gem's exile punishment."

Oh, that's right. Kyungsoo actually did hear about it. He doesn't really stay updated with the news very often, however it was hard to avoid the commotion of the people in town when word came about. There were mixed reactions about the subject.

From what Kyungsoo understood about it, mostly through the conversations of his fellow soldiers in the dorms, or passing by in the base, the news caused a split in society.

The majority of people believe that by finishing the last stage of the sentence of this historical godly punishment to the terrible Branbers, a name given to the unknown society of the fire gem island's people, there will no longer be a need for the empire to remain as a militant nation and stay hidden within underground cities. Since once the Branbers are gone, there won't be any more danger to society as a whole.

The rest of the people believe that a thousand years of exile were more than enough of a punishment. And that after so many generations have turned and switched and passed, there is no way a single floating island could pose any threat on the empire to begin with. They think the times have changed and that the Branbers should be spared from the ancient sentence calling for their erasure.

This conversation has been going on under the covers all through the years leading to the thousandth. And as his brother explains, the empire's authorities have come to a final decision before the matter was brought to the public's attention.

The decision which gave the Commander in Chief at the thousandth year, free access to all necessary resources from all of the nation's islands.

Seungsoo admits that when he accepted the job, he hadn't even realized the responsibility of carrying such a heavy duty would fall on his reign. However, the only thing he can do is fulfill what he was purposed to do, commit to the empire's cause for the sake of society's safety, and proceed with the preparations for the operation.

Which led to him sending his very own right hand man out in the search of the fire gem island. A strong and wise soldier, who is also a good friend.

However, after traveling to the expected location of the island with his crew, it seems that Junmyeon's traces have vanished.

Kyungsoo could tell this subject was quite a personal interest of his brother's, with his friend being involved, everything rises at the stakes. Seungsoo's knuckles nearly turned white from the strengh he had been clenching his fist while sharing the facts about his fellow soldier.

"And here you come into play."

Kyungsoo gulped lightly, staring at his brother's unreadable expression. Although Kyungsoo and Seungsoo have been close from the very beginning, and had a very natural and genuine connection between one another, right now Kyungsoo couldn't understand what his brother was feeling.

It looked like his soldier part, the cold, logical, serious, blank expression was taking the majority of the emotions. But Kyungsoo still spotted something else. Fear? Worry? He couldn't tell.

"Kyungsoo, I believe that the Branbers killed Junmyeon. I believe they are dangerous people, wielding dangerous powers, and ready to eradicate anything of us that will come their way."

Kyungsoo felt the anger build up in his brother's posture. This must be serious. Well, it actually is, incredibly serious.

"I'm going to be sending you there as my own personal hand at the field. You'll be leading a fleet to the location from which we've heard last of Junmyeon. You are to find the island, and destroy it."

His words are heavy, his diction sharp and strict, and yet slightly hesitant. Only family would have noticed such miniature changes to the nuances, though.

"You understand what that means, right? Your mission is to kill every single one of the Branbers on the island, and get rid of the fire gem's existence as a whole. Kyungsoo, you'll become the empire's hero. A legend that'd be remembered through history."

Seungsoo's way of speaking now turned into trembling excitement. Ah... Being ambitious must be lively.

Wait. Wait what? His brother is going to send him to complete the world's greatest task? Kyungsoo felt the shock run over his body for a moment, but he quickly came back to his senses and accepted his fate. Submerged under the totalitarism of having no option to refuse, plus not wanting to.

Taking this job upon himself will cement his solid reputation as a Carrier. Nobody will dare to come for him or doubt him. As his rank is now, it'd already raise suspicion to doubt his status as a Carrier, but having this historic event happen under his command will turn him invincible.

Killing people was never on his list of things he wanted to do. In fact, he never actually had such a list to begin with. But despite the undeniable bright future that'll come to him with the succession of this operation, his insides turned into an ever twisting fold of fear. And guilt. And shame.

In the empire's history books there was never a hero who didn't have to pay for the consequences of their extreme actions, whether they were good or bad, a price was deemed of them. Either by the people, or by some sick godly interference.

Kyungsoo's eyes lowered to the active map on the table with the silence of acceptance.

"I know it's a big thing to ask. And I don't want you to misunderstand this. I'm not sending you off to die, I'm sending you there to secure your safety." Seungsoo added, his serious and stern commander facade fading away.

Kyungsoo had a bunch of contradicting thoughts flying across his mind. Is his brother actually sending him off to die like Junmyeon? Is he actually giving him an opportunity? Is he even allowed to doubt and have hesitations about a task he was given as a soldier? Is he willing to destroy an island and its people?

Seungsoo exhaled the steam of his excitement, then walked around the table and reached Kyungsoo, automatically causing the younger Do brother to stand up straight. At that point, he was no longer a commander, he had a proud smile across his lips when coming closer and wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulder in a hug.

"I believe in you. You've done an excellent job as the Dearthers' unit supervisor so far, and I know I can trust you."

It's actually... Very comforting to be hugged like this. By his own brother. Kyungsoo felt encouraged.

As the commander pulled away from the hug, he placed a hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder and gave him a confident nod.

"I've assigned a crew, and a fleet of our ten best warrior crafts. All under your command. I know it's sudden, but I wish you all the luck. Departure is set at dawn. You better return safely. Little bro."

Kyungsoo nodded seriously at his commander's words, until the very last bit, which caused him to feel almost giddy. He loves his brother. Adores him. They used to be so close and tight. Kyungsoo has his own struggles of course, but he knows he would have done whatever his brother asks even if it wasn't under the formality of their soldier ranks and titles.

"Thank you... Seungsoo." He responded with a warm yet not quite as cheery of an expression. Are soldiers even allowed to smile? Not that he wanted to.

If completing this mission means his brother will continue showing this much affection towards him in the future, it's only another motivator for the job. Plus, having such a big operation under his brother's Commander in Chief title would help him too. He'd earn the love of the empire's people, which would only work for his benefit once the emperor dies and he'd take over.

His brother is already twenty seven years old... And this is his second year as the Commander in Chief. The chances of the emperor reaching his thirtieth birthday are always low, which means the transition might happen awfully soon. And with Junmyeon missing, it's obvious that Seungsoo is worried about choosing his military successor.

Maybe all of this is a plan Seungsoo crafted in order to provide Kyungsoo with a chance of becoming a Commander in Chief himself? His heart swells from the possibility that his brother would go to such lengths for his sake. It's heartwarming to know that even while nearing his own death, Seungsoo still thinks of Kyungsoo's future.

It's important to treasure your loved ones. Or well, your Carrier loved ones. There's barely any time to enjoy one's life when a Carrier's ends within thirty years. Spending most of that time usually inside the military system, too.

The Carriers are the energy that holds the world together after all, being born blessed with the powers of a gem requires the heavy price of one's life force in return.

When they reach their power's maturity and full potential, the gem takes back what belongs to it in order to sustain itself active. That's why not a single Lightless is allowed to take advantage of the Carrier's hard work to keep society safe, they can't contribute to the world.

Once Kyungsoo completes his mission, he won't have to worry about anything anymore. No Carrier will be suspicious of him ever again.

\-----

"Unit 3X0, SM-Fleet , attention."

Kyungsoo knew he had to speak loud and clear for everyone to hear him. The Captains of the ten armored battleships under his command, and his six crew members, all stood in front of him in an orderly line, saluting.

"At ease." They lowered their arms in unison and placed them behind their backs instead. A soft thump of the heavy boots could be heard as their footings have shifted lightly.

"I don't like talking a lot. All of you know why you're here."

Kyungsoo began, talking in a neutral tone instead of the expected sharp structure fleet commanders usually embrace. He's been in charge of a unit of soldiers for some years, and yet he never attempted to copy the intimidating restrictions of connections between soldiers.

They're all in this situation together, might as well at least not make this a scary experience for those less used to it than himself.

"We'll be communicating through the Talkies within the ships. Further organizational instructions about the operation will be given at position. Captains, you handle your crews the way you see fit."

He explained with as little attempts to sound demanding as possible. He knows his brother wouldn't send him to his death, yet the fact that Junmyeon never returned to the empire after being sent to a simple observation mission, still puts Kyungsoo on edge.

Are theBranbers even truly enemies? Do they know the empire is coming for them? Have they been preparing for this moment for a thousand years as well? Are they prepared for a true war?

Kyungsoo exhaled lightly, looking at the serious faces of the ships' captains.

"We don't know what level of aggression to expect. Our intel provides that they're very dangerous. However, don't forget your hearts, and don't forget our goal. We're going there to erase an island from existence. So give it your all when the time comes."

He could feel his own expression and tone sharpening with intense sincerity at these words, so he quickly cleared his throat and did his best to tame his demeanor back to neutral.

"Good luck. Released."

All the captains saluted once more, then scattered around the docking area of their respective ships. Each captain then began instructing their own platoons of ten to fifteen soldiers, while the technical workers of the dock finished loading all needed equipment and resources onto the ships.

Kyungsoo then turned to his own smaller crew, already feeling relief that he's not being watched by unfamiliar eyes.

His crew is made out of all of his closest friends. His brother really did think of him.

Kim Minseok. ID 210326, a twenty six years old Ice Carrier. A veteran warrior whose attention to details during combat saved a whole platoon once. He captures everyone's attention with black fluffy hair and beautifully piercing light cyan eyes.

Zhang Yixing. ID 041007, a twenty five years old Life Carrier. A well renowned historian and journal keeper, also labled 'Keeper', who is a valuble asset to the empire's written records unity. His hair is a bit of a frazzled ashy blonde, with lime soft eyes.

Byun Baekhyun. ID 100506, a twenty four years old... hidden Lightless, just like Kyungsoo. But only Kyungsoo knows that. His genius mind and his sharp tongue are his greatest weapons. He and Kyungsoo spent the majority of their lives together. His earthy brown hair parted in the middle, and his cyan small eyes unfocused, lost in thought.

Kim Jongdae. ID 990922, a twenty four years old Electro Carrier. An expert mechanic who's described as 'Golden Hands' thanks to his exceptional knowledge in anything functional. His strongly pigmented yellow blond hair is trimmed carefully to show enough forehead and not get in the way of his yellow eyes.

Do Kyungsoo. ID 610112, a twenty three years old Lightless in disguise. Talents include doing whatever he is told, and being lucky thanks to his brother. He really doesn't think highly of himself does he. Managed to luck out and receive his mother's forest green eye color. On his head rests a fresh black haired buzz-like short cut.

Kim Jongin. ID 130114, a twenty two years old Tele Carrier. Still remembered as the highest ranking trained trooper on all fields. Unrealistically talented at everything. Even just existing and being pleasant to look at, with his silky light brown hair tied into a small ponytail above his neck, and his soulful black eyes.

Oh Sehun. ID 010412, a twenty two years old Air Carrier. A phenomenal pilot who got into a feud with his commander over a wrong aerodynamic equasion, and was deemed correct. Hard to argue against his intimidating green eyes when he has such a well styled black undercut.

All of them, including Junmyeon who is missing or dead, are fairly high ranking soldiers with a lot of reputation on their shoulders.

A few years back, all of them were put together in a unit for the sake of completing a secret transport deal with a crime group at the edge of the seventh empire island. Despite things getting out of control, the unit managed to not only keep the goods undamaged, but to capture the head of the criminal organization and bring an end to their reign on the island beneath the surface.

They kept each other close ever since.

Nobody was really talking. It seemed that each member of his crew was busy taking care of their own attribution to this operation. Yixing was piling up papers and ink, Jongdae and Sehun gave a thorough check to the ship itself, Baekhyun and Jongin were loading some food.

Kyungsoo wouldn't really describe it as being nervous, but he certainly did feel a strange buzz in the air at the large dock.

He's used to spending time near departure platforms, so the thick grey layer of clouds wrapped around the island's sky was nothing new. The rocky exterior of the cave-like dock looked very similar to the Dearther's partform, even though they're located at two separate corners of the island.

Humid wind was brushing over the leaves of the gigantic forest treetops right beyond the metalic tall barbed fences separating the military base's large dock from the nature surrounding it.

"Kyungs--- I mean, Sir, we're ready for take off."

A cheery turned fake-serious voice came behind him. Kyungsoo doesn't need to turn to know it was Baekhyun speaking, but he turned anyway in order for the two of them to enter their aircraft.

"And the fleet?" He asked, looking at his life time best friend.

"All confirmed ready through the Talkies."

Kyungsoo nodded with approval, and the two entered their battle ship for this operation.

A slightly smaller, older model compared to the rest of the fleet's ships, but they're a smaller crew that's technically not even supposed to get down and dirty in the possible battle itself. Just like every other ship, it's shaped similarly to a fish, built out of metalic plates and boards attached to one another with large screws.

The wingspan of aircrafts is fairly small, compared to the large engine located at the bottom of the craft's back part. After all, these ships don't need anything other than a skilled Air Carrier pilot to fly. The engine is there solely for the purpose of keeping the systems inside of the craft working, like the ventilation and lights, and is completely unrelated to flight.

Kyungsoo fared his goodbyes to the dock workers before boarding his ship and finding his crew sitting ready in their positions. A crackling sound came from the ship's cockpit open space, where Jongdae and Sehun were seated.

"They say they're all ready, dock tower too, Captain Soo~"

Jongdae turned around and smiled, giving Kyungsoo a thumb up with his unique metalic fiber mechanic gloves.

After sitting down and clicking his seatbelt shut, Kyungsoo gave both Jongdae and Sehun a nod.

"Let's go."

Jongdae excitedly yet skillfully handled all of the coordination with the flight tower at the top of the mountain, then moments later, them and their ten combat aircraft fleet flew into the grey clouds. Disappearing out of sight, and losing their own sight for some time.

Nobody is worried. They know they're in the right direction, and It takes several minutes to fly past the layers of humid dark clouds that surround the entirety of the empire's military territory. Everything was rumbling, clicking and making shaky sounds as their ship trembled safely through the weather's turmoils.

And just as predicted, after several long minutes, they were out of the depressing grey. Instead, they were at the same level of, well, normal clouds. Soft cotton white clouds that are spreaded sparsely through the skies.

Everytime, with no change, going out into the sun like that is an event that takes time to recover from. They are all so used to the general dim light of the empire's underground living situation, that suddenly coming out of the darkness and into direct contact with the sun left them in a small shock each time.

Even though the only source of sunlight came from the front of the ship, since there were no other openings for view from the inside, aside from the open space cockpit, it was blinding at first. And took time to get used to.

Underneath them, the cracked earth laid bare.

Deep brown mixed with some greys, along with enormous craters going down as deep as the earth's core. Remains of the cracking that happened a thousand years ago, caused by the separation of the gems due to the Branbers' murderous actions.

Now all that's left are barren tough lands. The surface of the earth is scarred with the holes left by the departure of the islands from the ground. And within those giant trenches, rest the core gems connected into one. A large pink gem unstable and glowing in different directions. It's chaotic and uneven, making even the most sacred thing in existence lose its true beauty.

"So he was like---" Baekhyun shifted his position in the seat, crossing one leg above the other and straightening his back. His expression turned pouty, and he continued with a funny voice.

"dOn't YoU wAnt To eNTer tHis pLaCe?" He then switched back to his normal voice. "Well, duh, why would I be at your reception otherwise? Just let me in, bro, ID 100506."  
"bUt wHY?"  
"Oh my gem." Baekhyun placed a hand on his own forehead, acting a perfectly reasonable facepalm, which caused both Jongin and Yixing to chuckle.

"Either way the fool let me in, and then I had to go through ANOTHER receptionist! Who knew being a Keeper at the empire's written records unity is such a secured job!"

Baekhyun exclaimed with a mix of shock and an exaggerated sigh of frustration.

"I mean, Yixing did work with the military before, so I guess it makes him more important." Jongin reasoned with logic, sitting with his legs crossed like a bakery's pretzel on the floor while leaning back at the bottom of his seat.

"Well, if I'm that important, the unity sure knows how to make me Not feel that way."

Yixing responded with a sarcastic eyeroll, causing Jongin to laugh again while Baekhyun snickered in glee.

"Harsh words, write that down too!"

"I can't write that down, Baekhyun."

"Come on!" The other urged with a mischievous grin across his lips, watching with anticipation as Yixing raised his quill carrying hand up towards the ink container.

A silence fell on both him and Jongin as they followed Yixing's delicate and careful hand movement, however, their eyes quickly dropped when Yixing brought his hand back to the side of his body, letting out a small "Nope."

Resulting in yet another laughter from Jongin, and an amused pout of protest from Baekhyun.

"What are you actually going to write though?" Jongin asked again, curiousity in his eyes. It seems that everyone within hearing vicinity of the conversation were also curious, because even Sehun, Jongdae and Minseok turned quiet near the front of the ship. Mere meters away.

"Well, the first thing I will write is exactly where the fire gem island is located." Yixing began, humming lightly.

"Then... I want to write everything we learn. The fire gem people... 'Branbers'... They've been on their own for a thousand years. I want to write about their technology, what they wear and eat, how they live... I want to write about what we will find on the island."

Such a heartwarming answer. So would be the answer of a true Keeper. Especially a Life Carrier Keeper. Kyungsoo's always known that Yixing has a knack for these things. He can only hope that their operation won't happen too quickly for his friend to collect enough evidence and information.

Them going on a mission to destroy the island entirely means that by the time they return to the empire, there won't be anything to bring back. Nothing other than Yixing's records. Will they even be able to get close enough for him to learn the answers to all of his questions?

"It seems to me that someone is way too excited to be here." Jongdae's voice came from the front. He turned his seat around to face the group at the back, his lips forming an unhappy pout.

"Of course he'd be excited, he's going to be the only Keeper who gets to see this whole new island, ever. It's part of his job to want to know everything."

Minseok replied, giving Jongdae a curious look, almost as if concerned about the reasoning behind his salt flavored sarcastic statement. Jongdae's always been an enthusiastic appreciator of learning new things and putting them to use. Even Kyungsoo was a little confused as to why suddenly this sort of information isn't something that burns in his heart to know as well.

"I wish our mission wouldn't have included the whole..." Yixing gestured vaguely with his hands. "You know, destruction, thing." He sighed lightly, staring at the blank pieces of paper resting in a pile beside him. Tied carefully with a brown string.

"Yeah... I mean, of course they could be incredibly dangerous and all, but maybe they're not that bad." Jongin agreed, rubbing his head with an expression that looks a little emotionally scattered.

"Branbers could be different from us, but... They're also just like us. They're people. Supposedly, people who are Carriers of their own fire gem's powers."

Yixing proceeded, turning his eyes towards the open glass front of the ship. Sehun, who is calmly monitoring the ship's movement through the sky, turned his seat around as well and stared at the group seated at the back, all slumping in thoughts.

"What's with this sad party over there. You can't function without Junmyeon being here to baby all of you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to lock eye contact with any of them.

Kyungsoo complied and they looked at each other for a little while of silence. Eventually He shrugged, and the silence continued. It's clear that they all know he's missing. But other than Kyungsoo, nobody knows why.

"I just---" Yixing broke the silence, this time, obviously with something that's been bothering him and weighing on his heart.

"I just wish there was another way. You know? What if they don't even want to fight? What if we're coming with a fleet of ten ships to murder a whole civilization of innocent people?"

He asked with emotion in his voice, hand placed on the paper beside his seat. Nobody could really retort an answer to this. None of them know. How could they? Kyungsoo wished he could tell them that the reason the island is suspected to be aggressive is because their very own friend might have lost his life there.

"It doesn't sound too far fetched, right? If you just look into our history, there is a clear way to solve all of this without shedding any blood at all. Not to sound like I'm ungrateful to the empire--- But... I almost feel ashamed that our whole lives revolve so much around battles and military and war."

Yixing kept on. Surprisingly, to nobody's burden. It seems like although Yixing's statement is extremely controversial, and could even be considered treason, nobody could refute that he's representing a thinking process that they all share. Especially when it comes from a knowledgable person like Yixing, what could simple minded soldiers like them say?

"B-But... In our history the Branbers massacered the Light gem's people..." Jongin hesitatingly replied. Not to open an argument about the subject, but rather to give Yixing further reason to continue explaining what he means.

Yixing gave a nod in Jongin's direction, then adjusted his position on his seat, and exhaled, preparing to speak.

"From the beginning of earth, the eight gems were connected into one single ninth entity. They've created their deities, and their deities created us, humans." Yixing started, receiving attentive silence in return.

"Each person born would become a Carrier of one of the gem's powers at random. And according to their carrier powers, they had different tasks to do for humanity's sake. Just like the soldiers of the empire, except with no war, weapons, or harm."

Minseok, Sehun and Jongin seemed to be especially interested in Yixing's rundown of history. And while Baekhyun was staring at the ground lost in thought, Kyungsoo noticed Jongdae slowly growing impatiant.

"The light gem's people, being a power created from the energy of all the gems combined together, were fated to become the leaders of humanity. Receiving not only the usual powers like the rest, but deeper insight as well."

It was actually interesting to listen to this. Mostly because when history is shoved down the throat it becomes insufferable. And yet when presented with genuine passion, it turns into a whole new story.

"Unhappy with it, were the Branbers, the fire gem people. Being the protectors who do most of the taxing physical labour to keep everyone safe, they felt like it was unjust for them to have no say within the leadership ranks."

Yixing exhaled slowly.

"Noticing their unhappy people, the fire gem's deity, the strong and prideful being, spoke to their people through dreams and instructed them into a revolutio---"

"Yeah right, what is this nonsense? As if they weren't just hungry for more power, like you'd expect from a power that comes from anger." Jongdae butted in, rolling his eyes and resting an elbow on the side of his seat.

Yixing gave him a short glance, but nobody else bothered reacting to the comment, so Yixing nodded to confirm he's going to continue.

"They've secretly prepared a raid, and massacred the Carriers of the light gem. The other deities, shocked by the deeds of the fire, sentenced the deity, the gem, and the people into a thousand years of exile, in which at the end, they will pay the last price with their own lives."

The atmosphere got heavy.

"However, in order for the punishment to take action, the gem had to separate. Ejecting the fire out of itself in the form of another individual gem, that was forced away from the earth via the explosion that gave our planet the title 'Cracked Earth'. Destroying the surface of the land and, within the chaos of the now unstable gems, shooting out of the earth the islands we now call home."

"Exactly. The reason the world is so messed up right now is thanks to these dumbasses Branbers. If the punishment they received was a thousand years of exile, and then to get extirpated, then it's our 'Historical Duty' or whatever, to fulfill that. They've done wrong, they will pay." Jongdae spoke again, giving Yixing a harsh glare of determination.

Whoa. It seems that Jongdae's sense of patriotism and rightousness takes a large portion of his mind. Other than Kyungsoo, it seemed that everyone were pretty surprised by the cold hearted reply.

"Aren't a thousand years enough?" Yixing asked him, his expression giving away that he's unhappy to hear such things.

"I'm not the one to make the call about that. And frankly, I don't know if a thousand is enough. Hell, I don't even know if a million would be enough." Jongdae replied, waving his arm sideways to express his disagreement. He stood up from his seat as well.

"We're now stuck, just like they are. Our empire had to live a thousand years while being convinced that they're under constant danger from these barbaric shit heads. I don't know, and I don't care if they have suffered or not. But what I do know, is that I hate living with the constant blaring reminder in my head, telling me that I might not have a next day to wake up to,"

Jongdae's voice rises, not a lot, but although the volume isn't unbearable, his intense sharp diction and his stiff shoulders as he begins approaching the group are quite stressful to look at.

"And that I have to be locked inside boring bases underground without a hint of light other than electricity that I provide myself. And It's sickening me to even be outside and see no sun, just more freaking grey wherever I look. It's frustrating that we're locked as victims of a punishment we shouldn't even pay for," He placed a hand on his chest, gripping at the special utility strap attached to his mechanic uniform.

"I don't want to be on the same level as these murderers, and suffer, and I don't want to die in six years, just because they couldn't handle doing some work. Now our whole lives revolve around them. I'm tired of it,"

His voice cracked with the pain behind his emotions being poured out to everyone.

"And you know," He cracked an empty sad smile underneath his blank yet slightly wet eyes. Raising both his hands up in a lazy defeated stance. "If becoming a killer is what it takes so that at least nobody after me will suffer like I do, and go through what I have to, then so be it."

He allowed his hands, together with his forced smile, to drop, before turning around and making his way back to his seat. He slumped back into it and turned it around to face the glass from of the ship instead of having to see anyone else and their reactions.

At this point, one would expect that Yixing, along with everyone else, will remain quiet and let the heat of the moment's anger pass. Kyungsoo was convinced it's what would happen, so he started shifting his weight in an attempt to stand up.

To his surprise, instead of going along with the flow, Yixing clicked his tongue in frustration and grabbed onto the side of his seat.

"This wasn't even the point. You think it doesn't scare me either? You think that just because I'm a Life Carrier I get a spare on death? I wasn't talking about this." He replied, gripping onto the seat with his own energy of determination.

"But what if you don't have to become a killer to achieve the goal you're seeking? What if nobody has to die at all? What i---" Yixing paused when Jongdae's seat turned once more, and he rose up to his feet quickly this time. Starting to make his way towards Yixing.

"Shut up, I don't care what you're thinkng, about all of your pretty little 'what if's. We have a concrete way of solving the problem, that's what we're doing on this mission, get on with your---" Jongdae began arguing back, and this time, Yixing had risen up as well, stepping in Jongdae's direction to stand up to him.

"No! I won't shut up. Use your brain for once, I thought mechanics were supposed to be smart. If the Light Carriers' massacre accured a thousand years ago, and is the reason for this on going 'war' situation, what was before that happened? How did the world look like before the gems banished their fire away?" Yixing's speaking volume raised a little, the tension kept rising between the two.

Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongin all stood up as well, getting into careful positions to tear the two apart in case it turns into violence.

"I don't know?! If you know all so much why do you keep asking so many damn questions then?!" Jongdae called out, pointing at his own head to mimic it being empty to express it to Yixing.

"If the war began as a punishment, and the world broke apart, it means that before there was any need for punishment, there was peace! All of the gems connected together into one gem that kept the whole earth alive. It kept the people, the deities, the planet alive and safe. Early historians and wise elders kept suggesting in all of their writings that getting the gemstones back together will return the peace to the earth---"

Yixing continues his preech, he also continues walking in Jongdae's direction, but he's stopped by Minseok's hand gently grabbing onto his arm.

"Ohhh, we're listening to stupid Lightless shmucks now, Huh? You prefer listening to old geezers who are a burden on our already short lives, over listening to your own fellow Carrier soldiers?"

Jongdae's attitude feels a lot more aggressive than Yixing's, which is why Jongin's priority wasn't the peaceful protestor.

He mumbled a quiet and stressed "Stop it..." that got ignored by the two. So instead he placed himself behind Jongdae and locked him in a hold. One arm pulled Jongdae's arm back, while the other wrapped around his chest from the side upwards like a safety belt.

"I'm telling you, there is a way to make this work! We just need to find how to combine the gems again and---" Yixing insisted, Minseok at least kept him in place.

"If you knew all of this for so long why haven't you presented your case to the emperor then, huh? Why wait until the very last moment, while you're on the ship heading to destruction, and not create a change before?" Jongdae mocked coldly while struggling to not escape, but loosen Jongin's grip on his body.

Yixing looks stumped by the question. Not surprised, but rather, like there's something he's holding back from saying.

"Stop it, both of you. It's enough."

Baekhyun called out in a serious intimidating tone, stepping between them and spreading his arms to push them apart in a fair distance. When it comes to things of this sort, Kyungsoo is glad that Baekhyun is his very own right hand man.

Both ends went quiet. Only their heated breathes, Jongdae's subtle struggle to get free, and the ship's engine could be heard. Their lack of words was almost defeaning. It felt like electronic sparks of energy flew all over. But Kyungsoo couldn't see them.

It's very hard to get Jongdae to lose control like this. It's even harder to make Yixing lose his pleasant and calming status quo of charm.

"Gh--- Finally." Jongdae huffed out when Jongin had released him with concern on his face. Yixing had already went back and sat down by now. The two forces avoided collision this time.

"I did... though. I did try to bring it to the emperor. Me and almost fifty more Keepers have collected all of the historical proof for that plan to be accepted... I thought we did really well, because he seemed to approve of our resolution."

Yixing talks again, this time quiet, burned out, sad. Although Jongdae's back is turned in Yixing's direction, Kyungsoo was sure he too, was still listening.

"We thought we solved it. It happened almost a year ago--- But a few weeks ago something changed." He exhaled shakily and ran a hand over his face.

"Me and the rest of the Keepers prepared a whole set of instructions and propositions for the military to follow, as this operation was supposed be a peaceful one. But suddenly it was all scrapped. We were told the plans have changed and that we should stop working on it. And... That was it." His hand then ran higher, through his hair and back to his neck.

"When I heard I was being appointed to this operation, I thought somehow we succeeded anyway. But after hearing the briefing, I realized that there might be something, a deeper rooted reason as to why it got rejected. Something bigger than the emperor's own decisions. I wanted to throw up."

Discomfort and a sense of a small space closing in on all of them could be felt, passing each one of them. It felt like something was wrong with everything all around them. Kyungsoo knew this feeling was mutual when he managed to make eye contact with both Minseok, and Sehun, who still sat back at the open cockpit area.

"I thought that by coming to this mission, it'll be my last chance to make a change. My last opportunity to maybe create a new page in a history that doesn't revolve around war, and pain, and suffering." Yixing's eyes were dancing in their sockets, focusing on nothing in particular down on the floor.

Baekhyun settled back in the sitting area beside Yixing, and began stroking his back gently. Adjusting himself closer and closer to his friend.

"And if not make a change, I could at least document our terrible mistakes, and let the next generations understand how foolish they'd be if they continue in our deathly bloodied path of destruction and chaos."

He expressed with subtle spite to his tone. Not spite towards Jongdae, or the Branbers, but rather a rare sort of anger that's turned towards oneself. Yixing was furious at himself. At the empire's choice of action. At the fact that he, and everyone else on this ship knew, that being angry about it wouldn't change the orders they're going to have to follow, whether they like it or not.

A heavier silence fell upon the ship.

Jongdae took the steps and sat down for the final time in this conversation. Everyone were troubled, and quiet, and tense.

This whole storm of anger and fear passed as quickly as it came. And thankfully, slowly but surely, the atmosphere began soothing back down after a while. When Sehun pointed out that the sun is about to set, and that their ship will be put on auto pilot during the night.

Kyungsoo, who realized he hasn't said a word the entire time, seized the opportunity to raise a conversation with everyone about their tasks for the rest of the flight. It'd be enough distraction from the awkwardness the argument had caused.

They have at least a day and a half more of air travel before reaching the last location Junmyeon has been confirmed to be alive at.


	2. Chapter 2

The night after the big argument between Yixing and Jongdae had arrived. Painting the bright blue skies in shades of pink, orange and red, until finally the sun sunk under the horizon and the purpley darkness took over. Disrupted solely by the barely visible stars.

The crew split into two groups in order to occupy the two small sleeping chambers at the back of the ship. Normally their arrangement would have been different, but after the big confrontation, the forces needed to be separated.

Kyungsoo was thankful when Baekhyun suggested he'd switch with Minseok, so that he could spend the night in the chamber with Yixing and comfort him. So while Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongin and Sehun occupied one chamber of bunkbeds, Kyungsoo joined the other one.

When he did, the atmosphere was fairly calm, as Minseok was tidying the sleeping spaces for each of the members, and there was no further conversation about the subject of controversy when the electric lights turned off.

Only several minutes after falling into the pre-sleeping bodily state of slumber, Kyungsoo started hearing bits of exchanges between Jongdae and Minseok who share the chamber with him.

Kyungsoo himself was on the lower bunk of one bed alone, Jongdae was on the lower bunk of the other, and Minseok was above Jongdae.

They were talking quietly, their voices sleepy and concerned.

"...--- but don't you think that there was a reason the Branbers are banished and destined for their final punishment? I think the people a thousand years ago knew that they were dangerous enough to keep them exiled... Otherwise why would the empire be ready for such dangers to come all these years...?"

It was Jongdae. It seems that the subject still bothers him deeply. It's something Kyungsoo never really knew Jongdae had such strong emotions for. Being one of the least violent people Kyungsoo ever knew, it surprised him to hear Jongdae's stance on the matter of their mission earlier.

"It's been centuries since... Time changes things. You aren't even the same person you were before we boarded this ship... And you think a thousand years wouldn't change anything?"

Minseok replied in a quiet voice. He sounded calm, stable, and serious. It was a good point too.

Time changes a lot of things. Especially people.

Kyungsoo wonders how the empire lands would have looked now, if it wasn't for the constant fear of the strike that might come from the Branbers. Would they have been able to see the sun more often? Would they have lived in the jungles by the mountains, instead of within the ground?

He started getting lost in thoughts for a while, all while Jongdae, understandably, couldn't really give a good answer to Minseok.

"Yixing has always been a dreamer... But just because he gave an inspirational speech on trying to find a peaceful plan, doesn't mean my view on reality has changed."

Jongdae finally responded, not with mock or anger, rather an unexpected stubbornness.

"It's either our children's future, or theirs. When our next generation grows up... I want them to be able to see the sunlight. To walk on the surface of the island without fearing for their lives. Without having to carry a weapon..." He continued, quieter than before.

"I know. I would love for that to be true, too." Minseok responded in a warm tone. Kyungsoo could hear him shift on the mattress.

"Good night, Jongdae. Everybody deserves a brighter future." He concluded softly, receiving and a gentle hum in response from below.

Everybody deserves a brighter future... A future...

These words echo in Kyungsoo's consciousness. The reason they even have to share these bunk beds on this ship tonight is because they were sent on a mission to... Erase the future. Prevent the future of a whole society from existing.

What is he supposed to do? Being the one put in charge of a whole fleet of soldiers ready to bloody their hands and suffer the guilt for the rest of their lives, so that their own future will be better, can he really take that path away from them by choosing to not follow the orders?

Is he willing to possibly risk the safety of his whole nation for the slim chance of a peaceful alternative process taking place and maybe failing?

Maybe his brother really did send him on this mission to pay a price.

The crew awakened at dawn. Seeing the sun rising in the sky was a rare sight even for the soldiers sent for outer-island missions, but they all peacefully sat with their rations of breakfasts, and watched it happen through the cockpit's front of the ship.

They've crossed one night out of the two on their journey to the supposed location of the fire gem's island.

The sound of the engine churning underneath the belly of the ship, the flow of the air traveling along the surface of the ship's exterior, and the quiet calm chatters of the crew throughout the journey of the second day were very welcomed.

Kyungsoo felt relieved that compared to yesterday, everyone seemed to be in a relaxed state. Yixing and Jongdae are able to sit together in the same group, even if they aren't talking directly to one another.

As instructed, at some point in the latter half of the second day of the journey, Kyungsoo knew that he had to update his brother with the progress of the travel, and if there is any other important information to share.

So when the crew were all minding their own business, Kyungsoo made his way into the corridor at the back of the ship. While at the very end of it and to the right were the doors to the sleeping chambers, on the left side was an open archway into a small nook of the ship.

At the center of that nook, right by the slightly angled wall of the ship's exterior and the wall barrying the sleeping chamber, stood a large metalic machine. Table-like, but with a back shelf in size, and a chair in front of it too.

Kyungsoo sat down and glanced behind him, making sure none of his crew members followed him to this little area. Since the passage is open towards the corridor, he could only hope that if he speaks quiet enough, none of them would hear him from the ship's main seating area, where they are all located currently.

He sighed to himself, then faced the large device. It's cubed in shape, has a small screen at the front with many different numbers, scales and needles that are connected to dials right underneath. Several thin pipes, cables, and wires are connecting from different spots around it.

At the center of the table-like little space in front of the dials and screens, stands a metalic electro candlestick-like shaped holder, to which connects a cup shaped metalic object by a curled wire.

Right next to that on the standing holder, rests a similar yet differently shaped cup-like device connected by a different wire into the machine's front. In the dim light of the corner nook, Kyungsoo felt pretty secretive.

This device, installed in every single one of the empire's ships of all kinds, is a special interactive machine labled as Talky. It allows people to communicate with one another between the different ships, landing docks, and flight towers in each one of the empire's islands. Some, like the one installed in Kyungsoo's ship, are able to connect into direct empire offices too. All in the same electronic system under the military's supervision.

This radio device was created by a genius Electro Carrier almost forty years ago, and once the technology was proven to work, it became mandatory for every empire vehicle to be equipped with it.

Kyungsoo opened up a small handbook that was resting in a side dent of the machine that looks like a pocket. After flipping through the many pages of hand written instructions on how to help the machine function, he reached a long detailed list of numbers and symbols to insert via the dials that affect the screen.

Each of the destinations on the list are connected to a different aircraft, base, or tower. But knowing that this information will be exchanged with the Commander in Chief himself, he didn't even have to search. It was first on the list.

Concentrated, Kyungsoo began fiddling with the dials, turning different switches on and off, turning the needles on the screen left or right, until finally he could tell the symbols and numbers on the device matched those drawn in the handbook, that should connect him to his brother's very own communication channel.

He placed the handbook down on the shelf, grabbed the left cup-shaped device towards his ear, and the right cup-shaped device towards his lips.

Through the one placed against his ear, he could hear crackling sounds of white noise, and a few beeps as well, until finally there was a click and a voice answered.

"Private ID 061122 of The Imperial Earthen Rampart Subjugation Empire's Chief office messanger here, how can I help you? Over."

It was a man's voice. A soldier that must be very new in the system, judging by how young their voice sounded. Must be his brother's new office secretary. Kyungsoo pressed the button located at the bottom of the holder's base in order to speak.

"Private ID 610112, Do Kyungsoo, requesting connection to Commander in Chief. Over."

The other side of the connection went quiet. He heard a few taps, clicks and the ticking of dials being turned. Then everything went silent. Ah... When he left the empire islands on his ship, he was sure he knew what he was doing, why he was doing it, and what will happen when he's done.

But after hearing how adamant Yixing has been about his alternative course of action that doesn't require any active bloodshed by anybody, Kyungsoo's heart wavered his confidence. And he is feeling a subtle hint of doubt regarding this whole operation's purpose and rational.

He waited for several minutes, until finally another sound was heard from the device held to his ear. A crackling, a little bit of white noise, and a few clicks.

"Commander in Chief here. Over." His brother's voice sounded awfully serious.

"Do Kyungsoo, captain of elimination operation SM fleet here. Over." Kyungsoo responded with just as serious of a tone.

"Ohhh! Kyungsoo! Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you. How is the journey going so far? Did you encounter anything yet? Over."

Kyungsoo was a little surprised from just how cheery the voice coming from Seungsoo sounded. But he was immediately relieved that he wouldn't have to act all tough and serious while talking to his own brother. It's a privilege no other soldier has.

"Everything is in order. We have enough supplies, the ships are doing good. There are just... Some conflicts. Over."

"Conflicts? What do you mean? Over."

Kyungsoo's eyes lower, now staring at the shelf where he placed the handbook of instructions and numbers instead of at the screen.

"Seungsoo... Do we... Really have to kill all of them...? Do we really have to destroy their island...? Our Keeper, Yixing... He started talking about how he and other Keepers had a different plan, a peaceful one, for this operation at first. He said there is a way to solve this without destroying anything. Over."

"Your Keeper, huh..." His brother began, sounding interested, like he's starting to contemplate something. "Kyungsoo, I know this task is hard. I know it might have been selfish of me to assign you to command on such a tough act. But I've never been contacted about a peaceful option. If the Keepers had it upon themselves, by the time it got to me there was only the intent of... Well, your mission. Over."

Kyungsoo sighed lightly. He knew well enough that this is exactly the answer he'll receive. His brother is smart enough, experienced enough, and has just enough heart to make the best decision when it counts.

Kyungsoo shouldn't have doubted him. If he received a certain order from above his own rank of being the Commander in Chief, it means he had put enough thought into creating the best course of action to achieve the goal under the circumstances he was given.

"Yes... I understand. Over."

Was all he could reply. There's no point in debating this in his own mind any longer. The decision isn't even his to make. He's just a pawn sent into action. For his own sake of course, because it'll promise him years of security in the empire.

"Kyungsoo... I would also like to remind you that, you know... You're on your way to the last place Junmyeon has been contacted with at. Whoever those Branbers are, you know he wouldn't just disappear on his own accord. They must have done something to him." Seungsoo spoke again, sounding a little quiet, a little gentle.

"I know that Junmyeon was your good friend. In fact... I chose Sehun as your pilot exactly because of the connection the two of them had. I thought he deserved this. The operation, what you are doing... It could be his only chance to say goodbye. Over."

Suddenly Kyungsoo realized that indeed, Sehun coming to this mission could give him the confirmation he needed to be aware of, in order to know that Junmyeon is... Or well, might be, gone. Forever.

Having a Commander in Chief as a brother means that the Commander in Chief knows all of Kyungsoo's secrets. All of his friends, all of his problems, all of his struggles. And Kyungsoo truly, couldn't have asked for a better brother.

Even when being thrown into situations that are challenging for him to go through, he knows for a fact that there is a reason behind it. There is something that he will achieve by following the orders and trusting his only living family member.

Seungsoo is so thoughtful, he made sure that the person closest to Junmyeon in the world, Sehun, will be able to get the resolve regarding his... Going missing situation. Anyone who knows either of the two of them, also knows that they are inseperable. Connected beyond just the general closeness of good friends.

The two share so much of everything good. Affection, respect, honesty, and... Love.

Sending Sehun on this mission will give him the proof he needs to be able to let go for the last time. Disclosure. If Junmyeon really has been killed by the Branbers... Sehun will be free from his own implamented cage of stubborn patience and hope.

"If Junmyeon's last living signal came from near the island... It couldn't have been a mistake. right...? Over."

Kyungsoo asked, head lowered with an unexplained sense of humility, and a small yet deep sadness within him.

"You knew him as a person better than I did." Seungsoo replied, an attempt of comfort, Kyungsoo could tell. "Sometimes there is no easy way out. Sometimes on the path to a better future you have to step on thorns. I know you can do it. And I promise I will make it worth it when you're back. Over."

His brother really knows his way with words. Kyungsoo feels weirdly empowered. He feels confident, encouraged. More than he's felt when he started the journey.

This is a job he was given for a purpose. Whatever happens, he will give Sehun the resolution he deserves about Junmyeon. He will rid the world of the Branbers and the fire gem, and bring peace to the empire cooped up at the grounds of mountains and scary dark clouds.

"Thank you, Seungsoo. I will do Junmyeon and you proud. Over."

"I believe you would, little brother. I'll be waiting for your next update. Make sure you don't stay in the sun for too long. Over."

Kyungsoo could hear his brother was smiling as he spoke, and it spread a warm sensation of clamness through his limbs and torso. He misses his brother already, and hopes that when the terrors are done, his brother will be there to welcome him back with open arms.

After a long exhale to clear his lungs from the slight stress of the conversation, Kyungsoo placed the two pieces of the communication device back on the holder, slid the handbook back into the side pocket, and turned a few of the dials around at random just to make sure he won't be leaving an unnecessary trace.

He stood up, making sure the machine was left in proper order, then turned to leave the little nook, only to find he wasn't alone at all.

Jongdae stood right there, arms crossed, shoulder leaning against the wall, and Kyungsoo felt like he has been caught red handed. How much did he hear? Did Kyungsoo disclose any important information?

Jongdae looked like he was fuming.

"So... Captain," He said in a mocking tone, but without a smile, and detached himself from leaning against the wall. Kyungsoo's mind began running with endless possibilities of what in the conversation could have gotten Jongdae this unsettled.

"Junmyeon's last living signal. Huh?" Came loud and clear out of his mouth.

Of course... Of course it would be Junmyeon. Kyungsoo felt his body stiffening with stress, heart pounding fast but cold. He felt like the blood was being drained from his body.

"Jongdae...---"

"Don't." He raised his hand up in dismissal. "Jongdae me." His teeth gritted.

"Tell me the truth Kyungsoo." His eyes were so sharp and intense, even yesterday during Jongdae's confrontation with Yixing he didn't look this scary. "Actually, scratch it, tell US the truth, Kyungsoo." He said, stepping backwards and letting Kyungsoo peek ahead.

Right where everybody sat before, they were all still seated, except all their eyes directed at Kyungsoo. Sehun standing beside them instead of in the open cockpit.

Their expressions were filled with curiousity, confusion, and concern. Except for Sehun, whose face had nothing on it. Nothing other than immense distrust, and cold anger.

"What was it about Junmyeon, Captain?"

Jongin spoke first. His voice just as worried as he looked. He sat on the edge of his seat, a hand on top of Minseok's palm located on his knee. Kyungsoo could look at him, but he definitely couldn't make eye contact with Minseok at the moment.

With a heavy heart, Kyungsoo followed Jongdae's guided hand gestures towards the center of the ship, where they were all sitting uneasy. He sighed, feeling that his own facial expression is stiff and sharp.

"Sehun, everyone, I am sorry. I was told to keep this information out of this until the very last moment. But I was a fool to think I would be able to hide anything from the only people who can actually read me." He began, standing still and straight, albeit his head lowered with shame and worry.

"A while ago, Junmyeon was sent on a mission. You all remember that. He couldn't tell us what it was, but he promised he will when he returns. I guess now there's no need to keep it a secret anymore..." He has to do this.

"Junmyeon has been sent by the Commander in Chief to observe and later take down the fire gem's island and its people. As you all know, especially after yesterday..." Kyungsoo gave a short glance in Jongdae and Yixing's direction.

"Through the entire length of the mission, Junmyeon kept in contact with a Keeper of a different island. To make sure the information really is kept private. However... His reports never included information about the island at all. Apparently, according to the Keeper who was in contact with him, Junmyeon kept reporting that there was no island at all. That they kept flying in circles around the location without finding it."

Kyungsoo hates explaining things, talking a lot and relaying information. He's terrified that in such intricate situations like now, he'd mess up, forget to mention something, and create a bigger issue.

But everyone's faces seemed to have lost even the bit of anger residing in them, and the air was tense with concern.

"It went on like that for weeks, until... He was given the order to cancel the observation, and instead get to the second part of the plan, taking down the island. He was sent on the strongest, biggest, ship we had. The only one of its kind that could carry tons of ammunition. So the mission wasn't impossible for him to complete." Kyungsoo inhales, then exhales slowly, having difficulty himself, as he knows what he is about to say next.

"However, after confirming he received the order, he... was gone. There were no more signals coming from his ship. No more Talkies communication. No response. He and his crew just vanished."

"If those Branbers did something to Junmyeon I swear on the gems I'd shoot every single one of them myself." Jongdae claimed through his teeth. Clenched fists by the sides of his tense body.

Normally, Kyungsoo would have been worried to see such behaviour coming from Jongdae. But considering the circumstances, he almost agrees. Almost.

The atmosphere in the room took a turn. From having the feeling that his own crew doesn't trust him, it felt like the temperature was rising. Like there is some force of energy being shared between them that is filled with fury.

"Nobody knows what happened. Other ships were sent in an attempt to retrieve information, but they all returned without a sign of the ship, or an island. Completely empty handed." Kyungsoo's body didn't move at all, even though he felt like he needs to place a hand on his chest to calm himself down a little.

"It was speculated that the Branbers had something to do with the disappearance... That is why we are here." He turned to look up at Sehun's face, and got his heart aching at the sight.

Sehun was... Completely overwhelmed. He's never seen him like that. His face had such intense emotions showing that Kyungsoo felt like he was about to burst in tears himself. Fear, confusion, anger, agony, anxiety, stress... Anything that he expected, but intensified and multiplied, all on the poor guy's face.

He couldn't even imagine what sort of chaos is spinning through the rest of his body at this moment.

"Sehun... I am so sorry."

Other than Kyungsoo, Minseok, and Jongin, who were looking at Sehun with careful attention, everyone else's gazes were pointed to the floor. It took a few moments, but eventually Sehun gulped heavily, and with large steps, rushed to one of the sleeping chambers, shutting the door behind him.

Jongin was biting down on his lip and trembling, before standing up and entering after Sehun. Kyungsoo could hear a variety of sounds coming from that room, but he knows he would lose himself if he knew what they were, so he blocked them out of his aknowledgement.

The thrumming of the engine and the wind hitting the ship's exterior were defeaning. And awkward.

"What if---... What if this isn't what happened. What if it wasn't the Branbers' fault." Yixing mumbled out into the air.

Sometimes Kyungsoo wished Yixing had better tact. Because out of all possible times, this is not the right one to say it.

"Yixin---" He started in an attempt to not draw attention to it.

"Are you still living in your pretty little fantasy? STILL?! Even after hearing that your own friend is gone because of these shits?!" Jongdae responded immediately, true anger in his voice this time.

"No--- I mean, if that is the case, then I would have to pay for it twice as much, but maybe it isn't. What if it wasn't them---"

"What on the cracked earth else can it even be?!" Jongdae was impatianly growing more and more furious. The lightbulbs around the seating area began flickering with electrical sparks.

"Jongdae, Yixing, stop this. Not now---" Baekhyun attempted to cease the crossfire before it'd turn into war.

"Accidents happen all the time. Ships can fall apart, break, malfunction. If Junmyeon reported that he hasn't even seen an island at all, we cannot know what really happened." Yixing would never give up on getting his point across.

Kyungsoo didn't even think about that possibility himself. But orders are orders. And at this point, there is no longer doubt in his heart about following the command and finishing his job.

Jongdae and Yixing kept exchanging angrier and louder arguments of 'What If's for a while longer. It is tiring to hear, and awfully timed considering the part of the information Kyungsoo had disclosed, that is related to them personally, Junmyeon.

But it didn't stop them. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo couldn't stop them either. And Minseok just sat there in heavy silence, internally struggling to choose whether or not he should mourn the loss of his best friend or not.

The crew was in shambles that night. Kyungsoo had checked on Sehun only to find him swollen and red faced, sleeping in exhaustion on his wet pillow.

Jongdae and Yixing were not exactly at war, but rather in a state of anxiety overall. Each of them with their own reasoning and belief, and both of them possibly correct.

Kyungsoo knew though, that unlike Jongdae, whose belief is going to be acted upon by the goal of their operation, Yixing will never get to see the result of his own arguments. He will never get to see what could happen if the fire gem will be reunited with the rest of the gems.

For Yixing, this is the very final chance.

After his argument with Jongdae the previous day, he admitted that one of the reasons he didn't even hesitate coming on this operation, was because he though this will be his opportunity to redeem himself. Himself and the rest of the Keepers who have worked so hard on a bloodless plan, yet were denied to bring it to action.

This two and a half days journey to the fire island was Yixing's final grasp at being able to persuade Kyungsoo in a different direction. To influence him into changing history as a whole.

In his mind, Kyungsoo can hear Jongdae mocking Yixing, calling him 'a pretty soul' in a degrading manner, yet... Yixing really does have a pretty soul. It's not an accident or blind foolishness that pushes him into standing on his hind legs to fight for his claims. Yixing is a keeper. Probably the only one within the crew who has the most knowledge about anything related to the fire gem's people.

Despite being shot down by the harsh reality surrounding them, Yixing still genuinely and truly believes that violence is not the answer. And deep down, Kyungsoo knows that even Jongdae wants to believe that. Maybe he does already. But the reality is, that there is nothing they can do to change it anyway.

And the hardest part about it all, is the fact that before this operation was even announced, Yixing and Jongdae have been growing possibly as close to one another as they've ever been to anyone in their lives. If Minseok and Junmyeon were considered best friends, Yixing and Jongdae were close candidates for the title.

Now they are torn and battered from the confrontations.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how he managed to get even a minute of sleep after the intense emotional struggles their crew has gone through in the short days of their journey.

But today, in less than an hour, they will be reaching Junmyeon's last sign. And from that point on, if they do manage to find the island, they won't have the luxury to hesitate with the guns in their hands.

In order for the plan to take place, they need to find the island first, and they have no idea what to expect of it at all. At least he hopes everyone will follow his orders from before their departure.

Once the island will be in sight, he will give the tactical orders to the fleet, then to his own crew. He's feeling increasingly nervous as time passes. A strange knot locks his stomach in a tight grip that makes him nauseous.

As their destination nears, the crew had already began preparing the ship and themselves for the misson to end the suffering of a thousand years, maybe.

Compared to the way the previous day had ended, today the crew were quiet. And serious. And determined. Although Sehun's eyes are puffy and tinted red, understandably, he still skillfully manages to menuever the ship in the exact correct path. Starting the long turn that was marked on the skymap as Junmyeon's ship last taken path before disappearing.

Beside him, not Jongdae, but Yixing sits now. The Keeper of the crew who needs to have the best view in order to keep his records as accurate as possible on the papers. He's been writing a lot ever since the morning.

Jongdae, their genius mechanic, remains at the back of the ship near the engine and the weaponry. Jongdae's job would be taking care of anything technical that needs to happen with the machinary of the guns and ammunition. However, Kyungsoo knows that he'd be the first jump up into the machine gun firing booth when they have clear sight on the target. At least he won't complain about having to arm a normal rifle instead.

Each member of the crew received a rifle and six stacks of cartridges. They all know their positions, their goal, the fact that it might be something they'll regret for the rest of their lives... But they're going through it together. And knowing that, is definitely providing even a little bit of comfort.

At last, they've arrived at their last known position. The exact coordinates in which Junmyeon had vanished from. Kyungsoo had gone to the little nook of the Talkie, so that he could properly give the orders to his fleet in the communication device installed in every ship. The tactics and plans were all clear in his head. He took every possible scenario into consideration, and thought of a good stratedy to finish their job fast.

Once done, he returned to the general space of the ship, his stomach stiff with nerves.

Sehun seemed to be on high alert, again, understandably. It looked like he was trying to find the remains of Junmyeon's ship through the glass front of the ship, and Kyungsoo wouldn't stop him from doing that.

"Unit 3X0, Attention."

He called out, standing at the middle of the ship, with the soldiers who aren't occupied with any equipment or tasks in front of him in a row. Which were only Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongin. But the rest did turn their heads to listen from their own positions, as they should.

"There's nothing I could say to make this easier for any of us. So I'm skipping that and going straight to the point."

Kyungsoo began his briefing to his crew, explaining the sequence of stages they'll have to cross in order to complete their mission as efficiently as possible. He finished easily, speaking with few words that leave his crew understanding everything just fine.

After he finished, he turned towards Yixing and Sehun with his whole body, and bowed down.

"I am sorry, Sehun. And I am sorry, Yixing. I know you tried to give this chance your whole. I know that all of us would rather have had a peaceful command to follow. But we don't. I hope this moment you're writing into our history will teach the future a lesson."

He exclaimed loud and clear, remained in the bow for several more moments, and finally rose back to stand up straight. Sehun's eyes were averted sideways, but Yixing was looking directly back at him with a hesitant smile. Both of them had pained expressions on their faces. Kyungsoo knew deep down, that the reasons his friends are in pain are his fault in one way or another. He will take it.

"Unit 3X0, Let's do this and go back home." He stated in a hopeful tone, and freed them from their attentive stance as soldiers under his command.

With everyone's eyes out to spot their target, they continued to circle in the area of Junmyeon's last coordinates, trying to spot even a glimpse of what could be considered an island in the sky. It's not horribly cloudy, and the clouds themselves are nearly transparent as is, so it shouldn't be that hard to find. The bright light from the direct sun should make it easy.

Yet it still doesn't appear.

Until it does.

Baekhyun managed to spot a hint of a red dot in the distance.

Now it all begins.

\-----

With the island seen for real, Kyungsoo knew there was no turning back.

Something deep inside him had hoped that maybe Junmyeon's reports of not finding any island at all, mean that the island is simply already gone. And that just like Yixing suggested, another accident had brought him to his demise.

But spotting the island fairly easily, and within the vicinity of Junmyeon's last seen location, after he had given reports of scanning the whole area thoroughly... Sounds either awfully suspicious of him, or that maybe the Branbers on the island are too dangerous to be dealt with.

Either way, Kyungsoo's crew is not alone on this. They have a whole fleet flying with them in a tactical formation.

The Talkie device at the back of the ship being set to output its signal directly to all of the fleet's ships at the same time, made it easier for Kyungsoo to take the control and command them in real time if it'd be necessary.

Sehun skillfully changed their flight direction straight towards the island. After passing a few clouds in the path, the view had cleared, and all seven of them could see the island growing bigger as they approach.

The outline started taking shape, it's a very small island, colored in yellow and little spots of green. Underneath it, like a cone coming out of the bottom of the island, there's the crystal-like shape of the sharp edged fire gem etched into it. It almost looks like the gem is glowing, yet it is hard to tell since the island is floating right under the sun.

Kyungsoo's breathing pattern sped up a little. He felt eager to finish his mission quickly in order to get rid of having done it at all, and at the same time he felt like he just wants to turn them all back and ignore the existence of this fire island for another thousand years cycle.

Right ahead of him, sitting at one of the cockpit's two seats, Yixing has began writing and scribbling at a speed almost inhumane. Glancing down at the papers, Kyungsoo could see Yixing is writing every single detail he is able to see about the island. Along with sketching its general shape and describing the colors to fit.

However, when Kyungsoo raised his head back to the front, to watch the distance shorten between his ship at the island, something strange began happening.

Although the skies were clear and the sun was shining brightly onto the island until now, suddenly new clouds began to form around the island at impossible speed.

"This--- This is not natural, right? There's no way."

Baekhyun called from beside him, all seven pairs of eyes examining the newly formed clouds in surprise. Not only did the clouds just form out of nothing, they also began wrapping the island within them like a blanket. Starting to look like a large greying cotton ball with no hint of an island anymore.

It looks magical, is the island going to just vanish? Turn invisible? Are they gone? Are they able to teleport their island to different places according to their will? Maybe Junmyeon's reports did make sense...

Though... The look of this cloud ball was uncomfortably familiar. Fire people... They... They cannot control the skies and the weather like other gem Carriers... Right?

Because now, being covered with these clouds, Kyungsoo could swear it looks identical to their very beloved own empire islands. All these years the empire islands have been under the protection of a thick clouds veil in order to deny visibility to unknowing eyes. And this... Looks just like the same technique has been used to create the same effect.

The strange expressions being exchanged between the crew members standing at the front of the ship are muted, yet loud enough to raise the same sensation of fear and unease in them all.

Kyungsoo exhaled dryly, then headed to the Talkie at the nook in the back, and began giving his new adjusted orders of action to the rest of the fleet. With a clear vision, things would have been done much faster and easier, but since that won't be happening anymore, the plans had to be slightly altered to fit the new unexpected condition.

Finally, after several more minutes of flight, Kyungsoo approves on advancement, and Sehun pilots their ship into the ball of clouds. One would expect such heavy looking clouds to rain, but surprisingly, despite being thick and wet themselves, nothing else seems to be wet. There are no drops falling from them.

"Positions!"

Kyungsoo commands loudly at the moment he begins seeing shapes appearing through the clouds. Baekhyun and Jongin rush to the left side of the ship with the rifles in their arms. Baekhyun presses lengthly on a button at the side of the wall, which gradually opens up a fairly thin viewing window on the side of the ship. Like a slip from which he and Jongin could see and shoot.

Kyungsoo and Minseok, on the right side, do the same thing, and aim their weapons to the front. Hot wind and residue of wetness from the clouds brushing past their course, sticks to Kyungsoo's face even through the thin crack opened at the side of the ship.

Moments later, they've arrived.

The island, although slightly darker now with no sun crossing beyond the clouds, stands still, and on it he can start making shapes of people standing and staring up at the sky.

At them.

He cannot risk this. If the fire people begin attacking first, who knows what will fall upon their fleet.

"Steady...!"

He calls out, Sehun adjusts his speed and angle to fit into the fleet's entire formation, and his hand raises up bit by bit towards a handle located beside him, hanging from the ceiling of the ship.

"Ready...!"

Kyungsoo prepares his crew, and himself, to the inevitable death they're about to commence. Sehun's palm now grabbed the handle firmly, and while paying close attention to Kyungsoo's instructions, he was also staring down at the island with intent.

The people coming into vision on the island are starting to sense that something is about to happen too, as it's easy to see some of them are making their way towards places that look sheltered.

"FIRE!!"

Kyungsoo's finger pulled the trigger just as Sehun pulled down on the handle by his seat. A loud sound of a single noted siren pierced through everyone's ears. Through the entire sky surrounding the island. Loud enough so that all ten ships of the fleet could get their signal to shoot.

The siren blared for about three seconds before Sehun let go of the handle. Yet it was nowhere near silence when the tone was gone.

Only the horrible, terrifying constant fast paced booms of each shot barreling out of their rifles echoed between the clouds.

And even louder, scarier booms from the top machine gun located on the hood of their ship, which as expected, Jongdae had already jumped into to occupy.

The effect of their rain of ammunition down on the island was immediate. Right as they began shooting, Kyungsoo could see bodies starting to fall. The yellow ground started getting painted in red splatters.

He was convinced that he will feel nervous, or scared, but while committing the act, Kyungsoo simply couldn't think of anything at all.

He was sure seeing the people fall dead by his own hands would make him feel pain, or sadness, maybe regret, anything, really, for that matter. But he doesn't feel a thing. His mind is blank, he doesn't even know if his heart is beating at all. The loud shots surrounding him prevent him from hearing anything other than the thundering bullets. With each shot he takes, the weapon thrusts back against his body in recoil, making it impossible to try and identify his very own pulse.

One would think the trained soldiers being sent out to such an important mission would have had experience with becoming a wave of death onto others. But the 3X0 unit never truly had to kill a single person before.

The storm of deathly bullets continues crashing against the whole front of the island, and yet... Kyungsoo found it strange that they haven't been hit back. Nobody turned against them. No flame, no weapons, nothing. Only the faint screams of people being messacred, layered under the thick weapon scary static.

It was weird. It was suspicious, and unexpected. It made Kyungsoo feel unsettled. Like he was suddenly brought out of his own brain's induced action-mode, and realized that something about this definitely is wrong. His trigger finger began shaking. Too weak to pull all the way and release another shot.

Beside him Minseok was flawlessly shooting down at the island without an issue. Behind him on the left side of the ship Baekhyun and Jongin were doing the same. At the hood above Jongdae was going wild with the machine gun, and Kyungsoo knew that Yixing's ink was starting to run low from just how much and how fast he was writing everything.

Something is wrong. Or is it?

There is no resistance. Which makes their job a whole lot less complicated than he had anticipated. But it also gives them too much of an easy access to proceed with their mission. Technically, he'd say this is the best case scenario he couldn't even imagine happening, and yet... Why does it feel so wrong?

Seeing the bodies fall on the ground lifeless, watching the destruction with his own two eyes is just... Wrong.

Suddenly, while Kyungsoo was just enough distracted to lower his weapon's aim from his next target, a loud roar suddenly echoed through the sky. Although no soldier was instructed to cease fire, it seemed like not only his crew, but the entire fleet froze for a moment.

Then, out and above from the top of the biggest and tallest structure on the island, came a flame larger than anything Kyungsoo has seen in his life.

Shot upwards and around in a circle towards the clouds, a blinding flame in a color mix of white, red, orange and yellow. It seemed that it wasn't only Kyungsoo who couldn't believe his eyes, but the rest of his crew also. Everybody's eyes were so wide they reflected the bright flame right back.

A faint voice coming from the island started shouting something, and it sort of put everyone back on the edge.

But then another flame was shot up in the air, this time even larger than the previous one. It circled above the structure into the sky, and Kyungsoo was shocked to find that as a result, the clouds around the island began evaporating and fading away, out of existence.

A flame so hot it can make such heavy clouds vanish...? Could they really be the dangerous people his brother suggested they were?

It slowly decreased in side then, leading the eyes of the entire fleet back towards the flame's source. A man standing on top of what looks like a tower and staring right back at all of the ships.

The voice that began calling out before, now a little louder, started to sound like it's forming actual words.

"...---top... Stop...!"

Huh? Is he hearing this right?

"...Stop! Cease fire...! Please...!"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise. Do they... Know the military terms of the empire...? But how...?

The man from on top of the tower, stepped back, and then ran forward, off from the edge. Making Kyungsoo and his crew believe that he would splatter on the ground on impact. But instead, he landed on the ground which seems to be unexpectedly soft unharmed. And stood straight up again, eyes back to the ships flanking the island.

"Stop firing...!"

The voice repeated, but it didn't come from the man who flamed the clouds away. In fact, that voice strikes a familiar bell in Kyungsoo's ears.

However, he didn't have much time to hear further than that, as Jongdae, manning the machine gun on top of the ship began shooting again, his shock must have sunk quicker due to his fury.

No, this is wrong. How can he shoot? There's no way he didn't hear the pleas.

Kyungsoo slid his weapon back into the ship, put it on safety mode in a hurry, and rushed towards the machine gun's booth at the back of the ship.

"Jongdae, STOP!" He commanded sharply, then threw himself against the Talkie in the nook. Hastily grabbing the two pieces of communication equipment from their holder and pressing the button to speak.

"Cease fire! I repeat, stop firing!"

He rushed back to the front of the ship, where all of his crew members were glancing down at the island through, and watched.

A shadow of another person appeared from underneath one of the structures. And in a hurried run, came out to the light, stopping beside the tall man who lit up the sky, and flailing his arms.

Kyungsoo wouldn't have thought anything of that, except... The man was wearing the empire's military uniform. Fully clothed, boots, tags, and all. What is that supposed to mean...?

"...yeon...?"

Sehun, with barely a whisper, broke the tense silence. Yeon...? Could it really be...?

"Junmyeon...? Junmyeon?!"

His voice this time was no longer hesitant. Sehun was convinced that the man standing on the island was none other than Junmyeon.

Trying to fight back his own possibly false hopes, Kyungsoo did his very best to examine the man. The distance to the island was still fairly large, and it was difficult to call out any specific details about the man. Let alone identify him. But with Sehun's body shaking this terribly on the pilot's seat, Kyungsoo couldn't deny the possibility.

If anybody would be able to recognize Junmyeon from this distance, it could only be Sehun. But even so, taking any action about it alone still has a chance of putting them at risk.

Glancing over to Yixing, seated beside Sehun at the front, Kyungsoo saw just how many pages he had already filled. A whole pile of them was resting on the floor of the ship next to his little writing shelf, and his right hand was still moving restlessly across the paper to write more, with more enthusiasm he has seen him write anything in years.

Without saying a word, Kyungsoo hurried back to the Talkie nook once more, and instructed five of his fleet's ships to land on the island together with his crew and gather the island's living people into a watched space. The rest of the fleet will continue circling around the island ready to fire on command.

He returned to the front of the ship, followed by Jongdae, who by now understood the plans have changed.

"Sehun, land us."

"What the fuck Kyungsoo?" Jongdae responded immediately, but Kyungsoo just gave him a sharp glance, and the other shut his lips and frowned.

It didn't take any convincing at all for Sehun to instantly fly the ship down to the ground in a hurry.

With the clouds surrounding the island now gone, the sun had made its return, blasting a hot light down straight at the island and the surrounding. The yellow ground of the island, despite being dyed in red stains and riddled with bodies of the victims killed at Kyungsoo's command, was beautiful. And new.

The ship was shaking and trembling lightly in the air the closer it came to the island, Kyungsoo sensed the air around Sehun twirling subtly with excitement, with bliss, with hope. And indeed, the further they approached, the features of the man in uniform became clear.

It was Junmyeon. No doubt.

He stood there with his arms in the air, eyes big and blue and expecting.

Nobody could utter a word. Upon recognition, Baekhyun gasped lightly and covered his mouth in shock, Jongin's eyes watered with a wide emotional smile as he began stroking Sehun's shoulder, and Yixing had only sped up his documenting process on the leather pages even more.

After careful menuevering, their ship finally landed on the surface of the island, and nothing happened. They didn't explode, they didn't go aflame, they just... Landed.

At the moment they were in full contact with the ground, Sehun turned back in his seat and looked up at Kyungsoo who was standing behind him eagerly. Eyes shimmering brightly and body as straight as an arrow ready to bounce.

All he needed was to nod, for Sehun to bolt out of his seat and dash out of the ship, running straight ahead and into surprised, smiling Junmyeon's wide open arms.

The crew stood inside and watched how the two wrapped around each other in excitement. With tears in their eyes and smiles pure and wide. Sehun's arms tightened around Junmyeon's waist, while he cupped Sehun's face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs, grinning blissfully up at the face of his loved one.

They exchanged a few words, but the crew couldn't hear it from inside the ship, they could only see them kissing softly and affectionately right after. And at that point, Kyungsoo's attention had shifted towards the tall man standing beside them. The one who lit the sky on fire and put out the clouds.

He was taller than Kyungsoo thought he was initially. Being sure he'd match Sehun, Kyungsoo was susprised that when standing next to him, the darker unknown man was still taller.

His dark skin was glistening in the light, kissed by the sun, his eyes bright red like the color of the gem Kyungsoo saw was attached to the bottom of the island when first spotted from the ship. His red tinted brown hair looked clean, yet messy. Curled and wilder than Minseok's, but a little longer, and slightly uneven.

Kyungsoo's usual sight of other people surrounding him includes mostly the exact same military uniform, looking slightly differently shaped on each person, adorned with slightly different tags and ranks, and heavy leather boots knocking hard on the ground with each step.

But This man... He didn't even have anything to cover his feet at all. The ground itself seemed different than the dirt that can be found on the empire islands too.

He was dressed in pieces of loose cloths that formed a strange draped over outfit. His pants were wide, his shirt uneven, and a tattered looking long vest on top of it all.

The most surprising thing about that man, was the fact that he didn't look angry at all. There were obvious signs of sadness and concern though, understandably. Kyungsoo and his fleet just murdered a chunk of the island's population after all.

Several minutes later, after giving new instructions to the other five ships that landed with them, Kyungsoo and the rest of the crew were finally ready to disembark their ship themselves. After stepping down the thick metal staired ramp leading down from the floor of the ship to the ground, Kyungsoo's heavy leather boot pressed on the surface of the island.

It was nothing like he had ever felt before. The ground was... Soft. It felt warm under his boots' soles, warm from the sun that beamed right down on top of them. The color palette of this place was made of shades he never knew could exist in nature.

Before Kyungsoo could get the proper gist of the place, his body not yet even slightly adjusted to the new hotter temperature and the fresh crisp breeze blowing around, Junmyeon approached him.

Kyungsoo immediately saluted to his superior ranked fellow soldier. But Junmyeon just smiled while pulling him within his arms into a tight hug. Kyungsoo was very glad to see that he is fine, of course, but more than anything, the gesture surprised him. Why is he getting hugged and not receiving an order to dismiss his salute?

"I'm so glad that it is you who came here, Kyungsoo." Junmyeon's palms lingered on Kyungsoo's shoulders for a bit. His expression was welcoming and gentle, yet had firmness in it. Something along the lines of determination and hope were eminating from just a smile... Junmyeon really knows how to express emotions well.

It was heartwarming to watch the reunion of their group of friends. All of the 3X0 unit was now together again, after so long of Junmyeon having been missing. But the sight was bittersweet. Because behind the hugs and quick excited conversations, the rest of the fleet's soldiers were guiding the living civilians of the island out of the structures and into a single location.

And Yixing... Carrying a large leather bag across his shoulders and chest, was too distracted writing everything that's happening around them down, to even spare a moment to hug Junmyeon. But Junmyeon didn't seem to mind.

"What do you think of the sand? Isn't it nice to walk on? Wait until you take your boots off." Kyungsoo heard Junmyeon say to Jongin and Baekhyun with a grin, stepping on the ground--- or well, sand.

The unexpected happened after all. And although Jongdae's weapon is still clutched tight in his hands as he watches their surroundings on high alert, the atmosphere wasn't as hostile as could have been at least.

The tall man who stood beside Junmyeon and Sehun had turned around by now, walking barefoot on the sand that looks like is gently stroking his feet instead of giving contra like normal ground would. But who knows what 'sand' is made of. It's too risky to do the same. His fluffy reddened hair eventually vanished as he blended in with the crowd of Branbers streaming out of what looked like their residential area.

After giving specific instructions for the soldiers on the ground to keep supervising on the island's people, Kyungsoo had gathered his complete again unit back into the ship.

While sitting inside, with the sun setting and washing the interior with a bright orange and pink, Junmyeon explained everything.

When he first arrived with his own fully armored large battle ship and his crew, they couldn't find the island's location at all. So they kept circling in the area in hopes of spotting anything there instead. After a while, an unexpected thunderstorm suddenly formed near their ship, and caused an irreversible damage to their system. Even their Electro Carrier couldn't fix it.

After their pilot had fought to keep the ship in the air for hours, it... Still wasn't enough. And in a final attempt to save them, they swerved off their course, and crashed into the island. None of his crew survived, and the broken ship had fallen off, down to the earth.

"The people here took me in immediately. They weren't afraid, they weren't hostile, they carefully brought me to their 'Medical Ward', and helped me recover."

Junmyeon smiled with genuine joy in his eyes. Not letting go of Sehun's palm that's resting idly on top of his thigh.

"Look, i'm perfectly fine!" He grinned, wiggling in his seat and raising his free arm as proof. Baekhyun took the opportunity and poked his side, causing Junmyeon to jerk away from him protectively, and the two youngest crew members to chuckle in amusement.

That night, Kyungsoo contacted his brother again. Updating him on everything that had happened. First, about the fact that Junmyeon is alive and well despite the tragedy that fell upon his ship. Second, he apologized, and explained that he couldn't complete the mission as instructed due to the circumstances of Junmyeon's survival and... Third, the fact that the civilization on the island, the 'Branbers' that the empire has been scaring everyone with for a thousand years, are not what they seem.

They are peaceful, they haven't fought back, they haven't attacked a single soldier. They're even following the orders Kyungsoo has given to his fleet's soldiers without resisting at all. Finishing the mission now would be... Truly, an unnecessary bloodshed.

Commander in Chief Seungsoo promised he will give Kyungsoo further instructions on the development of his mission at the moment a proper new plan will be formed back at the empire. And requested to exchange words with Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo couldn't hear their exact conversation, but when Junmyeon returned, he looked pretty satisfied with how it went. He must have missed Seungsoo too.

After Junmyeon was done with the Talkie, and after finishing the duties for the day, Kyungsoo instructed the crew except Junmyeon to spend the night inside the ship's chambers. The water carrier looked unhappy with the decision, but accepted it with a nod. Sehun seemed even more displeased, but the other reassured him before they had to part ways yet again when the stars in the sky started to peek.

The crew had occupied their beds, but Kyungsoo decided to spend a while longer in the ship. Slowly approaching the open cockpit and looking at the island at night.

His mind focused on just how much more exhausting all of this must be for Sehun. Not only is he the pilot of the ship, but the entire situation that revolves around Junmyeon as well.

Having his lover missing for so long, then hearing that they might be dead, then suddenly finding them alive... The kid must be exhausted. Kyungsoo's genuinely grateful that Sehun doesn't hate him yet.

But besides that, he is now faced with a whole new unknown path.

He has no idea what will happen next. The people of the island could still be dangerous, but only attack later on. Or they could really be just as peaceful as they look and behave, which means Kyungsoo placing his soldiers to supervise them through the entire night outside of their own homes is needlessly cruel. Especially after having commanded death upon a portion of them.

When he reached the dimly lit seat by the large glass window to the front, he noticed Yixing was still sitting there. Hand still moving with haste. Even Kyungsoo had already lost count of just how many pages the Keeper filled, who knows what books could be wrapped with them.

"Yixing. You should rest."

He called gently, placing his hand on Yixing's shoulder and stroking in an attempt to calm and comfort him. The other finally paused, maybe for the first time today, and turned to look up at Kyungsoo with tired eyes.

"When will I ever have another chance to do this? This... This pile I've written..." Yixing replies, gesturing his hand towards three stacks of papers tied in thin strings. "These are history. There is so much more to record."

"I know."

Kyungsoo replied softly.

"Thank you for trusting me, even if I might have made the wrong call."

He added, looking down at the 'sand' surrounding the main inhabitad area of the island through the window. The bodies of the fallen Branbers still lie lifeless. Their blood now dark and cold. Their families gathered outside against their will at the center of the island... Kyungsoo knows that the reason his stomach is twisting so hard is his conscience battling his loyalty to his duty as a soldier.

Yixing stared back down at the paper under his ink stained hand for a moment, then finally let his pen rest on top of it.

"No... Thank you for not losing your humanity. You followed orders that weren't yours... And stopped following them, too. Only one of those actions belongs to you." Yixing said, then stood up and stretched with a pained sounding grunt. Kyungsoo was glad he decided it was time for a break.

"Good night, Captain." He smiled at Kyungsoo, then headed to the back of the ship, and into one of the chambers.

Captain... Huh.

Kyungsoo sure does not feel like he should be given even half of the responsibility sitting on top his shoulders in this situation. It's heavy. It's uncomfortable. It's dire. His position at the moment contains controlling the literal lives of people. And deaths, too.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. The clear skies, the breeze brushing against the bits of green lands spreaded on the island, the moon, and the stars were beautiful. But sad.

The soldier in him was tired. But the human in him was hyper aware of the consequences he will have to deal with next.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo rolled and turned all night. Sneaking maybe a couple of hours of sleep if he had to measure by how heavy his eyes felt the next morning. He's never killed a person before, and this mission let him see and experience what it's like head on.

He clearly was not as ready as his brother made him believe he was.

All through the night he had flashes of images of the victims who died because of him. The loud sound of the bullets, the splatters of red, and the almost slow motion way their bodies fell down on the sand.

His mind made it worse for him when he realized that there might be a few survivors who got injured, but because of his instruction to keep the whole island's population in one area... They might have had to suffer and bleed themselves to death during the night.

A terrible headache accompanied his morning routine of cleaning his weapon, but he shoved it aside as a one time hellish night as a direct result from the events that took place the previous day.

When gathering his crew the next morning, he noticed he must have not been the only one who missed hours of sleep with hours of regret and guilt. Most of his 3X0 unit looked beaten with the mental consequence of their morality being betrayed by their own commitment to their given orders.

Upon disembarking the ship for the second time since they landed, he could already see Junmyeon standing by the metalic stairs and waiting for them. This time, not wearing his military uniform of the empire, but a combination of cloth pieces to create an outfit. A local fashion, apparently.

The temperature of the morning is slowly rising the higher the sun appears to be in the sky. And yet, with the gentle breeze brushing the entire small island, Kyungsoo didn't even feel too hot despite wearing his uniform whole. It was weirdly comfortable.

Less comfortable though, was having to squint his eyes so often. Having been living on the empire islands their whole lives, Kyungsoo and his crew were not in any way used to even seeing the sun at all. Let alone having to see it non stop during the day, and having to function right under its rays of bright light.

Kyungsoo felt like a mole rising up to the surface for the first time and encountering so much light and color he'd go blind. But he didn't. Though it was still difficult to look around when everything is made out of... 'sand', a material that almost reflects the sunlight from how bright the colors of it actually are.

But even with all of this, the view of the island itself was stunning.

The sensation of his boots sinking lightly into the sand with each step was so unique, that he had to change his entire walking style and posture. It took more effort to take each step, but it somehow felt like the land was embracing him in a way.

Walking towards the inhabited area, of which at the center of, he can already spot his soldiers surrounding the entire, surprisingly small in numbers, population of the Branbers, Kyungsoo had to force himself not to turn his head to the side. Not to look at the bloodied bodies lying right by the sand built walls of housing and other structures that represent their civilization's center.

Guided by Junmyeon, they all made their way under an gate-like arch made of sand stones and into a one sided corridor that has a roof, but an open wall towards the center of town, where Kyungsoo could now see the people clearly.

Nobody really knew whether or not the Branbers have to suffer the same fate as the rest of the people. Do they also die at thirty years old? Do they deliver their own Lightless down to earth's surface?

Kyungsoo could clearly hear his and his crew's heavy steps in the sand, but he could also hear Yixing's pen constantly sliding on top of paper. As expected of the Keeper.

Yixing had brought out his large leather bag once more, wrapped over his shoulder and chest. This time, writing with his left hand on the paper placed on top of a little wooden board he's carrying in his right hand.

When one dedicates their lives to the written records, it made sense they'd be able to write no matter the circumstances. But it was still impressive to Kyungsoo, seeing that Yixing was actually able to write with both of his hands.

Now facing the many Branbers gathered at the center of their living area that resembled some sort of sand made village, and guarded by his own fleet's soldiers, Kyungsoo could pay better attention to the details of the people themselves.

Each one of them was different. Just like in the empire. It seemed that their appearances varied according to their genes. The only single common thing uniting them all, was the fact that everybody's eyes were red. Bright red just like the color of the gem itself.

Kyungsoo had to glance next to him, spotting Minseok, and seeing his bright cyan eyes, to make sure he wasn't going crazy with the color. No, they really do have red eyes. Has anyone in the empire thought that the Branbers' eyes would match the color of their gem, just like the Carriers in the empire?

Other than their never seen before eyes, it seemed that there weren't such huge age differences either. Many children, and a fair share of adults beyond the age of thirty were present within the crowd, who are still in the stages of waking up from a night spent outdoors.

Kyungsoo felt a sting in his heart when he spotted a few young looking Branbers helping an older one rise back to their feet slowly. Treasuring them. Being careful not to harm or hurt their weaker body and bones.

It still doesn't mean anything though.

Maybe because the Branders have their own island of a gem, they don't really die at the age of thirty at all. Maybe they don't even need to send any Lightlness down to earth because they don't have any Lightless.

After the majority of the people have woken up and gotten on their feet to one degree or another, they were all just chattering with one another in peace. Not hostile, not angry, not impatient.

He heard a few cries from younger children here and there, but it seemed that they were all taking such gentle care of one another, that it didn't look like any of them had suffered at all to spend the time outside through the night.

Why...?

Why aren't they sad? Why aren't they angry?

Kyungsoo couldn't understand it.

What he could understand, surprisingly, was their language. Because... As he listened to their morning chatter and the conversations they were having to comfort one another, he could understand it all. He knew exactly what they were saying even if there were a few terms or names he couldn't know the meaning of.

So they speak the same language as well. What else will he find out is similar between these two worlds?

One thing is sure. Kyungsoo felt wrong to keep them constricted within this space of the island. As hard and strange it is to admit after years of being taught to fear the 'Barbaric Branbers' or 'Ferocious Fire Beasts', he now knows that they are people. Just people. Just like himself.

And being people means they have basic survival needs that they need to fulfill in order to stay alive and well.

They aren't a herd to watch over, they aren't even harmful at all.

With a push from his guts towards taking actions that align with his moral compass, Kyungsoo made his way to one of the soldiers supervising the island residents, and gave them his new instructions.

One by one the message had passed through to all of the guards on the ground, and after exchanging quick nods, they all put their weapons back on safety mode, pulled it back to rest behind their backs, and turned around to leave the area, gathering in a straight line before marching their way back to their respective ships on land.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to expect by ordering his soldiers to retreat back to their ships until further notice. But he was certain Jongdae wasn't happy with it. Hopefully he wouldn't express any happiness on his rifle's trigger in retaliation.

In his mind, he was sure he would be faced with a crowd of angry people, but the Branbers... They... Didn't even move away for a while longer. They kept standing where they were, looking around at the soldiers leaving and starting a confused chatter about what is happening around them.

Maybe they actually are a little like animals. Like a herd of soft, fluffy sheep who could never hurt anyone.

"May I?"

Junmyeon came from behind Kyungsoo with a small smile. It's still strange seeing him dressed similarly to the island's residents and not in the full military uniform. But Kyungsoo nodded in approval and took a step back to the shade of the half opened hallway they've been led through.

The blue eyed Water Carrier then stepped out under the sun and raised his arms up to get their attention.

"My friends, you are free to carry on with normal activities now!"

He called out loud and clear.

It resulted with a mixture of reactions.

At first, there was an immediate shared sigh of relief, but moments later, young adults from within the gathered population suddenly rushed their way out of the crowd, and began running exactly in Kyungsoo and his crew's direction.

They didn't even have enough time to react or pull their guns out.

But there was no need, because they ran right past them in a hurry. Leaving unit 3X0 stunned for a moment, and only able to follow them with their eyes.

Yixing however, naturally began following them in hurried steps, hand constantly moving on paper. Baekhyun automatically stuck by his side as the two crossed back outside of the arched gate they had already passed, and to the clear sand surfaces around it.

The rest of the unit followed suit with a little more caution.

Met with the sight of the many Branbers who ran out kneeling around and cradling the bodies of their lifeless loved ones that fell during yesterday's invasion. Kyungsoo's sting at the heart returned once more.

He watched how one of the victims bodies was held carefully by one of the Branbers in a gentle hug, while another dusted the sand away from their face and head with sad affection. Another body was lifted by two stronger looking Branbers, and carried towards the arched gate.

One spot caught his eye in particular. A spot where an older person seemed to have gotten shot. Well, not quite old, just more mature looking. Probably someone above the age of thirty. And beside them on his knees, was the tall man from yesterday. The same tall man he had seen shoot a flame so big, so high, so hot into the sky that the clouds steamed out of existence.

Kyungsoo's eyes were locked on the man's gentle hand movements. His expression sad and defeated. First he removed a few strands of hair from the body's face, then he leaned down with shimmering eyes and kissed their forehead, while also using two fingers to carefully shut their eyes as well.

After pulling back, the man wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, and slid his arms underneath the body, standing back up easily despite carrying it in his arms. His expression looked sad, yet serious.

To Kyungsoo it looked like the man was treating this body with utmost respect and appreciation. In fact, all of the people tending to bring the bodies elsewhere did so with yearning honor.

Standing still by the gate and watching, Kyungsoo made brief eye contact with the tall man who passed by him with the body in his arms. The man didn't say a word. Just nodded his head to be excused from the attention, and disappeared back inside.

As they entered back as well, the crowd at the center of the village became sparse. Most of the people had already left back to the different buildings around.

Junmyeon, who chatted for a short while with one of the older looking people passing by, returned to the crew with a small sad smile.

"They are preparing to send the victims to their second world." He explained, clearly noticing the questioning expressions of the rest of the crew. "A funeral. They're preparing a funeral for them."

Yixing immediately jumped on the opportunity, and asked Junmyeon to lead him to the location of the preparation, in order to record the process, and Sehun joined along for the sake of staying a while longer with his beloved.

Left with Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Jongin, Kyungsoo began making his way through the village itself. Weapons down, and steps uneven, they pressed through the sandy alleys and nooks between the condensely built structures around them.

"They seem harmless. Even nice."

Baekhyun started a conversation behind Kyungsoo's steps.

"Even when we freed them they couldn't move for a while... Like they were worried they'd be attacked again. They are like scared sheep." Jongin responded with a saddened yet curious tone.

"Don't fall for their charm just yet. You saw what that guy did to the clouds yesterday. They could still burn us down if they tried." Jongdae exhaled his words in quiet sharpness. Causing Baekhyun to click his tongue in disapproval.

"I think it was Junmyeon who created those clouds in the first place." Minseok said, looking straight ahead. "They looked familiar. Too familiar. His job before climbing the ranks was exactly that in the empire." He continued.

"Junmyeon used to be one of the Water Carriers who are in charge of making sure that our empire islands are shielded by these constant clouds. I think he tried to shield this island as well."

"That makes sense, if they took him in and treated his injuries from his ship's crash, they must be good people. Junmyeon would want to protect them." Jongin stated in agreement, receiving a cold sigh from Jongdae, whose grip on his weapon was just a little tighter than the rest of them.

Several hours passed, of Kyungsoo and his partial 3X0 crew touring the island's central village on their own. The structures were all made of sand, sometimes a little hay, or harder stones. They had small wholly open windows with no glass or protection from the outdoors, worn hard sand stairs that help walk around with the ever changing rising and falling hill-like terrain the further away they got from the center of the village.

Taking a turn behind one of the buildings put them straight in front of a fairly long pathway that leads to a large unique structure built solely out of dark wooden planks. On the side of the building a wooden fence carried on for some distance, ending at a meet with the bottom of a large cliff side.

Looking up, Kyungsoo saw the large hill rising above most other things in the village. It started sandy like the rest of the island, but the higher it went, the greener it became. From the very edge of the mountain's cliff top, a waterfall was pouring down to the unknown ground hidden behind the large wooden fence.

It doesn't look like anything Kyunsoo has seen before.

The empire islands have endless mountains and cliffs, yet none of them have waterfalls pouring down with such grace, so peacefully.

The sun reflecting upon the water droplets that spray around, creates a rainbow of colors that look like they're dancing around the waterfall.

It is beautiful, almost magical. In the empire islands they never have enough sun to see into the jungles, let alone the reflection of colors on water.

He was surprised that despite the sun being present with their every move, Kyungsoo didn't feel too hot, or uncomfortable. It was a bit more challenging to the muscles to continue walking through the sand, but it isn't even bad to get some extra workout.

Eventually, they made their way back to the center of the village, where Junmyeon and Sehun were waiting for them in the shade.

"Yixing is already there. Let's go." Junmyeon led them on a path that goes into a naturally formed tunnel under one of the sandy hills, lit from the inside by small holes carved into the walls, where small flames are dancing and providing light.

Once outside of the tunnel into a cave they entered. But it wasn't by any means similar to the caves dug within the empire islands. This cave looked like it had been naturally created, and the entire front of it to the edge of the island itself was fully open. The only reason they were still in the shade was thanks to the surface of the island above them that rests on the top of the cave.

They found themselves standing on a slightly higher platform than the one in front of them. Yixing was there, standing beside an older looking lady, and writing, as always.

Beyond the section of land they are now sharing with almost the entirety of the Branbers' population once more, were just open skies with nothing but clouds in the view of the open cave.

Below them at the front, sixteen wooden boxes were placed on the ground in a row, right near the very edge of the island.

Upon further inspection, Kyungsoo realized these weren't just boxes. These were coffins made out of deep brown wood. In each of them was a colorful flower bed, on top of which laid a clean, white dressed victim of yesterday's massacre with their eyes closed.

Jongin gasped lightly at the sight and tugged to the back of Kyungsoo's sleeve, covering his mouth with his hand. Baekhyun and Minseok looked down at their feet, and even Jongdae looked a little taken aback by the situation.

According to Junmyeon's quiet explanation, this is their way to pay respect to their deceased friends.

The elders of the island wash the bodies clean, and dress them in the beautiful white gowns before placing them on top of the flower beds inside the coffins. The young adults then bring the coffins here, followed by the children and elders in a silent march.

Junmyeon's explanation stopped then.

From the area right underneath the platform they were standing on, many of the island's children suddenly swarmed around the coffins, sixteen of them carrying small white flowers in their hands. They leaned to the coffins and carefully placed them on the chest of each of the deceased.

Then they rushed back to their previous positions right after, as fast as they appeared, before the young adults of the island, those who carried the bodies and later the coffins, approached the coffins as well.

This stage is slow. Each of them passes by each coffin, brushing two fingers on top of the deceased's forehead, and then kissing their fingers. The last in the cycle, was the tall man Kyungsoo by now learned to recognize.

He lingered a little longer above the first coffin. It was of a woman who looked not much older than himself, yet around the age of thirty. Even from this distance, Kyungsoo could tell the man's eyes were glistening with tears.

But other than that, Kyungsoo found it strange that nobody cried. Nobody teared up. Nobody shed a single drop of tears down their cheeks just yet. Are they not sad? Are they not upset? Are they not disturbed by the fact that the killers of those innocent people are standing and watching their funerals?

He shoved his thoughts aside when about six elders stepped towards the coffins with paper scrolls in their hands.

The first one unrolled one of the scrolls open, and began reading it out loud.

"Park Yoora. Thirty two years old. Our youngest Teacher and the latest addition to the Council of Radiance." The old man with the wrinkles spreaded across his forehead looked serious, and pained.

"With compassion, warmth, and empathy, you have guided our younglings through a beautiful bright childhood. Despite being taken from us quicker than your potential could have blossomed, you will always be remembered as a wonderful child, a charming adult, and a role model of a Teacher."

Everything went silent when he stopped talking. Not a single person uttered a word as he quietly leaned down to the face of the woman in the coffin, and pulled a small stone knife out of his belt.

In confusion Kyungsoo watched him bring it closer to her head, and a small sound of something being torn could be heard. Moments later the man stood back on his feet, with a lock of the woman's hair in his hand.

"Thank you. May the second world welcome you with a sun brighter than your wonderful soul."

He called out, placed the lock of hair inside the scroll, and rolled it back up. Tying it tight and neat with a thick red string. After him, another old Branber stepped forward with another scroll to read from. Sixteen different names were called. Sixteen blessings were given.

After all of the elders took a few steps back, the young adults who previously gave their last goodbyes to the deceased, covered the coffins with their wooden lids, and tied thin cream colored pieces of cloths to four different spots on each of the coffins.

Everyone stood back in the shape of a crescent around the coffins. Children, young adults, and elders alike, began chanting a sequence of four sentences in unison.

After the silence returned, where only the breeze could be heard howling softly through the cave behind Kyungsoo and his crew, all of the young adults within the crowd began... Dancing?

No. It wasn't a dance. It was a certain pattern of movements all of them were doing together at the same time.

After a moment of these moves taking place, suddenly the front and back corners of each of the sixteen coffins lit on fire. It was a small and controlled flame.

Everyone watched in silence as slowly, the special cloths that were tied to each of the coffins, began rising up in the air thanks to the heat blowing below them. Kyungsoo wouldn't admit it, but he was in awe while watching how, one by one, the coffins started raising up in the air, slowly catching on fire entirely.

The coffins caught onto the drift of the winds blowing around the island, like a strange air balloon, they began to float themselves away from the edge, disappearing behind the passing clouds one at a time.

Even after the final coffin had crossed the clouds and vanished out of sight, the heavy silence stayed on land, on the edge of this sandy caved corner of the island, the tunnel behind them howling with the wind.

One of the elders finally stepped forward, and turned around to face the rest of the people crowding this island corner cave.

"Now we continue in their name, for our future."

He announced, and finally the tension broke. The silence started filling with chatter, even laughter, as the people began flowing towards the tunnel connecting this nook underneath the surface of the island to the rest of the land above.

Kyungsoo turned over to look at his crew, seeing Jongin and Minseok wiping their eyes clean, Jongdae rubbing the back of his head, and Junmyeon and Sehun standing close together, attached to one another by the ribs.

This is his fault.

All this death... He was the one who commanded his fleet to shoot.

The tall man Kyungsoo is now able to spot in the crowd, passed right by him, giving him no mind and entering the tunnel at the back of the flow.

How is Kyungsoo supposed to sleep at night after seeing him mourn over a body in the sand. Tear up on top of a coffin. He regrets this terribly. But does he have the luxury to let his feelings go loose, when he has a fleet to command?

He hasn't even received instructions from his brother. He doesn't know how to proceed or what to do. All he knows is that he would do anything to prevent any more death from befalling the people of this island under his hands.

No tears were shed from any of the Branbers' eyes, but the hurt and the pain, the regret and guilt were burning the back of his head. Consuming his mind with emotions he was never taught how to handle.

Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to make this happen again.

\-----

Kyungsoo was standing peacefully, heavy boots in the sand... He could hear the softness of each grain hugging the leather. A cold breeze passed by him, and when he looked around, he saw the night's clear sky spreading over the horizon.

Suddenly, a noise began echoing in the sky. It sounded like a small engine, or maybe a person ticking a stick against a metal pole quickly... But it got louder and louder.

Looking around, he saw members of his crew standing in the sand beside him, each at a different distance. Each looking directly at him with a blank expression. Right. He should probably continue on his mission.

In order to turn around and get back to the village, Kyungsoo had to move with his feet. However when he attempted to raise a leg from the sand, he felt resistance. He couldn't get his feet free from the ground that began swallowing him slowly, reaching nearly his ankle already.

"Hey--- Baekhyun, Sehun!" He called out to them, the two closest to him from the right, and reached out his arms in an attempt to signal for them to grab him.

But neither of them moved. Their feet were perfectly above the sand, if only they tried, they could have easily grabbed him out of his sinking spot. They... Don't want to grab him.

The sound of clicking grew louder and stronger, until Kyungsoo was able to recognize that it wasn't just a stick hitting metal. It was the sound of bullets being shot. A whole lot of bullets coming closer and closer.

In a panic, Kyungsoo, whose knees started getting submerged in the sand, attempted to grab onto Baekhyun's leg, but he just missed by a bit.

"Baekhyun!! Get out of here!! They're firing at us!!" He called out loud, still being watched by his crew closely. And above them in the sky, he could see the yellow firing range of bullets pouring down like rain, speeding right in their direction.

"You have to go, now!! I command you to find shelter!!" He shouted breathlessly. But there was no more time, the bullets were here.

Unable to do much else, Kyungsoo raised his arms to cover his head and face, hearing the passing the bullets' direction crossing his line from one side and continuing towards the other.

He is... Somehow unharmed. However, when the sound have gone quiet again, he removed the arms from his face.

"...soo..."

His torso started sinking in the sand at that moment, and when looking around him, he saw his entire crew lying on top of the sand. All wearing beautiful white gowns and holding a small flower in their hands.

"...Kyungsoo...!" A voice echoed in the air.

"B...Baekhyun...?" He asked hesitatingly.

His right hand man, second in command, suddenly opened his shut eyes and turned only his head to look at Kyungsoo once more. And it looked like he wanted to speak. However, when he opened his mouth blood began pouring out.

"Kyungsoo!!"

Kyungsoo gasped in fear, finally opening his eyes and ccoming back to consciousness, his heart thumping in his ears and his breathing uneven. The first thing he saw was Baekhyun standing above him, looking down at him with concern.

It was... Just a dream.

He exhaled heavily and sat up in his small bottom half of the bunkbed, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"Are you alright? You were moving a lot... And breathing really fast while you were asleep." Baekhyun explained, reaching an arm out and gently petting Kyungsoo's shoulder. He appreciated that.

The connection between the two of them is stronger than one would be able to determine just by looking at them. Both Baekhyun and him are Lightless, hidden in the Carriers' plain sight, undetected.

"I'm fine." Kyungsoo replied, sighing and staring down at the palms of his own hands. He knew he would regret it... But he didn't know just how much it'll haunt him. This nightmare was a direct result of the effects coming after their deadly raid on the fire island.

"I'm always here, alright? If there's anything on your mind, who's better to share with than your right hand man."

Baekhyun smiled warmly, giving Kyungsoo's head a small ruffle before turning around and leaving the small chamber with a wave. Will Kyungsoo ever be able to express just how much he treasures Baekhyun? Just how important he is in his heart?

The two of them met each other at the ages of seven and eight, when Kyungsoo and his brother were taken to the orphanage quarters after their parents passed away. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, along with many other children, shared everything. Beds, clothes, food. And one day during power practices, the two were paired to work together.

That was when they discovered the both of them didn't have any powers at all. Neither of them could bring out their gem's potentional in order to finish the task and demonstrate their abilities. So instead, thanks to Baekhyun's genius idea, the two faked an act where they had gotten into a fight and began crying terribly to get out of having to be paired again.

Since then, they remained connected. Baekhyun is the only person outside of his brother, who knows that Kyungsoo is a Lightless. And Kyungsoo is the only person in the whole world who knows that Baekhyun is a Lightless. Their friendship stands for more than just fun. They are each other's safety nets in case anything goes wrong.

As much as Kyungsoo loves and appreciates the entirety of his crew, none of them will ever truly understand him like Baekhyun does. None of them have to pretend that they are in full control when in reality they fear that their very own friends will out them and end their lives by sending them down to the surface of the cracked earth.

Despite it all, just like before, Kyungsoo will have to continue his own act. The act of his life, literally.

He stood up, finished the routine, and left the chamber. Ready for another day in the life of Captain Do Kyungsoo, the Air Carrier who successfully landed on the fire island.

The crew have made their way out of the ship and back onto the sand. Kyungsoo stared down at his heavy boots sinking lightly into it, but exhaled and moved on forward. He's not going to sink in, he walked on the sand before, it was fine. It was just a dream.

Outside of the ship, right by the arched gate leading to the entrance of the village, stood Junmyeon, and the tall familiar man. Junmyeon looked happy to see them, and opened his arm to allow Sehun in for a hug.

Kyungsoo noticed at that moment, that Sehun had not buttoned all of his uniform's buttons all the way up. Normally he would have scolded him, but right now, on this island, right under the bright sun, it would be unnecessary to force such a thing. Though he should still keep an eye out to make sure his crew aren't losing their ettiquette.

Yixing, as usual, stood with papers in one hand, and the ink and pen in the other. Waiting for the right moment to begin writing again.

"Everyone, I don't think I've given him a proper introduction before." Junmyeon started, gesturing his hand towards the red eyed man beside him.

"This is Chanyeol. He was the first to find me and bring me in. And Chanyeol, these are my friends."

Chanyeol. The man who lit up the sky.

Kyungsoo watched how every member of his crew introduced themselves to him, and he curiously yet graciously shook their hands in return. Even Jongdae, who seemed to dislike the idea of touching anything at all on this island, exchanged a quick shake with the man.

Then it was Kyungsoo's turn.

"Good morning. I am Do Kyungsoo, ID 610112. I am the captain of all the soldiers here." He said in a neutral tone, bringing his hand to the man.

"Good morning, Do Kyungsoo. I'm Chanyeol. Just a regular Wonder Soul."

The man's voice was deep, and had a charming raspiness to it. He smiled with a warmth Kyungsoo is not used to seeing. Taking Kyungsoo's whole palm into his hand and shaking it weirdly. His hands are... Huge. And it was clear that this island does not have the tradition of shaking hands at all upon meeting a new person.

Well, with the size of this island and how small the population is, what are the chances that anybody is a stranger to anybody else here?

Kyungsoo felt like it'd be too awkward to ask right away what even is a 'Wonder Soul'. So he simply accepted it as a fact about Chanyeol.

The group began moving into the village once more. Their steps loud and trudging. Grabbing the attention of the Branbers around. But just enough for them to stare curiously and then move on with their day.

At the front walked Chanyeol and Junmyeon, with Sehun and Kyungsoo right behind, and the rest walking after. Yixing at the very end of their group with Baekhyun, writing everything he can and being guided forward thanks to Baekhyun's push of his shoulders from the back.

"Why did they all want to touch my hand...?"

Chanyeol asked quietly, leaning down towards Junmyeon, but it was still loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. Deep inside, he would have chuckled at the innocent question, but he didn't need to actually do it, Junmyeon did it for him.

"Where we come from, when you meet a new person you shake their hand to express that you mean no harm, and have good intentions with them." Junmyeon explained, and Chanyeol nodded.

"Here we already know everybody. But sometimes if we want to express happiness of seeing someone, we hug them." Chanyeol gave an explanation himself, and Junmyeon agreed knowingly.

It certainly is odd for Kyungsoo to hear a language he understands coming from a person that belongs to something he was taught to fear from his entire life. But he must forget what he knows about these people now. He knew at least that.

They are nothing like the horror stories the empire has been spreading about them.

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" Junmyeon asked, looking up at Chanyeol with slight worry in his eyes.

Chanyeol's body posture changed immediately. From a straight back full of confidence and pride, his shoulders dropped lightly, and his head lowered just a little.

"I am grateful that I was able to say goodbye. But I understand."

What a cryptic reply. Wouldn't it make more sense for this guy to be so sad he wouldn't even get out of bed? After yesterday's funeral it was obvious he was suffering. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes lightly when Junmyeon nodded knowingly once more.

What does it even mean? What does he understand?

He should just drop it. He felt like a creep, listening in to other people's conversations like that. Chanyeol clearly has no ill intentions towards any of them, it almost felt like Junmyeon was the one who knew more than he should yet gave away none of it to anyone.

But Kyungsoo wouldn't dare to doubt the right hand of the Commander in Chief of the empire.

Eventually, the two who know the island led the crew into an opening of a structure, that took them up a large spiraling staircase made of sandstones. Kyungsoo did notice that the stairs at the front lead downwards too, but he shouldn't pay attention to that at the moment. Around the staircase spiraled a sand wall with large yet fairly thin open frameless windows. Like intentional holes in the wall in order to allow air to blow and light to reach inside.

The climb, despite being long, was unexpectedly easy. Not leaving a single one of them breathless when they reached the top, and were met with a large wooden double door.

"Council? We've brought them!"

Chanyeol called out, knocking on the door so gently that it barely made a sound at all.

Moments later, both the doors got pulled open from the inside by two young children who looked up at the crew with big fascinated red eyes.

The room revealed to them was larger than Kyungsoo thought could fit at the top of such a tower. The Ceiling was tall, and had a large chandelier hanging from it. One made out of carefully tied ropes, a large ring shaped wood piece, and many little bubble-like fire balls burning around and on top of it without harming the wood.

The walls, taller to fit with the ceiling, had even larger fully opened windows that gave whoever was there a stunning view of the entire island, except for the waterfall mountain, from that height.

At the back of the room stood many wooden tables and shelves that were piling with scrolls, books, and papers. While at the center of the room was a large circle of wooden chairs set on the floor, facing one another. The majority of them occupied.

Kyungsoo immediately recognized a few of the faces as those who read scrolls yesterday at the large scale funeral in the cave on the edge of the island.

Actually, giving the whole circle of seated people a good overlook, Kyungsoo realized that all of them looked to be above the age of thirty. Even much, much older than that.

They all had wrinkles on their faces, greying or even white hair, and small beady eyes. Wearing cream colored gowns that are long enough to hide their feet on the floor, and some even wearing what looks like a weird eye covering contraption made out of thin sticks and oddly shaped glass pieces.

One of the men stood up, the same one who finished yesterday's ceremony with a blessing. He turned towards the crew and reached his hand out, as if to sign that they are welcome to enter. Kyungsoo could already hear Yixing's pen darting on top of the papers he's carrying when he stepped inside.

Some of the seated elders stood up and approached the group themselves, while the rest remained seated and talked between one another.

"Welcome. We are the Council of Radiance. We wanted to peacefully welcome you to our humble island." The man explained, a smile could be spotted on his lips even under the thick white beard covering the lower half of his face.

Old people's voice is... Strange. It sounds tired and croaky. Kyungsoo's never heard such old voices before.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. We are unit 3X0 of The Imperial Earthen Rampart Subjugation Empire's military force. I am captain Do Kyungsoo, ID 610112," Kyungsoo began talking, introducing each one of his crew members to the council. He spoke as clearly as he could, unsure whether old ears are able to hear him as well as... Normal ears. This whole age difference is confusing.

"Ahh, I can see by their eyes they came from far away. Just like Junmyeonie here." One of the older ladies spoke with endearment once they were done.

"What nice kids, dressed all formal to meet us." Another old man spoke, and a few others chuckled lightly at his remark.

Kyungsoo's mind at the moment was simply in a state of confusion. What are they talking about? Are all old people this weird? Are they going to discuss terms and conditions regarding Kyungsoo's crew stay on the island or what? Are they going to scold them for the horrible deaths they have caused?

Instead of any of Kyungsoo's worries coming true, the old man turned to look at a few stacked chairs in the corner of the room. The two children that opened the door, along with Chanyeol and Junmyeon, immediately went over to them and brought them to the center. After a minute, each one of them had a chair to sit on, right beside the existing circle of chairs.

"A thousand years ago, our island was created when the fire gem connected to a piece of floating land." The old man began.

"The people of the island were surprised to discover that the gem wasn't only beautiful, but also gave them something they will never forget. Powers." Another old man continued.

Oh, they're getting a whole history lesson about the island.

"Not just any powers, powers that allowed them to light up the darkness, purify water, and cook up inedible gifts from nature into delicious meals." A lady explained.

"Over the years, our ancestors learned how to control these powers, how to use them for the benefit of their community. How to teach peace, love, empathy, and compassion through these fiery forced pulsing through them."

Kyungsoo knew that Yixing must be having the time of his life listening to all of this.

"Through the generations passing, the knowledge of the power's worth, the strength of heart to control it, and our shared red eyes, persisted, and grew us into the society that we are today." The lady from before spoke again.

"However, along with the blessings that came upon us from the gem, a terrible curse has taken place as well."

Silence took over the room for a moment, before one of the elders coughed and cleared his throat.

"Those blessed with the powers of the gem, were to return their powers to it at the age of thirty. Receiving those powers requires the price of their lives." He said, looking down at his clothed knees.

"Over many years, we, the Teachers with no powers, who become members of the council when reaching maturity, were researching endlessly to try and find a way to extend the lives of our innocent Wonder Souls."

Teachers with no powers...? Are they all Lightless in this council? Wonder Souls? They mean... Their Fire Carriers.

The information clicked in Kyungsoo's head, and he turned to look at Baekhyun, who seemed to have had the same epiphany about the terms being used for the same things on this island. It sounds magical and beautiful to be a Wonder Soul, compared to being a Carrier, who 'carries' the burden of sharing the life force with the gem.

Being called a Teacher shows a lot more respect and appreciation to those who grow old with no powers, than being given a term as useless and demeaning as Lightless. These elders don't look, behave, or get treated like they are a burden to this society at all.

If anything, according to their major roles in the funeral yesterday, and the fact that their council room resides at the top of the tallest structure on the island, it seems like they are especially important to the Branbers. Or well, Wonder Souls? Fire Islanders? Kyungsoo wasn't even sure how he should call them anymore.

How could a person with no powers be useful in any way to those who have to suffer and die early at the price of being strong and important?

Who knows. Maybe on the island there are other things they can do without having to hide themselves like he has to do in the empire.

After this main conclusion of the island's history and struggle with the differences between their 'Teachers' and 'Wonder Souls' the elders continued explaining more about the island itself.

About how they all share everything with one another, about their impressive advancements in agriculture despite the fact that their island is made out of sand and slightly harder sand for the most part.

They spoke of the manner they allow all the children to grow together and ignore their differences until those with no powers cross their thirties. They explain with proud gestures how they keep records of their history and scientific research in the books behind them on the shelves.

One of them even went on a rant about how he wished his hands weren't shaking so much, so that he wouldn't have to bother the younglings to write his astronomical findings regarding time and space down for him.

Kyungsoo at first was convinced that people who live with such low level of technology wouldn't have possibly been able to obtain such advanced knowledge about their surroundings. But even admitting that makes him feel awful for belittling them just because of the sterotypes he was forced to learn in the empire.

At the end of their conversations and explanations, the elders finish by stating that just like Junmyeon, they are all welcome to stay for as long as they please. Welcome to experience the island and get to understand it. Learn how to feel the spirit of the gem watching over them all.

"And do you perhaps know what occured in history before the fire gem and the island were where they are now?"

Yixing asked after a lengthy period of healthy conversations between the two groups.

Questions and answers have been thrown from side to side repeatedly. Kyungsoo almost started feeling a hint of endearment towards the elders.

They were just so nice and calm. Answering every question with ease and humour he could barely understand, then asking questions with substance and listening to the answers with genuine interest.

He was slightly surprised to see the elders' reaction to Yixing's question. Is that a question they haven't found an answer to yet?

The main speaker from the elders' side was about to respond, but before he spoke, a weaker older voice mumbled behind him. Everyone turned to look, spotting perhaps the second oldest woman of the bunch, sitting in the chair with a braid that reaches her chest and leaning back.

A fairly younger looking woman, but still with light wrinkles adorning her face, approached her and leaned closer. She gently asked her to repeat what she said, and her eyes softened with a smile.

"Yes, of course. The ancient scripture." She announced, putting all of the council members at ease.

"Oh, what a great idea. I had almost forgotten about it." The man at the front spoke with light laughter, then stood up and gestured for Yixing and the rest of the crew to follow. They all obliged and walked behind him to the back of the room. Starting a path that curled behind a few bookshelves into a nook with a wooden pedestal.

On top of the pedestal, from under a dusty glass pane protection cover, the man took out an old leather bound book.

He nodded his head for Yixing to approach, and with slightly trembling yet careful hands, opened the book to show him.

"This book was the only one our ancestors created on the island. It tells the story of how the island came to be." The man explained.

Upon further inspection, Kyungsoo realized that the book is extremely well preserved, and yet, it looks awfully damaged by fire. Like it had survived some sort of destructive flame but spared at the last moment. Many of the pages are burnt beyond apprehensiveness, and even the words written look quite faded with time.

A thousand years old book... Kyungsoo knew Yixing was probably losing his marbles at the moment while his hand scribbled down and wrote everything he could see, but even Kyungsoo himself felt a sense of, almost honor, towards the book.

This is such an important historical monument. It could reveal so much more than even the empire knows if Yixing would successfully understand it.

"Oh, I see that it mentions 'The Cracking' here."

Yixing carefully points with his finger at the ancient book without touching it.

"Do you know what that means?"

The elder brings the book closer to his face and squints his eyes to read the spot Yixing mentioned.

"We have a very general idea behind it. We'd like to believe that the reason this island is floating in the air, is due to it belonging to a large mass of land before. Our language, our ancestor's traditions and technology all came from the time before the island had been separated from the mass."

He replies with confidence, which doesn't leave much space for anybody else's reaction to it.

After Yixing finished detailing and recording everything onto his papers, the group, and the elder, returned to their previous sitting arrangement by the main circle of the council.

"I understand that your resources for knowing beyond what's written in the ancient book are limited, but if I may still ask, do you know Why this island was kept isolated for all those thousand years?" Yixing insisted.

"Oh, it must have been due to 'The Cracking' of course. The bigger land separated, drifting this island far from anything else." One of the elder ladies replied.

Yixing immediately turned back to the rest of the crew with an expression of concern. It seems that all of them could feel the same tension building up in the air. Could it be? Do they really not know the true history of their island? Everyone looked at each other in mutual understanding.

"Well, I think that's eno---" Junmyeon began, but couldn't even finish his sentence.

"But if you've never made contact with any other civilizations, until Junmyeon arrived... Why do you think the Empire's soldiers would want to come here and---... Well, attack you, out of the blue?"

Yixing persisted. And Junmyeon became visibly uncomfortable in his chair on Kyungsoo's other side. Why? Yes, the atmosphere is getting a little tense, but why would Junmyeon be this nervous about asking such a question?

"Ahh, that we do not know. After Junmyeon came, he mentioned that there might be more of his people looking for him. And that they might arrive on the island." The elder began speaking, looking at Junmyeon with a small smile.

"He warned us that when his people arrive, we should be prepared for the situation to get bad. In all honesty, we all thought it was pretty natural that his friends would worry and want to protect him from people he doesn't know."

Junmyeon looked instantly relieved at the answer the elder has given, and returned their smile with a warm nod.

"So you knew that we were coming, but you thought it was in order to retrieve Junmyeon."

"Indeed. You are such a clever young lad."

The man replied, looking at Yixing with honest admiration towards his determination.

Baekhyun then cleared his throat loudly and tapped Yixing's shoulder before he began speaking again. By doing so, he managed to grab the whole crew's attention, and every single one of them turned to face him and leaned in to hear what he might possibly say.

Junmyeon, who understood the cue, exhaled lightly and began talking with the elder himself, grabbing the attention away from them for the time being.

"Yixing, don't tell me you're thinking of actually revealing the truth to them...?" Baekhyun whispered, and Yixing's eyes lowered to the ground.

"Shouldn't we? It's their right to know their own history---"

"No, what if they get angry and actually attack us? Will you take responsibility if I kill their pretty little 'Wonder Souls'?" Jongdae replied sharply. Although he expressed the sentiment with vulgar imagery and threats, he was correct.

Maybe it isn't yet the right time to tell them anything beyond what they think they know. Besides, maybe they wouldn't ever have to know.

"What if we just... Never tell them. If Kyungsoo finds a way to convince his brother that this place is good... Which it is, then the people here won't be at risk anymore. It wouldn't even matter how they got here."

Minseok suggested, surprising Kyungsoo with the lack of formality with his references to Seungsoo, but he was indeed making a good point. If this island will remain as it is without the empire trying to destroy it, and the people will remain the way they are now, nothing here will change and they could continue on with their lives in peace.

If they do tell them the truth, it could create a shift in the way they percieve the world, and possibly bring upon them a violent revolution against the empire. Which is exactly the reason Junmyeon, and later Kyungsoo, were sent there in the first place; Because the empire assumed they would have been a violent anti-empire savages after a thousand years.

They certainly do not want to encourage that happening. So the decision was easily made. They'll keep the truth to themselves for now.

The discussion with the council ended successfully. Now Kyungsoo and his crew have full official permission to stay on this island without fearing resistance, at least from the locals. The only resistance they might have to tackle would be Seungsoo's orders on how to proceed with this situation.

He hasn't yet made contact with Kyungsoo about a plan, but even so, maybe Kyungsoo could make it easier for him to make a decision if he provided the new information he gathered about the island after actually spending a couple of days on it.

It was also kind of awkward for him to give the rest of the ten ships in his fleet orders where all they have to do is stay in their ship and... Wait. Or sometimes go on a round of observation around the island.

That evening, after bidding goodbye to both Junmyeon and Chanyeol by the gateway to enter the village, Kyungsoo made his way to the nook at the back of the ship, fiddled with the dials to connect to the right line of communication, then picked up the devices to his ear and lips.

It took a bit, and he was yet again greeted by his brother's young sounding secretary boy, but eventually he was forwarded to speak directly with the Command in Chief.

"Commander in Chief here, over."

Kyungsoo felt relieved to hear his brother's familiar militant tone of speaking.

"Do Kyungsoo, captain of elimination operation SM fleet here. Over." He said, immediately hearing his brother's sigh of relief from the other side of the line even though it wasn't yet his turn to press the button to do so.

"Hey brother, how are you doing over there? Over."

"Seungsoo, this island is beautiful. The ground is made of a substance called 'Sand', which is made out of tiny grains of glass shards and salt. The sun is always in the sky during the day and the temperatures are pretty high too."

Kyungsoo began, trying to replay the last two days in his head in order to organize and choose which bits of information are important to relay to his brother and which will remain as memories at the back of his mind.

He proceeded to explain further about the structures, the shape of the village, the funeral that took place because of their massacre...

He explained the terms 'Wonder Soul' and 'Teacher' to his brother. Those beautiful words that replace 'Carrier' and 'Lightless' respectively in the empire's vocabulary. And everything he could remember from his meeting with the Council of Radiance.

"...So they are sure that the cracking of the earth was a natural event that occured and brought their island to where it is now. Actually, I don't even know if they are aware the earth exists... It can't be seen from the island. They don't even know their own true past. And I think that's why they don't have a hint of violence in them." Kyungsoo paused for a bit, but not too long, since he knows he hasn't said 'over' just yet.

"Junmyeon befriended one of them. And he didn't even know that people greet one another by shaking hands. He thought you just hug to do that. Oh--- And, the fleet are starting to get really bored of obseving the island all day. Over."

He was sure he'd recieve an immediate reaction from his brother like before, especially after pouring so much out, so detailed and without even stuttering at all.

"Kyungsoo, I am glad to know that everyone are alright." Seungsoo's Commander in Chief voice returned.

"Here in the empire, our best of strategists tried to think of a plan for you in case any danger would take over. However..." There was a pause, and Kyungsoo started feeling nervous. He can only pray to the gem that he won't be receiving another order of destruction.

"Seeing that you are in no immediate danger, and the soldiers seem to be running low on activity, I will go with an alternative for now."

Kyungsoo's hope sparked up again. This sounds like there won't be a need to cause any further damage to these people and their island for now.

"Send the fleet home," Kyungsoo sighed in relief to himself. "But you and your crew should stay on the island. Learn more about them. Learn more about the island and what of it could be useful for the empire to keep."

Oh, so the order comes from that type of loyalty to the empire... But hey, as long as everyone gets to keep their lives in tact at least for a while longer, Kyungsoo will gladly take it. He isn't quite thrilled about the moment their ship will be out of water and food if they stay for a long time, but that's a minor inconvenience they could take care of.

Besides, Junmyeon managed to survive here without any ship at all, and he looks just fine. Hydrated and well fed. Even better than that. He looks... Healthier. His skin is darker and tan from being exposed to the sun. Not as beautifully dark as the locals' but still. The island must have enough to provide the basic needs for Kyungsoo and his crew as well.

"And... Another thing, Kyungsoo." His brother's tone eased down a little bit, sounding slightly more laid back than the seriousness he used before.

"Please keep a close eye on Junmyeon for me, alright? Over."

Keep a close eye on Junmyeon... With the tone he said it, Kyungsoo would surely believe that Seungsoo wants him to do this for the sake of keeping his right hand man safe. But something in the way his tone danced on the words made Kyungsoo feel uneasy.

It's weird. Why would there be a reason for his brother not to trust Junmyeon?

"Yes sir. I will continue updating you regularly. Over."

"And Kyungsoo?" He could now hear his brother was smiling. "Stay safe baby brother, okay? Don't forget who you are and where you come from. Also, if you find any cool dried snacks, please keep some for me to try. Over. Hahaha."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile against the device leaning near his lips. What would he have done without his brother...

"Yes, Seungsoo. Good night. Over."

"Good night. Over and out."

Kyungsoo commanded his ten ships of a fleet to head back to the empire right as the conversation was over, then proceeded to update his own unit of friends about their new plan.

Staying, and... Learning.

Yixing was beyond happy at the news, as expected. And Jongdae, although grunting at having to remain on the island, didn't seem to suffer too much about not having to clutch his weapon so tight anymore whenever they'll be spending time outside of the ship.

They are no longer on an operation of elimination. And that already is a massive achievement in Kyungsoo's eyes.

Now that they have the time and the... Actual freedom of action on the island, what will they do?

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo was standing back in his usual spot at the Dearthers' deck. A station he's occupied for several years now as the soldiers unerneath his rank kept changing with time. It's a deck built out of grey stone right at the very edge of the island. Most of the day the Dearther isn't even there at all.

As he was standing there and staring at the ominous yet luring entrance to the jungle behind the metal spiked fences, he started hearing heavy steps marching up from the tunnel leading down underground.

Like he should, he straightened his back and waited for the group to arrive. Another delivery of Lightless to earth, he assumed.

However, what came out from the rising runnel was the group of elders, the Council of Radiance, holding his own crew members at gun point and leading them up to the platform right in front of him.

What... What are they doing? How did they get the guns from his crew...?

Kyungsoo's body wouldn't move despite his natural instinct of wanting to free his friends from the dangerous position. It kind of made sense for him not to move though. What could he possibly do? He doesn't have any powers he could use to change anything. He is Lightless.

"Why won't you save them, captain?"

One of the old men from the council asked him, nudging the tip of his rifle at scared Jongin's back of the head.

It was painful, and shameful, to see the terrified faces of his friends bending down lightly with arms beside their heads. Held hostage and powerless themselves. Kyungsoo's body still wouldn't move.

"Why won't you save us? Kyungsoo? Don't let them send us down there."

Minseok then spoke, his expression displaying a mix of fear and confusion.

"Yeah, Kyungsoo, use your powers."

Jongdae added assertively.

"Use Our powers, Kyungsoo."

Sehun spoke, giving Kyungsoo a nod of affirmation. As if he's waiting for the right moment to get all of them out of the mess once Kyungsoo uses his supposed Air Carrier powers in one way or another.

But he can't. Kyungsoo can't use the Air power. He can't use any power at all. He is Lightless. How can they not understand that he's useless by his expression? Maybe he should be blunt. Maybe he should just tell them that he lied to them all these years.

Maybe it's better to suffer the consequences now and manage to do something else instead of allowing his friends to be taken away like that.

Kyungsoo finally inhaled to open his mouth and speak, but behind him came flying the large worn and tattered looking Dearther ship with its loud engine, and landed right at the perfect spot by the deck.

Out of the Dearther stepped another old lady from the council, and smiled the most genuine and innocent smile while gesturing for her fellow council members to begin ushering Kyungsoo's 3X0 unit into the ship.

"Hey, stop, let us go! We're not Lightless! We are Carriers, we have a value! We have a job to do!" His crew began squirming and shouting loudly, but their struggles were pointless since the rifles pointing right to the back of their heads weren't going anywhere.

Kyungsoo's body was rooted in the stone. His leather military boots were just too heavy for him to lift even a little bit. Standing behind a short wooden fence, in his usual station, he couldn't even move his limbs to open the gate and run over to his friends if he wanted to.

Minseok was shoved into the Dearther. Junmyeon, Yixing and Jongdae right behind... Jongin, despite his tears, and sehun after, were pushed inside. And then it was Baekhyun's time to get in.

He stopped right by the entrance to the ship, and turned to look directly at Kyungsoo.

"You deserve this too. Lightless. Lightless. You and me both." Baekhyun's face shifted into a twisted smile as he spoke, but when the rifle knocked against the back of his head to hurry him inside, he began laughing maniacally.

Kyungsoo couldn't do anything but watch how the elders dropped their guns off from the edge of the deck so they'd fall right down to earth itself, then turned around and left through the tunnel they came from. He saw the Dearther take flight and begin to float down into the clouds.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to jump after it, or follow the elders, he wanted somebody to come and get him out of here. But nothing happened.

Until a huge fiery explosion shook the ground beneath his feet, an explosion coming from the Dearther that had just left the empire island's deck.

Kyungsoo gasped loudly as his eyes sprung open. He caught the image of metal wires carefully intertwined through one another to create a grey net right above his face.

It took him several seconds of adjustments until he realized he was lying in the bottom bunkbed of his ship's sleeping chamber.

On the lower bunk of the other bed in the chamber, he saw Jongin sleeping peacefully. Curled in his blanket, his soft long hair lazily fallen over his shut eyes.

He's... Back.

His friends are there with him. Nobody exploded on any Dearther at all.

What's with all of these awfully vivid nightmares that keep haunting him at night since he arrived at this fire island? Is it just his guilty mind playing tricks on him because of the pressure he's put under? Or is there something else involved?

He had to pretend that he had woken up just like everybody else on the ship when the morning had finally arrived, several minutes after his unpleasant awakening.

In fact, it was almost calming to see everyone else waking up and starting their morning routines. Nobody is in a hurry anymore. None of them have any mission to follow or quotas to fulfill. They simply needed to... Be there. Provide the empire with an eye into the lives of the local harmless fire islanders.

Being so used to the military rush and order, they were still done, fed, dressed, and ready for action in a very short amount of time. But once they stood silently and waited for Kyungsoo's instructions, they seemed to have realized the mistake they've made.

Should he really give them instructions at all? Maybe just a few basic things. He's not their parent, but even while given freedom, they were under his responsibility's span.

"As you all know, the goal of our mission had changed. We are no longer required to act as a destruction tool for the empire's intentions. Instead, we are here to learn and observe for the time being."

Kyungsoo began talking to them, it felt a little strange to see them all still standing in their military uniforms and stance. But Kyungsoo, and so do they, not know how to do this any other way.

"I uh... I don't have any commands today. I just want to remind you that these people are not our enemies. They welcomed us to their lands, and we should take advantage of that by getting as much information as we can."

He paused for a moment and thought about the island itself and what could possibly be dangerous about it.

"Stay hydrated and safe... And return here at sunset."

His crew stared at him in silence. And he stared back at them. Only several moments later Yixing and Sehun began to move. Yixing grabbed onto his treasure bag of papers and ink, while Sehun unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform and loosened his belt.

"I will be with Junmyeon." Sehun informed before nodding at them all and turning to leave the ship. Yixing following right after him with subtle excitement without saying anything. It's obvious he would most likely spend the entire day writing.

Silence fell on the ship again once the steps of their heavy boots got off the metalic stairs of the ship and out into the sand.

"I... Don't really know what to do." Jongin admitted, rubbing the back of his head and then carefully tying his hair in a ponytail once more.

"Let's check what we can see out there." Minseok suggested, gesturing towards the ship's open door.

With a nod of agreement, the crew minus Sehun and Yixing, left the ship and shut it locked afterwards. Wading through the mud-like soft sand until they reached the harder ground at the entrance to the village.

What are they supposed to do exactly? They've walked around just a little bit before, the locals pay them no mind anymore, are they supposed to just... Rudely enter the structures and see what they find? Is there anything to find at all? Even the whole purpose of the tower is to provide stairs upwards for the council's room on top.

They stood there for a while like a group of confused domesticated animals brought back to the wilderness, just looking around at the passing people, slowly garnering a little bit of attention from the young children crossing by.

Well, it isn't every day that the locals get to see a bunch of men wearing full military suits, boots, belts and adornments included. Kyungsoo couldn't blame them for finding them odd.

Eventually, a familiar face had spotted and approached them. And although it wasn't the face Kyungsoo had hoped for, he was glad that there's a chance they won't spend the entire day standing in the shade and staring at sand.

It was Chanyeol. Tall and calm with his fluffy hair and large red eyes. Whenever Chanyeol is stationed directly under the sun, it looks like he truly is glowing, Kyungsoo noticed. Even his skin was glistening and looked healthy. Although there were pretty visible dark circles under his eyes.

Unlike the empire's citizens, who are cooped up most of their lives under the ground beneath the mountains of their lands, never to be met with direct sun light or heat, the people on this island looked almost magical.

If within the empire grounds everybody looks like walking paper sheets with faces and hair, here on the island the people looked like they were made of gold and shimmers. They looked alive, like the sun gave each of them a loving embrace to paint them with warmth.

Kyungsoo quickly returned to his senses when Chanyeol stopped in front of him and smiled, giving a glance to the entire group.

"Good morning!" His voice was deep and pleasant.

"I was thinking, since you're new to our island and everything, would you like me to show you around?"

Why does he have to ask that with such a bright smile? Kyungsoo almost had to squint his eyes to avoid being blinded by his natural glow. However, before Kyungsoo could even respond, Jongin stepped forward with a smile.

"Yeah, we want to see more."

Chanyeol seemed pleased, he nodded to Jongin, then landed his eyes back on Kyungsoo. What does he want from him? He already got an answer.

"Is that okay, captain Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo felt oddly uncomfortable being called that. Not only in general, but especially by Chanyeol. A local fire island Wonder Soul who doesn't even understand military terms and their meanings. The guy must be incredibly observant if he caught up on the title, and knows that it belongs to Kyungsoo.

To be fair, Kyungsoo did introduce himself that way to the elders of the council before while Chanyeol was present... And he must have seen Kyungsoo command the soldiers of the unit on the island before they were dismissed from their positions and sent back to the empire.

He's not going to say anything about it, though. He didn't come here to make friends. If Chanyeol sees him as a captain, so be it.

Without opening his mouth, Kyungsoo simply nodded in approval and averted his eyes away from Chanyeol's face to the front. Ready to turn to whichever direction they will be guided towards.

So Chanyeol, unexpectedly cheerfully, became their tour guide on the island for the day.

Walking at the front beside Kyungsoo, everywhere they went, he explained something about.

As they crossed through the village, Chanyeol explained that the tower they visited yesterday has many purposes and uses that are located below the ground. Just like Kyungsoo noticed the stairs were leading to.

But their tour simply passed by the tower without entering. Maybe another time he'd have the chance to see it.

Instead, they walked beside a large square shaped building with a large arched open entrance decorated with delicatedly carved stone sand pillars on top. There were many little windows located in equal distances around the entire structure. From the large arch, they could see into the building.

It looked like a large patio at the center, with many many little rooms all around. Stairs that lead up to the second and third floors were carved out of the hard sand ground. The space was designed like nothing Kyungsoo has seen before. But it reminded him a little bit of the orphanage he spent most of his childhood at.

Chanyeol explained that this structure is where everyone sleeps at night. To make sure every member of their island had a comfortable equal space to sleep without worrying, each of the rooms has either four childrens' beds, or two adult beds.

Chanyeol's room is apparently room number sixty one, which he had been sleeping alone in, until Junmyeon arrived. Now he hopes he could switch the room again so that Sehun could be there instead.

That, Kyungsoo realized while they were walking away from the large structure they just examined, was really sweet and thoughtful of him. Junmyeon must have talked to Chanyeol about Sehun, and now that Sehun is here, Chanyeol must be feeling like he doesn't want to be in their way.

After passing by a large wooden structure which Chanyeol explained to be their food storage barn, a smaller sandstone structure with many windows which was revealed to be the 'Teaching House' where children are taught important things by the Teachers, and a small wooden toolshack, Chanyeol led them outside of the village's space towards a large section of the island that they had only seen from above before.

A minute of a walk over a very moderate hill made of sand, revealed a new sight to Kyungsoo and the crew.

In front of them, a large plain surface of land spreaded for quite an impressive space. That space spread wide and long until the very edge of the island itself which was met with the blue sky and a few little white clouds in the distance.

Closer to the hill on which they stood, were a variation of fairly large fields shaped like slices of a wheel without the sharp tips. Arranged in a crescent order to almost look like a segement of an citrus fruit with the flat side where they stand.

Between the fields were small pathways of sand. It looked somewhat familiar to the empire's own underground fields divided by pathways of deep brown earth. Except the bright yellow of the sand compared to the greens of the uniquely shaped fields was more special.

"Whoa, this looks wild." Minseok called out, receiving an agreeing nod from Jongin and a smile from Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo could spot many types of crops in the fields. He saw wheat, cotton, bushes of different berries, types of melons, pumpkins, different vegetables like cucumbers, eggplants and lettuce... A few of the fields had wooden poles connecting into a fence to help the plant grow more efficiently as well.

Everything looked so colorful.

These fields looked so much more advanced, luscious and healthy compared to the pale, almost colorless natural produce that grows on the empire's islands. He never saw even the green leaves and stems this strongly pigmented before.

And behind those incredible looking edible goods, spreaded an even larger, single patch of field that takes over the entire section of the island until the very edge that meets the skies. Except this field was covered in thick green grass and beautiful batches of different colored flowers.

It looked like a blanket of beautiful flowers in random arrangements was laid on top of the green grass.

He spotted taller lilac colored flowers shaped like little bells, yellow ones with a brown center that looked as if they were facing towards the sun itself. Bushes of red, pink and white, orange bits with black cores and even a few blue types.

Kyungsoo has never seen this much color in nature in his life.

He wasn't the only one to be shocked from the sight. Even Baekhyun, who would normally have a verbal reaction to literally anything around him, couldn't utter a word.

The flowers were just... There. Dancing lightly in the wind that brushes over them. They look like they're shining under the sun.

"Beautiful, right?" Chanyeol asked with a proud grin directed down at Kyungsoo. "Sometimes when I have free time, I love going to the fields and looking at the sky. You can almost hear them talking to you then, the flowers."

Kyungsoo kept eye contact with Chanyeol as he spoke, and he could tell that what Chanyeol is explaining must have some sort of significance to him. Although to Kyungsoo it sounded like something borderline lunatic to do. How would he know.

"Do they really talk?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, as Chanyeol began leading them off from the hill and towards a location they had already visited before. Behind them, the rest of the crew were still talking about the field and the flowers, comparing colors to the very limited supply of those on the empire islands.

Chanyeol seemed amused by the question, but smiled instead.

"Maybe one day you will know the answer yourself." He replied calmly. A tone that's filled with subtle excitement for Kyungsoo to experience that same thing he does, and also, such heartfelt encouragement that Kyungsoo almost felt like he's rude to even doubt it.

He decided that the fact he felt like it was an invitation was just his mind building up expectations and not anything related to hope.

Taking a turn around the village's structures, Chanyeol brought them to the same wooden fence they had seen before. The one connecting to the side of the mountain from which the waterfall drops.

The rainbow droplets shining under the sun still looked magical. Even more so now from up closer.

Chanyeol gestured towards the closed large wooden door that leads into the structure connected to the fence.

This place is apparently an important water resource for the people of the island. The water is clean enough to drink from, but since they already have an improved well and a plan to upgrade the water system in the island as a whole even more than it already is upgraded, thanks to Junmyeon's help, the place had turned into a more common visit place.

In the ancient times, there were times the villagers had to fill their wells with water buckets from this waterfall. And so the place was closed most of the time except for their yearly traditional 'Cleanse Day' where the whole village enters the lake undernearth the waterfall to give themselves back to the water and show their appreciation.

But hundreds of years before he was born, Chanyeol explained, the council at the time decided that there is no reason to keep the place closed, and now people can come there and enjoy bathing in the lake whenever they want.

Of course, it's much more convenient to bathe in the bath house located inside the village, since it's closer to their sleeping house. So the 'Cleanse Day' tradition still remains as a fun day activity. Chanyeol explained.

From that spot, Chanyeol leads them back towards the village where he presents them with the famous well. A circular sandstone fenced opening in the ground, with a small wooden roof held up by poles above. Located quite close behind the tall tower of the council, the well was mostly in the shade.

With wide arm gestures, he shows them the exact path that the previous generations of villagers have dug under the ground in order to connect the source of the waterfall to this well and have it always full and functional.

There are a few buckets piled at the side of the well, a few thick ropes, and bits of grass that must of grown from the drops of the buckets being lifted out of the well.

Surely, there is still a lot of the island that they haven't seen yet, but the time feels like it's passing way quicker than they had realized, and it was time for them to return to their ship once more. The adventure will have to continue soon. If at all.

Chanyeol didn't seem sad or worried, in fact, when greeting them goodbye from the arched gate at the entrance to the village that they have to go through every time, he seemed to be happy and pleased.

By the locked entrance to the ship stood Sehun and Yixing, who were chatting with one another about their different experiences through the day.

He wouldn't say it, but Kyungsoo hoped that Chanyeol would continue being their tour guide. Maybe just a few more days until they get the feel of the island and are able to grasp where they are and familiarize themselves with the places and structures some more.

Their rations of food and water on the ship were sufficient for them. Each of them having to grab one with every meal, meant that they would be starting to low on them. They still had enough for maybe another month before they'll be fully out of basic survival supplies. Kyungsoo dreads having to expose himself to the local water and produce. Even though after seeing it with his own eyes, his curiousity certainly piqued.

If the islanders survived on those for a thousand years, they should be fine consuming those too. Right?

\-----

Kyungsoo and his partial crew without Sehun and Yixing, who left every morning before everyone else, kept returning to the village every morning, and meeting up with Chanyeol. Who seemed more than happy to greet them and guide them further through the daily lives of their civilization.

They got a closer look into the various types of produce that is picked with care by those whose jobs were to tend the fields. They got to watch a group of young Wonder Souls fill up buckets of water in order to help an elder whose bones are too worn to do it without struggling.

It was a very calm and pleasant view to see. The atmosphere was very peaceful everywhere they went.

Having to wear the thick military uniform, the heavy boots and the tight belts and adornments over their outfits every single day became quite a burden.

Kyungsoo thought Junmyeon, then Sehun, were geniuses for having the courage to change them into local clothes that Junmyeon managed to find for them.

Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongin too, seemed to be getting tired of the heat that sticks to them, tired of how much more exhausting it is to carry their feet on the sand than it was to walk on the metalic or stone carved floors of their empire islands military bases.

Minseok and Baekhyun both, hadn't even worn the top half of their uniform anymore, staying in the simple white T-shirt, tucked into the belted moss colored trousers ending with the heavy boots. While Jongin left the jacket of their uniform on yet unbuttoned, carrying the boots in his hand.

He excitedly praised just how soft and pleasant it feels to step directly on the golden sand of the island, but Kyungsoo couldn't yet allow himself the freedom to choose to commit to that luxury. He's the captain of their crew. He is the one in charge.

Indeed Kyungsoo gave everyone the option to listen to their own judgement, but his natural instinct to remain as formal, as respectable, and to display good manners in his representation of the empire's military was still stronger than his discomfort from the flaws of wearing such a uniform on the island.

Jongdae seemed to be having the same thinking process. For he too hasn't changed a single thing about his uniform despite being visibly uncomfortable from the attire's downsides.

Perhaps they're being too uptight with this, but how could they not be?

The tours have started getting shorter and shorter each day. And behind the usual activity of the village, is seemed that there was something going on. Some event, or celebration, or an unknown traditions that the society is slowly organizing itself towards.

Chanyeol must have gotten busier with the preparations as well. He seemd apologetic whenever he had to part ways with them ahead of the sunset's arrival.

Today, they were only three in Chanyeol's tour. Jongin too, had gotten out to the village on his own. Not even carrying his boots with him anymore. The knife attached to his military pants was also removed.

Baekhyun was already gone too. He left the ship earlier in the morning with Yixing.

Jongin greeted Chanyeol a cheerful good morning when they crossed the gate, then waved Kyungsoo goodbye and disappeared behind one of the village's structures.

So it was only Kyungsoo himself, boots-free Minseok, and a few open buttoned full uniform wearer Jongdae. None of them carried their weapons with them anymore. Only Jongdae and Kyungsoo kept the knives hinged on their belts.

"Hey Chanyeol. How are you doing today?" Minseok asked in a polite manner as they began following him and Kyungsoo in the usual formation. Chanyeol at the front, Kyungsoo beside him, and the rest of the crew behind.

"I'm very good! What about you guys?" He replied with his usual cheerful smile, then turned to look at Kyungsoo. "It looks like you're not thoroughly enjoying this place just yet." His eyes scanned over Kyungsoo's uniform.

"They'll get used to it soon enough."

Minseok shrugged, walking easily, just like Chanyeol, with his feet on the sand. Kyungsoo almost felt envious of how much more pleasant it must be to not sink down with each step in his own heavy boots.

Jongdae seemed to be, from the very beginning, in a neutral yet alert state of awareness.

Clearly, he does not enjoy his stay on the island too much. He probably finds this to be a waste of time. But an order is an order. And he'd do whatever it takes to complete it. At least he's not carrying his rifle around anymore.

After minutes of walking through the village, Chanyeol led them to the very center, where a structure they had already seen before was standing. Tall walls with many opened windows stood in a squared shape, a single wooden door separating it from the very center of the village.

Kyungsoo had already gotten used to being looked at with curiousity by the other residents of the island.

He got used to catching Chanyeol looking at him with just as much interest, as well. He's not bothered at all.

Maybe he's a little on edge simply because he feels like he has to be representing the perfect example of the empire's military captains. But even so, it wouldn't affect him enough that his pulse would rise, right?

It's probably the heat.

Chanyeol knocked lightly on the wooden door, and a calming voice of a lady could be heard from the other side, welcoming whoever it might be inside.

He carefully pushed the door open, revealing to Kyungsoo, Minseok, and Jongdae, what looks like a room they'd describe as a classroom.

At the opposite end of the room from the door, stood two older looking women and a slightly younger looking man. All three dressed in long cream colored dress-like cloth tied around the waist with a rope. Similar to the outfits of the Council of Radiance. They looked old enough to be what the locals call 'Teachers'. Or in the empire, 'Lightless'.

Behind the three of them, who sent Chanyeol and the crew an inviting smile, hung a large, very dark wooden plank on the wall, on which were a few sketches drawn and some words written in a light yellow color.

In the empire, classrooms in the military discipline ward all had large similar boards. However, they were screens built out of many many tiny lightbulbs that would turn on with electric pulses that the class' mentor would send in order to create shapes, numbers, and words.

On the island, in this classroom-like scene, it seemed that the Teachers had to physically write down what they wanted to appear on the board with a strange little yellow stone. It wasn't ink, yet it still stayed on the board... Interesting. Yixing would have loved seeing and learning what that is. Maybe he already did.

In front of the three older Teachers, sat many children on neatly arranged hay woven mats on the floor. Again, a very similar arrangement to the empire's classrooms, except none of them had any papers or ink cups.

The children in the room look to be in various different ages. Some looked to be teens nearing adulthood, and some were as small as what seemed to be merely five or six years old.

Despite their differences, they all sat down calmly, in harmony, in silence, completely entranced and interested in what the Teacher was about to tell them.

Kyungsoo almost felt guilty for bothering them in the middle of the flow of their... Lesson? He didn't exactly know what could be taught on this island. Many of the children turned their heads to look at the group of adults entering the room, some started mumbling things with giggles and smiles, and Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol's name being mentioned.

"Welcome. Please take a seat."

The lady at the front of the sun lit, bright looking class gestured towards the back corner of the room, where a small pile of extra mats stood. They could do nothing other than nod humbly and take upon the offer.

Quickly and quietly enough, the four new students in the class spread their little mats and sat like the rest. Jongdae felt quite ridiculous, easily noticable by the way his eyebrows furrowed. It's still odd for Kyungsoo to see such a calm gentle man be this upset for such a long period of time, ever since their journey to the island began.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, looked more than excited about the situation. He sat with his large long legs crossed on the way too small mat, and grinned in satisfaction when Kyungsoo followed suit on the pose.

The class had settled back into its previous state of silence, and the Teacher at the front began talking again.

Kyungsoo quickly realized that this wasn't just a regular class. This lesson does not teach mathematics, literature, history, or the different ranks and jobs of the military's hirarchy.

Instead, these children, himself, and his two crew members, were being taught how to... Make decorations.

The sketches on the board behind the Teachers were in fact the visual instructions for the children to understand each step of the process of creating the different types of what looks like folded, sewn or tied cloth pieces.

The Teacher continued explaining further about each of the pieces, what to do with them, and how. And at last, she took out the actual pieces and gave a live example. Slowly and carefully showing everyone the steps to create what looks like little cloth baubles.

After asking the children repeatedly in a nurturing manner if they understood everything clearly, the other two Teachers brought out two large baskets filled with already prepared pieces of cloths. One by one, the Teachers passed by the children and gave each of them all the materials they need for the task. Just like the kids, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Jongdae received their own portion of pieces. And a warm encouraging smile from the Teacher who handed it to them.

A bit of a chatter spread in the classroom between the kids who began to politely and cheerfully exchange pieces of cloths with one another so that each of them would have their favorite colors in the mix.

Once the Teachers had returned to the front of the class, without having to say a word, the children went quiet again, eagerly looking up at their Teacher with admiration and respect. This sort of appreciation could never exist in the empire's classrooms.

Unlike the empire, where the children are forced into a harsh, strict, and punishments-filled education system that thickens their skins and freezes their hearts, where their only bits of joy come from breaking the minor rules and disobeying their own mentors... The fire island seemed to have gotten it the other way around.

To Kyungsoo it looked like every single child in this class had been looking forward to it. Every kid is enjoying their lesson. Nobody interrupts the Teachers, nobody talks outside of their turn, nobody is suffering or struggling. Not even the little ones.

They are all genuinely having a good time, loving it, and providing the Teachers with the appropriate and honorable respect they deserve. They are actually happy to learn. Glad to be there.

It was so odd. So unnatural in a way, compared to anything he knew about any sort of education. But... He found it endearing.

When the Teacher finally gave the signal for the activity to begin, instantly happy chatter filled the room. The children have all shifted and turned their seating positions on the mats to create little groups that'd work together. Everyone seemed to be trying their best at their given task.

Kyungsoo could see that a few of the slightly older children were goofing around, making jokes and being a little louder than the rest, but even they still seemed excited to make progress with their own stages of creation.

He turned around on his mat as well, looking at the rest of his group of adults that clearly shouldn't be doing this activity right now.

Chanyeol, as expected was already halfway through with the instructions, his large hands and long fingers ever so gently pulling, turning, wrapping and tying the different pieces of cloth.

Kyungsoo could barely hold back a snicker when he noticed Chanyeol's expression. As impressed as he was from the progress he made, it all vanished when he saw the tip of Chanyeol's tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

His brows were furrowed and his large eyes partially squinted in determination. If it wasn't for just how much of a giant he was in size, he could be easily confused as one of the children attenting this class himself.

Kyungsoo found it a little bit adorable. But mostly amusing, considering Chanyeol is a man of this island himself, and must have gotten through this class quite some time ago. The fact that he took it so seriously made Kyungsoo throw the doubts about participating away.

Minseok seemed to be doing his very best as well, with a little less enthusiasm than Chanyeol though. And Jongdae... Well, from his expression one would think he's never going to do such a thing. But his hands are actually extremely skilled with anything that requires intricate moves, and he did just fine.

Instead of staring, Kyungsoo turned to his own small pieces of cloth, and began the work.

It was... Weirdly theraputic. He felt something he had never felt before. He felt a little bit good. A little bit free of his crushing responsibilities as a soldier in the empire's military. For the few minutes he continued folding tying and wrapping cloth pieces, he was a child.

Has he ever been a child? He spent his entire life in constant fear of being found as a Lightless. Under the strict cruel ever seeing eye of the soldiers who stole the little bit of youth he had left and replaced it with a fighting spirit fueled by paranoia of an unknown, apparently non existing, enemy.

His little bauble came out wonky towards the side, but he succeeded. He managed to create something of his own. Why does such a small milestone make him feel so proud? It's ridiculous.

Beside him, Chanyeol was smiling calmly, flipping and tossing his own better looking bauble in the air and between his large fingers. In Chanyeol's hands it looked so much smaller than it did in Kyungsoo's. Even though they were the same sized baubles.

Jongdae's bauble was already placed on the mat in front of him. A perfectly round, smooth and prettily tied decoration piece. An expert's touch.

Beside him, Minseok managed to somehow make his bauble look like two little mouse ears of cloth are popping out of it. He excitedly showed his creation to Jongdae, who, in a surprising move of breaking character, smiled gently and nodded in approval.

Maybe he really isn't suffering as much as he makes it seem.

Once done with all of their little colorful cloth baubles, one of the Teachers approached their group at the back of the class with a smile.

"Everyone finished?" She asked calmly, all four of them raised their creations in their hands, and she chuckled warmly.

"Thank you very much, Teacher Boah. We will be leaving now, there's much left to prepare."

Chanyeol explained to her, and she nodded in approval and gestured towards the mats the four of them occupied once they were on their feet. The rest of the children in the class were still too busy following the steps and making their own creations, so only a few of them looked in Chanyeol's direction and waved him goodbye after they put their mats back in the pile and opened the door to exit.

Kyungsoo hasn't realized it yet, but the temperatures inside the structures of the village are actually a lot lower and more pleasant than the heat created from having to stand under direct sunlight outside.

"Hey, Captain Kyungsoo. Will it be alright for us to meet again in the evening?" Chanyeol turned to face Kyungsoo, but clearly he is asking Kyungsoo this in the name of their whole crew.

The bauble in Kyungsoo's hand got squeezed lightly when Kyungsoo was faced with that question. He knows something definitely is planned for that evening. Through the days they've spent on the island they could see the locals are working on something big.

Setting up poles and hanging ropes from corners of structures... Kyungsoo was curious. Even if a part of him still holds onto the prejudice and for a moment the thought about something as crazy and morbid as human sacrifice crosses his mind, he shoves those away with the experiences he had with the kind islanders.

Although he still hesitates for a moment, he eventually nods his head, and Chanyeol immediately grins with excitement.

"Okay! Awesome!" He clapped his palms together, the bauble hanging like a large ring from his pinky finger.

"Please come to the center of our village at sunset. Oh! And bring your creation with you!" Kyungsoo nodded once more at Chanyeol's words.

The tall Wonder Soul then reached his arms out in Kyungsoo's direction, but stopped midmovement and pulled his hands back. Kyungsoo almost felt his body tense defensively at that move.

A slightly awkward smile took over Chanyeol's lips while he began rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll see you later, then." He said instead, stepping backwards and waving the three of the crew members goodbye widely before rushing off to join a group of a few more adult Wonder Souls carrying a large wooden plank behind them.

What exactly are they preparing...? Guess Kyungsoo will have to wait for sunset to discover.


	5. Chapter 5

Since it was still fairly early in the day after Kyungsoo, Minseok and Jongdae parted ways with busy bee Chanyeol, they had decided to return to their ship until the evening comes and sunset comes with it.

"I really don't get why you two are still wearing these awful boots out in the sand." Minseok sighed when the three of them sat in the general area at the center of the ship.

"It's so refreshing to walk around without them. The sand is warm and soft. It feels like it's cleaning my skin even." He kept going, pointing at his own foot and wiggling his toes on the metalic floor of the ship.

Kyungsoo had already been convinced that wearing these boots is a torture on this island. He already knows that at the moment he switches to bare feet, he'd regret not doing it sooner. But on the other hand... As the captain... Can he really do that...?

Jongdae sighed lightly, running a hand over his blonde hair and staring down at the floor.

"I just... can't. I don't want to get attached to this place. We're supposed to destroy it soon enough. Why would I bring that pain on myself if I can avoid it...?"

He had a point. Kyungsoo hasn't even thought about it that way. They really are supposed to make this place vanish, and it could happen any day depending on Seungsoo's orders. So far, they haven't received any new orders... But that could change any moment.

"You will never get a chance to do this again if you won't do it now." Minseok retorted with a small encouraging smile and patted Jongdae's shoulder a few times.

"Besides, soon enough we will have to rely on the island's resources to continue surviving on it. We don't have much food left from the empire, and the water tank is already half empty."

He continued, this time turning to look at Kyungsoo instead of Jongdae.

"Their fields had many colors..." Was all Kyungsoo could muster as a response, unsure whether or not he should confirm or deny. He knows it's the truth, but he felt like saying it out loud in front of Jongdae would stress him out.

Minseok blinked surprised, then began laughing wildly, smacking Jongdae's back a few times in amusment.

"See? Even the Captain likes it here!"

"Come on..." Jongdae sighed, but chuckled shortly after from the sheer inability to stop himself when Minseok was laughing this happily right beside him.

"I bet your stubborn ass is the reason Kyungsoo doesn't take his boots off either. I mean, Sehun and Yixing. The two of them don't even wear their own shirts anymore. They were given outfits similar to those of the locals... They must be enjoying the weather so much while wearing them."

Minseok exhaled with a clear sign of envy. Being an Ice Carrier, or maybe just because, Minseok really dislikes spending a lot of time in hot locations. And even though he has been sweating quite a lot on this island, he hasn't complained once or expressed his need to return to the empire's cooler temperatures.

Jongdae glanced at Kyungsoo after Minseok spoke, questioningly staring at him to receive any signal about whether or not Minseok's accusation is correct.

Kyungsoo would never admit that, so he simply averted his eyes to the side, pretending to busy himself with his uniform's shoulder pad.

He heard Minseok's laughter bursting out again, and Jongdae making whiny sounds of embarrassment.

Hours later, after a nice afternoon of the three members of unit 3X0 spending some time together, Kyungsoo noticed the skies are beginning to shift their colors. Turning from blue to pink to orange, and he knew that his agreement with Chanyeol will need to be fulfilled soon.

"It's sunset. Let's go."

He called out, fixing up and tightening a few of his uniform's details after he had loosened them while inside the ship. He stood up by the exit out of the ship and stared back at the pair sitting and looking at him.

"Go where?" Jongdae asked.

"Go meet with Chanyeol, like we agreed earlier."

"Are you sure the two of us should come? Chanyeol asked you to join him, not us." Minseok asked with genuine curiousity.

Huh? What are they on about? Clearly, the only reason Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo and not them is because he views Kyungsoo as their captain and leader. So it was obvious he in fact invited everyone within Kyungsoo's commandable reach.

"Don't be ridiculous. He has no reason to invite me alone." Kyungsoo sighed lightly.

"I don't know man, he looked pretty adamant on you." Minseok shrugged, but stood up to join Kyungsoo anyway. Jongdae followed suit, putting no effort into fixing his loose uniform this time. Maybe Minseok's words actually got to him.

Eventually, the three of them made their way back into the village.

At the moment they crossed the arched open gate, the village already looked different. In fact, none of them have seen how the village looks like during the dark hours that come after sunset. But even so, they could tell something special was happening.

On a normal evening, Kyungsoo would have guessed that the little nooks spreaded around the various structures of the village would become a fiery little lighting source, much like the small fire balls they had seen in as a part of the chandelier located in the council's room at the top of the tower.

But this night was different.

All of the large wooden poles, ropes, and planks they have seen the locals transfer and prepare during the day, were packed with a whole bunch of cloth decorations. Many of which seemed to be the same designed baubles they had made earlier and brought with them under Chanyeol's request.

Some of the decorations were shaped like flowers, or fruit, but most of them were shaped in an unfamiliar shape that neither of them could recognize. It looked like a long thin tube, with two other smaller tubes connected to it at the top, making the shape of a loose X.

Each of those, lit from the inside with a flame small enough that the cloth wouldn't even be singed. The power of fire, as opposed to how destructive and dangerous he was always taught could be, is actually incredibly beautiful and useful when used for the right purposes.

The center of the village was crowded with the local people. Wonder Souls and Teachers alike, were walking around, chatting, laughing and enjoying their time there.

There were different banners hanging on the walls of the sand buildings, most of them depicting images of something that looks like a snake but with a big head and wings. A scaly creature it probably is, if to judge by how much effort and time it must have taken to stick each of the little golden colored cloth scales onto the drawing of the creature's body.

The village was filled with so much light, and life, that Kyungsoo almost forgot just how dark the skies were above him.

Eventually, he spotted a tall fluff of deep brown hair coming in his direction from the crowd. Chanyeol must have seen them.

"Oh, Kyungsoo! You made it!" His eyes seemed to be brighter than ever. The red in them glistening beautifully with the reflection of all the little flames surrounding this village center.

His excited smile tamed down however, when he spotted Minseok and Jongdae standing behind Kyungsoo.

What's with this reaction? Were Minseok and Jongdae correct? Did Chanyeol really only invite Kyungsoo?

Doesn't matter. He'll gain nothing by trying to think about it any more.

"Thank you for coming here. I hope you will enjoy tonight, it seems the gem is smiling upon us, because the sky is so clear without a single cloud." Chanyeol explained with a gentle smile, and moved his hands as if to give the trio instructions on a certain way to hold the baubles in their hands.

With one hand above, and one under the little cloth bubble, Chanyeol clicked his fingers.

At first they seemed confused, but after Minseok's wonderous impressed noises, Kyunsoo quickly looked at his own bauble. It was glowing. A tiny little flame was dancing inside it, making it emit a gentle warm light.

"Make sure to hold onto it until it's time to release them. Otherwise they'd float away." Chanyeol smiled down at Kyungsoo, and very gently slid the string attached to the bauble's top part over Kyungsoo's finger.

Curiously, Kyungsoo released the ball from his hand, and it began floating upwards, staying connected only by the string wrapped over his finger.

"It's starting very soon. I hope you'll like it."

Chanyeol stated calmly, and began leading Kyungsoo and the other two through the crowd to one of the less dense corners of the village center.

"Please stay here for now, one of the Teachers will tell you where to go next. I have to get ready." He explained to Kyungsoo with an apologetic nod, then waved goodbye and walked right into the crowd again. A fluffy haired head bouncing around until Kyungsoo could see it no more.

Standing there and looking around though, Kyungsoo noticed that the outfits the locals were wearing are different from their usual attires. Normally they wear simple layers of cloth that don't cover much of their skin and look worn out.

But right now, it seems they were all dressed in clean, formal clothes. Well, more like strongly pigmented dresses and cloaks. The main color he could see was red, but a lot of thin lace adornments on their outfits were dyed in bright yellow and white.

It felt like the village was expressing a holiday spirit of some sorts.

This sort of celebratory atmosphere reminded Kyungsoo of the only day in a year where even the empire celebrates. During that day the residents of the empire get to see the military parade march across the main street of the underground city. There would be soldiers playing drums in the marching rhythm, and everyone would be dressed in white to show their gratitude for keeping the empire safe and protected.

But... This celebration is completely different.

This atmosphere is nothing like the confined and strict manner in which the empire parade marches.

Everyone looked genuinely happy, excited, and free. Children were running around with little baubles in their hands, elders were handing out small cloth wrapped hay strands like gifts. And with all the natural fiery lights around, it felt cosy, almost magical.

Kyungsoo had gotten so lost in people watching and absorbing the atmosphere, that he nearly missed the fact that the people began flowing towards one direction. The way that leads to the fields at the edge of the island.

Minseok had to tap his shoulder to remind him to move, and as they started following the river of people heading to the fields, the elder Teacher from the council came beside him with a smile.

"I see that Chanyeol didn't joke around when he said he'd invite you. I hope you enjoy the celebration." He said, leading the three of them to stand on the hill that oversees the whole area of greenery on the island.

While standing up on the hill with a few of the other elders, Kyungsoo watched the majority of the Wonder Souls on the island gather on the large flower field right by the ledge that meets with the sky itself.

He also spotted the rest of his crew standing on top of another hill to the side. Junmyeon enthusiastically talking to Sehun with the taller's arm around his waist. Yixing writing down on his papers energetically, Baekhyun talking to him and pointing out different details. And Jongin beside him waving to a few of the children making their way to the field.

None of them wearing even a hint of their military uniforms. And Kyungsoo is... Glad. He doesn't know why, but it made him feel good to see them letting go of the burden of having to represent the empire in any way.

The young Wonder Souls gathering on the fields all raised their lit baubles above their heads, then in one swift wave, clicked their tongues to turn the little flames inside of them off again.

Everyone who wasn't a Wonder Soul themselves, were standing on top of hills and watching from a distance.

"Welcome to our Fire Dragon Passing festival."

The old man beside Kyungsoo spoke in a proud tone. And Kyungsoo saw how the teen and below Wonder Souls walked backwards to fill the rows and paths dividing the actual produce fields, leaving the adults standing in a circle at the center of the flower field.

Some of the Teacher elders were located at the corners of the field on both sides, holding unique looking wooden instruments in their hands.

A cold breeze crossed the air, and those holding the instruments began playing music on them. It sounded like nothing Kyungsoo has heard before. Different wooden knocking instruments, a few flutes, a large leather drum and many smaller wooden instruments with strings.

All began playing in unison to create music that pleasantly echoed through the fields, carried by the wind and filling the air.

At the same time, the adult Wonder Souls at the field began moving... No, not moving. They began dancing. All together, the whole group doing the exact same moves either towards the center of the circle, or outwards. Kyungsoo spotted a familiar tall man in the circle. Doing his absolute best with the rest of the adults.

The music kept getting more and more intense with emotions. They began shooting small balls of fire from the tips of their fingers, creating shapes and images out of flames, while growing a tall fire pillar that kept growing more and more up into the sky like a huge beacon.

After a while, the music had calmed down to a softer tone.

The Wonder Souls performing came to a cease back in the perfect circle they had before, and raised their arms together, allowing the fire pillar at the center to float upwards and slowly turn itself off with the wind.

Darkness overtook the fields, and it looked like all of the Wonder Souls, children and adults alike, started spreading even more through the flowers and crops fields alike. Gathered in smaller groups located randomly across the area.

The music finally stopped fully, and Kyungsoo only then realize how loud his own heart was beating inside his chest. Something about this is so powerful. So enchanted. Even just the fire performance felt out of this world.

A voice then began singing, the adult Wonder Soul woman standing at the center of the whole area started singing. And by the time she reached the second line of the song, the entirety of the Wonder Souls began singing with her.

Kyungsoo's entire body shivered strongly.

In the absolute darkness of the fields, the Wonder Souls were singing together in unison. The melody kept rising and falling in tone, but every single Wonder Soul, whether if a child, a teen, or an adult, were singing together in harmony.

A fist clenched at the side of his body when Kyungsoo felt his throat tightening with emotions. He couldn't explain it. He didn't understand why, but all of those people... All of those wielding the power of the fire, singing down in the fields... They will be gone sooner or later. They will never get to experience what it's like to see them conduct this ceremony from a hill.

If they won't die by the empire's cruelty, they'd die from the natural cycle of life force that befell them as a price for their given powers.

The lyrics of the song included many different variations of ways to express gratitude. Towards the gem, their island, the nature, and each other. There was so much love and meaning behind each word.

In all honesty, it does look strange at first. A bunch of young people standing in darkened fields and singing towards the sky together. And Kyungsoo had no idea what to expect that'd happen next in this ritual.

Eventually, the song ended, and the silence filled the air once more.

Something really magical is in the air for sure. Kyungsoo cannot see it, but he can feel a strong energy creating a connection between the souls of those present in this location.

A voice calls out from the very edge of the field then, one of the Teachers who played on the instruments shouted loud for a moment. It made Kyungsoo jump in surprise. But the council elder standing beside him gave him a reassuring smiling nod.

He continued watching the edge of the island in anticipation, and indeed, his patience paid off when he saw what looks like a giant scaly creature fly up into the sky above the island.

Wide eyed, he watched the creature swirl around itself in absurd speed several times. Many of the Wonder Souls by the fields began cheering in excitement. But Kyungsoo simply couldn't believe his eyes.

Is this... Is this the creature he had seen portrayed in the images he saw on the banners that hung at the center of the village?

However, the creature stretched itself in the sky right above the fields and the hills surrounding it. Losing its original shape. Very slowly, Kyungsoo noticed that what comes down towards the island was not a scaly creature, but rather what looks like a swarm of hundreds, no, hundreds of thousands of small glowing insects.

Slowly and with no fear, the layer of glowing insects, like a blanket, floated down towards the island. Landing down on the heads of people, the shoulders and clothes, hands, feet... They landed everywhere, making the fields glow and the Wonder Souls cheer victoriously.

At that moment, the Teachers by the edges of the fields began playing calm and pleasant music.

"These are Fireflies." The elder next to Kyungsoo held his hand up, where a small insect was standing. "Each on their own makes just a small light. But together, they are bright enough to light the sky like the fiery breath of a dragon."

He explained, and although Kyungsoo didn't have any previous knowledge about a creature called 'Dragon', he easily connected the dots and realized the creature on the banners was what he talked about.

Behind him, Kyungsoo heard Minseok and Jongdae giggling happily and moving around with the fireflies around them.

And when he turned to look back at the fields, his breath got stuck in his throat.

It was... Mystical. Magical. Beautiful beyond belief.

The fireflies lazily floated around the Wonder Souls who carefully swayed from side to side, allowing the chunks of swarms to land on their bodies and rest. Kyungsoo could see endless bright smiles shining and sparkling with the tiny dots of light being emitted from the fireflies.

The children were ecstatic, and the adults were happily chatting with their arms spread to provide even more space for the insects to land on. A few of them even lied on the ground and allowed themselves to be covered entirely by the shiny little lights.

He glanced over at the hill nearby, where the rest of his crew were standing.

It seemed that Sehun and Jongin made it their mission to cover Yixing with as many fireflies they could possibly gather, while beside them, at what looks like absolute tranquility, Junmyeon stood with his eyes shut, a few fireflies on his head and shoulders, and just breathed in the air.

Looking back at himself, Kyungsoo found that a single firefly had landed on his sleeve. He stared at it quietly for a while, then back at the Wonder Souls laughing with joy, the Teachers smiling with pride, and the magical glow of this phenomenon... And then it hit him.

His heart had shifted. It moved ever so slightly to the side, and he no longer understood what he was doing there at all.

Days ago... Was he really supposed to... Kill all of this?

A painful sting hit him front the inside at the realization, and at that moment, he managed to spot Chanyeol in the fields.

He was crouched down in front of a few of the youngest children of the bunch, smiling widely as they all carefully stacked individual fireflies on his head and hunched back. He was happy. Everyone were happy.

And Kyungsoo? He was... Happy, too.

After several minutes of what felt like a small sip of heaven, the music being played had gotten a little more powerful, and the fireflies started floating back up into the air. Lazily and slowly flapping their small wings to rise up to their forming swarm in the sky.

The music now had reached the peak of emotions, and the swarm huddled together in the sky once more. Shifting and swirling around itself just like the snakey movements Kyungsoo would have assumed a creature like a dragon would do.

It felt like the dragon was watching the island, before it began flying again. The swarm flew lower towards the ground, passing right by the many Wonder Souls spreaded in the fields, over the edge, up to the sky, and then across the fields and over the entire island from higher above. Until the dragon of fireflies' trail vanished behind the waterfall's hill of the island.

There was a moment of awed silence shared by everyone around. But right after, a click his heard, and every single little cloth bauble in the vicinity lit up and began floating, attached to the hands of their holders. Even the elders had little glowing balloons attached to their fingers with a string.

"Happy passing!"

The crowd of Wonder Souls began shouting, and releasing the strings from their fingers, allowing the baubles to float up in the air with no restrictions. The Teachers and council members have all done the same, and Kyungsoo quickly joined. Letting his little creation join the beautiful trail of floating glowing balls be carried by the wind and light up the sky once more.

Right after that, tall wooden torches and decorations hanging by more ropes lit up around the entire area. Making it look as festive and bright as the center of the village did before moving to the fields.

Wonder Souls of all ages began jumping, clapping, cheering, laughing and hugging each other in celebration of what Kyungsoo assumed was a successful Fire Dragon Passing ceremony. By now, many of the elders and Teachers started descending from the hills in order to join the Wonder Souls in the fields.

The music started playing again, this time a bright and cheerful simple tune.

Kyungsoo too, made his way to the fields as well. Standing near the Council of Radiance members that gathered at the edge of the flower field to rest on the sand rocks by another hill.

Finally, the rest of his crew seemed to have spotted him, and made their way to him as well. From the way their eyes were shining, he could tell they were in awe from this event. They were buzzed with energy and excitement. Like a magical force was flowing through them, as it did through the entire island's population.

At first they seemed to be holding back while being in Kyungsoo's vicinity, but he could easily tell they wanted to experience this further.

"Unit 3X0." He called out fairly loudly and formally, sounding almost intimidating. Unintentionally grabbing the attention of a few of the locals as well.

After seeing the surprised expressions on his friends, Kyungsoo loosened his shoulders and eased his own standing position.

"You're free to celebrate as you'd wish. Just please stop looking at me like that."

He said with a small sigh, receiving a round of chuckles from his friends.

"Yes sir!" They all called in unison before turning around and heading into the crowd occupying the fields.

He watched how Junmyeon and Sehun found a spot by the music players and began dancing together. How Jongin was already surrounded by many Wonder Soul children seeking his attention. How Minseok and Jongdae toured their way around the fields to check out the different stations set up from which people were giving away random items.

Yixing, surprisingly, caved under Baekhyun's persuation, and the two of them enjoyed their writing-free time with the music while holding hands.

"Hey, would you dance with me?"

A voice came from beside Kyungsoo. It startled him, and his body tensed up defensively as an automatic reaction.

It was only Chanyeol with his hand reached out for Kyungsoo to grab in case he'd agree to join him, and a warm smile across his lips. Has he always had a dimple on his left cheek? Because in this light, suddenly Kyungsoo just can't ignore it. It's cute.

The amount of time it took Kyungsoo to process an answer to the question became awkwardly lengthy, and by the time Kyungsoo shook his head to decline the offer because, clearly, the captain cannot dance. Kyungsoo cannot dance. This is beyond what he's willing to ever do. Chanyeol had already lowered his hand.

"Maybe another time then?" He tried so hard to keep his facade uplifted, but Kyungsoo could tell he was disappointed by the cold decline.

He didn't even respond, so Chanyeol just laughed in amusement and turned to walk away, leaving Kyungsoo's spot with a wide wave.

Kyungsoo's good enough just watching from afar. Which is exactly what he did after Chanyeol left. He followed the easily recognizable fluffy head through the crowd with his eyes, and kept watching Chanyeol chat around with all sorts of different people who were in the field dancing.

Kyungsoo's good. He's good. He shouldn't get involved too deply. He shouldn't get his feelings involved. He shouldn't cross lines he'd never be able to return from.

After hours of partying into the night, the celebration seemed to be slowly dying out. Many of the younger children had already been taken back to their bedding lodge, and there was a significantly smaller amount of elders still remaining in the vicinity of the fields.

Even the music had already stopped and the instruments taken back to the village. It was mostly adult Wonder Souls and Kyungsoo's crew who remained.

Sehun had already been given the permission to sleep the nights with Junmyeon in the communal structure of the village, but the rest of the crew started making their way out of the fields in order to cross the village and reach their ship.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo stopped in his steps and turned around, seeing Chanyeol standing behind him beneath the hill.

"Thank you for coming. Did you see our fire dance?" He asked, wide shiny eyes filled with expectations. How could Kyungsoo ignore that.

"I did. You were very cool." He replied quietly.

"Haha, thank you! Good night!"

Chanyeol beemed with happiness before cheerfully greeting Kyungsoo goodnight and rushing back to the rest of the adult Wonder Souls who were sitting in the flower field and chatting.

What... On earth.... Is he thinking. 'You were very cool' ? Really? Is he an idiot? Why did he say such a thing to Chanyeol? Where did it even come from? Since when does he ever say such things to anyone, at all, ever?

All through the path back to the ship, Kyungsoo lamented over his miserable comment to Chanyeol. And then he struggled some more to understand why he even cares about that in the first place.

But eventually, they all bedded for the night.

Lying silently in his lower bunk of the bed, Kyungsoo gave himself a recap of all of their experiences on the island so far.

He used to have dreams about a land like this. This... Utopia. A paradise floating in the air. This island, untouched by the evil corruption and paranoia of any of the empire's military destructive islands, is the purest thing that Kyungsoo knows exists.

The earth is broken, harsh, and dangerous. A space forced only upon those the empire deems unworthy of their utilities.

The empire islands are living in constant fear. In cruelty, in cold grey skies and colorless uniforms. Their technology might be advanced, but their humanity fell. Got lost in time and replaced with an aggressive false instinct for preservation at all costs.

But the fire island... Is Pure. It's small, beautiful, and raw. The people are kind, warm, welcoming and genuine. There's no such thing as differences between the different types of people in their society. Everybody is equal from birth.

They treasure their lives... The exact opposite of the empire's obsession with death.

On one hand, Kyungsoo knows deep down that he will have to destroy this island and everything on it. But on the other hand, he... Almost feels like he wants to destroy himself. So that he wouldn't have to execute that action.

And if not himself, he would want to destroy at least his past self. Maybe he could become a part of this land he had always dreamed of.

How is such euphoria surrounding a gem island that got exiled for committing such terrible crimes in the past? Maybe in order to reach such a state, he will have to commit a terrible crime himself. Like deserting his military duties...

No. Has he gone mad? He cannot do such a thing. What about his brother? His crew? He cannot just leave them all behind for his own selfish desire.

He just doesn't want this moment... This place, these people, their true happiness to vanish. He had received more warmth from the strangers on this island than he had ever received from the people he knows in his life on the empire island.

But in the end of the day, if destroying this island will keep him alive, will keep him safe in the empire, that's what he knows he would do. He's just a soldier doing his job, after all.

His heart was aching. He tried to force himself to believe in the thoughts he was so used to having cross his mind. But something had changed. Something was different. He just couldn't fully commit to agreeing with those statements anymore. And it troubled him.

\-----

Kyungsoo was standing on top of the hill overlooking the fire island's fields. The breeze was cool and pleasant, the sun hitting the top of his head and shoulders from above without mercy. Looking down at himself, he was wearing nothing but his underwear. But looking around, it seemed that the whole area was clear of people, so he didn't feel the need to get embarrassed. Plus, after changing his daily attire into a local fit, he didn't find the light sensation so foreign anymore.

He stood like that for a while, staring at the little white clouds breaking the clean blue skies in the far distance away from the island. It felt warm and nice to be this peaceful.

Suddenly, from the very edge of the flower fields, rose the dragon swarm of fireflies and began twirling in the air. Except... Now that it is day time, they weren't glowing, they didn't look like a dragon at all. They were just... Dark, large insects flying in odd directions as a swarm.

Kyungsoo started feeling uncomfortable standing on that hill. It'd be strange and gross if any of those bugs landed on his exposed body. But he stayed and watched how the dark cloud of flies spread above the fields and started landing. Just like the ceremony he's already seen several long days ago.

Well, this isn't so bad, is what he initially thought, but when the bugs finally made contact with the ground, or the field crops, or any flower, it caught on fire. At first Kyungsoo thought it was just a momentary occurance.

But when the main blanket of dark bugs fell on top of the fields, everything caught on fire, and with the wind blowing by the edge of the island, the flame spread over everything that is growing in the whole area immediately.

Kyungsoo panicked, watching how the Branbers--- No, how the fire islanders' hard work is burning up and getting destroyed. The smell of this scene was putrid. Not only did the greenery smell bad, but the insects bodies catching flame stank really bad.

As fast as the fire took over, it also vanished. Leaving nothing but the ruins of what once was behind. Kyungsoo's stomach twisted hard, and he felt like either crying, or getting revenge for what happened. Against who? The stupid bugs, or something.

"Don't be sad, we can save this." A voice spoke from beside him, and he turned in shock to see who it was.

"I can save this."

It was Yixing standing beside him. Also wearing nothing but his underwear that are for some reason stained with ink. But he spoke confidently, and had a bright smile across his lips, so Kyungsoo nodded to him in approval.

He is a Life Carrier after all.

Yixing then decsended down the hill and walked the sandy paths between the fields to stand at the center.

"No, don't let him do it." Another voice came from Kyungsoo's other side. Turning to it, he found Baekhyun. His underwear clean, but his whole body was covered in stains of ink. He looked worried.

"Tell him to stop! If he brings it all back he--- He will fall instead!"

Baekhyun grabbed onto Kyungsoo's shoulder and shook him roughly, with urgency, with high pressure and fear.

Kyungsoo nodded, and turned to face Yixing at the center of the fields once more, he inhaled to speak, but before he managed to make a sound Yixing's body started glowing in lime yellow, just like his eyes.

Out from the ground in the entirety of the field grew mystical lime green branch-like tentacles, and everything those tentacles touched, came back to life. Into full bloom. It was a beautiful sight, but Kyungsoo couldn't see it as such because Baekhyun's sobs beside him made his heart ache.

"Remember Kyungsoo, It's a life for a life."

Yixing spoke from the field, his voice didn't come from his mouth though, it came as an echo carried out from the air itself. The fields were glowing brightly in the Life Carrier's lime green. Then brighter, and brighter, until Kyungsoo couldn't see anything at all.

No... Yixing can't die. He can't just vanish. Why would he sacrifice his life for the sake of the islanders' crops and flowers?

Would... Kyungsoo have done the same?

The next time Kyungsoo opened his eyes, he had the view of the metalic woven net above him. The build that's holding the uppet mattress of the bunk bed in his ship's chamber.

He couldn't think about anything, only feel the fear of having Yixing devote himself to a goal as the one in his dream. Because he knows Yixing is the type to do so.

When was the last time Kyungsoo slept well?

He rubbed his face and in quick effort stood up from his bed, entering the second sleeping chamber on the ship just to make sure Yixing was still there. And indeed, he was. Sleeping peacefully in the lower bed, Baekhyun above him on the top one. The two of them have spent the majority of their time on this island together. Wherever Yixing goes, Baekhyun follows to keep him grounded.

Kyungsoo was thankful to Baekhyun for that.

Maybe what confused him the most about the dream wasn't Yixing choosing to sacrifice himself... But the fact that Kyungsoo felt the immense pain of loss from the dead fields. And that he couldn't do anything useful even if he wanted to sacrifice himself for the cause of saving them again.

Either way, at this point there was no denying that Kyungsoo's heart, and his crew's spirits have changed.

Something made their hearts grow on this island.

They've been here for mere three weeks, and in those days so much about them was already different.

The first and easiest thing to spot about the changes they've been through, was the color of their skin.

Living in the empire their whole lives means they've spent that entire time like moles under the ground, hidden from the sun or any natural light of any kind. Electricity had provided them with light to see, Life with food to eat, and Water to not dehydrate.

Walking all day under the sun, breathing in fresh air, feeling the heat, the sand, the raw elements of the island on their skin, their bodies have developed to fit into those. Even if just a little.

And instead of looking like deathly pale ghosts, their faces were flashing with the subtle golden glow. It wasn't at the same level of beauty like the locals of course, but it's something they'd achieve a little bit at a time.

The second immediate change all of them have gone through was that now, even Jongdae and Kyungsoo no longer feel the need to wear their hot and heavy military uniforms. Let alone the heavy boots.

Kyungsoo, the day after the ceremony of the Fire Dragon Passing, took a courageous leap and followed Minseok's advice at letting his boots go.

He hasn't regretted it at all. The sensation of the soft sand rubbing and brushing against his feet, just how light and easy it was to walk on top of the gentle pillow like surface, the pleasant heat emitting from it due to being under the direct sun at all times... Kyungsoo loved it. And Jongdae did, too.

Chanyeol had provided each of the crew members with proper local new outfits that make them blend in with the islanders rather than stand out like a sore thumb in the heat. And Kyungsoo never felt this free in his life.

Not even a single piece of cloth was pressing against his body uncomfortably. The outfit was so light, that just like in this night's dream, it almost felt like he was walking around with underwear only.

The cotton grown on this island must be very different from the type grown in the empire islands. The fabrics are so soft against the skin. He'd go as far as to say it felt like silk. Although he doesn't quite know what silk feels like, since only the emperor is allowed to wear it back home.

"Everyone," Kyungsoo spoke up. The few crew members on the ship, who were still lazily eating the very last breakfast they have in supply, turned to look at him.

"This meal will be our last on the ship. We've run out of food and water supplies. Which means we will have to earn our meals on the island."

Kyungsoo explained, not speaking in the very formal and strict manner that a commander would normally use.

"And along with that, I would like to absolve you all from the order I've given in the past. You are now allowed full freedom on the island, and no longer required to sleep on this ship." He said, feeling relief spreading through his body when he saw the faces of his friends light up at the news.

"If any information is to come, I'd find a way to get it across to all of you... Also, please tell that to Junmyeon and Sehun."

He sighed lightly, but pleasantly listened to the excited conversations his friends were having about finally being able to try the local food they've been smelling every evening before heading back to the ship's boring empire rations.

Kyungsoo still remembers how when they first arrived, the crew and him didn't dare letting go of their weapons for several days. Let alone change a single detail about the way they wore their uniforms.

Now all seven of them aren't wearing a single empire given item any more. Well, all except underwear, maybe.

He remembers how cold and cautious he was towards the islanders when they first landed and he kept them under guard at the center of the village like some hard to be slaughtered. And he still wonders why, despite that, they have given him a second chance to redeem himself in their eyes.

He remembers the funeral.

He will always remember the funeral.

And he will never be free from the guilt that's haunting him every single night in his dreams.

After the night of the Fire Dragon Passing ceremony, they were all different. Kyungsoo didn't feel the need to be so defensive anymore. His worries about the island turned into curiousity. He hasn't taken an active part in the island's activities yet, unlike the rest of his crew, but now after he uplifted the previous commands he has given, everyone were allowed full freedom to experience the island in their own way.

Even Jongdae, who would previous show signs of displeasure at such a choice, was more than glad about it when he realized the options available to him now.

Kyungsoo too, was glad about having some more mental space to absorb and consume everything in his surroundings, as opposed to constantly trying to hold a captain's facade.

Chanyeol and him have met each other every single day during their stay on the island. Until the festival of the dragon, it seemed to have been a chore given to Chanyeol by the council. But after that night, it felt like he was looking forward to their meetings.

In this last week, none of the crew members joined Kyungsoo any more. So the hours of his day were spent with Chanyeol alone. And Kyungsoo made the extra effort to be more aware of his actions and reactions. After seeing the disappointment on Chanyeol's face when he was cold and distant, Kyungsoo felt like it'd only benefit the both of them if he'd try harder to not ruin the atmosphere.

He made sure he didn't furrow his brows in order to look serious, and was glad when Chanyeol mentioned he doesn't seem so grumpy anymore. He made sure to pay more attention to what Chanyeol is saying and doing.

He provided more reactions to his words, and asked questions about anything that caught his interest. Wether it be a word or term he didn't understand, or something somebody was doing in his surroundings.

Today, however, with their ship's supplies emptied out, Kyungsoo knew things will change once again. He would no longer be a passive observer of the island, but rather have to participate in the work in order to be worthy of receiving the same treatment as the islanders.

After a week of day light hours spent with Chanyeol alone, he wasn't scared of that change at all. In fact, he felt anticipation building inside him, knowing that now he'll get to experience the life on the island from up close.

The first week, they were too uptight to change anything, only Sehun and Yixing were brave enough to submit to the new land. The second week, Kyungsoo had given his crew a little more freedom, which proved to be a good choice when the Fire Dragon Passing took place, allowing everyone to open their minds and learn more.

On the third week everyone had already received their local clothes and roamed free during the day. And now, the beginning of the fourth week on the island, marks the moment they are allowed to forget that they're from the empire at all. Nothing is holding them back anymore. At least until any order comes from Seungsoo.

"There are still some places you haven't seen yet, right?"

Chanyeol asked when the two of them were sitting on one of the sand rock stairs at the center of the village. It was around midday, and the sun just took a shift towards the second half of its daily journey through the sky. Kyungsoo nodded while staring at the path beside the classroom-like house they've been to before.

"Well, you can't possibly start working without seeing everything first, so I'll show you!" He smiled, and Kyungsoo's attention turned to him immediately. He didn't understand why seeing Chanyeol smile made him feel so happy.

It felt as if every time Chanyeol smiled, a flower had grown and bloomed inside of him. Which Kyungsoo certainly wasn't complaining about.

The two stood up and began making their way to the entrance of the tower once more. If they'd go up the spiral stairs, they'd reach the Council of Radiance's room. But instead of climbing up, Chanyeol glanced back at Kyungsoo for a moment, before going down.

Finally, Kyungsoo will get to see what's located underneath the tallest building on the island.

The further they descended, the darker it got, but Chanyeol naturally clicked his fingers, and three little fire balls began floating above them. One above Kyungsoo's head, one above Chanyeol's, and one in front of them to provide more light while going downwards.

"This is very useful." Kyungsoo stated, impressed by yet another use for the fire. "On our island nobody can do this. So we built special metal and glass objects into the walls that light up with a different power." He then explained, seeing Chanyeol's face from the side only, but he could tell he was listening.

He just hoped he was able to give Chanyeol a description he could understand. Because how else is he supposed to explain that on the empire's island, all indoor light can exist thanks to the dedicated Electro Carriers who spend their time to create engines and power machines which only they can power.

Thinking about it that way... It sounds pretty awful. Like the Electro Carriers are being used... which, is probably exactly the situation. Ugh. Kyungsoo doesn't want to think about it.

Eventually the two made it down to the bottom of the stairs, where they were met with a heavy wooden door, and an adult Wonder Souls standing beside it. Next to her, a torch was attached to the wall.

"Hey, Sunyoung, I'm here to show him around."

Chanyeol called out to the guard with a smile, and her stern expression of suspicion immediately shifted to a gentle smile of her own. She was shorter than both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, but looked much more capable of guarding something than them.

"Alright. Just don't make too much noise." She nodded, then approached the door and lifted the wooden plank keeping it shut.

Chanyeol nodded to her in gratitude, then carefully opened the door only half way, leaving it open as they entered the next area.

This...'room' looked like a hand carved cave out of hard sand. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all asymetric and not smoothly chafed like the rest of the structures on the island. It looked more like a long corridor. With a tall solid yet not perfectly straight wall on the left, and weirdly shaped wall on the right.

At equal distances were torches similar to the one next to guard Sunyoung attached to the left wall.

As the two began walking by through the corridor, Kyungsoo realized the reason the wall on the right was shaped so weirdly. It had small carved rooms behind it, with thick wooden bars separating those nooks from the main corridor.

To Kyungsoo, it looked like a hand crafted, natural version of the empire's military prison. The nooks were like cells with those bars, although all of them were empty.

"This is our Jail. Or 'Bad Ward'." Chanyeol explained, his voice echoing lightly, bouncing off from the walls. "When somebody chooses to make a bad action, they are brought here as punishment in order to reflect on their choice."

Kyungsoo nodded, following Chanyeol's large steps with his own, less large ones. Until Chanyeol stopped ahead of a cell that seems to be lit a little brighter than the dark and empty ones.

"And... Here is the cell of Bok TaeSeok."

Chanyeol's voice was almost as quiet as a whisper and his whole body gave off the the impression that he felt very uncomfortable being in this location.

"He's been here from before I was born."

"What did he do?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, stepping a little to the side to grab a glance at the prisoner.

It was an old man with long greasy salt and pepper hair, along with a long messy beard. He was sitting at the center of his cell, facing to the side and doing strange movements with his fingers. Oh... A Lightless.

Chanyeol took a step back and exhaled, then turned to begin walking back to the exit. Kyungsoo almost felt nervous of being here from how much discomfort Chanyeol was radiating after seeing that man.

"He did terrible things to a Wonder Soul child many years ago."

Kyungsoo didn't need to hear anything more. From just how painful it looked for Chanyeol to say, Kyungsoo understood that whatever has been done, truly is terrible, and that some things are better left in a cell under the ground. Just like that man.

Once the two of them crossed back to the other side of the large door, and Sunyoung placed back the heavy looking plank to lock the door, Chanyeol exhaled in relief. He's so deeply bothered by simply thinking of such things... He's so pure hearted.

How can Chanyeol even be friends with Kyungsoo at all after the terrible things he has done to the people of this island? All the lives he took?

"Normally the people who are sent to this jail are released when the moon is full, or when it rains. No matter how long they spent here. But it never really happens. I've never seen anyone get sent down here in my life!" Chanyeol stated with a small proud smile. Pride in his people.

The two waved goodbye to Sunyoung before Chanyeol popped out the three little flames to float above them as they ascended up the stairs and back to the surface. The sun is incredibly bright and hot after spending some time in the cooler temperature under ground with only dim lights.

The day had passed awfully quickly, and Kyungsoo wasn't able to find the right chance to ask about food or bedding for the day. Chanyeol and him parted ways for the night after Chanyeol had brought a bucket of well water to the surface.

It was cold and refreshing. The flavor of the water was almost sweet on Kyungsoo's tongue.

But after seeing Chanyeol this upset over the man in jail, he didn't have the guts to ask about anything else. So he returned to the ship with the sunset, finding Minseok and Jongdae hanging out there as well.

They compared their activities for the day, where Kyungsoo heard about how both of them got to learn how to collect crops from the fields. Which also provided them with a delicious fruitful dinner.

Chanyeol has been treating him with nothing but kindness. And Kyungsoo couldn't have been more thankful about that. He turned over in his bed. But he simply cannot understand why.

If the people of the village are not aware of the real reason Kyungsoo and the fleet were sent over here... And still suffered large losses because of the attack, how could they just forgive the crew so easily?

What exactly did Junmyeon tell them to prepare them for something as terrible as what Kyungsoo had done? And even if they had a good reason to do it in the first place, how could they just gloss over all the pain it had caused?

Kyungsoo buried himself in his bed with his heavy burden of guilt and regret. There's only a little hope in him that maybe the good times he is having on the island are something he... Maybe actually does deserve.

It just feels awful to connect to the people of the island... To Chanyeol... While everything is built on a lie.

Eventually he will have to take care of that. Expose the truth and continue his mission. But at this point... Would he really listen to any command coming from his brother anymore?

He is very new to the whole, freedom, thing. But he's starting to understand it. And he isn't sure he'd be willing to let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyungsoo! Oh my gem, I am so sorry." Chanyeol jumped up and spoke at the second he spotted Kyungsoo reach the arched gate to the village.

"You told me the food in your ship ran out--- But I completely forgot about it when it was time for dinner... Are you hungry? I'm sorry."

Seeing such a tall and impressive looking man stand with his shoulders hunched down, his head lowered and his face this sad-looking is quite odd. Chanyeol, appearance wise, would seem like the type of person who'd never dare to show weakness.

But there he is, like a puppy who had done something wrong, fidgeting with his fingers and sincerely apologizing to Kyungsoo for not providing him with food that he doesn't even owe him.

Kyungsoo looked up at his saddened expressiong for a while, then very gently and cautiously placed his palm on the man's arm to pat it a couple of times.

"You don't have to apologize. Thank you for thinking about me." He tried to reassure Chanyeol that really, it's not that bad.

And it seemed to work.

Chanyeol's whole posture changed with the touch to his arm. His shoulders rolled back to their usual spot, his back straightened and his expression brightened. Warm red eyes looking right back at him.

His arms then got raised up in the air towards Kyungsoo's direction for a moment. Intinctively Kyungsoo's body stiffened. But as quickly as they got up, they dropped back down. Chanyeol's face took the form of a slightly embarrassed smile when he averted his eyes and began scratching his cheek instead.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure what he was doing. It seems that the gesture Chanyeol was trying to form simply wasn't working out for him for some reason. Or maybe he stopped it before completing it.

He tried to do it before as well, after the Fire Dragon passing event.

"Anyway, I have a better idea! Today, we will make sure you eat enough." Chanyeol smiled, opening his palm up in order to convince Kyungsoo of his statement. It was amusing, but unnecessary, since Kyungsoo already knows he could trust Chanyeol by now.

"I was thinking I could show you how to work the fields today, that way you'd be able to... uh, 'Earn' your meal? Is that how you said it before?"

Chanyeol spoke again, starting to lead the two of them through the village. Why is it strange for Chanyeol that people need to work in order to be deserving of survivng?

In the empire, if you aren't useful in one way or another to the society, you don't earn as much of anything as those who are worth more earn.

Food, supplies, free time, those are things people have to work hard for. It's not just given. But maybe here on the fire island things work differently. If to judge by the fact that even the elders of the council are being treated with kindness despite not working to 'earn' their meals.

Maybe if you are deserving of food, shelter, and survival by default, it helps people feel the duty of wanting to work in order to give back to those who provide it for them. Instead of having to prove themselves worthy enough.

It's so clever. The people of the fire island really have it all figured out. They work hard not for themselves, but for everybody's sake, because they want to. Because they choose to. Because they can.

Nobody is forced to spend their life doing a certain job or another. When they don't need to worry about whether or not they could survive, they can only grow more and open their hearts even further.

Kyungsoo couldn't even imagine what the empire would look like if people who didn't work still received food and shelter. There will be chaos. Everyone are too cold, too selfish to open their hearts and want to give something out of themselves to others.

He certainly does not miss that in the empire.

Their path passed right by the classroom structure that they had visited and made the Fire Dragon Passing baubles in. Kyungsoo would have just walked past it, but he heard strange noises coming from the inside and his curiousity took the better of him.

He stopped walking, Chanyeol pausing right beside him as well, and turned to the open window, leaning in closer and pressing his hands on the sand rock to peek inside.

Just as he did, a flash of bright fiery light came near his face, and he winced in surprise when it disappeared. He expected to see many children sitting down on their little mats, but instead he saw a row of children standing in the class in front of a wooden stick figure of sorts.

"What are they doing...?"

He whispered quietly to Chanyeol, who had already huddled right beside him to look through the second window into the class.

"It seems like they're practicing fire control." Chanyeol was definitely smiling. Kyungsoo didn't even need to turn and look, because he heard it in his voice.

Fire control... Huh.

Kyungsoo continued watching the class continue. The three Teachers were still in the room, sitting calmly by the board and watching, while an adult Wonder Soul was guiding the children through various movements they had to follow in a rhythm. Only after every single one of the children succeeded, the older Wonder Soul gave them the signal to raise their hands up.

Once they did, Kyungsoo saw a bunch of different sizes and heights of fire balls appearing in front of the children. Some were stable and small, some were larger and kept shaking and dancing like an actual natural flame.

"It's important for us, Wonder Souls, to make sure we are able to control our fire entirely. We learn how to balance the differences between our emotions and intentions, so that nobody will cause anyone else any harm."

Chanyeol spoke again, quietly and calmly. He had already leaned away from the window with his back against the wall, and was looking down at Kyungsoo with a smile.

That makes a lot of sense. It prepares everyone for the peaceful nature of behaviour on this island, and provides a good safety measure against extreme situations.

Whoa... The island might be a few hundred years behind on technology, but they are probably millions of years ahead of the empire when it comes to being... Well, human.

"Did you learn all of this as well? Where you come from?" Chanyeol asked calmly when Kyungsoo finally stepped away from the wall.

"No. They taught us how to destroy things and fire weapons."

Kyungsoo replied in a cold manner. Not because he was upset at Chanyeol, but because a nasty bitterness filled his mouth when he remembered how aggressive, unpleasant and scary the power lessons were in the empire.

He was upset that he had memories of his own age group destroying dummies with their powers and learning how to spread hatred and fear, instead of the gentle and careful peace that the Wonder Souls are being taught.

"Oh... Sounds scary." Chanyeol said quietly, probably imagining terrible things that aren't even half as bad as what reality truly was like.

"It was."

Kyungsoo agreed, then exhaled his lungs empty to remove the dark atmosphere from his shoulders. There's no need to make things so serious.

The two of them continued heading towards the fields, but Kyungsoo's mind was still floating in the awe of this type of education. It's so important to teach people how to use their powers for peaceful actions, how to be kind with them, how to keep every person feeling equal and safe... He wished the empire would learn these things.

But at the same time, he's glad he didn't have to go through classes similar to those, otherwise he would have been exposed as a Lightless long ago.

Up on the hill and then back down to the fields themselves, Kyungsoo's feet felt comfortable walking on the soft and hard sand bits that separate each field from the other. There were quite a lot of local islanders in the fields as well.

Some children who are not present in the lesson were busy picking berries from the lower bushes, teens and adults tended to the larger fruit trees by the sides, and elders were seated on small wooden stools while carefully cutting vegetables off from their stems.

With the cool breeze and the sunlight, Kyungsoo felt a new sense of peace. The atmosphere was just so relaxed and calming. Everyone who worked seemed to be doing so with pleasure and fun, rather than finding it to be an upsetting chore. Some were even singing or humming, chatting with those who were close enough to hear them in their area of work.

At first, the two of them headed towards one of the trees located at the sides of the fields. Sepcifically, to one tree on which a teen Wonder Soul was sitting and humming to themselves.

"Hey!" Chanyeol called out, surprising and poor kid into a startle.

"Oh my gem, Chanyeol don't scare me like that!" The teen called out with a pout, then turned to look at Kyungsoo with curiousity. Her expression turned questioning.

With eyes bright red just like Chanyeol, golden dark and beautiful skin, and two long blonde braids rolling down over her shoulders, she looked adorable and lively.

"Could you hand us a couple of these?"

Chanyeol grinned and raised his arms. As tall as he is, his hands managed to reach high enough to be placed like a shelf right in the teen's reaching distance. She curled her lips into another pout for a moment, but then changed her pose with a chuckle.

"Okay, but only if you introduce me to your friend. He looks so lost!"

The girl grinned, holding two large vibrant orange colored fruits in both her hands. Kyungsoo already understood the situation, and nodded his head in her much higher direction politely.

"Nice to meet you, I am Do Kyungsoo." He stated like he always does. His instincts nearly brought his hand up for a salute, but he stopped right before his muscles reacted to that need.

The girl on the tree stared at him for a little while longer, and Chanyeol grunted a few times to signal his discomfort with this strange arm raising position just to fit to her standards.

"Hi Kyungsoo, I am Yerim! I hope you like Oranges because they are amazing today." She grinned, her satisfaction filled, and finally placed the two fruits in her hands onto Chanyeol's palms before waving them both goodbye and turning towards the higher branches once more.

"Ah, finally!"

Chanyeol called out in relief, bringing his arms back down and holding the two fruits in front of Kyungsoo.

"Here, to make up for making you miss dinner yesterday. These are Oranges. I can show you how to eat them." He smiled, and the two found themselves a nice spot to sit at. Right on the sand beside one of the hills that overlook the fields.

Everything being grown here has such strong colors and scents. In the empire most of their crops come colorless or very pale due to the lack of exposure to any sunlight that the plants on the empire don't receive underground. Maybe they would have looked this good if they were grown on the surface.

Before Kyungsoo could pay attention, Chanyeol had already finished peeling one of the two oranges they've been given by happy Yerim. He broke the soft fruit surface into small segments, and allowed Kyungsoo to pick his own from the collection spreaded on his palms.

"These are very good for your health. They help your skin, your digestion, and would help you stay safe from any illness. Plus, they smell and taste real good!" Chanyeol explained with a bright smile.

Kyungsoo inhaled slowly with the orange segment between his fingers. This will be the first piece of food he eats that hasn't come from the empire. He trusts Chanyeol, and he knows his own crew members were just fine after eating before... He'll just have to fight off that worry. Besides, it smells incredible. Sweet and fresh.

Finally, he took a bite. His teeth pressing through the soft fruit, tearing the cover. He felt a spray of sweet flavor get on his tongue from the bite, then kept chewing as the taste took over his whole mouth. Eyes wide, he stared down at the leftover of the segment in his fingers, then at Chanyeol. The texture was unfamiliar, but wow, SO good.

"This is amazing! An Orange? It's so sweet, and it just makes juice appear in my mouth." Kyungsoo spoke quickly. Quicker than he usually does, probably out of the excitement he didn't realize was buzzing through him after the bite.

When taking the rest into his mouth, he watched how Chanyeol's face brightened up into a wide and beautiful smile, then cracked into soft laughter.

"I'm glad you like it. I love them too." He stated before taking a piece into his mouth and chewing happily. Tiny smile wrinkles decorated the corners of his eyes as he chewed with a closed mouthed grin.

Chanyeol's smile looked as sweet as the orange tasted in Kyungsoo's mouth.

After several quick minutes, the oranges were both gone - fully enjoyed by Kyungsoo, and the peels were brought by Chanyeol back to the tree, dug into the ground and covered up again.

Chanyeol then led Kyungsoo carefully to one field which only had a single elder lady working in. It was a long yet thin section of the field which had hip height wooden sticks connected with a thick rope to create a little fence, on top of which grew one of the more beautiful fruits Kyungsoo's ever seen.

Or at least, he assumed it was a fruit.

The stems sprawled upwards, like they've crawled over the fence to find their comfortable position to grow in. From each smaller stem grew beautiful green leaves that drooped down towards the ground lazily.

And on the ends of the stems grew either star shaped yellow flowers, or red little circle shaped fruits in a cluster.

Chanyeol's hand came from under one of the fruit bunches and he carefully raised it up on his palm for better view. They were so vibrantly pigmented, so red and shiny, almost cute looking. But they weren't quite like the shapes of the pale strawberries Kyungsoo knew.

"These are Cherry Tomatoes." Chanyeol stated, kneeling down to look at the fruits a little better himself.

"It's because we have normal Tomatoes over there," He pointed in another field's direction. "And Cherries there." Another direction. "These are tomatoes of another kind, but they are so small and sweet that it became their name." Chanyeol nodded back at the little red blobs in his hand.

"Ah, wait a moment!" He suddenly said, standing back up and letting go of the bunch in his palm. He turned and hurried away from Kyungsoo.

Standing alone in the field and looking around, Kyungsoo felt... At ease. The sun on his head wasn't painfully hot like it was in the first days he spent on the island. The sand and dirt to his feet were soft and fun to step on. The new scents of different crops were fresh and pleasant... He was completely immersed.

This is a whole other world to the dark and scary underground cruel lives of the empire's residents. He could get used to it.

Chanyeol made his way back a minute later, carrying two deep bowl shaped baskets with a thick cover of a cloth from the inside.

"Here. Once we pick the cherry tomatoes, we can put them carefully in those, so they wouldn't get damaged." He handed Kyungsoo a basket, and kneeled down again. "Let me show you how."

Kyungsoo followed the posture and kneeled down to watch from up close.

Chanyeol's hands quickly got to work. One hand held the larger main stem from which the fruit grew, and his other hand carefully grabbed onto the red blob, twisted to the side, and freed the little tomato from the stem with a small green crown left from the stem. He smiled and placed the tomato in Kyungsoo's hand.

"You could tell they are ripe and good when they're red, and their skin is till tough enough." Chanyeol explained, his attention and hands back to the stem once more to pick another. "If the tomato is too soft, you could bury it right by the root. If it doesn't come off easy, it's not yet ripe."

Kyungsoo listened attentively to the instructions and explanations, then carefully placed the single tomato in his hand on the soft cloth in his basket. He watched in silence as Chanyeol picked a few more right beside him.

Although he wanted to do the same, his muscles showed some hesitation. And it seemed that Chanyeol noticed.

"Don't be afraid, it's easy."

Kyungsoo began raising his hands towards one especially red looking tomato in front of him, but froze before making contact with it. Why...? There is no way he could mess this up so badly, right?

Suddenly, two large hands slithered over the back of his palms. He felt an arm wrapping around his shoulder, and a warm presence from behind. Kyungsoo's heart rate spiked in an instant. He was wrapped in Chanyeol's arms from behind and couldn't even blink... But he didn't feel caged at all.

He felt... Good.

In slow movements, Chanyeol's hands carefully guided Kyungsoo's fingers onto the tomato. Chanyeol gently posed Kyungsoo's hands in the same position he showed him before, then pressed onto the tomato with Kyungsoo's fingers and twisted the stem off.

Kyungsoo stared in a state of minor shock at Chanyeol guiding him. But all he could learn from this was just how big, rough, yet warm Chanyeol's hands were. Fingertips that have experienced a lot of labor, palms that are hard and hot from a life full of nature.

He almost felt his body was about to give in and lose balance. Chanyeol's shoulders and torso are so wide behind him that he didn't want to move at all. He was wrapped and cupped and cooped.

Time was going in slowmotion despite how loud his own heartbeat drummed in his ears, and then, with terrible sorrow, he had to watch and feel Chanyeol's hands slowly lowering, his arms catching distance, and his body shifting back to sit beside him again.

Kyungsoo nearly gasped for air when time began ticking at normal speed again now that he's free. A small round cherry tomato was held in his hand, and beside him Chanyeol was smiling. Ah... His dimple again.

"Easy, right?"

Chanyeol turned the attention away from himself back to the tomato in Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo nodded wordlessly and pretended that his heart wasn't about to leap out of his chest while placing it in the basket.

What on the cracked earth is wrong with him? Why did his heart, mind, and body react like that? Chanyeol was simply showing him how to pick a tomato, why'd he have to get so embarrassingly excited for no reason?

Although... Can he really be mad at that? Chanyeol is just... So big. His smile too, is big... His heart is big... Kyungsoo never exactly felt particularly small. If anything, in the empire he is considered perfectly average.

But Chanyeol being this close to him made the land under him quake. Chanyeol's attractiveness is also... big---...Ugh.

Kyungsoo felt like a self conscious idiot for the rest of the day that they had spent picking their baskets full with cherry tomatoes.

Even when they were already done, and Chanyeol happily led them back towards the village, Kyungsoo couldn't shake off the strange tingly sensation he gets in his stomach whenever Chanyeol smiles. Or laughs. Or speaks. Or is just... There.

However, his attention finally shifted from the fast pace of his own heartbeat to the new structure Chanyeol had led him to.

From the outside, it looked like just another sandstone built structure. But in this one, the windows were smaller, and only carved out near the roof, making it impossible to look through them.

For some reason, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both stood in a line of a few more locals who were carrying baskets filled with crops just like them.

Kyungsoo spotted a basket of deep green wobbly round sticks. Which Chanyeol explained were Cucumbers. He saw a basket with white, large, and heavy looking thick flower, Cabbages. And many more interesting colors, shapes and textures of more crops from the fields, being brought inside one by one.

Finally it was their turn in the line, both of them stepped inside the thin and small wooden door. Chanyeol had to bow down in order to not bump his head on the frame. Inside was a room with shiny looking shifed sandstone, and many stone made and wooden made appliances that look like a kitchen of sorts.

In the corner of the room were many piled baskets containing all of today's picked crops, while beside each of the different looking cooking stations, stood a different person to tend to them. Many of which involved fire.

"This is our dining room's kitchen," Chanyeol began explaining, standing with Kyungsoo beside an empty cooking station which looked like a table made out of smooth rock. "Every day different people are tasked to cook for everyone with what we bring from the fields." He smiled, gesturing towards a large stone couldron sitting heavy and full of what looks like stew above a fire.

"Hey, don't just stand there, help us out!" One of the ladies wearing a grey cloth apron called out to the two of them with a convincing smile.

She placed two wooden cutting boards on the table beside them, and handed them two large knives and a large glass bowl.

"Come on, chop the carrots for us!" She pulled one of the baskets from the pile towards them and clapped her hands twice before returning to her own station near the fire.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol puzzled, but the other just laughed lightly before lifting the basket onto the side of the table and grabbing one of the... 'Carrots' on his cutting board. After a brief explanation, the two of them were chopping up carrots and filling up the glass bowl to the brim with the orange chunks.

They were given a few more new colorful things to chop too. Like 'Leaks' and 'Potatoes'. All of which were so colorful and beautiful both before and after chopping them apart.

The scent filling the kitchen made Kyungsoo's stomach rumble louder and louder as the time passed. Until eventually the lady freed them from the task and instructed them to get a seat in the dining room itself. She bid them goodbye after thanking them for the help, and the two found themselves outside under the darkening skies.

"I love working in the kitchen. It's a lot of fun. And you did really well too! Was it your first time cutting vegetables?" Chanyeol asked, looking genuinely impressed as the two walked around the building and towards a larger wooden door located on the other side of the same structure.

"Not... Exactly. I mean, the 'vegetables' that we have in the empire are very different from here. It isn't so enjoyable to be in a kitchen over there. But I had fun here." Kyungsoo replied with a quick explanation to prove his experience with kitchens.

When they entered, Kyungsoo's thoughts about the boring and intimidating empire military kitchen cut short.

The dining room was amazing. An incredibly large room with tall walls and a dark wooden ceiling spread ahead. Long rows of dark wooden tables stood in lines through the space of the room, and from the ceiling, beautiful fiery chandeliers similar to the ones in the council's room were hanging.

It was so bright, and noisy, and heartwarming to see.

So many people were already seated in random arrangements of their own choice, children and elders alike, simply chatting and having a good time on their chosen benches.

Kyungsoo even spotted a few of his crew members in the seated crowd. Jongin sat at a table surrounded by children. Yixing and Baekhyun sat with many adult Wonder Souls. Junmyeon and Sehun took a seat near a group of Teachers, and Minseok and Jongdae had a little bit of everything at their table.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, since they came to the room quite late, had to sit at the very few available spots at the front of the room, near what Kyungsoo just saw looked like a small platform with a wooden board behind it. Similar to the classroom's.

The chatter in the room is loud, and so humane. It made Kyungsoo feel like he's sitting with a giant family to the table. However, it all quieted down to a few last whispers when the main Teacher of the council climbed on the single stair and stepped his way to the center of the little stage.

He stood there with everyone's attention to him, and smiled. Then he began talking to everyone. Thanking the field workers, the kitchen workers, the Teachers, and the hard working Wonder Souls for the time and effort they had put into making another day pass successfully.

He paused for a moment, then continued by blessing everyone in the room into getting healthy, strong, and happy with the food that they have worked for.

The man returned to his seat at one of the tables, and moments later the kitchen workers enter the room with large stone and wooden made carts that hold large containers of the different types of food that they've cooked. Each table received one bowl of each food, each bowl provides enough servings for the entire table to dine themselves full.

Chatter in the room returned even louder than before with the excitement and eager hungry stomachs of the crowd, but not a single person touched a single utensil. Not until those who worked in the kitchen returned to the room without aprons, and sat down as well.

Only when everyone were seated, the meal began.

Kyungsoo was definitely not disappointed. In fact, everything he tasted was so new, so delicious, so filling, that by the time the meal was done, he felt like he could barely move. Chanyeol chuckled in amusement and offered the term 'Food Coma' to describe Kyungsoo's full belly.

The experience was amazing. Sitting and eating in a group has always been something Kyungsoo enjoyed doing with his crew... But when the whole community sits together, it put his heart at ease. It made him feel like he belongs to something bigger than himself, and it felt good.

Children were the first to be ushered out of the dining room in order to send them to sleep. Kyungsoo enjoyed watching Jongin carry a sleepy child in his arms while also leading another wobbling one by the hand outside of the structure.

He saw Baekhyun and Yixing help the teens clean up the tables that were cleared from plates and utensils. And was amused by the way Sehun was pouting when Junmyeon was using just tiny splashes of his Water Carrier powers to clean up an empty bowl. Jongdae and Minseok were nowhere in sight, meaning they must have left earlier.

Eventually, Kyungsoo overcame his food coma, and together with Chanyeol, the two went back outside happy and full.

"Thank you for today, Chanyeol. I had fun, and the food was delicious."

Kyungsoo spoke first, looking up at his tall friend stretching his long arms upwards with a grunt of satisfaction. When brought back down, Chanyeol smiled at him with so much warmth, Kyungsoo almost felt overwhelmed.

"I want us spend many more days together like this. You're learning so fast that I'm afraid if I show you everything, you won't need me around anymore." Chanyeol responded, chuckling and running a hand through his soft brown hair.

"I hope we could become friends before that happens, so I'll still have an excuse to see you sometimes."

He added and grinned down at Kyungsoo. Who felt the strings of his heart being tugged and pulled in all directions, raising his pulse once more. He averted his eyes to the side in a failing attempt to calm his chest down.

"... We already are friends, though." Kyungsoo said quietly, and gestured vaguely with his hand. A weird motion between the two of them.

When his eyes finally turned back to face Chanyeol, he was almost blinded by just how bright and happy he looked. The skies are so dark above him, but Chanyeol was almost like a walking sun, constantly providing heat all over Kyungsoo.

It looked like there was something he was very eager to ask. He inhaled and opened his mouth to speak with excitement, but, similar to the way he stops some gestures towards Kyungsoo from happening, he stopped himself from speaking, and shut his mouth with a smile instead.

"I will teach you many more things, Kyungsoo."

"I would love that. Thank you Chanyeol. Good night."

The two of them parted ways with Chanyeol waving his whole arm widely, and Kyungsoo barely waving his hand in return.

He made it back to the ship for the night, and slid into his bed. Except this time, alone.

All of his crew members have already gotten themselves familiar enough with the islanders that they've received bed in their communal sleeping house? Kyungsoo's falling behind.

While lying in bed, awfully silent in this large metalic aircraft, Kyungsoo hoped that a message from the Talkie will never come. He wants to pick more cherry tomatoes, and cherries, and tomatoes. He wants to eat more dinners with everyone. He wants to see more of Chanyeol's smiles and laughters.

He wants to become a part of that. He wants that life to be his. But is he allowed to have that?

\-----

The days keep passing. Kyungsoo is now at the door of his second month spent on the island. Which, by now, has become a pleasant and calming exeperience for him - spending all daylight hours with Chanyeol in the fields, learning how to pick all sorts of beautiful colorful crops.

Just one thing is still preventing him from being able to peacefully sleep at night.

The fear that his brother will suddenly contact him via the Talkie installed in the ship, and this magical paradise dream of the fire island will be shattered into a million pieces of sadness, guilt, and regret. Which he already suffers from after his terrible grand arrival to the island.

Maybe he needs to build up some courage like the rest of his crew members and ask Chanyeol for a bed to sleep in which is not the tiny little bunk bed in the chambers of the ship.

It's just so lonely to say goodbye to everyone after each dinner and go back to the awful metalic machine of death on his own.

Everytime he steps inside his body fills with anxiety. A part of him wants to call Jongdae back on the ship and instruct him to destroy the communication channels of the Talkie, so that the illusion of the crew being able to stay on the island and have an actual good enjoyable time will keep being a reality for longer.

But he knows that just like Junmyeon had lost contact with the Commander in Chief, if it happens to Kyungsoo as well, the empire will come to strike this place down in an even harder and more terrible manner than Kyungsoo and his fleet tried.

One thing is certain.

Kyungsoo can no longer throw a doubt about the fact that his sharp, hard edged, cold military disciplined heart, had softened. It had been warmed up by the genuinely kind hospitality of the island people. From the feeling of hot sand and earth under his bare feet instead of the heavy boots.

It lightened up from the sun, from the music, from the dances and the songs. From the clear night's sky that is not clouded by smoke, dust, and rain like the Water Carriers generated weather protection system the empire had employed.

Something in him had turned. The island should not be destroyed. The entire world should be destroyed instead, and only this island should remain.

He had regained faith in humanity thanks to this place. The more time he spends on the island, the more attached he gets to the people, to the flavors and sensations. The more he feels like he finally belongs to something that he could be proud of for real.

The larger his love grows for this place, the more terrified he is of the day his brother will send armies to finish the job he had long decline. Kyungsoo knows that his brother will try to make sure it doesn't happen, but such decisions are often not fully up to him.

"Kyungsoo~ Look at these!"

Chanyeol called out in his direction when Kyungsoo began crossing through the village's center. When Kyungsoo turned to find the source of the voice, he saw Chanyeol running in his direction with a bunch of strange looking brown strings.

"What are these?" He asked when the other finally came to a halt in front of him.

"I'll teach you! Let's find a good spot to sit." Chanyeol smiled as the two have shifted direction and found themselves a spot on the flat wide sandrock platform that's attached to one of the structures nearby.

Once they sat down, Chanyeol spread whatever's in his hand on the surface between himself and Kyungsoo.

Now outside of Chanyeol's hand, Kyungsoo found that he wasn't holding a string, but rather a pile of very long brown leaves that got folded in his palm. They were all somewhat in the same length, equally brown, dry, and flexible.

"I got these so we could get you a basket in case you wanted to have some food with you on... Well, I mean, since you're still sleeping on the ship then at least you'd have something to eat...?"

Chanyeol began explaining, but fell into a struggle midway for some reason. Like he himself had an issue with the fact that Kyungsoo was spending each night alone in the ship. Kyungsoo examined his face, noticing the eyes averting away from eye contact.

"If I could keep an orange in the basket for the mornings, I'd be happy." Kyungsoo replied with a nod, mostly to sign to Chanyeol that he appreciates the thought and approves of the activity, and it seemed to have helped, because Chanyeol smiled once more.

Then, without much of a wait, he began showing Kyungsoo the technique of weaving a brand new properly shaped basket. Kyungsoo watched with fascination and subtle admiration how Chanyeol's long fingers skillfully tied a few ends and began to slide long strands with one another, starting to form a pattern.

"I guess it looks harder than picking cherry tomatoes, but it's just a repetetive action. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

After doing only a little bit of the base, Chanyeol handed Kyungsoo the small woven part so that he could continue by himself. But as expected, despite how well and careful Kyungsoo watched, he wasn't yet quite sure which strand should go where.

His hands held it motionless as he tried to repeat the steps he has seen Chanyeol doing in his mind in order to replicate them.

But before he could begin moving his fingers, he felt pleasant warmth wrap over the back of his hands. A familiar sensation against his skin, and a tingle he already knows spread through his body.

Chanyeol's hands were once again on top of his. This time, sitting in front of him and not behind, Kyungsoo's eyes were shaking lightly in their sockets and he culd feel his pulse increase in pace. He wasn't sure whether or not he should raise his head to look at Chanyeol's face, but he sure was tempted.

Gently and carefully, Chanyeol's fingers pushed Kyungsoo's in the right direction to create the proper loop to drag the next piece of leaf through.

And although Kyungsoo's sense of logic had vanished with how unnaturally nervous he felt at that point, he somehow managed to sneak a peek at Chanyeol's expression anyway.

He looked calm, concentrated, and like he was enjoying himself through the little bit of guidance he was showing Kyungsoo.

How could such a simple touch set Kyungsoo's whole insides on fire? Is it something only the Wonder Souls can do? Or is it something reserved solely for Chanyeol and his unbearable beautiful existence from inside and out?

Kyungsoo felt like he's losing his mind with all of these thoughts shooting through his head so quickly. He was so distracted that he forgot to pay attention to the purpose of this whole ordeal. The basket.

Though by the time Chanyeol had pulled his hands back, Kyungsoo knew he won't be willing to ask for further explanation. Not if it includes even a single point of physical contact between the two of them again. He won't be able to handle it.

Instead he hesitatly attempted to make a loop of the leaves by himself. Immediately shooting his eyes up to his Wonder Soul friend in order to assess whether or not his first move was a success.

Chanyeol simply smiled at him, his large eyes watching intently as Kyungsoo's fingers fiddled with the length of the leaf for a moment.

"You're doing good! I'll help you round it up when the base is wide enough." He praised Kyungsoo, probably noticing how uncertain he is that he felt the need to encourage him in one way or another.

"So it'd fit an orange?"

Kyungsoo asked, scolding himself internally in order to calm down while repeating the same weaving motion with the leaves. A little bit of a pattern started showing by his fifth and sixth move. He heard Chanyeol chuckle, and saw at the back of his field of view how Chanyeol shifted his position to sit more comfortably in front of him.

"Even two oranges." He said with a grin Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to look at, and as the process of weaving the little basket continued, he kept giving Kyungsoo more tips and further instructions on how to finish the piece.

Eventually the basket was done. A light, hand woven brown little basket, large enough to contain two oranges and maybe a few more little things. Kyungsoo felt a small yet enjoyable sense of pride when he held it in his hands.

It was more satisfying finishing this basket than it was to make his tiny cloth bauble for the Fire Dragon Passing event. Probably because it was quite more challenging. Also because Chanyeol was sitting and smiling with so much pride right in front of him the entire time.

"Now you have your own basket! Next time we get to the fields you could get something to put in it if you'd like!"

Kyungsoo felt a little bit like a child again, but he didn't hate that at all. Something warm and cosy was swirling inside him from being praised, encouraged, and just... Accepted. He was never allowed to be his true self in the empire.

And now, even though Chanyeol probably doesn't even know that Kyungsoo is a Lightless, at least Kyungsoo doesn't need to put up a strict facade to trick anyone into thinking he has the confidence of a Carrier.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo nodded, looking back down at his little basket in relief.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol spoke, already on another line of thought. His heard turned sideways to the empty patio at the center of the village, completely lit in bright yello by the sun.

"Remember how we went to see the Bad Ward underground before?"

Kyungsoo hummed to signal a positive answer.

"There is... One more place underground that I think you should see." Chanyeol said, but not with a serious tone. Rather with a very relaxed tone. As if only thinking about it makes him feel the need to respect it.

Kyungsoo tied the edge of his little basket to the edge of the piece of cloth wrapped around his hips as a belt, and the two began making their way towards the same direction as the dining room and kitchen they see every evening.

However, Chanyeol led him right past it, to a path made of smooth sand rocks and stones that stick out of the sand a little bit to provide a harder surface to walk on. The path led upwards to the the base of the highest hill on the island.

The sound of the waterfall splashing against the water undeneath echoed even there despite being on the other edge of the mountain entirely.

Then, as they've approached the side of the hill, Kyungsoo noticed a wooden door that blended in perfectly with the dirt of the hill's surface rising. Chanyeol opened the door with a light creak. The wood making that door looked... Ancient. Older than any of the other wood made objects he's seen on the island.

Immediately upon entering and shutting the door behind them, the temperature had dropped immensely. It felt humid, and chill, and dark. Very much like the under ground cities Kyungsoo knows so well from the empire. He could even hear some drops of water echo from a space buried somewhere under the waterfall.

"It's deeper than the Bad Ward, and darker, so I don't come here often myself." Chanyeol admitted, summoning the three little flames like he did before. One above each of their heads, and one ahead of them.

Now with his vision returned, Kyungsoo could see that this room too, was hand carved into this ground. But despite hearing the water flow, it was completely dry.

At the right of the room were more ancient looking wooden stairs leading downwards into a continuation of this hand carved spot. The two of them started descending slowly. Chanyeol seemed to not be enjoying the experience of going down these stairs in complete darkness other than the little flames, but Kyungsoo's eyes have already readjusted. He lived his whole life under the ground.

It took them several long lasting minutes to reach the bottom, and Chanyeol sighed in relief when they stood in front of another ancient wooden double door. Except this passage was a whole lot fancier than the one on the surface.

The wood was thick and dark, and onto it were carved beautiful delicately detailed images. Looking at the door as a whole, it looked like the center connecting the two doors was a trunk of a tree that had each individual branch and leaf growing out of it across the rest of the wooden canvas.

Underneath the roots of the tree, at the very bottom of the two doors, were nine different circles, each with a dfferent symbol carved onto them. One of those circles was a little bigger, and was placed at the exact center under the trunk.

After allowing Kyungsoo to examine the art for a moment, Chanyeol opened the two doors.

Kyungsoo could barely believe his eyes.

He thought the amount of books and scrolls the Council of Radiance had at the top of their tower was massive. But this room was something else.

"This is our library." Chanyeol stated with a small smile.

Unlike the tight, cold and dark cavern stairs leading to this place, the library was huge. Spreading a few stories high of endless bookshelves filled to the brim. Tall stone carved pillars were located once every few shelves, with a small flame covered with a bubble of glass around it.

"Our council keeps only recreated copies of these up on their tower. I didn't want to say anything when you met them for the first time, when Yixing was so excited..."

He chuckled a little awkwardly.

Kyungsoo spotted a cloaked figure walking through an isle with a stack of books in their hands. Must be the person in charge of the place.

"But I've been told he had already been here many times." Chanyeol added knowingly and closed the doors behind them. Starting to stroll through the maze-like corridors of the library separated by thick book filled walls.

Some of the books seem to be gathering years of old dust, and some look to have been in recent use. But all of them seem to be kept in top condition. When passing by one of the isles, Kyungsoo spotted another door embedded into the wall, surrounded by books.

"Oh. That room is where the true ancient scrolls and tomes are kept."

The two continued passing by hundreds of book covers. From bright red leathers to green, brown, yellow, and even black.

"We have books about our festivals and culture, we have some fiction stories about imaginary worlds, we have stories from our history, stories of heroic acts... We have love stories... Uhm." Chanyeol quickly cleared his throat.

"The newest books are the ones about our fields and crops, about the nature here... Along with all of the scientific research our Teachers are doing."

They were nearing yet another tree decorated wooden door, but a little ahead of it by the wall, stood a large table with a single chair, and a single thick book on top. Chanyeol smiled at it as he walked by.

"When a teen Wonder Soul turns into an adult, they are brought down here to read this book. It explains everything about why us, the Wonder Souls, have shorter lives, and how great it is that we will be able to to return that life to our gem when it ends."

Chanyeol spoke with such calmness that anyone would be fooled into thinking it was the most positive thing in the world. But a bitter taste took over Kyungsoo's mouth instead. A bitterness that stings.

He felt his muscles twitch a little at the words, a string in his chest has been pulled. Painfully so. There is nothing good about any of the 'return that life to our gem' bullshit. How could he talk about it so easily?

Instead, Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Trying to do his best to clear these thoughts out of his mind at least for the moment. Chanyeol wanted to show him something. He can't lose his cool. If he ever gets the courage to face the fact that the Carriers, and well, Wonder Souls, die earlier, he'll at least have someone to ask.

"Are you ready? We're almost there."

The two exit the huge library and found themselves in yet another hand carved little cave, with even more wooden stairs leading down. And yet again, no light in sight.

Chanyeol's three little flames popped out again, and they've continued descending into the center of the island.

But unlike before, the temperature didn't get any lower. In fact, the temperature kept increasingly rising the further they went down the uneven stairs. At some point, the wooden stairs were no more, and instead stood partially straight stone planks in their place.

Kyungsoo could feel a little bit of sweat gathering on his forehead and on his back.

Does this island have a lava pit like the empire's metal producing island?

They've been going down for a while, and Kyungsoo started noticing the lighting began changing. He no longer depended on the little flame to look ahead. Instead, a red light kept pumping up the passage. With every pump the light got brighter, and between the pumps it dimmed back down again.

Finally, they made it to the bottom of the stairs. And in front of them opened a large circular chamber with a tall hand carved ceiling.

At the very center of the room, out from the ground itself, a huge glowing chunk of the red gem shaped like a large crystal spiked out. The surface of the gem was reflective like a red mirror, and similar to a beating heart, emitted a beautiful red light in a rhythm.

By the wall, to the left of the entrance, two islanders were sitting down huddled with one another.

Kyungsoo was a little surprised to see other people there, but Chanyeol's reaction to noticing them was so positive that it got Kyungsoo confused.

"Oh my gem! I didn't know you were expecting!" Chanyeol called out, quickly approaching the pair who shot him back just as much of a happy smile.

He began conversing with them, and Kyungsoo couldn't do much but stare at the gem in awe and feel the nearly unbearable heat that this element is producing in this room. Although normally such a room would have given him an ominous feeling, he doesn't feel like he is in danger at all.

Sure, the temeprature is making his sweat gather in uncomfortable places, but he feels oddly alright with that. Some sort of unexplained acceptance.

"Kyungsoo, come, sit down." Chanyeol gestured in his direction, patting the little spot beside him on the stone floor of the chamber. With a little distance between them and the two other islanders.

"This might be a little long, so I hope you're comfortable."

Kyungsoo made eye contact with Chanyeol, the heartbeat pattern of light, the gem, and Chanyeol's red eyes all seemed to be glowing in unison. He nodded in approval, and settled on the ground for a long stay.

Chanyeol smiled gently, ran a hand through his hair to pull it back from his face, then turned to look back at the gem before speaking.

At first he repeated things Kyungsoo already knew about the island, compared to the empire. He explained how on the island those born without powers are 'Teachers'. How they are considered to be the leaders, the wise, those who guide the society and preserve positive traditions. They hold knowledge beyond their time. Which is why everyone treats them with so much respect.

But something new was the fact that it's fairly rare for a person to be born without powers. Which brings another element of treasure to the Teachers.

Because the Teachers are born without the thirty years time limit on their lives, they dedicate everything they can into research in order to find a solution that will allow those who are born with powers to live longer lives.

One of the implications that come from having a society that replenishes itself so often with new generations of 'Wonder Souls', or how the empire calls them, Carriers, is that the death count on the island is very high, and for the brief years of a Wonder Soul being alive, not a lot would have been changed without the Teachers' leadership.

Kyungsoo can't help but remember the burning bitterness of fear bubbling at the back of his throat when he had to watch the soldiers under his command rip an infant baby with no powers out of their mother's arms back on the Dearther's dock.

The people on the surface of the earth are all innocent humans who could have provided so much for the empire's society, but were shunned away out of fear and false necessity.

Chanyeol's demeanor had changed into a brighter one when he turned to smile gently in the direction of the couple sitting against the nearby circular wall.

"And because our lives are short, we're always encouraged to experience more, feel more, love more... And... Create more life."

He said, and Kyungsoo too, turned to look at the way the male of the two was stroking the large belly of the pregnant lady that leaned against him.

"We believe that bringing life into the world is the greatest gift that we are able to create with the gem. And when a pair are expecting, it's common that they would come down here and spend time with the gem. That way the child will be born with a connection to it as well."

Kyungsoo kept staring at the couple, they looked to be around the same age as Chanyeol. Maybe a little more or a little less.

"We just have to be careful. Wonder Souls are not allowed to touch the gem. The Teachers say that if we touch it, all of our life force and power will get sucked back into it." Chanyeol said with a concerned expression while looking at Kyungsoo.

He really doesn't know that Kyungsoo has no powers... But it still feels nice for Kyungsoo. To be worried about. Cared for like that. Chanyeol's trying to keep him safe, and he appreciates it even if it doesn't apply directly to him.

"I won't touch it"

Kyungsoo ressured Chanyeol who kept glaring down at him, patiently waiting for some sort of understanding reaction. He received a small smile as a reply. Approval, probably.

It's so twisted that a Wonder Soul has to teach a Lightless with no powers, who came to invade this island and destroy it, not to touch the gem for his safety. Kyungsoo will never be able to grasp just how accepting and kind Chanyeol is.

He could only assume just how much more humane all of the fire islanders are. From the very beginning, all he could see was kindness and warmth in their hearts.

The exact opposite of the empire's cold and hostile attitude even towards their very own people.

Chanyeol still was an exception though. He made Kyungsoo feel different than the rest.

"Chanyeol, how old are you?" He didn't quite know where he got the courage to ask such a question from, but speaking of all this life and death cycle near the gem made him feel uneasy about the whole situation.

"Twenty four. I still have six more years around. and you?"

Chanyeol replied with a smile, and although he looked satisfied and almost proud, Kyungsoo didn't find it to be even a little bit comforting.

"I'm twenty three." He said quietly, and as expected, received quite an enthusiastic reaction from Chanyeol. About how they have so much time to still spend together.

But it's not true. They don't have a lot of time to spend together at all.

Life is so precious. Six years isn't enough... Ten, twenty, thirty years aren't enough. It's just so little time.

Kyungsoo felt his blood curdling and his bones stiffen from the sudden overwhelming frustration that took over him out of the blue... Or well, red. He doesn't know why it makes him so upset. Why he gets so anxious whenever he remembers the lives of everyone he knows will end before his... It terrifies him.

And even if there is nothing to do to change that fact... Nobody's taught how to deal with it in the empire. It's just a natural part of life for Carriers and Wonder Souls. Kyungsoo hates it.

"Can we go back?"

Kyungsoo asked with a sigh and began fidgeting in his sitting spot. Shifting, moving and changing his pose in discomfort. Chanyeol seemed a little surprised, but quickly agreed. The two greeted the couple goodbye and began their way up.

Kyungsoo felt increasingly stressed the longer their journal took. His heart sped up, his breathing was heavier than normal, he felt his hands shake whenever he tried to hold onto the wall to support his climb up.

After the reddened stairs they crossed the libaray, then up some more darker, scarier stairs, and finally, back to the cool temperature of the room carved into the mountain base in which Kyungsoo could hear the water dripping again.

Stepping out back into the sun nearly blinded him, but he felt like if he spent another second inside he would lose his mind.

He stood there, feet in the sand, sun on his face, and cool breeze strokng his body and brushing his hair.

There's... So little time left.

Chanyeol clearly noticed the near-panic state Kyungsoo had experienced, and instead of bombering him with worried energetic questions, quietly guided him towards the well. He silently filled a bucket and brought it to the surface, resting it on the ledge of the well and holding it balanced for Kyungsoo to use.

Immediately Kyungsoo splashed the cool water against his own face, then rubbed all over it gently. Exhaling in a rhythm and cooling down after the climb.

When he opened his eyes he stared down at his own reflection in the bucket. The sun hidden right behind his head in the reflection made him look like a dark glowing blob.

"Thank you."

He mumbled quietly, noticing how his heartbeat is finally slowing down again, and hoping Chanyeol would understand it was meant for him.

"Let's go and rest by the fields. We still need to fill your basket up, remember?"

Chanyeol asked with a gentle smile, inserting his hand into the water. Then in cautious slow movements, ran his wet hand over the side of Kyungsoo's head. Allowing the drops to seep into the hair and slide down to the neck.

Despite how warm Chanyeol's hand was, the cool water streaming down like that felt very soothing, and Kyungsoo turned to face Chanyeol, who did the same thing except on Kyungsoo's other side of the head as well.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo heard that his own voice returned to normal as well.

"Good."

Chanyeol grabbed the bucket in both his arms and raised it up in the air, surprising Kyungsoo by allowing all of the bucket's content to pour down right over Chanyeol's entire body.

He huffed out a few times with squinted eyes, but when he finally made eye contact with Kyungsoo again, little droplets hanging from his eyelashes, he grinned wide and playful while dropping the empty bucket aside.

"What are you so shocked about, I was hot." He laughed out loud, ruffling his now damp hair into a mess with his hand.

Kyungsoo forgot all about being stressed, scared, or worried. All he had now was soaking Chanyeol's happy laughter and beautiful smile. He had to hold himself back from audibly replying 'you sure still are'.

They made it to the fields, picked a few oranges to fill Kyungsoo's little basket, and made it straight for dinner from there.

As opposed to Kyungsoo's previous distressed state, he felt relieved and calm after the delicious collective dinner with the rest of the village and his friends.

When the dinner was done, Chanyeol and him stood like always outside to bid their goodnights for that day. And just like yesterday... The day before... And through the whole week, it looked like Chanyeol really, really wanted to say something to him.

He stood there and kept rubbing the back of his head as his eyes kept rounding the entire vicinity of their spot restlessly. Kyungsoo wasn't sure if it's the dim lighting coming from the little flames placed around the village, but he thought he noticed Chanyeol's ears going a little redder.

"Hey, Kyungsoo, uhm. I know that you sleep in the ship every night, and now you have the basket and all... But... I was wondering if---"

"Kyungsoo."

Sehun's voice came from the exit of the dining room. Both Chanyeol and him turned to look in his direction, and saw Junmyeon standing beside him with a palm on his forehead.

"Sehun--- Not while they're talking... Come on..." He mumbled lightly, but then sighed and stepped forward to stand beside them.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Chanyeol." He pressed his hands together, smiling up at him apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine. I better be going anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo. Good night!" Chanyeol waved goodbye to the trio and joined the flow of people who are also leaving the dining room towards the bedded housing.

Kyungsoo felt a little bad that Chanyeol missed another opportunity to tell him what he wanted so badly for so many days. But he knew Junmyeon wouldn't force himself into a situation just for fun.

Looking at Junmyeon now, he could see a very worried and stern expression on his face. After inhaling and gulping a few times, Sehun began stroking his back. A heavier sigh than expected left Junmyeon's lips.

He then made straight eye contact with Kyungsoo, serious and intense.

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Sehun made their way to the ship at the edge of the island where Kyungsoo has been spending his nights.

They walked in silence, and it made Kyungsoo tense up just a little. What could Junmyeon possibly want to talk about which required such seriousness?

He suddenly remembered his brother's words the last time they spoke. Kyungsoo was told to keep an eye on Junmyeon. But he hasn't exactly done that, taking it in the positive direction of his brother worrying about his friend instead.

Kyungsoo has never had a reason to not trust Jumyeon, and from the way he behaved on the island, there was no reason to raise any suspicion either.

They made it inside the ship, and sat down in the general area at the center of it. Junmyeon and Sehun sat themselves in front of Kyungsoo. Junmyeon directly, and Sehun beside him, quietly glancing at his lover from above from time to time.

"Hah, I haven't been on a ship in so long..." Junmyeon said in a tone that would sound like he's missing it, but Kyungsoo could tell it wasn't a genuine sentiment.

It got quiet after that. Sehun leaned back in less of a formal sitting position, while Junmyeon looked around the ship. Kyungsoo just silently stared at Junmyeon, and at the view of the slightly cloudy night sky showing from the glass window behind him at the front of the ship.

"Kyungsoo, do you like sleeping on the ship alone?"

It seemed that Junmyeon noticed the little fruit basket that was located on one of the shelves in the ship.

Kyungsoo shouldn't be so cautious. This situation is irking him weirdly, but he shouldn't be unfairly judgemental against his own friend. Junmyeon has always been someone precious to Kyungsoo.

The two of them are able to talk pretty freely with one another and share their worries. It's obvious that their connection is important to the both of them, which is probably why Junmyeon looks like he's struggling to bring up the actual subject of the conversation.

"No. It's dark and very quiet." Kyungsoo finally replied.

"Yeah, I can tell."

And another moment of silence fell. Junmyeon's body was just still, but Kyungsoo could sense just how uncomfortable and restless he is at the moment.

"Do you like this island? Are you having a good time here?"

Kyungsoo nodded.

"Did you get to see everything on it yet?" Junmyeon asked with genuine curiousity.

"No, not yet. But Chanyeol is showing me around."

Junmyeon ran a few fingers over his forehead to remove some hairs from his face, his brows weren't quite furrowed, but not fully relaxed either. And when it comes to Junmyeon, the state of his brows is a good indication about his current emotional state.

"You've... Become pretty close with Chanyeol, right?"

Kyungsoo nodded once more. There's nothing wrong with admitting that, right?

It's not like he could deny spending nearly every single day on this island with him.

Junmyeon mentioned before that Chanyeol was one of the first people who actually took care of him when he first arrived at the island. So Chanyeol is considered a friend of Junmyeon too, right?

Besides, what's with this random casual conversation, or rather, strange interrogation they're having? Surely, Junmyeon had other things to tell him. Things that are more important than where Kyungsoo sleeps at night.

Sehun crossed one leg over his other and cleared his throat purposefully loud, nudging Junmyeon's back with his arm. Junmyeon jumped a little, revealing just how truly nervous and on edge he feels about having this conversation with Kyungsoo.

"Okay, Okay. Alright. I know." Junmyeon mumbled, rubbing his head nervously as a reply to Sehun's acts of urging him.

"Kyungsoo, I'll get to the point."

He changed his sitting position to lean forward, and lowered his head to look downwards. Brows now fully furrowed, and eyes slightly squinting with intensity.

"My ship didn't crash on this island." He exhaled heavily and intertwined his fingers together into a tight grip beneath his lowered eyes. Kyungsoo sat and listened.

"When we first got to see the island from afar... I was really excited to report it back to your brother, Seungsoo, our Commander in Chief, to confirm that the island is there and ready to be destroyed." He began talking.

"But I noticed a little sparkle of fire near it... We couldn't have known what it was, so I looked at it through the telescope, and it looked like a flying burning coffin. Well... Now you too, know that I was correct."

Kyungsoo's mind fills with the images of the funeral he was present at. Where the burning coffins of the victims his own fleet have killed flew away from the island and out of sight.

"But back then, I didn't know anything... So, I kept watching that island for the entire day. Nothing looked dangerous at first glance. But my interest in the island grew a whole lot... So I reported that I haven't seen it at all." Junmyeon exhaled lightly. Sehun's hand kept slowly stroking over his back.

"I kept watching the island from afar. My ship was equipped for everything, our telescope was amazing. I could zoom in and see everything on the island. So I watched... And learned..." He loosened his intertwined fingers a little bit. "The people on the island, even from afar, were so kind and peaceful... Gentle and, well, happy."

There was a spark of hope in Junmyeon's lowered eyes, and although Kyungsoo really had no idea what to expect, he could feel his own body slowly tensing up. As if it's preparing to embrace some sort of shocking information that might come.

So far, other than not reporting that Junmyeon found the island on first sight, he hasn't really done anything that deserves the amount of solemnness surrounding him.

"My crew however... They... Became impatient. They tried to urge me into attacking the island, stop wasting time, get the job done... They pestered me with questions like... 'How come we haven't gotten an order to end them yet?' And more of sorts."

Kyungsoo could relate. When his very own ship was only on the way to the island they've already fallen into moral arguments.

"I was stuck. Nobody other than me knew that this island was actually a little piece of heaven. I had to listen to my guts." Junmyeon paused, and gulped, exhaling deeply once more and tightening his fingers together again.

"I... Tricked my crew. I told them we're finally down for destruction, and that we must land in order to do so..."

His voice, which always sounds gentle, and warm, and pleasant to the ear like honey, now sounded troubled, choppy, stuck. He wasn't struggling with just saying these things out loud... But also with accepting that what he is saying actually happened.

And that could have been suspicious, but Kyungsoo knew. Kyungsoo could tell that he's having a difficulty with this because it's the truth.

"We landed. Everyone had their weapons ready. But I didn't let them out." His voice got stuck in his throat again.

"I murdered all of them."

Kyungsoo's mouth went dry.

His body was right for preparing for some sort of shock to hit. But even so, he was not ready for anything like that, at all. For a split second, he froze. But right after that, Kyungsoo felt his body slowly heating up. His muscles filling with rage, and his mind started clouding with anger.

Junmyeon... Killed his own crew. His very own empire comerades.

Kyungsoo's hands began trembling lightly. He didn't even know what he was feeling. But it hurt. This is full on betrayal. Junmyeon went against everything he's even known and committed the worst crime possible.

"I fought them all inside the ship."

Just imagining Junmyeon being aggressive is freaky enough. But the images of Junmyeon killing his own crew flashing in Kyungsoo's mind were... Horrifying. How could someone as elegant, proud, clever and talented as Junmyeon, ruin everything by losing control like that?

Kyungsoo has always been looking up at Junmyeon like a role model. But now... His perfect status of respect in Kyungsoo's mind cracked.

"I left the ship after I was done...I was injured and exhausted... But with the last bit of energy I still had, I used my water to shove the ship off from the island."

Kyungsoo's whole body was burning with the instinct of punching Junmyeon in the face, but a quick glance at Sehun, and he remembered he has to keep a hold of himself and get a grip. This is more serious than solving with a punch.

Sehun was leaning closer to Junmyeon, one arm wrapped behind his back, rubbing over it softly, and the other hand was resting on Junmyeon's thigh. Just to provide contact and comfort.

How can Sehun still sit like this beside Junmyeon after knowing what he'd done?

"The locals found me then, and took me in." Junmyeon exhaled slowly, his white knuckles finally easing down on the grip he had onto his own hand.

"Kyungsoo, I told them everything. The council... They know the real reason your fleet came and attacked. They know about the thousand years punishment... They know why the fire gem is separated from the rest on this island. They know that they are destined to be destroyed."

Junmyeon finally raised his head from looking at the metal floor of the ship, and made eye contact with Kyungsoo. This time his seriousness got mixed with worry, and slight fear.

Kyungsoo was caught off guard yet again by a new dump of information. He felt like he just got kicked in the stomach not once, but twice.

"They keep the happy and peaceful facade going on the surface for the sake of allowing the Fire Carriers... or, Wonder Souls, to have a good life." Junmyeon really was pouring everything in front of Kyungsoo.

"I promised them that I won't let anything of that scale happen... I can't even express how relieved I felt when I realized it was you who came with the fleet... You who was in charge."

Junmyeon's eyes had yet another spark of hope in them, his hands freed from the hold and he gestured his open palm in Kyungsoo's direction.

"I was, and still am, so grateful that you had the heart to stop when it mattered most."

His hand now moved back towards himself. He connected his palm to his chest and bowed his head down. Low enough to show how genuinely grateful he is to Kyungsoo for that.

When his head rose back and his hand fell back down, tense silence filled the air.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to think, feel, or do.

Clearly, Junmyeon is now considered a traitor. A war criminal. A deserter who betrayed his own people. And as the capatain of the ship that came to this island and found him, it's Kyungsoo's duty to bring him back to face the judgement of the empire's laws.

Junmyeon must know that by disclosing this information with Kyungsoo, he's sealing his own doom in the empire. And yet he still did it. What is the purpose?

Is he planning to do anything else to cover his own tracks again? Is he going to murder Kyungsoo and all of his crew as well?

Kyungsoo's muscles tensed, but he did his very best not to show that any part of him is going through a crisis right now.

Junmyeon was just sitting there in silence, staring at Kyungsoo with hope. But after a while in which Kyungsoo clearly was not feeling like he's sharing that same sentiment, Junmyeon had lowered his head again, and his energy had taken a shift.

The atmosphere in the ship changed from something fearful and serious into stirring confidence.

"I know I have done unspeakable things. I betrayed the empire, I killed my own crew mates... I lied to you, to everyone. You think I've not been paying for these every single minute I'm awake?"

Junmyeon said with a hint of spite. But self targetted spite. Kyungsoo could relate to this feeling of guilt that would never be healed.

"But... You know for what reason I did it... You understand why... Right?" His eyes reconnected with Kyungsoo's again. He looked certain, and convincing.

"I just knew that I must not let harm come to this island... It shouldn't be destroyed... It cannot be destroyed. You feel it too, right?"

Althought Kyungsoo was still in the mindset of angrily blaming Junmyeon for all the other terrible things he had done, thinking of the possibilities of punishments he would receive when faced with the empire's law...

He pushed those thoughts aside and listened to Junmyeon anyway.

"I just... Can't allow any more blood shed to happen on this island. I fought my own damn crew to save these people..." Junmyeon exhaled, it seemed that his breathing was a little quickened for a moment.

"...I will fight even you, Kyungsoo, if you come with the intent of harming them again..." His voice was quiet, but the intense look in his eyes showed nothing but honesty. And for a second, Kyungsoo couldn't quite hide how scary that thought actually was for him.

Not only because fighting with Junmyeon in general is scary, but also because Kyungsoo wouldn't have any way to defend himself even if he wanted to. He might have been lucky to be born with the bright green eyes of an Air Carrier like Sehun, but he wasn't lucky enough to be born with any actual powers.

Junmyeon could crush him at any moment if he tried.

But his friend's expression instantly changed back when he spotted the hint of fear in Kyungsoo, and instantly lowered his head with a heavy burdened sigh.

Seeing both Jongdae and Junmyeon, two of the most gentle, heartful, kind people he knows, stand down and hold their stance so desperately to the level of having to threat with violence, got Kyungsoo pretty shaken.

Yixing too, although without using any violence, was aggressively sticking to his point and purpose the entire time. Not backing down even a little despite receiving the intensity of true anger in his direction.

What is it about this island that brings people to the edge of their moral beliefs?

"Kyungsoo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you." Junmyeon said, his voice stuck in his throat.

"But... You feel it too, don't you? You too, deep down, believe that there is another way to end this..."

Kyungsoo would have shut his heart out cold and replied to Junmyeon that he has no business talking with him any further after all he's heard. But... He can no longer do that. His heart just won't allow him to.

Yixing's words suddenly started returning in broken pieces of sentences in his head. The very first time he and Jongdae began arguing on this ship... Yixing mentioned something about approaching the situation with peace.

He did say that he and the rest of the Keepers in the empire were working on a plan that'll require no violence and no blood shed to occur in order to achieve a better result than the thousand years punishment's conclusion.

Kyungsoo was upset, unsettled, and angry at Junmyeon.

But now, listening to him and considering his words seriously, Kyungsoo realized he had gotten himself into a situation he will not be able to exit from.

Whatever anger he felt started to waver down further more when he understood that... If his own crew decided to go on a rampage and kill the islanders, he would have done the same as Junmyeon.

As a captain of the empire, he couldn't help but feel that initial pain of betrayal. But the more he thinks about the island, the time he spent here, the things he's seen, felt, and experienced, the more he realizes that he can no longer listen to the captain's side of him.

He is no longer Do Kyungsoo the captain from the empire fleet.

He is Do Kyungsoo, the powerless figure separating the island from life and death.

And that must be what Junmyeon felt as well when he first came to the island with the intent of destroying it.

Kyungsoo started getting lost in thoughts. Suddenly being able to grasp just how drastic was the change Junmyeon, himself, and his whole crew have gone through since they reached the island.

The way Kyungsoo views the entire world has changed completely. The way he views his friends, the empire, the ship... The way he views Chanyeol, the tall fire boy who burned the clouds in the sky to protect the island... If only he could, Kyungsoo too, would light the sky up in flames if it means saving this island from its dark fate.

And then he knew. He understood. He agreed with Junmyeon.

This conversation... The truths revealed to him... And his own heart made him understand that no matter what happens, he must not let his brother destroy this place.

He'd be a traitor. He'd kill his own empire comerades if he has to. He will fight, he will lie, he will do anything in order to save this heavenly place.

Just like Junmyeon did.

All hints of anger have faded from his body, and while Sehun was gently comforting Junmyeon with loving yet subtle physical contact, Kyungsoo let his body fall back and lean against his seat.

Junmyeon's nervous eyes scanned him to spot any hint of what the reaction would be.

"Junmyeon."

Kyungsoo exchanged glances between the pair's eyes.

"Would you help me think of a plan that'll keep this place safe?"

Both of them instantly eased down in their body postures. Sehun's arms loosened while a small smile grew across his lips. He leaned down towards Junmyeon and planted a kiss on his head.

Junmyeon meanwhile allowed his whole upper body to fall forward with an exhale that must have cleared his lungs fully. When he sat back up with a groan he had his hands covering his face.

"Thank you---..." Was all he could whisper before allowing his body to fall against Sehun's while he just breathed.

Kyungsoo understoods that.

Junmyeon's emotions towards his own deeds must be similar to the haunting anger, guilt, and regret that Kyungsoo feels about his own deeds. About the sight of the sixteen wooden coffins burning and floating away from the island.

About the tears he could see shimmering in Chanyeol's eyes when he had to say goodbye to the victims of the attack.

He can't let it happen again.

But they'd have to think of something before the decision in the empire about the situation of this island has been made. He's definitely going to need any help he can get for this.

Junmyeon invited Kyungsoo to sleep with Sehun and him in the village's communal bedrooms. But Kyungsoo knew he'd be invading their privacy, and that after having been through this sort of vulnerable experience with him, Junmyeon will need some time to regroup himself.

So he once again found himself lying in his usual lower bunk of the bed in the ship's chamber and trying his best to clear his mind.

At some point it worked, and he managed to fall asleep.

He was tied to a tall metal pole by large and painfully tight metal chains. Underneath him is the end of a chiseled stone cliff. The tips of his toes were dangling over the edge, and beyond the cliff was an ocean of burning lava.

The heat from the lava's hot air kept blowing in his face uncomfortably. Which made him raise his head, at which point he realized the type of situation he was in.

In front of him, far away, located somewhere above the lava, were two large cages at the same height. Both of them were held by similar chains to those that tied him to the pole, and hung from a mechanical device attached to what he now realized wasn't a sky. But the ceiling of a gigantic cave.

Upon further inspection of the cages from his spot, Kyungsoo felt his heart dipping down.

Inside the left cage stood his crew members, and his own brother Seungsoo, all dressed in their military uniforms.

Inside the right cage, stood... Yet again, his crew members. But with Junmyeon...And Chanyeol? They were all wearing the soft cloth outfits that they've received from the village on the fire island.

At the moment he realized who was in each of the cages, the ground began to rumble, and an enormous metalic creature rose up from the center of the lava lake under the cliff. It had two red glowing eyes that looked just like crystal pieces from the fire gem, and a large mouth with several rows of sharp metalic teeth.

"You have to choose..." The creature's voice echoed in his ears. A voice that sounded like a thousand screaming people being crushed by metal spears, spoke, and the wide mouth had opened into a dark smile.

Up from the lava once again, rose a small platform made of metal. It stopped rising in front of Kyungsoo. Right at the very edge of the cliff. That platform had nothing on it beside a lever standing up straight.

Kyungsoo knew what he was asked to do... Even though he wasn't told specifically how to do it. He had to decide which of the two cages to lower down and drown in lava. Doom to their painful deaths.

How is he supposed to choose such a thing? He doesn't want to get his brother killed. But he doesn't want to get Junmyeon and Chanyeol killed either. But that wasn't the real question at stake in the situation. It was much bigger than that.

Is he willing to drown his military life in order to save the island? Or is he still too attached to the safety he feels knowing his brother protects him from the higher military ranks?

The giant metalic monster crawled in his direction from the lava. Its body dripping with the glowing red material back into the ocean underneath. Streams of deadly heat. It raised its head from above the cliff's edge and leaned its eye awfully close to his face.

Then it flashed a wide, dark, singed grin. Allowing Kyungsoo to look at himself in the reflection of the red gem surface.

"You have to choose..." The terrifying voice repeated.

He saw his own face in the eye... A scared, tired, tattered face. Wide fearful eyes and dry chapped lips. His cheeks were sunk in and he felt disgusted. Like he was looking at his own skeleton instead of a face.

He cannot choose. He cannot decide such a thing.

The two cages started slowly descending towards the lava. The sound of chains rolling through the metalic mechanism from above echoed through the entire cave, bouncing from the walls. He was running out of time... All of the people in both cages started to panic and shout, calling out Kyungsoo's name and begging him to push the lever in their favor.

Kyungsoo's heart began pounding hard, his breathing became unstable and he felt the sweat rolling down his skin. Nervous, scared, and unable to think of any reasoning behind choosing either of the cages.

He saw the distance between the bottom of the cages and the ocean of lava shortening with every second that passed by, he heard their screams of pain the closer they got to the heat. If he wouldn't do anything now, both cages will drown.

Barely able to breathe from the heat and stress, Kyungsoo shut his eyes tightly and reached his foot ahead, feeling the head of the lever. He inhaled whatever he could into his lungs and prepared to push.

The weight of his body shifted and---

He opened his eyes.

The pattern of the thin metalic lining that hold the mattress of the bed above him was already familiar enough.

He felt damp and sweaty, easily noticed that his pulse was faster than the norm as well.

Kyungsoo had no idea which side the lever in his dream was pushed to. Which cage was submerged into a painful death and which was saved.

But now, being awake and rethinking the situation... He might actually know the answer to that. And deep down, he doesn't even feel any regret.

He finished eating the second orange in his little basket after peeling it just like Chanyeol had taught him, and quickly went over his short yet sufficient hygienic routine for the morning.

No need to waste more time in this ship, Chanyeol must be waiting for him.

\-----

"Kyungsoo! We're going hunting today!"

Chanyeol exclaimed cheerfully when Kyungsoo stepped through the village's open arched gate. Kyungsoo definitely was not ready for these high levels of energy first thing in the morning. Especially after the nightmare that haunted him before he woke up, but he shouldn't dwell in it.

Besides, a happy Chanyeol is a delightful exeprience for all.

"Hunting? Where can you hunt here?" He asked in a half hearted joking manner when he made his way to Chanyeol at the village's center. Even pretended to look around to try and spot a place large enough for that activity to happen.

"I told you I will show you everything on the island."

Chanyeol smiled and patted Kyungsoo's back a couple of times before turning back and walking towards a pair of locals sitting in the shade on top of the sandstone platform Kyungsoo weaved his basket on.

When they approached, Kyungsoo realized he recognized the two sitting figures. He just didn't know their names. They both are adult Wonder Souls who danced with Chanyeol during the Fire Dragon Passing ceremony.

"This is Kim Hyoyeon," Chanyeol gestured towards the shorter of the two. "And Choi Sooyoung." The taller was introduced.

"And this is Do Kyungsoo!" He turned to smile at the two of them.

Kyungsoo scanned the two of them with his eyes. Both of them seemed to be wearing outfits that looked not much different to the general style of the local villagers, but they had more unique equipment attached to their clothes.

Hyoyeon had a lot of leather belts tied around her torso in crosses, with many strings, ropes, and little gear pieces held onto the straps. While Sooyoung had her forearms covered in thick leather plates of protection, and a harness holding an assortment of different sized knives was wrapped around her left thigh.

He bowed to them politely once the assessment was over. And it seemed like they were doing the same.

Sooyoung stood there with a cold expression and didn't let Kyungsoo continue making eye contact with her for longer than a few seconds.

Hyoyeon on the other hand smiled and approached Kyungsoo to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't mind her. She's a little upset today." She pointed at Sooyoung with a shrug.

Chanyeol grabbed the large leather bag that waited on the sandstone platform, and a little pouch that sat next to it in his hand. Without even saying anything, he smiled to Kyungsoo and gestured for him to come closer. Which he did, and Chanyeol could tie it onto Kyungsoo's existing outfit's belt.

"There. It's not much, but you're equipped as well now." He smiled at Kyungsoo reassuringly, and Kyungsoo peeked into the pouch, seeing a palm sized knife and a few small rolled strings inside.

He doesn't know what he's going to face in this hunt, but with the equipment the four of them have as a whole, it couldn't possibly be anything too large or dangerous. Kyungsoo knows how to use knives well enough. It's one of the very few basic soldier training that he could fully participate in without needing any powers after all.

Knives, guns, and hand to hand combats.

"Are we going?" Sooyoung asked impatiently, her arms crossed. She averted her posture away at the moment Kyungsoo tried to look at her.

Does she... Have something against him?

The four of them began making their way towards what Kyungsoo already recognized to be the path that leads to the waterfall and the mountain that has natural greenery.

While crossing through the village however, it seemed that they garnered quite a lot of attention. The good type, too. People smiled and waved at them, wished them good luck, and that they'd come back safely.

This is so different from what Kyungsoo knows. In the empire islands, there's no such thing as hunting, since people are forbidden from going to the jungly surface. But those in charge of providing meat for the residents are definitely not cheered upon.

On the empire islands, all the animals are being rasied in pretty terrible conditions underground, and later disposed of in a cruel manner once it's their time to provide themselves for others.

Kyungsoo wondered what kind of a hunt he'd become a part of by joining this little group.

Sooyoung, who walked at the front, started to turn their direction to walk around the wooden fenced area surrounding the waterfall's meeting spot with the ground itself. which confused Kyungsoo for a moment, because what else could be hunted on this island if not some sort of watery creature?

But as they continued their long walk around the large contained area, green started popping from behind the mountain side.

By the time they made it around, Kyungsoo realized that this island too, has a jungle. It's not as large, definitely not as tall, not as thick or dense as the jungle on his own empire isle, but it was very green, and very friendly looking.

"I had no idea this was here..." He mumbled in genuine surprise from the view. How could he possibly know that there was a small jungle hidden on the other side of the mountain. The mountain is barely taller than the tree tops, and he couldn't see it at all when observing the island from afar...

"Cool, isn't it?"

Chanyeol smiled as they crossed the tree line. Their feet now met with damp earth and greenery instead of the golden sand.

There were all sorts of trees and plants spreaded through the forest. Thick dark wooded trees with tangled branches and heavy green leaves... Thinner, lighter tree trunks that climbed straight up and had almost lime green leaves. And many more, that covered the view of the sky almost entirely except for a few spots from which the sun could sneek through.

On the ground the grass was varying between tall and short. It was thicker and more moist than the grass in the flower field on the other edge of the island.

Thick bushes with different leaves, textures, and shapes covered nearly every available spot, and sometimes, if there was a hint of sunlight in a certain spot, some flowers would grow there. Kyungsoo even spotted strange colorful mushrooms growing near tree trunks in the shade.

Although visually, this forest looked completely different from the one he knows on the empire island, the sounds were almost identical.

The swishing sounds of leaves dancing in the wind passing above, the rattling of bushes and grass from the movement of life around, the subtle distant sounds of various bugs... Kyungsoo knows those well. He heard them every day for years while working at the Dearthers' deck.

It certainly felt weird, and different, to feel that earth against his bare feet. He could feel every little rock, strand of grass or leaf he stepped on. It almost made him feel like he's somehow destroying this beautiful nature by intruding it like this.

"Keep a low profile, we're getting close." Sooyoung whispered back towards the other three after a while of carefully pressing through the greens.

All three of the Wonder Souls lowered their upper bodies at Sooyoung's instruction, and Kyungsoo followed suit.

Indeed, after a minute or so, they found themselves at the very edge of a large sunny grass patch with no trees around. Like a bald spot in the middle of the forest. However, it wasn't empty or lifeless at all.

At the center was a very small lake, or maybe a large puddle, connected to a small stream of water from the side. All around that little body of water, stood a group of creatures Kyungsoo has never seen before.

They looked like very large long legged chickens with a mohawk of horns and a long thin feathery tail.

"Chanyeol, you brought it, right?" Hyoyeon whispered to him while they were hiding behind a wall of bushes in the shade.

Chanyeol nodded and quickly pulled out a cloth wrapped object from his leather bag. Kyungsoo didn't get the opportunity to ask what it was, before Sooyoung clicked her fingers and urgently signalled for them to follow behind her.

They carefully threaded the path around the sunny forest bald spot, keeping in the shade of the trees, and reached the small flow of water that connects to the tiny lake at the center. At that point, Kyungsoo have expected them to have some sort of sign in which they would all rise up and run to the group of creatures in order to hunt one.

But instead, they went up against the stream of water for a few minutes to catch a distance from them. Confused, Kyungsoo watched how Sooyoung suddenly stopped walking, pulled out a knife from the belt on her thigh, and shoved it into a small batch of greenless dirt by the water.

Without saying a single word, both Hyoyeon and Chanyeol came to that marked spot, and began assembling a unique, fascinating looking trap built out of sticks, strings, and some ropes. It was attached to a rock, and a tree, and a pile of leaves... Something very complex that Kyungsoo couldn't exactly figure out.

Once it was done, Chanyeol pulled out the clothed item from his bag once more. He uncovered the upper part of it, revealing it to be a strange looking mango fruit.

"Kyungsoo, come here." Hyoyeon gestured with her finger for him to approach.

"Could you peel a little bit of this from the top?" Chanyeol asked while holding it carefully in his hands.

Kyungsoo, surprised from his new given role, pulled out the sharp stone knife from his pouch, and carefully began peeling the strange fruit as instructed.

At the very first cut he made, a very pungent smell started emitting from the fruit immediately. Causing Kyungsoo to wince and cough in surprise.

Both Hyoyeon and Chanyeol laughed at his response, but not in a mean way. Rather out of pure amusement. So Kyungsoo didn't feel particularly offended at that.

"Sorry, sorry. We just wanted to see what you'd do..."

Chanyeol smiled cheerfully, and Kyungsoo pouted in his direction for a moment, causing Hyoyeon to chuckle again, before he continued peeling a few more bits off of the strange fruit.

"That should be enough. Thank you." His smile was now softer and honest.

Still holding the fruit only from under the cloth cover, Chanyeol leaned towards the flow of water, and dipped the peeled section into it. Letting it soak for a few moments, before pulling it out again.

He then made it to the carefully built trap, and placed the fruit standing up like a strange egg at the center. With his large hands he covered the cloth bits with a few more leaves from the ground, and looked up at Sooyoung.

"Okay, I'll set it, go find a good cover." She nodded at Chanyeol and leaned down herself, carefully fidgeting with the not quite natural yet not unnatural enough mechanism of the trap they had built.

Hyoyeon found a spot behind a large rock that was resting near a large tree trunk, Sooyoung sat inside a bush, quite close to the trap, and Chanyeol led Kyungsoo and himself to hide behind a large bush dividing the little trap zone and a grassy bit of the forest covered in flowers.

"And now, we wait." Chanyeol whispered.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how long had passed, but there was no change at all. He was still sitting and watching the trap, and nothing came to it. The sound of the leaves, the water and the bugs around have already turned into white noise for him.

Chanyeol, who has a whole lot more energy than him, already turned around and began doing... Well, something, with a bunch of flowers he picked from the batch behind their hiding bush.

It's not like he wasn't having a good time. But the fact that Sooyoung kept giving him strange looks through their entire journey up to this spot kept making him feel like he's somewhat unwelcome. He could hear Hyoyeon and Sooyoung whispering to one another, and wondered if it had anything to do with it.

"Chanyeol, is Sooyoung always this upset?"

He asked quietly, not letting his eyes off of the trap.

It took a while for Chanyeol to respond, and within that time, Kyungsoo spotted a new noise in the distance.

"Uhm... No. She's really friendly actually. She makes everyone laugh, and is quite loud too." Chanyeol answered, his mind clearly occupied with whatever he is doing behind them.

"Did anything happen to her today then?"

"No, I don't think so." Chanyeol answered again, and things went quiet.

The sounds approaching them from the bottom of the water flow's continuation came from the strange creatures they spotted in the sun before. Kyungsoo recognized them. They are still fairly far.

"Does she not like hunting?" Kyungsoo continued asking in an attempt to figure out why he's feeling so out of place.

"She's our best hunter... Kyungsoo. I uhm... I think she just doesn't like you very much."

Oh, so his gut feeling was correct.

And yet it still felt weirdly personal and painful. But at the same time, he fully accepts that, and agrees with it, even.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think this through. I wanted to show you what it's like to hunt. I didn't know she'd still be angry..." Chanyeol's voice spoke quietly, and had a hint of sadness to it. Kyungsoo wanted to turn and look at Chanyeol, but the sound of the creatures kept getting louder.

"She thinks it was your fault. You know... What happened when you came to the island... She doesn't realize that you did this because you thought Junmyeon was in danger."

Chanyeol explained further, with such innocence, that Kyungsoo felt his heart sting really hard.

No... Kyungsoo really is the one to blame. Kyungsoo is at fault. He was given an order that's true... But he could have stopped it sooner. He could have done it differently. Sixteen lives of innocent fire island people were lost in vain because of him.

Sooyoung has all the rights to be angry and dislike him for that.

He didn't do it because he worried about Junmyeon... He didn't even know Junmyeon was alive. He came to this island with the purpose of killing every single one of the people he's currently hunting with. Every single villager he saw in the beautiful Fire Dragon Passing ceremony.

A dark looming shadow fell on Kyungsoo's heart. He glanced over in Sooyoung's direction, and a strong energy in him made him want to go and hold her hand, to apologize a thousand times for what he had done.

The sound of the creatures had gotten louder though. Loud enough to bring Kyungsoo out of his dark moment and back to the reality that's surrounding him. He could hear them step through the water and brush their bodies against leaves and plants in their path.

Beside him, Chanyeol changed his position as well, and now watched the trap together with Kyungsoo through the bush with interest.

The atmosphere got a little more intense when a pair of these creatures began approaching the trap. One of them stopped beside it and looked around, as if to stand guard in case enemies were nearby, while the other one stepped right by the trap to examine and sniff out the fruit on the bed of leaves.

These creatures seem to be pretty smart, but also pretty dumb at the same time. Because the amount of time they spent looking and studying their surrounding was minimal compared to how interested they were in the stinky fruit.

After a minute, a third, older looking and larger chicken-like creature paved the way between the two. It went right ahead, stepped onto several of the strings, and dug its beak directly onto the peeled section of the fruit.

At that moment It seemed that the mechanism of the trap had activated. A few clicking noises could be heard from the stone nearby, and before the creature could move, the strings of the trap wrapped around it's legs tightly.

The pair that spent a long time examining the fruit screeched out loudly, then began running back down the flow of water with the rest of the group that followed.

Some more strings were pulled, more noises were made, but eventually, the caught creature was tied enough to become immobile entirely.

Kyungsoo was shocked, but more so impressed by the amazing intricate details that came down to creating this sort of complex and accurate trapping mechanism. If Jongdae saw this he would have lost his mind with excitement about such a device.

Both Sooyoung and Hyoyeon left their hiding spots and made it to the caught creature. Chanyeol exchanged a nod with Kyungsoo and they joined the pair. Now looking at it from up front, Kyungsoo realized that inside the beak of the creature were many small yet sharp teeth. Maybe it's a little more dangerous than he first thought.

"This is a pretty big Cackletooth."

Sooyoung said, expressing more emotions than Kyungsoo has seen, by staring down at the creature impressed. A Cackletooth... Huh. So that's the name of these creatures.

Without any fear or worry, Sooyoung adjusted the leather protective gear on her wrists, and leaned down beside the creature to reach its height. It was about as high as Hyoyeon's hip height, for measure.

She then reached her arm out, and let the cackletooth bite right into her arm over the protective leather plate. She didn't wince or flinch at all. Rather used the tight grip of the teeth into it to carefully shift the cackletooth's position.

Now instead of standing up helplessly, she lowered it to the ground in order to let it lay down on its belly and front. The feathery tail of the creature was long, but not long enough to pose a threat to her.

"Hyoyeonie, would you do the honors?" She then asked, sticking her leg to the side so that Hyoyeon will be able to pull an angled sharp knife out of the strap on her thigh.

After Hyoyeon held the knife in her hand and positioned herself to sit on her knees in front of the creature's head, Sooyoung looked up at Kyungsoo. Her attitude wasn't as cold as before, but she didn't look happy either.

"Before taking from nature, we have to thank it for allowing us the opportunity."

She explained with a nod, then pointed her head lightly to the ground near Hyoyeon, as if to instruct Kyungsoo to sit there as well. An instruction that he had followed right away, and received a tiny smile in return.

Maybe the two of them did talk about him before. Hyoyeon must have worked hard in order to get Sooyoung to show her more friendly side to him.

"After a life of freedom and glee, we've come to continue the cycle of thee." Hyoyeon began reciting while very gently stroking the creature's head. It seems to be slowly loosening the grip on Sooyoung's armored wrist.

"We thank you for the life already here, and we thank you for the future of our own joy and cheer." Kyungsoo watched the creature in silence. Chanyeol stood behind, holding a piece of cloth in his hands.

"Now to eternal peace you will rise, your time has come, there's none as wise."

Chanyeol kneeled down beside Hyoyeon and placed the piece of cloth over the cackletooth's eyes, then Sooyoung raised her arm a little bit to make sure their neck is exposed.

"Thank you." Hyoyeon said once more, then in a single clean swipe, ended the creature's life without any pain.

Quickly after the end cut she grabbed the piece of cloth covering their eyes, and wrapped it around their neck instead, preventing it from spreading anywhere in the vicinity.

Sooyoung freed her arm from the beak of the cackletooth, and together with Hyoyeon, they untangled its body from the trap, and tied it up in an easy-to-carry manner with some ropes and cloths.

"Hey, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol called, and when Kyungsoo turned to look, something was placed on top of his head.

Curious, Kyungsoo took it off and stared at it. A large ring shaped... Flower rope? It was like a tangled braid made out of stems, vines, leaves, and tiny white flowers. It looked very pretty.

"It's a flower crown. I made it while we had time to wait."

Chanyeol carefully took it out of Kyungsoo's hands to place it on top of his head again, then smiled warmly down at him with unexpected confidence. There was a shine of genuine joy in his eyes, and his cheeks looked a little flushed. So Kyungsoo didn't bother removing it again.

Instead, he turned to look at the lifeless cackletooth body. This hunt was so much more humane than Kyungsoo has seen anyone in the empire treat any animal ever. And this isn't even such a friendly and harmless one.

He was pretty impressed by how right it felt.

Sure, ending the life of any living creature is hard, but humans were made omnivores for a reason. And the nutritious value of eating meat is important for their bodies. It cannot quite be replaced by anything else.

At least on this fire island even the prey is being respected and treated with care. He doesn't even want to remember what he saw happens on the empire islands when it comes to meat production.

"Don't be afraid. What's already happened is over. The island loves you, so it's okay to love it too."

Kyungsoo was surprised by Chanyeol's unexpected words. Did his expression give away the terrible images he tried to forget from the empire? He didn't really understand what Chanyeol meant at first anyway, and watched him lean down near the wrapped cackletooth instead.

Without any struggle Chanyeol picked the large body of the creature up and placed it on top of his shoulders, holding onto it tightly so it wouldn't fall or lose balance. A creature of this size must definitely be quite heavy, but it looked like Chanyeol was carrying nothing more than a feather. Maybe two.

Kyungsoo felt his stomach tingle a little from the sight he had of Chanyeol's back when they began making their way to the forest's bald spot again.

Maybe Chanyeol's words were the confirmation he needed to hear about the way he is being percieved on the island. Has he established himself as a part of the island folk yet? Has he cemented the fact that he wants to be it, at least?

Kyungsoo wasn't sure.

But he was quickly distracted by Sooyoung stepping back from the front of the group, to walking beside him.

"Even though there are many herds of Cackletooths around the area, we only hunt once a month in order to maintain the balance of this jungle." She explained. Chanyeol and Hyoyeon were walking in front and talking cheerfully.

"I'm going to be honest, Kyungsoo. I don't know you. I don't know your story," She spoke a little quieter and looked forward in their path with a serious expression.

"You brought a lot of sadness to our people..." She sighed, Kyungsoo felt his chest tighten. "But you've brought a lot of happiness, too."

Huh...?

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he stared at her in surprise. Her expression shifted from seriousness to neutral, and from that into an amused smile. She raised her arm and smacked Kyungsoo's back in a friendly manner.

"You should join us next month as well. You can come without Chanyeol, too. He's just a big baby."

There was a lot of tease in her voice, but all of Kyungsoo's worries and fears about having to continue facing her in the village had vanished. She really is what Chanyeol said she was. An amazing lady with a noble heart.

"Oh... Thank you. You're really good at this. The trap the three of you built was so clever." Kyungsoo replied with an encouraged nod, which caused Sooyoung to laugh and smack him on the back once more.

"I'm the best around! You better try harder next time if you plan on catching up."

Her bright red eyes curved with a wide smile, and Kyungsoo felt a slightly familiar sensation. For just a split of a second, Sooyoung reminded him of Seungsoo, his older brother. Maybe they share the same type of humor. Maybe it's something about the smile. But it felt nice regardless.

By the time they've made it out of the forest, the sun was already past the middle of the sky. Kyungsoo still found it difficult to accept just how easy it was for Chanyeol to carry this large creature all the way back to the village without even breaking a sweat.

He really wasn't up for invading someone's personal safety space with his curious eyes. And yet...

It didn't stop him from sneaking glances over Chanyeol at every given opportunity on their way back.

What's wrong with him? He's just digging himself into a hole by doing this.

Kyungsoo shook his head and exhaled with relief when the four of them finally made it into the village's paths.

As they walked through towards the kitchen attached to the dining room, Kyungsoo noticed how much of a big deal this hunting trip really was. He knew they only hunted once a month, but he didn't expect to see this much excitement.

Children who spotted them passing by flocked to march beside them and cheer happily. They kept asking the three hunters endless qustions and chattering about how cool they are, how strong, how skilled they are for being able to hunt like that.

It was pretty adorable, and Kyungsoo felt oddly included when the children didn't shy away from asking him just as many questions and praised him with just as much energy as the three other hunters who actually did the job.

The workers in the kitchen seemed extremely satisfied with the large scale of a feast they could provide the village with the haul they had brought.

Once the group gathered at the center of the village again, everyone took their special hunting gear off, and Chanyeol volunteered to return it to the storage shack.

"It looks good on you. He's pretty good at making those."

Sooyoung complimented the flower crown Kyungsoo had already forgotten was resting on his head.

"He only made those for the kids in order to teach them how to do it though, so don't worry." She added with a small wink.

He didn't feel exactly... Awkward, he simply didn't understand what this crown is all about, or why Chanyeol had given it to him.

"See you later, Kyungsoo!" Hyoyeon waved as both her and Sooyoung made their way into one of the structures of the village.

Shortly after, Chanyeol returned. A smile lit up across his face when he easily examined the flower crown on top of Kyungsoo's head once more. He looked very satisfied from the fact that Kyungsoo was wearing it, so there was no harm in keeping it on.

Indeed, for the rest of the entire day, or well, afternoon, the crown remained on Kyungsoo's head. Chanyeol and him simply spent the time relaxing on the sandstone platform at the village's center patio.

When the sky was taken over by pink and orange shades, a special new scent carried in the air through the entire village. It smelled like a meal so good that Kyungsoo would remember it for a lifetime.

It was meaty yet sweet, salty but also spiced. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo found themselves drooling just from thinking about the flavor.

That evening the entrance to the dining room was crowded with excitement even ahead of the opening time. People flocked to the tables at the moment the door opened. And despite the ruckus and chaos, nobody was harmed or upset in the process.

After the elder from the council had blessed the people and expressed gratitude for the hunters for the treat, what otherwise would have been a normal dinner, turned into a whole celebration.

People were eager and excited to eat from the incredible looking meaty stew, praising the hunters, the chefs, the day of the month for being what it is. The energy was high and positive. Although Kyungsoo wasn't particularly one to celebrate in that manner, watching everyone else being this happy made him feel good as well.

The food was delicious, to say the least. Kyungsoo, along with every other person present in the room that evening, grabbed seconds and even thirds from the large stew bowls at the center of each table. Kyungsoo doesn't remember ever eating something this tasty. Or maybe simply eating with happy company makes everything taste better.

After the large fulfilling and pleasant meal, everyone scattered either to the communal sleeping house, or to do a few more things before heading there.

Chanyeol remained inside of the dining room for a little while longer when Kyungsoo exit, in order to chat some more with Sooyoung and Hyoyeon about their hunt.

While Kyungsoo was standing outside and waiting for him, he saw Baekhyun and Yixing approaching him, talking to one another, but clearly about him since they kept giving him smiling glances.

"Hey flower boy, nice crown." Baekhyun complimented with a smile, then winked and shot him a finger gun before Yixing and him went on their way.

Oh, Kyungsoo completely forgot he had it on his head still. Many people already told him it's nice, so he might as well keep it until he's going to bed.

Junmyeon and Sehun waved him goodbye while passing him, Jongdae and Minseok seemed to be very playful, nudging against one another while giggling and smiling in Kyungsoo's direction.

"Kyungsoo, where did you get this from?" Minseok asked, gesturing to his crown.

"Chanyeol made it during the hunt."

Jongdae and Minseok exchanged a knowing look with one another, then grinned at Kyungsoo in a manner that looked both completely innocent but at the same time very suspiciously menacing.

"Chanyeol~ Huh~ He must be happy you're wearing it." Jongdae hummed. "See you tomorrow!" The two quickly scrammed away with a wave and devilish giggles.

Jongin too, stepped out of the dining room, this time without any children attached to his every limb. He looked tired and his hair was matted to his forehead like an obvious reminder that he spent the day sweating.

"Oh, you look like a wreck. Are you alright?"

Kyungsoo approached his friend and very gently removed a few strands of his matted hair out of his eyes. Jongin submissively lowered his head to allow Kyungsoo better access. He yawned lazily, but once his eyes were cleared, Kyungsoo felt them gazing at him.

A warm smile grew across Jongin's lips.

"Oh my gem, Kyungsoo, did Chanyeol make it for you? You look so cute!" His tired eyes squinted with happiness when Jongin carefully touched the crown on top of Kyungsoo's head.

Kyungsoo felt his own eyes widen in surprise. Cute...? Him...? With this flower crown? His heart skipped, his cheeks flushed, and his muscles tensed from the realization of what he had done.

He spent the entire day wearing this silly crown thinking it must have some sort of important meaning to the people of this island, which was obviously why he kept receiving compliments about it, only to realize at the end of the day that... He just looked... Cute?

Embarrassed and overrun with shyness, Kyungsoo quickly grabbed onto the flower crown and gripped it in his hand. His instinct was to throw it down on the ground, but he remembered how much time and effort Chanyeol spent making it for him, so he wouldn't do that.

But still, he felt like he's been tricked. And now he'll continue being embarrassed by it forever...

"I'm so jealous! If I knew how to make those I'd make one for myself as well."

He laughed out, looking brighter and much more satisfied with himself after the encounter. But his expression changed again to one that looked slightly nervous.

"Say, uhm. Are you still sleeping in the ship every night?" Jongin asked. A very unexpected question. It was enough to distract Kyungsoo away from his internal shyness tantrum.

"I do. Why?"

"Oh. Nothing, no reason, I just wanted to know." Jongin quickly backtracked his own intentions, placing a hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck while averting his eyes away from Kyungsoo's, to the ground.

"Have you... Gotten any messages from the Commander in Chief...? Or anyone else? On the Talkie, I mean."

Kyungsoo's eyebrow rose in suspicion, but he shook his head to give Jongin's questions a negative answer. Now that he thinks about it, a long time had passed since the Talkies have been in use.

Something pretty serious must be going on with the plans in the empire if it's taking this long for his brother to give him the next order of action.

The way he was staring at Jongin must have been very obviously questioning, because Jongin sighed out like he had been pressed to answer a question. Except nobody asked him anything.

"I just, really miss someone and I was wondering if I could use it. But I mean, not right now, since it's late, you know."

Jongin seemed either shy, or nervous, or maybe even excited? Somewhere in between while he spoke. Like he was struggling with something internally, but hey, who is Kyungsoo to judge? He's not any better. All of his struggles always remain internal.

"I will help you connect it tomorrow morning. Come to the ship when you wake up, alright?" Kyungsoo replied, cutting the hesitation in Jongin's expression.

Instead he smiled, his eyes crinkling. Jongin's smile is really beautiful when it's genuine. But it's nothing like Chanyeol's....Ugh. He's done it again.

Kyungsoo had to curse at himself in his own mind to get the image of Chanyeol's grin out. Not everything is about Chanyeol, why can't his brain understand that?

"Thank you. I will come in the morning for sure!" Jongin exclaimed cheerfully while grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and shaking it in tired excitement. "Good night for now!" He released the hold and quickly made his way to the island's sleeping house.

Kyungsoo was left staring down at the flower crown in his hand. It almost felt like the stems of the flowers in the crowns slowly climbed over his whole arm up to the shoulder... To the chest, wrapped around his heart... Did Chanyeol think he looked cute with the crown as well?

His ears and cheeks started feeling hotter, and it brought him back out from little state of trance. The stems of the crown haven't moved. Kyungsoo sighed and ran a hand over his face. He is not cute. But why the thought of Chanyeol finding him cute made him so annoyingly happy? Ugh.

Eventually, Kyungsoo shunned his own Chanyeol related thoughts away, but when he finally did, Chanyeol stepped out of the dining room with a wide smile. He blinked surprised at the lack of flowers on top of Kyungsoo's head, but quickly approached him and placed his large hand onto Kyungsoo's arm.

For a moment Kyungsoo thought he saw Chanyeol's hand reaching down to grab Kyungsoo's own hands, but it seemed he changed his mind and masked it with another action instead.

"Kyungsoo! Will you sleep with me?"

He smiled down at Kyungsoo innocently.

Kyungsoo's brain plummeted into a spiral of the terrible inappropriate connotations such a question could entail with different intentions behind it. But considering how excited and soft Chanyeol is, he must mean it for the pure meaning of the word.

Sleep with him...? Is he inviting him to the large communical housing...?

"I know we made you the basket and all so that you'd have food in the morning on your ship... But, I had a lot of fun waiting with you during our hunting trip. And I thought that even if sleeping is just being silent together... It'd be fun!"

Oh, that clarified a lot. And also confirmed to Kyungsoo that he is a disgusting nasty man with a mind he needs to train to contain. It ran way too wild for his own comfort and safety when he heard the question with no context.

"O-Oh... Sleeping together in your room?" Kyungsoo asked, just to make sure he understood it absolutely right.

"Yeah! Ever since Junmyeon moved to a room with Sehun, the other bed in mine stayed empty. So I was thinking... If you're not tired of me, that it would be nice..."

Chanyeol's confidence started to deteriorate the longer Kyungsoo took to answer what he had known he would have answered no matter what connotations the question's intention was.

His smile slowly lessened and Kyungsoo felt the urgency to reassure Chanyeol that he hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, being invited like this made Kyungsoo so incredibly happy.

"No." Kyungsoo quickly said, tugging to Chanyeol's sleeve. He wasn't getting tired of Chanyeol at all. He didn't want him to become sad. But Chanyeol's eyes widened, and Kyungsoo panicked again.

"I mean yes. Yes! I want to--- Uh--- Sleep with you, in your room... Like you said."

Kyungsoo felt his heart rate increasing and his grip on Chanyeol was released before it would have gotten too tight and desperate. He's just so confused, and happy, and nervous, still embarrassed about the flower crown, and ashamed for thinking sleeping together could mean anything different than the literal meaning of that.

The two stared at each other for several seconds in silence of uncertainty, but Chanyeol burst into a short laughter right after, and grinned at Kyungsoo. Ah, Kyungsoo will never get tired of seeing that beautiful shine in his eyes when he's happy.

"Okay!"

Chanyeol chuckled again, and with Kyungsoo feeling so embarrassed he wants to bury his head in the sand, a very satisfied and excited Chanyeol led the way to his room in the communal bedding structure. He greeted every face they passed a good night with a smile as well.

Kyungsoo sulked shyly until they made it to the door. But once it opened, he decided to shift his energy, and turned his fast paced heart's excitement into curiousity.

The room was fairly small, made out of carved and chiseled sandstone surfaced on the walls, ceiling and floor. A thin window with the view of the tower's spiral stairs stood right between the two beds on each side of the room. Beaneath it, a wooden shelf with a little bubble made of glass, that Chanyeol lit up with a tiny flame.

Chanyeol made a few big steps and sat on the bed on the right side of the room, smiling and gesturing to the other, which looked clean and neatly set. Like it has been recently taken care of to look this fresh.

"What do you think?"

"It's very nice." Kyungsoo replied, sitting onto his own bed, and realizing just how soft and comfortable the mattress actually is. The mattresses coming from the empire are all hard and cold.

He carefully placed Chanyeol's hand made flower crown on the little shelf in the room.

The two of them lied down in their beds and wrapped themselves in their covers. Kyungsoo was... Very comfortable. To say the least. The soft bed was sucking him down and softening under his tired muscles. He felt like at the moment he'd shut his eyes, he'll fall asleep.

So before he does that, he turned his head to look in Chanyeol's direction. That's when he realized something was quite unfair. The bed is a perfect fit for someone who is Kyungsoo sized. But when looking at the way Chanyeol lies in his bed, it's obvious that he's way too large for that frame and mattress.

Despite that, he looked very peaceful and happy. Even a little too happy, he kept giggling and moving around in his bed, letting a different limb hang out of the bed's frame at a time.

Kyungsoo would have asked about it... But Chanyeol just looked so... Soft. So sweet and cosy.

Something in him made Kyungsoo almost wish Chanyeol could become a blanket just so he'd be able to snuggle with him looking this sleepily pleased with himself.

"Thank you for today. Thank you for inviting me to be your roommate for the night." Kyungsoo mumbled quietly between the covers, but it was loud enough that Chanyeol could hear it clearly.

"Thank you for accepting and wearing the flower crown today... You are very cute. And it made me very happy."

Chanyeol's voice was equally as muffled as Kyungsoo's by the covers... But Kyungsoo heard it loud and clear.

It was so warm and deep. Coming straight out of Chanyeol's heart. Immediately causing Kyungsoo's mind to go blank.

He huffed out a rushed little "Good night." before turning himself over to face the wall. Curling into the bed and snuggling with the warm thick blanket that kept him safe and hidden in the soft cocoon of warmth.

His heart was drumming in his ears and he felt his lower face stretching to the sides.

Kyungsoo was... Smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo opened his eyes. There was no metalic frame holding a tough mattress above him, but a smooth sand ceiling.

For the first time on the island, Kyungsoo doesn't remember his dream. For the first time he woke up naturally, his body refilled with energy. For the first time... He wasn't haunted by any nightmares that usually leave him sweaty in the sheets.

When he turned his head to the room surrounding him, he saw the little wooden shelf, on which on top rests the flower crown Chanyeol made for him, and next to it, a little empty glass ball that no longer contains any fire.

The sun rays coming from the window were bright enough to light up the room, but not too strongly to hurt the eyes. The temeprature was cool as well, as opposed to the bundle of pleasant warmth his body created under the blanket all night.

Beyond the wooden shelf stood the second bed in the room, and although a part of Kyungsoo wanted to spot Chanyeol still lying there asleep, he was a little relieved that the room was empty but himself.

He allowed himself to yawn loudly and take the time to appreciate just how comfortable he is before pushing his consciousness and body into fully awakening.

If Chanyeol was there they probably would have done something, but since he's gone at the moment, Kyungsoo has the time to fulfill his other responsibilities. Last night Jongin and he made a plan, and it seems to be about time for that plan to take place.

He was surprised when he found out that the ground floor of this bedding house actually has a toilet. A public toilet with seats, sinks, and showers that everyone can use whenever they want. Just like on the ship, he got himself ready for the day, interrupted only momentarily by having to greet several people who also came to use the large toilet section.

The sand under his feet on the way to the ship was still a little moist, and not quite as hot as it normally gets during the day, so Kyungsoo took his time to breathe in the fresh morning air and clear his lungs and mind.

When he exit the village's gate he spotted Jongin standing right by the ship, it seems like he had just arrived here as well, so Kyungsoo didn't need to feel bad for making him wait or anything of that sort.

A smile spread across Jongin's lips when Kyungsoo arrived and unlocked the ship's entrance, releasing the mechanism that drops down the metalic stairs leading into it's front.

"I'm a little excited. I never got to talk on a Talkie before." Jongin admitted when the two of them made their way towards the back of the parked aircraft and towards the nook beside the sleeping chambers.

"It's not that exciting."

Kyungsoo stated while sitting down on the little stool-like chair in front of the large machine. He then pulled out the notebook of different communication channels from the pocket on the side of the machine, and began flipping through the pages.

Jongin chuckled lightly and provided Kyungsoo with the information of the communication channel he wished to connect to, then watched how Kyungsoo carefully and skillfully started switching the different dials underneath the screen and pressing a few buttons to match the details in the notebook.

With a general and simple explanation, Kyungsoo demonstrated to Jongin how to hold each piece of the machine with the wires, and reminded him that he has to say 'Over' at the end of his words, and has to press the button and hold it down in order to keep his output voice channel active.

Jongin, being the ace of a learner that he is from the beginning of his path as a trainee soldier, did everything exactly as Kyungsoo instructed when he was given the seat and the access to the machine.

It looked a little funny. A large man such as Jongin sitting on the little chair within this little space in front of the machine... Even the wired cup-shaped devices he had to hold to his ear and mouth looked incredibly small in his palms.

And yet, his energy and excited smile looked like those of a child experiencing something magical for the first time.

Jongin really is one of the best people Kyungsoo knows. Whoever he is this eager to communicate with through this Talkie is very lucky.

His body jerked a little, and Kyungsoo assumed he has been redirected into the system to reach the destination. A few seconds of tense waiting later, and the widest happiest smile took over Jongin's entire face.

"Taeminie! Oh my gem! It's so good to hear your voice again... Oh wow, I don't even know what to say..." Jongin spoke, all of the anticipation and excitement channeled out, but they quickly turned into something more deeply emotional and warm.

Kyungsoo had to mouth the word 'Over' for Jongin to remember to remember to use it.

He felt a little intrusive, but he wanted to make sure Jongin understood the way the machine worked perfectly before leaving him alone with it and risking him needing help in the middle of something important being exchanged.

It was cute. Seeing Jongin's whole body move and react so strongly to whatever he is being said, or saying. His face bright and happy, switching between emotions and expressions, while his body either jerks, shakes, twirls, moves or just shifts around.

Kyungsoo only stayed for a little while, until Jongin got used to having to say 'Over' at the end of each time he spoke. He heard him ask questions about the state of the empire, how Taemin's life is going, and other things.

At that point there was no reason for him to stay and watch. He'd just be invading their privacy by eavesdropping unintentionally. So he left the little nook and went to the center of the ship. While sitting and waiting for the call to be done, he grabbed onto the basket he had left there the day before.

Following the pattern of weaving with the tips of his fingers, Kyungsoo kept thinking about how delicious the fruits, or generally, all foods on this island are. How much more lively this island looks as a whole even though most of the view contains the golden yellow of sand.

He thought about the tiny little jungle hidden behind the waterfall's mountain, which wasn't exactly tall enough to be considered a mountain, rather a hill like he guessed at first. How much more does this island have to offer?

This little piece of paradise keeps giving and giving to its residents... But the residents too, make sure to continue giving to the land itself. This balanced exchange and utmost respect to their island is what keeps them thriving... It's something the empire islands have lost long ago.

The empire islands... A collection of large rocky mountains and thick scary jungles separated into islands that each are larger than this entire fire island as a whole.

But they're dark, protected by the Water Carrier's constant supply of clouds and rain to keep the islands hidden from intruders. It is forbidden to interact with the jungly nature on the island's surface... Maybe that's exactly why the islands are still alright. Because the cores of those islands are emptied and replaced with electronical, stone and metal cities and military bases that house all of the Carriers.

Because the empire is too much of a coward to face nature head on.

The only thing similar between the scary empire islands and the beautiful fire island, was the large gem crystal attached to it at the bottom and core. Except... While the fire island's gem beats like a heart, the empire islands' gems are scary and unstable.

They're locked away under layers of rooms and protection. Even pilots of the empire are never allowed to fly a certain distance near them due to how dangerous they are.

That's how they've been for a thousand years. That is how Kyungsoo, his crew, and Junmyeon know them. Only Yixing still believes that it can somehow be changed.

Kyungsoo's been drifting through his thoughts about the empire, the fire island, the gems, and many more things, until Jongin had finally exit the machine's nook.

He looked beyond happy. His eyes were shining with bliss and his lips just wouldn't curve down below a bright smile. Kyungsoo was pulled back to reality by just how much positivity was radiating out of his friend.

Without saying much, Kyungsoo headed to the machine one final time in order to make sure the communication channel was disconnected, to shut the machine down, and scramble the dials out of the current net to confirm it won't cause any mistakes to the system.

When he made it back to the center of the ship, Jongin was sitting spraewled on several seats, and grinning.

"How'd it go?" Kyungsoo asked while finding himself a spot at the opposite row of seats.

"Amazing... I missed Taeminie so much. He was really happy to hear from me too... Ah... I wish I would have brought an image of him with me on this mission."

Jongin voice was bubbly. To Kyungsoo it looked like somehow, he had been recharged. Like some sort of electrical force unit that requires regenerated energy to work. Kyungsoo cannot blame him though. They've been out of the empire for two months now. It's a long time to be away from people that are important to them.

Not many people know about the connection between Jongin, a skilled Tele Carrier, an all rounded high regarded rookie soldier, and Taemin, a famous Water Carrier, the nephew and only living family member of the emperor.

In fact, even Kyungsoo doesn't quite know how they have come to build that sort of connection. But he does know that the two of them would do anything for one another. And despite having been forced to go on such different paths in their lives, their love simply doesn't die out.

"Is everything going well over there?" Kyungsoo asked vaguely, since he doesn't want to push Jongin into revealing private details.

"From what I understood, yeah. Nothing seemed to have changed. The emperor is as busy as ever... The sky is still grey and the people are still under the ground."

Jongin shifted his position to sit only on a single seat, albeit in a strange position, and smiled to Kyungsoo with renewed subtle excitement.

"He was so happy and fascinated by the island! I told him everything about it. How small it is, about the endless sun and the sand, about the amazing foods and colors. The children are so smart and adorable, the elders are really kind and wise," He began speaking, taking Kyungsoo under the feeling of fascination even though he already knows all of it.

"When I told him about the Fire Dragon Passing ceremony he whined sooo much that he wants to see it too."

He grinned and chuckled, then ran a hand over his hair. Kyungsoo only then noticed just how much longer his hair has grown from the moment they've arrived at the island. Light brown, soft and silky, untied and loosely hanging around his neck and shoulders.

"He also said he really misses me... He wants to kiss me... And have se---"

"Okay, okay." Kyungsoo quickly stopped him with a raise of his hand, feeling his own cheeks slightly heat up just from the unwanted images of the two unbearably handsome men expressing any physical closeness to one another.

Jongin laughed out loud with satisfaction, then grinned happily and let his body lean backwards and head lul to look upwards at the ship's metalic ceiling.

"I really want to bring him here... I wish we could stay here forever. Taeminie... Me... our unit, and Junmyeon. I've never felt as alive as I do on this island." He admitted in a softer tone.

Kyungsoo stared at him for a little while, really taking his words to heart. It would definitely be the ultimate best situation... If all of them could stay here and spend their lives in this peaceful beautiful place.

However... He knows it is impossible. In fact, chances are that no other person from the empire will ever see this island and experience it like they were fortunate enough to.

Kyungsoo can only hope that his brother will manage to successfully divert the empire's unclenchable need for the destruction of the island into something that wouldn't cause it any harm... After all, only Seungsoo knows what this island truly is like...---

"Wait, Jongin... You... You told Taemin about this island and what's on it...?" Kyungsoo's whole body tensed up, his eyes wide as the realization started dripping into his consciousness.

"Yeah, of course I would. I want him to know what I've been doing all this time."

If that information about the island spreads in the empire, it could cause quite a mess. Kyungsoo already knows about the different opinions the empire's residents have towards this island... Those for the kill, and those for the mercy.

But with details as intricate as ceremonies, food types, information about the people and how they treat each other and their island... Those with different opinions in the empire will only get more extreme.

Kyungsoo can already imagine exactly how the conflict would ensue. Those who believe that information is true will rise up against the punishment with even more force, which will push the opposition to get even more hostile and aggressive and try to claim the information is false. That it was fabricated in order to trick the people into having hope and trusting the evil Branbers.

More than anything... The danger of this information spreading would be the military implications. After all, the only reason the military exists is to protect the empire from the possibly dangerous Branbers.

But those in the high positions to create a change have already had their brain washed for a thousand years, and they'd definitely side with those that call for the island to be destroyed once and for all.

Unless... They manage to prove it.

"Kyungsoo? What's with that face?" Jongin asks, looking at Kyungsoo with curiousity and concern.

Kyungsoo could to think of a plan to provide evidence of the island being harmless and peaceful. If they manage to convince the emperor with proof, surely, he'd be logical enough and wise enough to make the right decision.

"I... I think maybe we shouldn't tell anyone else about the island..."

Maybe it won't be necessary at all. Taemin is to be trusted, after all. But just to which extent? Kyungsoo doesn't know.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo puzzled for a few moments, but when his mind clicked his eyes widened, and he immediately grabbed onto Kyungsoo's arm nervously.

"Kyungsoo---... I'm sorry... I didn't realize---... I completely forgot that I'm a soldier...." His other hand covered the lower half of his face.

"B-But Taeminie can be trusted. I'm sure of it. He understands the situation better than anyone... Since he's always around the emperor and all... I know he won't say anything to anyone."

Jongin's confidence slowly returned, he let go of Kyungsoo and gestured his arms around while talking, as if trying to convince both Kyungsoo and himself of his words.

And he was right. Taemin is someone that Kyungsoo should be able to trust. He knows him well, and he knows he would never do anything to harm Jongin like that. Plus, the emperor himself might be in the talks with Seungsoo about the island too, so any information about it getting out of the palace has a very low chance of happening.

"It's alright Jongin. I do think Taemin can be trusted. I apologize for not reminding you of this before... But it's alright. And I'm glad that you got to talk to him. You look better."

Kyungsoo calmed himself down and spoke gently, stroking Jongin's arm in a comforting manner, since the energy in the ship had spiked into stress after they realized what had gone down.

"Really, it's okay. We'll make sure the island stays okay." Kyungsoo said once more, not quite smiling, but trying his best to expand his relaxing intentions onto Jongin. Who seemed to receive them very well and ease down.

"You're right... I will also do my best." He nodded with yet another switch of energy. Turning from finally calming down into positive determination. And honestly, that was good. That was something Kyungsoo would gladly handle and encourage.

"Thank you for letting me talk with him. I do feel a lot better."

Jongin smiled warmly and stood up from his seat, stretching his arms to the sides and running a hand through his hair to ruffle it lightly.

Kyungsoo will have to think of something fast. With or without the information spreading, giving solid proof for the island being a safe and peaceful community is one good chance to ensure its survival.

He'll have to begin discussing this matter soon. Junmyeon would surely be needed, and Yixing, who has been recording every bit of information about this island in his endless notes, who has been fighting for the sake of keeping the island safe even before they arrived to it, would definitely be able to provide them with a lot of necessary help.

Maybe Jongin too, could provide inside information thanks to Taemin, and also bring the energy that's needed to tackle such a matter.

After making sure the ship was in order, both Jongin and Kyungsoo went down the stairs and back onto the soft, now hotter sand of the island. Kyungsoo shut the entrance behind them, and they began making their way back towards the village's arched gate.

Just at that moment, they see two figures walk out. And after a few steps, they recognize them. Yixing and Jongdae. Walking together and chatting about something that made them both laugh.

Once they were spotted, they looked a little nervous, chatted with one another once more, and then the distance between the two pair closed.

"Hey, good morning." Jongdae called with a smile.

"Very good morning to me indeed!" Jongin grinned with hands on his hips.

After explaining he was able to chat with Taemin, both Yixing and Jongdae nodded with an understanding smile and cheered him on.

"What about you two? Why are you going to the ship?" Jongin provided the exact questions Kyungsoo wanted to know the answers to.

It is part of his job to be responsible for the ship, and although he had given them full freedom to roam and do what they want, the ship is still his to watch over and his unit members going there without his knowledge is a little strange.

Yixing didn't say anything as an answer, but Jongdae gave Yixing a little glance, then smiled instead.

"Yixing needs some more paper and ink, but he doesn't have the key to the ship... So he asked me, since I'm the ship's mechanic, after all." Jongdae responded, raising his hand a little to gesture in a way that gives him a more credible confident look.

Oh, that makes sense. Kyungsoo knows Yixing has been writing nonstop from the moment they've arrived. If Kyungsoo still discovers new things on the island after two months, Yixing surely does too.

"Ahhh. Whoa, Yixing, you really are a beast." Jongin laughed and happily pet his arm, and Yixing nodded with a smile.

"Have a nice day then, see you around!"

Jongdae ushered his way across, separating the two pairs and putting them back in motion after they've stopped to talk. The four of them exchanged friendly waves and continued on their own directions.

It was nice seeing Jongdae this cheerful and bright again. Before reaching the island he was troubled with his own morals and duty as a soldier on a mission. But ever since they came to the island, he's come to terms with the new surroundings and learned how to love it.

Even better, seeing him this cheerful and bright with Yixing.

At the gate Jongin and Kyungsoo parted ways as well, and Kyungsoo easily made his way to the center of the village, where it'd be easy for Chanyeol to find him in case that'd be his goal.

One thing he found a little strange about the short encounter with Yixing and Jongdae, however, was the fact that Yixing was not carrying his leather bag with him.

Everywhere he goes, Kyungsoo saw him wearing the bag over his shoulder and chest, so he'd always have the storage of papers and ink with him. And when he goes to refill his supplies he doesn't bring it along?

Oh well, Yixing is one strange man. So he wouldn't be too surprised he did that for the sake of keeping the bag in order somewher safe. Maybe he forgot it, or just didn't think he needed it for the task.

Kyungsoo didn't even notice right away when Chanyeol approached and sat beside him on the sandstone platform. His mind was clearly some place else, and he felt a little bad that Chanyeol won't be receiving the entirety of his attention. Since his mind is still busy thinking of the consequences that might come from the island's information spreading in the empire.

"Hey, I have a better idea for today."

Chanyeol smiled and stood up after Kyungsoo had given him only short and distracted answers to any other question. Even to the 'How are you' he reponded with just 'Good' and silenced again.

"You seem to be nervous about something, so we'll do something nice and calm." He stated with confidence, and walked off somewhere. Returning a few minutes later with a woven basket. Bigger and deeper than the one Kyungsoo made for himself.

The two then went to the fields and picked out a few of their favorite crops. Not enough to satisfy them instead of a dinner, but it'll last them until it's time for the real meal in the village's dining room.

Once their basket was full of all colorful sweet smelling goods, Chanyeol led their way towards what Kyungsoo remembered to be the entrance to the large underground library, and red gem heated room. But instead of going inside, Chanyeol took a turn to the left, and began climbing the mountain to which that entrance is attached.

Well, it isn't quite a mountain. When looking at the waterfall's source from inside the village's side, it looks more like a large hill. Because it isn't tall enough or rocky enough to be a mountain, yet hides the existence of the entire little jungle behind it. Only from the hidden jungle side of the hill, it actually looks like mountain due to the sharper edges and more of a steep downwards curvature.

The climb up was surprisingly easy. The base of the hill was made out of the same soft sand spreaded through the entire island. Only when they reached a little higher the ground turned hard and brown. Greenery started gradually taking over, until the very top of the hill was nothing but a grassy flower field.

Kyungsoo's mind started, just like the greenery on the hill, gradually relax and open up. Instead of sinking in thoughts he actually paid attention to his surroundings.

At the very top of the hill was located a perfectly circular body of water. It was unexpectedly small for a source of water that creates such a large waterfall when reaching the edge of the hill's cliff, but when Kyungsoo gave it a closer look, he noticed he couldn't even see the bottom of it from just how deep it must be.

The water was peaceful and clear, Kyungsoo saw his own reflection subtly moving in the water. The sound of the waterfall by the edge was like pleasant white noise that swallows all other noises into a stable background.

When Kyungsoo turned back, Chanyeol had already placed the basket down and sat on a large batch of grass with a smile.

Chanyeol looks... good. On a hill like this, with the view of the jungly little forest on one side, the sandy village on the other, and the crop and flower fields seen from the edge of the waterfall... All of it together looked magical from his spot.

Without hesitation, he sat down beside Chanyeol on the grass, and they began feasting on their fruity treasure.

They were done fairly quickly, and Chanyeol expressed his satisfaction by laying down on the grass, long limbs spreaded in all directions. His eyes shut.

Kyungsoo couldn't help but look at him lengthily.

His soft hair was dancing lightly along with the flowers nearby thanks to the breeze that passes often, the sun from above made his skin glisten and shine like it was made out of sweet precious gold.

Can he really deny the fact that he finds Chanyeol attractive anymore? Not really. He could try to hide it from others, but today was like the final straw he could no longer hold.

Chanyeol was really attractive. Really good looking. Really strong. Really funny, really kind, really careful, gentle, caring, thoughtful, warm, talented, smart...

Kyungsoo could never run out of positive things to attach to Chanyeol's name.

He hated having to constantly battle his own body to try and reduce just how easily and largely it reacts to every little thing Chanyeol does. The heat that spreads through his body often consumed his whole mind.

But despite the struggle, Kyungsoo thought it was worth it. He felt weirded out by his own self, at this weird type of... Addiction, for lack of a better known word, to the way Chanyeol makes him feel.

At least Chanyeol makes him... Well, feel. Feel a lot. Which is something Kyungsoo is very unfamiliar with.

Kyungsoo let his own body fall onto the soft bed of grass, but he couldn't shut his green eyes. Instead, he kept watching the soft white clouds passing by.

He felt so small. Small compared to the hill, to the village, to the island... He felt small compared to the empire, to the rest of the islands... To the world.

And yet how can something so small... Feel so much?

He doesn't know what Chanyeol did or how he did it, but ever since he arrived to the island, Chanyeol made him just... Feel a whole lot.

In the empire he had always doubted himself and his own mind. Since he is a Lightless in secret, he knew his value as a living human being was worth less by default. But even then, he had to stick to what he knows, and never allowed his emotions and thoughts to get ahead of his role as a soldier who fulfills the empire's orders.

However now, on this beautiful little island, where all of the Wonder Souls and Teachers are so in tune with their feelings, so expressive, warm, honest, and kind, Kyungsoo noticed that his own emotions started showing as well.

By now he had already seen proof for his crew's emotions breaching outwards with no restraints as well, and it was beautiful.

Kyungsoo actually... Feels. And thinks. He makes choices of his own, choices that go beyond orders given by someone else. It's something he's not used to, something he's never known was possible.

Being his own person instead of living in the mindset in which he is simply a piece of property that belongs to the empire, is strange, and refreshing.

Chanyeol brought his heart out so easily... And he could suddenly understand Jongin's words a lot better. Kyungsoo too, feels alive. He feels worthy. He feels like he truly exists.

He wants this feeling to continue. This peace, the grass under the tips of his fingers, the presence of Chanyeol beside him, someone who truly wants to be in his company no matter exams, or tests, or scores or missions.

There are so many things he wants to learn about Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, you're twenty four, right?"

"Yes. And I remember, you're twenty three."

Twenty four... Just like Baekhyun and Jongdae.

"Yeah."

"Hah, it's funny you brought it up. It's pretty cool. I remember thinking you're younger, since you're so cute." Chanyeol's voiced was laced with a smile, Kyungsoo didn't even have to look to know that. But it didn't change the fact that his heart jumped a little.

Kyungsoo kept silent for several long moments, forcing his mind to avoid the comment so he could remain calm and continue with his line of thought.   
Six years... All Chanyeol has left are six years. That is so little time. Too little time for Kyungsoo to be able to make up for all the years they haven't spent together. Too little time to risk hurting Chanyeol in any way... Like... Developing feelings.

He already knew that... And yet everytime those thoughts take over his mind he becomes anxious. Worrying that he is doing something wrong while the time is ticking without mercy.

"Kyungsoo, are you scared of dying?"

Oh... He didn't expect such a question. Kyungsoo actually... Never really thought about that. As a Lightless with no gem powers, he knows his life wouldn't be ending when he reaches the age of thirty, so that death sentence was never applied to him personally.

He is afraid of the death of the people he loves more than his own, because he knows he will be there for them... He will be there and see them breathe their last breath... Just thinking about it made Kyungsoo's skin crawl.

"I'm afraid of my friends dying."

"Yeah... It sounds scary, right? But you shouldn't be scared." Chanyeol spoke softly. He sounded so convincing, but for some reason it felt like none of that confidence came from the inside.

"Do you remember what we talked about when we visited the fire gem's chamber under the library?"

Kyungsoo nodded with a hum.

"When people we love die, we do feel the sadness about it. It's large, and consuming, it makes everything harder to handle for a while. But we are Wonder Souls, and the fire inside of us is fragile." Chanyeol began explaining.

"We must make sure our inner flame remains tamed, otherwise it will burn us inside... So after being sad, we turn the sadness into gratitude."

Is it possible to just... Do that? Turn something as cold as sadness into something as warm as gratitude? Maybe the flames of Wonder Souls are stronger than Kyungsoo had already thought they were.

"We believe that it is thanks to the person's sacrifice of dying, that our gem is able to stay alive, and therefore keep the rest of us alive." Chanyeol exhaled.

"You know, I could have contributed more to the people... I'm old enough to have children of my own and bring more life into existence..."

He spoke without a smile now, and sounded a little troubled.

"But I don't... I don't want a child... I will have to leave them when they're so young. I won't be able to see them grow and become a good Wonder Soul, or a Teacher." He continued, moving a little on the grass.

Kyungsoo saw at the corner of his eye that Chanyeol was raising his hand up to the sky.

"I also... Don't want to unite with a girl. I mean, it's not like there's any pressure. People praise and pray for fertility but I just--- Don't feel that way. I don't want to become somebody's partner without actually loving them. And I... Don't love girls that way."

The two of them sunk into silence for a little while. Kyungsoo began wondering if Chanyeol had already been in a relationship with a person that he liked. And after this explanation, if Chanyeol indeed had a relationship, it must have been with another man.

Kyungsoo could relate to the sentiment. In the empire, unlike what Chanyeol explained about the island, it is considered a task to bring children into the world. It's like a chore that people who are able to, must do.

"Not much time for love." Kyungsoo replied, hoping that Chanyeol understood he was trying to be relatable and agree with Chanyeol's statement.

"Yeah. You're right."

It's something that had always bothered Kyungsoo, but as a soldier he was lucky enough to avoid even thinking about it. Even though he would not die at thirty, he wouldn't want to bring anyone new into the empire. It's more of a punishment than a life. He wouldn't want to be held responsible for a newborn's well being and disappoint them, like his own parents disappointed him.

Kyungsoo was slowly filled with a bunch of conflicting feelings.

He thought back in all the times he watched people from the empire die, and how differently death was treated there compared to this island.

When someone in the empire died, they were placed in a metal coffin and taken to a small deck at the edge of the island, located right next to Kyungsoo's previous working station of the Dearthers.

If the deceased was a normal citizen, like a farmer or a merchant, their family and friends were allowed to come and bid their final goodbyes to them, before their coffins were closed shut, and dropped off from the edge to plummet down onto the surface of the earth.

If the deceased was a soldier... Nobody outside of the military was allowed to be present in their departure. Only their personal Unit of soldiers could be there to see them off with a cold silent salute.

Kyungsoo still remembers the bitter cold emptiness he felt when his own parents were shut in the coffins and dropped from the edge. He was just a little child and had barely known them, therefore, he couldn't even cry. His brother was right beside him, ever so slightly older yet so secure and reliable.

He remembers feeling almost angry at his parents, thinking how unfair and it was of them to die and leave him with so much unknown about the world.

But then... He still remembers the funeral he saw on the island. The funeral of his own victims.

The way the coffins were filled with flowers... The way each of the deceased was so important they had their scrolls of achievements and contributions saved with a lock of their hair... The way nobody cried or sobbed or wept because everyone truly believed that their death was something to be thankful of.

Even if it sounds pretty wild, the way the fire island treats its dead shows a lot more respect and appreciation to one's life than the cold disposal of bodies in the empire.

But respectful or not... The fact that Chanyeol's death is approaching as quickly as his other friends' terrified Kyungsoo.

Suddenly the realization hit him. No matter how close he got to pcy during these years, how deep their connection will be, or how much love he'd give away... They will be forced apart. Even though Chanyeol is still so young, soon he will just die away.

Kyungsoo would have been scared for his own friends as well, he already was. But nobody in his life has ever made him Feel like Chanyeol does. Nobody has ever made him smile, made his heart bounce in his chest, or made him want to laugh out loud, even if he didn't do it.

Nobody made him feel like his own person. Like his words matter, his wishes matter, his life matters. His heart deserves to be heard and his feelings are free to roam. Nobody made him feel quite as small, yet quite as alive as Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is the only one who could play so easily on the strings of his heart, and thinking about how poetic and meaningful Chanyeol's death will be, doesn't make the sudden, unbearable sadness the took over him any less painful and scary.

He doesn't want Chanyeol to go. He doesn't want Chanyeol's coffin to burn and float away into the clouds. He doesn't want Chanyeol to lose his flame.

This unexpected urgency inside Kyungsoo made his emotions feel even more intense, the sorrow and fear washed over him, and without realizing it, his vision turned blurry, and two little streaks of salty tears started sliding their way down from the corners of his eyes.

"Kyungsoo...?"

Chanyeol asked, and moments later, despite not moving even a little, Kyungsoo felt warm and long fingers gently stroke the side of his eye, and cheek.

He must have noticed Kyungsoo was shedding tears. But they stopped as quickly as they appeared, when Chanyeol began adjusting himself on the grass some more. Kyungsoo felt the warmth of his body getting closer, and moments later, felt his wrist being carefully wrapped by the same large fingers that touched his cheek.

"I know." Chanyeol's voice was barely above a whisper, but it filled with so much warmth, understanding, and affection, that Kyungsoo felt instantly relieved.

He exhaled slowly, letting the drum inside his chest ease down and allow his muscles to loosen back on the soft grass like before.

Kyungsoo understood just how special it is. How meaningful and important is the time they are spending right now, together, is. Every moment in the life of a Wonder Soul, a Carrier, holds so much value. More than Kyungsoo could ever provide.

"I will have nobody..." Kyungsoo mumbles out, barely loud.

He felt Chanyeol's very careful grip on his wrist tighten a little. Did he realize now? Did he understand the truth about Kyungsoo, and why the pain of having his loved ones die will never compare to any Wonder Soul's, or Carrier's?

Kyungsoo is just a useless, powerless Lightless human. Yet while being unable to give anything, he still receives the most.

When all of his friends and loved ones will plummet down in metal coffins, he will remain standing. Alive. And alone. And the empire will haunt him no matter how hard he tries to hide. There's no hiding from their raging cruelty.

But the Wonder Souls... The Teachers... They found the answer to this imbalance. There is no hostility, no degrading... A powerless Teacher is as important as a powerful Wonder Soul.

Is Kyungsoo considered a Teacher too...? Does he deserve to be one?

Regardless, Chanyeol didn't seem to respond with shock, or surprise. Maybe he somehow discovered that already.

Acceptance... Chanyeol had accepted it just like that. Without judgement, without disgust, fear, or worry. He took it in like it was just another simple fact about Kyungsoo. Similar to the way people would react when being told a person's favourite color.

"My time is limited... And that's exactly why I always try my best to make each day worth living. I want to live to the fullest." Chanyeol spoke calmly. "So that when my soul returns to the gem, it'd provide enough energy for two more lives!"

Kyungsoo hasn't moved his head and hasn't looked at Chanyeol, but he knew he was smiling that one goofy smile of his.

"Chanyeol, do you have a wish?"

Kyungsoo would do anything to fulfill whatever that might be. He wants to give Chanyeol true happiness. At first he thought that developing feelings towards Chanyeol, or allowing himself to express his own emotions would be a source of trouble for Chanyeol, who has much more important things to deal with every day.

But after hearing Chanyeol wants to be alive, and realizing that Chanyeol is the reason Kyungsoo is feeling alive, maybe the correct way to give back the same feeling is... To do the same for him.

"I don't think I do."

"I do." Kyungsoo replies immediately, he could sense Chanyeol wasn't expecting it.

"I want to change the world. I want to make it safe for everyone..." Kyungsoo exhaled. "I want you to be happy..."

These wishes aren't wrong. But they aren't completely true either. Kyungsoo has never had the opportunity and the luxury to even think of his own wishes and desires until he reached the island.

But he's made his mind.

Kyungsoo's true wish, is for Chanyeol to be free of the gem's death sentence at the age of thirty. There's so much about the world that Chanyeol doesn't yet know... And Kyungsoo wants to make sure the world is peaceful enough before bringing Chanyeol to it. He doesn't want his heart to corrupt with the cruelty and darkness threatening to consume this bit of heavenly island.

Chanyeol laughed heartfully for a bit, then sighed with a smile and lowered his palm, trailing fingers over Kyungsoo's hand, and gently grabbing a hold of it. With a hum, he turned Kyungsoo's hand just a little bit. Just enough to allow their fingers to intertwine in a tight hold.

Kyungsoo felt the blood in his body heat up slightly.

"Actually... I have a wish now." Chanyeol said, a smile still hearable on his lips.

"What is it?"

Kyungsoo asked with subtle eagerness, knowing deep down that he would do absolutely anything Chanyeol would want him to. He will make sure that wish gets fulfilled even if it costs him his life.

But instead of answering, Chanyeol moved himself even closer to Kyungsoo's body, and turned on his side. While still keeping a hold of Kyungsoo's hand, he pulled himself in, and let his head rest on top of Kyungsoo's chest. His free arm lazily wrapped around Kyungsoo's waist just for comfort.

Kyungsoo felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He didn't move a muscle, just looked down when he felt the weight and warmth of Chanyeol's body placed on top of him.

He couldn't see Chanyeol's face on his chest, only the top of his mahogany fluffy hair covered head.

"I just... Want to be like this for a little while... If that's okay."

It tingled when Chanyeol spoke. Kyungsoo felt the vibrations of his deep voice on his chest. But his heart had settled, and his pulse had slowed, when he heard just how impossibly deep the sadness in Chanyeol truly was.

Through the little shake in his voice, Kyungsoo had received an opening to a side of Chanyeol that he never thought he'd get the privilege to know.

Chanyeol's heart was like a storm of fear and sorrow. A dark and scary place hidden deep under the golden sands and colorful flowers shining in the sun that is Chanyeol's kindness and love expressed towards the outside.

For a moment, Kyungsoo felt an urge to just scream and sob, not for himself. For Chanyeol.

But the loud darkness had quieted down, and the skin cutting winds turned into a gentle breeze after Chanyeol exhaled deeply on top of Kyungsoo's chest.

It was so warm, and heavy, but Kyungsoo wouldn't trade this for the world.

Chanyeol's power might be the fiery flames, but when resting so calmly on top of his chest, he reminded Kyungsoo of a volcano in slumber. A deep beautiful heat that keeps the core of the surface alive.

After a long minute of silence, Kyungsoo raised his free hand and began threading his fingers through Chanyeol's hair locks. Stroking over his scalp in slow repeated movements and brushing the silky soft curls with every gentle pull.

The quiet of the day passing was soothing. Kyungsoo couldn't hear anything other than the waterfall's noise, and Chanyeol's breathing pattern over his own body. He doesn't even know how long had passed of him endlessly and affectionately stroking Chanyeol's head.

The clouds in the sky above him have already changed several cycles.

"My wish has been granted... Thank you, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mumbled peacefully at some point, and once again, Kyungsoo found himself smiling. He might not have any powers from any gem, but Chanyeol sure did light a fire inside of him.

To Kyungsoo it felt like minutes, but when Chanyeol finally removed his head from Kyungsoo's chest and returned to lie beside him on his back, Kyungsoo felt the relief of hours of the weight on his body.

He doesn't mind it, though. He enjoyed every second of it. Even if he is now too embarrassed to turn to even look at Chanyeol.

They've just exchanged something quite intimate, and for someone who doesn't even hug anyone out of free will, it was a lot for Kyungsoo. So he decided to focus on something else instead.

"Do you have a family?" Kyungsoo asked, thinking about his own older brother since they've talked about children before.

"I do, I have a sist---... I mean... I had an older sister."

Chanyeol's answer started happy, and switched into more of a melancholy tone. He would expect him to continue elaborating on it and explain more about her by himself, but Chanyeol kept quiet. Which made Kyungsoo worry a little.

"What was she like?"

"She was amazing." Chanyeol definitely smiled. "My parents died shortly after I was born, but she took really good care of me. She was brave, ambitious, smart, responsible... She was my best friend, my role model."

Kyungsoo heard the grass shift under Chanyeol a little bit. But when looking at the sky, he couldn't see what Chanyeol was doing.

"She was a Teacher, and not a Wonder Soul. But it never stopped her from doing just as much as everyone else. One time she told me that even if she could, she wouldn't become a Wonder Soul, because thanks to being a Teacher, she can spend many more years by my side."

Chanyeol continued, Kyungsoo could feel the warmth and love Chanyeol feels towards his sister. She sounds incredible. A person worthy of respect and appreciation... But now after hearing about her, Kyungsoo couldn't help but wonder what happened to her.

If she wasn't a Wonder Soul, it means she was supposed to still be alive. Right? All of the other Teachers on the island look old enough to have survived many years beyond thirty.

Would it be too rude to ask? Too insensitive?

Kyungsoo listened calmly until Chanyeol finished talking about his sister. Waited a little longer to make sure he was done, and decided he should go for it.

"...What happened to her?"

Chanyeol didn't answer right away. In fact, he didn't answer for quite a while after Kyungsoo asked.

Kyungsoo was about to change the conversation to another subject in order to stop whatever possible sad thoughts Chanyeol must be thinking. Ugh. He's stupid, he shouldn't have asked something so personal in the first place. The last thing he wants is to make Chanyeol sad.

He inhaled and opened his mouth to speak again, but right as he did, Chanyeol's voice started.

"Kyungsoo... My sister's name was Park Yoora... She... On the day you arrived... Uh..."

His voice sounded conflicted, a mixture of confusion, sadness, and an attempt at sounding neutral. Almost apologetic.

But no matter how softly Chanyeol would have worded it, it wouldn't have been able to stop the way Kyungsoo's heart sunk when he realized the cause of Yoora's death.

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo, I know that it is not your fault, I know that you came to save Junmyeon. You had no idea who we were... It's natural to be scared of strangers, so---" Chanyeol hurriedly attempted to remedy the shock. But why? Why would he do that? Why would he apologize to Kyungsoo when he is the victim?

Kyungsoo gulped hoarsely. His body now tense and stiff, flooded with fear, sadness and guilt. But mostly, with fury.

He knew... Somehow, at the back of his head, in the depths of his heart, he knew this was the case. He remembers the moment he released the Branbers from the close watch of his fleet, and saw Chanyeol carry a body he silently wept over.

He remembered the way Chanyeol's eyes teared up when he touched the forehead of that same body at the funeral. He remembered that victim's name was Yoora... Kyungsoo knew all that. He had already connected the dots. He simply denied it because he couldn't face it.

The young, innocent, and inexperienced part of him just couldn't accept being met with the instant consequences of his ordered actions. He was just a tool under command, but it was still his word that made the difference in the end. And it's too much.

"I know that you didn't want to do it. You were sent here from... Uh, the empire, right? To bring Junmyeon back and---"

Chanyeol rose up to sit in his spot on the grass, his hand still tightly gripping onto Kyungsoo's. How can he...? How is he able to hold hands with the man who ordered the death of his own sister?

He sat up in the grass as well, but his entire body was numb. He couldn't feel anything at all inside of himself, couldn't hear his own pulse or even breathe... All he felt was the painful heat of Chanyeol's hand holding his.

Like some holy being that touches a creature from the dark and cursed abyss, Kyungsoo felt himself burning.

Kyungsoo's whole mind flipped and fell into the dark hole of pressing regret. How dare he even interact with Chanyeol at all at the moment...? Who does he think he is, being given so much warmth and kindness after what he's done?

Has he lost his mind? His manners? If anything he must lay himself on the ground and apologize to Chanyeol a million times. There will never be enough he could do to pay for the harm and loss he had caused.

And the worst of all of this, is that it's Chanyeol.

The one person Kyungsoo would have done anything to keep safe. The one person who was hurt by him... Is also the person who made him feel the most alive...?

What kind of twisted monster is he to have allowed himself to spend the time on this island in that blissful ignorance and false peace. There is no peace. There is war. The empire demands blood, and the island bleeds right on his bare palms.

"No." Kyungsoo cut Chanyeol's words.

"I did want to do it." His voice was rough and stuck in his throat. "I wanted to do it because it was my task. My mission. Because I wanted to be a good soldier. I wanted to please my brother... Show my worth."

Kyungsoo couldn't even see at that point, his mind was spiraling downwards out of control. Deeper and deeper into the dark and cold emptiness that is the nothing he is as a being, as a Lightless empire soldier with no purpose, no heart, and no thoughts.

"Kyungsoo, I know that." Some movement was happening in front of him, but his eyes lowered with the blank empty stare of the military fleet captain of unit 3X0. Chanyeol's voice sounded too muffled to be understood.

The pain, rage, fear, guilt and anguish climbed up inside his body like a monster made of sharp thorns. Each time it moved, it tore another cut on the surface of Kyungsoo's heart.

What has he done...?

How could he let that happen...?

Why didn't he listen to Yixing...?

Is it too late...?

"...---orry... I am sorry..." Kyungsoo mumbled out like a desperate gasp.

His back hunched over and his head fell to the front, creating a strong shadow over his face since it is now not directly in the sun. He doesn't know how long he's been stuck in the darkness of his own mind.

Everything Chanyeol is thinking right now is a lie... Even the death of his own sister is sweetened by the lie Junmyeon and the elders in the Council of Radiance weaved in order to keep the island's residents... The Wonder Souls, safe from the true broken world that's just outside of their reach.

The truth is, that when it was Kyungsoo's time to call for the attack, he didn't regret it at all. In fact, he was proud of himself for taking proper command and proving to himself and his fleet that he's finally worth something.

He thought that by finishing his mission of death he'd return as a hero. He was so sure that his life would be so much easier once this island no longer existed.

And yet, there he sits, head lowered in shame and torturing regret, feeling that even the little bit of humanity he had experienced on this island, the worth he had finally felt he had, were all built on a lie that gave him an innocent aliby.

"I am... So sorry, Chanyeol..."

He didn't even care how he sounded, he could barely hear his own voice. It was just so quiet, so quiet but so damn loud. Impossibly loud. Louder than a shriek of rotten metal, louder than the deep rumble of the lava pit's core in the empire's islands.

Everything was so nothing, but all too much at the same time.

Until it stopped.

A touch. Something soft, large and careful started radiating warmth from the right side of his face. That same sensation, the softness of large, careful heat began climbing up from his left hand, to his wrist, to his arm...

And it was silent. Everything went quiet around him. He forgot that the waterfall was even there. Even the slightly stronger breeze on top of the hill didn't make a sound.

"...---soo. Kyungsoo, please..."

A deep raspy voice, only a little muffled, came from right in front of him. The warmth from his cheek spreaded further through his head like the ripple of water when a single drop falls onto it.

Tiny waves of warmth covered more and more surface and reached his ears as well. Clearing out whatever muffling effect had constricted his hearing ability.

"Kyungsoo, it's alright. It's okay... You're okay."

The voice was clear now, nervous, familiar, a voice he'll never get tired of hearing.

Only then Kyungsoo had realized what his bodily state was like. Sitting forward, hunched down, curled painfully, and heaving in a desperate attempt at inhaling properly. His heart was beating fast and hard. So hard he could feel his pulse at the sides of his neck and arms, but it hurt.

This fast pace wasn't caused by excitement, happiness, or Chanyeol. It was caused by the sudden leap Kyungsoo's consciousness has taken down into the scary depths of his own aching heart.

When his vision returned, he was able to make out the details in front of his eyes, instead of seeing a strange shadowy blob, he saw Chanyeol's face. Leaning in close and watching him with wide darting red eyes.

The source of warmth on his jaw was actually Chanyeol's hand carefully holding Kyungsoo's head and stroking his cheek with his thumb. The source of warmth spreading from his hand was apparently Chanyeol's other hand still tangled with his own.

Kyungsoo almost felt the need to pull it away, to shove Chanyeol off, to run somewhere else and never take advantage of this man's kindness ever again.

But he was captured. Captivated by the miraculous warmth that provided light for him to climb back out of the hole he had leaped into in his mind.

"Kyungsoo, are you alright?" Chanyeol must have noticed that Kyungsoo was now in charge of his physical body once more.

"You suddenly just... Broke. It was scary. Are you feeling okay?"

He can no longer do this. He cannot handle the situation as is. He cannot add another lie to the pile. He doesn't want to hurt Chanyeol any more.

Until his vision returned and his posture was no longer painful for his body to endure, a new blur gathered at the bottom of his vision, quickly filling his eyes and making Chanyeol's face into a watery mess.

"Chanyeol---..."

"Oh, Kyungsoo, what's wrong?" He's so worried...

He is so gentle... So kind... So precious. The way Chanyeol's hand and fingers ever so carefully wiped the streams from the corners of Kyungsoo's eyes felt like he was being touched by some godly being.

"I didn't come here to save Junmyeon..." Kyungsoo wept, Chanyeol's finger wiped away another tear. "I didn't attack because I thought he was in danger..." Another tear cleaned.

Kyungsoo gasped lightly when he realized his nose was getting stuffed because of his tears... But he couldn't stop. It was too much. Too painful. Too scary.

"Chanyeol---... I was sent here to destroy the island."

Saying it out loud was harder than Kyungsoo would have imagined it would be. He felt his chest tighten painfully when the words left his mouth, another burst of untamed tears and a held back sob burst out, and he felt his shoulders trembling.

"My mission was--- To kill... You... To kill the Wonder Souls, the Teachers, the council, the children---... I had to kill everyone and then destroy the island, make it vanish out of existence---..."

The stream of tears on his cheek wasn't wiped by Chanyeol's finger this time. Kyungsoo couldn't see anything beyond the blur of his own tears, but he did notice something change.

He has to do this. He cannot coninue with this deadly lie. He cannot continue unintentionally pretending that he is some heroic figure that came to save a lost friend. He was supposed to be the death of this entire place. The doom that none of them knew was coming, because the Council of Radiance tried to protect them from it.

Even if he's going to lose Chanyeol. Everything that he's built, learned, and experienced with this person who made his heart beat out of love for the first time, he simply cannot hold it in anymore.

The source of warmth on his cheek had been removed, and even their hands held together was no longer a fact if to judge by the way Chanyeol's hand began to gently tremble.

Kyungsoo forced himself to explain everything to Chanyeol. Sobbing and sniffing, weeping and whimpering endless apologies in between. He told him about the true history of the gems, of the cracked earth, he told Chanyeol about the sin of the fire people a thousand years ago, about the punishment...

He explained to Chanyeol why he was sent there, for what purpose, and finally... He explained why those things have changed.

Despite fearing that Chanyeol would take his distance and never want to interact with Kyungsoo again, the Wonder Soul hasn't let go of Kyungsoo's hand all while he spoke.

Instead, once the sniffly wet silence after the explanation came to be, Chanyeol offered Kyungsoo a piece of cloth to use in order to clean his face and calm down.

Which Kyungsoo did as best as he could with one hand. He was so afraid of letting go, because it might be the very last time he'd ever be able to hold Chanyeol's hand in his life, after all that he had exposed.

Chanyeol didn't say anything at all. Even after Kyungsoo's panicked cries have settled back into calmness, he simply sat there and looked at him. Kyungsoo wasn't even able to read what kind of facial expression he had, or what it meant.

"I thought I would be proud. But everything had changed since I met you. I regret everything I had done with utmost sincerity." Kyungsoo decided it'd be a good time to conclude it with the only thing he could do. Apologize.

"I feel haunting remorse for taking the lives of innocent people away. Nothing I will ever say or do will be enough to repay that priceless debt."

Another sniffle managed to sneak out of him.

And as terrible as it is to admit... Kyungsoo... Actually felt better. Whatever energy this breakdown had taken out of him, all the pained and hurting tears he was able to shed for the first time in his life... He felt relieved.

A heavy stone has been removed from his baggage of burdens to carry.

He could finally think clearly again. Like his mind has been put under a shower of heavy rain and the strong water drops cleansed it from the hardships and dirt.

He remembered now, the way Yixing fought for the sake of saving this island. The way Sehun's cold eyes lit up when he recognized Junmyeon on the island... The way Baekhyun kept making sure he was alright every morning... The way Jongin played with the Wonder Soul children.

The colors of the fruits and vegetables, the bright flowers and cold breeze, the large library filled with history, the delicious food in the dining room, the flower crown--- The way Chanyeol called him cute...

None of it would have happened if he hadn't made the choice of sparing this island and stopped the attack on it against the orders he was given.

He might have given the signal to shoot, but he had also stopped it. It was the first choice he had ever made on his own accord. Even Yixing pointed it out.

"I have nothing to offer for comfort... But Chanyeol... I want to promise this to you."

Kyungsoo felt a fire being lit inside of him. He grabbed Chanyeol's hand and held onto it with both of his own hands. Not to be distracted by the fact Chanyeol's single palm could contain both of his own, he raised his head and made straight eye contact with him.

"I will do anything I possibly can, to keep you, and this island, safe. I will pay for this with my life if I have to." He exclaimed with determination.

"I won't let anything like what I had done happen again. No matter the cost."

Chanyeol's eyes went a little wider when Kyungsoo spoke with so much passion, but he didn't lean or pull back. He actually tightened his own hold onto Kyungsoo's two hands.

"I will think of a plan to fix this. And---... I am sorry for holding the truth back from you all this time. I'm sorry for playing along and letting myself take advantage of your honest kindness. But Chanyeol---"

Kyungsoo felt his throat choke up with renewed tears again.

"You made me realize I have a heart. I want to show you I am worthy of it."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes, the atmosphere between them was intense, but somewhat... Positive?

"You already are worthy of it."

Chanyeol finally spoke, a small yet harsh smile across his lips. Like his intentions have found a direction.

"I uh... At first I was really upset. Not at you... I was just upset because I thought it was so unfair that the gem took Yoora away..." He admitted, his eyes averted sideways.

"Now I understand that it wasn't the gem. It was people... You are probably right. The world out there must be pretty bad if people think they are allowed to take other people's lives away. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and... Now even more than before I realize that there is a lot I still don't know."

He looked a little defeated, and Kyungsoo started getting worried. This is no easy truth to absorb.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I feel that my eyes have opened to something that is within my ability to change." He nodded lightly.

"I understand you now. And I can see it even clearer than thought I did, that your heart is stronger than you think it is."

There is so much that Chanyeol still isn't aware of. All of the intricacies of being a resident of the empire. Of being Lightless. Of having to be responsible for things that are beyond one's own control.

And despite all that, all of the pain and misery he must have had to deal with internally this whole time, he is able to forgive and learn.

Chanyeol moved his body closer to Kyungsoo's, and very gently released both of his hands. Instead, he raised his arms and wrapped them around Kyungsoo's frame in order to pull him in against him.

Kyungsoo felt himself stick against Chanyeol's upper body without a single need to resist. If before Chanyeol's head was on top of Kyungsoo's chest, now it was the other way around.

He could hear Chanyeol's heart beating. Could smell his scent and feel the warmth of his skin seeping out of him. The tight hug felt strange at first, Kyungsoo wasn't sure what to do with his arms, or head, or back.

"It was not your fault, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol's deep airy voice came from above his ear, and he felt the depth of Chanyeol's voice rumble his chest and body. How come Chanyeol needs to be the one comforting him? But he would take it. Chanyeol spoke from his heart... Kyungsoo could tell... And decided to believe him.

"I want to help you. I want to save my home... I want to save my friends, I want to save you. I don't want you to have to do bad things anymore. I don't want to be upset anymore." Chanyeol was filled with the same type of determination Kyungsoo had expressed moments ago, and Kyungsoo couldn't have been happier about this outcome from breaking the silence about the dark corrupted truth threatening them.

Suddenly he remembered Sooyoung's words. Kyungsoo brought a lot of sadness with his arrival to the island... But he had also brought happiness. And growth. Maybe just this one time, he is allowed to let his heart decide what to believe.

Maybe he really is no longer Do Kyungsoo, Captain of fleet SM and unit 3X0. But rather, Do Kyungsoo, the human being.

"Kyungsoo, your arrival came with sadness... But there is just---... Something in you that makes me feel so much more than I ever did. You came and you filled all of my emptiness. You made me happy. And I want us to stay happy together. I want to create a happy future with you... For as long as we can."

Chanyeol's muscled arms tightened even more around Kyungsoo's waist and back, pulling him higher up so that Kyungsoo would have enough space resting his chin on Chanyeol's wide shoulder.

Which he gladly did, and even wrapped his own arms around his island's tour guide, who truly has a soul full of wonder.

He wants to spend the future together with Chanyeol too. Just as much, if not more. He now knows that although the fault of action will weigh on his shoulders for life, he was, indeed, just a soldier completing orders and fulfilling commands. He's not free of the fault, but he's not the gear that set this machine into action.

It was not his choice to shoot. But it was his decision to cease fire.

The only fire he needs is the fiery heat coursing through his veins from the warmth and affection this tight and secured hug with Chanyeol is giving him.

He remembered the way Jongin acted before and after speaking with Taemin. And wondered if he too, would look like his battery has been recharged after all this time of functioning on the lowest energy settings.

"Thank you."

Kyungsoo finally exhaled, removing his mind from the equasion and allowing his fingers of both hands to trail upwards and carefully grab a gentle hold of Chanyeol's face by his jaw. He pulled himself backwards just enough to put enough space between them, so he'd see the view of Chanyeol's confused yet charming expression. Unable to move much due to the needy tight hold around his waist.

"Thank you, Chanyeol. There's so much I want to thank you for." He repeated, feeling his cheeks and ears heat up from their faces' close proximity.

But Chanyeol just grew a smile and leaned back in. He shut his eyes and allowed their foreheads to bump against one another lightly, while letting out a warm sigh of relief.

"Let's change the world."

Chanyeol claimed with a gentle depth. Kyungsoo too, just shut his eyes and relayed on the tips of his fingers to feel and stroke around Chanyeol's face, spotting the raised corners of his smiling lips.

Kyungsoo's own smile grew just as wide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Choi Jinri.  
I am so sorry that people were so cruel to you. I am so sorry that their heartless words and vain hatred broke you down.
> 
> When I first got into Kpop, F(x) was one of the first groups I've found, and Sulli instantly caught my eye and became my bias. Despite everything that she's been through, the changes that happened in her life and the different activities she embarked on, she remained as one of my best role models.
> 
> She was a beautiful woman from inside and out. She was not afraid to stand for what she believed in, and always provide a moral and humane support for the right causes at the right times.  
She did not deserve any of the baseless hostility people bashed against her, and I will never forgive those who spread hatred online. Not to her, and not anybody else. 
> 
> Your words carry weight, and it will be your responsibility to handle the consequences of what you choose to say.  
If you can't be kind, be quiet.
> 
> You were loved, Choi Jinri. You will continue to be loved.
> 
> Rest in true peace now. Thank you. You've worked hard.

Kyungsoo was beyond grateful for Chanyeol's understanding from the previous day.

The two of them not only shared the deep sorrows in their hearts, but also an intimate closeness that bridged over those pained moments into an even more powerful bond than the one they had already developed by that point.

Getting to see Chanyeol's sadness, revealing the hurtful truth about the empire and the reason of his arrival to this island... Revealing just how much of an impact this fire island had on Kyungsoo's whole existence...

If visualized, their open exchange was similar to signing a contract. The tight hug at the end was their dignatures of approval.

Kyungsoo oddly missed that hug. He's not one for physical closeness, but that hug... With Chanyeol's warmth. His heart, his scent, his muscles... The way his long arms held Kyungsoo so tight that he felt more safe and secure than ever.

He hoped it was only the beginning of all of the things the two of them will be able to achieve. If they work hard enough, if they trust in one another enough, they will succeed in anything they set their minds to.

He didn't know if there will ever be a way for him to pay back, not only for all the bad he'd done, but for all the good Chanyeol has done for him.

The first step would be trying, though, right?

He woke up earlier than normal the next day, forcing himself out of the bed when he noticed the flower crown Chanyeol had made him was still resting on the shelf. The flowers weren't quite blooming any more, and the stems started to get dry.

If he knew then as much as he knows now about Chanyeol, he would have continued wearing that crown far longer before it started wilting down.

He silently passed by sleeping Chanyeol to exit their little room, and with the only piece of equipment he needed, his own self woven basket, he made it to the fields on his own and began picking the fruits he knew Chanyeol liked.

By the time he made it back to the room, Chanyeol was already awake. Sitting shirtless on his bed sleepily and rubbing his eyes and hair. Kyungsoo had to gather every force within his body to not just ogle Chanyeol's upper body.

Even when puffy and tired Chanyeol is still cute and handsome. His movements being slow and lazy only added to his adorable charm.

"Good morning."

Kyungsoo called out, standing at the door. Chanyeol was surprised, but yawned and shot back a small smile right after.

Without saying much else, Kyungsoo entered the room and placed his fruit filled basket on the shelf beside his old flower crown. It made a small 'thud' noise that managed to catch Chanyeol's attention.

"Did you pick those this morning...?" Chanyeol asked, the sleepy still in his voice. It's deeper, hoarse, and almost echoes in the room from how bassy it is. Kyungsoo simply nodded his head and pushed the basket closer to Chanyeol's side of the shelf.

"For me?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened just a little bit in surprise. Still puffy, hair still going everywhere unevenly. Every muscle in Kyungsoo's body was ready to pounce his friend and push him back in the bed with another hug like the one they've shared the previous day.

Kyungsoo is the last person to ever want to create any physical touch with another person. Even with the unit members, the people he loves and trusts most, it's difficult to push through the physical barrier and get closer.

However, he could see every little muscle on Chanyeol's upper body stretching or loosening with each movement, and he would be once again a liar if he'd deny wanting to touch them to feel what it's like.

Since when has he gotten so honest to himself about just how deeply Chanyeol's affecting him and his thinking process? Oh well. It's way too late to turn back now.

Kyungsoo nodded once more to answer Chanyeol, almost forgetting what the question was before he decided he cannot allow himself to be this desperate, and averted his eyes away from the inhumanly handsome being that is Chanyeol.

But by doing so, he didn't quite see what expressions or movements he made in reaction to his answer.

A chuckle spread in the room, and out of the sheer surprise, Kyungsoo turned to look at his friend once more anyway. Chanyeol just sat there with the basket on his lap and grinned with happiness. His bliss so bright it nearly blinded Kyungsoo into averting his eyes once more.

But Chanyeol caught him, and locked him in eye contact.

"Thank you. I've never had breakfast in bed before." Despite being hoarse and deep, his voice had a new softness to it, and Kyungsoo's heart began speeding up when he realize his action was what caused that smile across Chanyeol's lips.

"Come here, it's share it together."

Chanyeol gestured for Kyungsoo with his hand, and before he could think or allow himself the benefit of hesitation, his body already stood back up and led him to Chanyeol's bed. He settled down on top of the blanket in front of Chanyeol, and stared down at the basket as calmly as he could. Even though he could feel his eyes darting around a little.

The fruity breakfast was delicious. The company was more than pleasant. But once the peels were thrown away, Kyungsoo knew he cannot allow himself to be distracted like this for much longer.

He promised Chanyeol he will keep this island, and him, safe.

He's put this task off for long enough. Now it's time to take a stance and work on a plan to ensure that result.

After gethering his crew, Junmyeon, and Chanyeol, the group made their way up the spiral staircase of the tower and towards the large room of the Council of Radiance. A big discussion needed to be had.

They have to gather every thinking mind for the sake of concocting a plan that'd allow their lives on the island to continue with no up and coming threats.

Altogehter, each one of those present at the meeting coming from Kyungsoo's crew, was able to provide a piece of information that was important for the different aspects needed to be taken into account with the plan.

As of this moment, there were no actual active threats to the safety of the island. So for the sake of preventing them from ever coming, they had to brainstorm together. Those who know where the trouble might come from, and those who have enough experience in life to give wise suggestions.

Eventually, a plan has been thought of, and written in careful stages thanks to Yixing's quick hands.

The plan will show enough of the island to the empire, and give all the evidence needed to make sure they will no longer be concieved as a dangerous piece of land and people. What they need, is hard physical evidence to show and convince the people in charge.

So it was decided that Kyungsoo and his crew, along with Junmyeon and Chanyeol, will give 'an offering of peace' to the empire.

He hoped that maybe if they will be able to showcase what the island is worth, the empire will realize that it'd be their loss to destroy such a place. That there are amazing things that the empire could learn from them, or even just making the empire think that the island would be beneficial for them in a finance way would be good.

It'd give legitimacy to allow the island the freedom they deserve after serving a thousand years of exile from the rest of the living world. Even if things might change. Even if there's a chance that Kyungsoo will no longer be allowed to return to it, or spend any more time there.

Even at the price of something precious and personal to him he wouldn't even hesitate to give that plan a green light.

The plan: Load everything good possible from the island onto the ship, get back to the empire, then come in front of the Commander in Chief and Emperor in a hearing in order to prove the island is a peaceful ground. And hopefully dismiss the last stage of the thousand years punishment.

And that's exactly what they began doing from the moment they parted ways with the council.

Junmyeon, Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin started gathering up various different objects and items from the island. Setting everything in carefully packed covers and listing it all down to make sure they bring a little bit of everything for proof.

Minseok, Jongdae, and Sehun returned to the ship immediately, starting to fill it with important functioning supplies, and making sure the engine and flight controls are still working as well as they should after sitting unused for over two months.

Kyungsoo joined the crew members on the ship, but not for the same reason.

He entered straight into the nook at the back of the ship, and sat himself down in front of the Talkie. In the rush of the moment, he grabbed the noteboook with the details of each communication channel, and immediately started turning the dials to set them correctly.

He finally has the solution. All they need to do is convince the empire that the fire island is safe and worthy of keeping that way, and the promise he made to Chanyeol will come true. The world really will change.

"Private ID 061122 of The Imperial Earthen Rampart Subjugation Empire's Chief office messanger here, how can I help you? Over."

Kyungsoo almost felt relief when he recognized the voice of the young soldier coming from the device held to his ear.

"Private ID 610112, Do Kyungsoo, requesting connection to Commander in Chief. Over."

"A-Ah, yes, of course. Over."

Unexpectedly, the guy sounded a little flabbergasted. Like he truly was not expecting to hear anything more from Kyungsoo after the last time a connection to that line was made.

This time, Kyungsoo had to wait a little longer before being transferred to the correct communication channel. So he spent the time rethinking his words and intentions once more, attempting to gather some more confidence in himself about sharing the new genius peaceful plan.

A few strange clicks and static sounds came out from the device by his ear for a while, but he then heard a hard sounding click, signaling the opening of a channel.

"Commander in Chief here. Over." He finally heard his brother's voice, sounding awfully serious.

"Do Kyungsoo, captain of elimination operation SM fleet here. Over." Kyungsoo responded with just as serious of a tone for the sake of establishing his determination.

It felt really strange to Kyungsoo. Having to depend on his status as a high ranked soldier in the empire's military again, instead of... Well, just being a person.

"Oh my gem, Kyungsoo... It's so good to hear from you..."

His brother spoke with instant relief. He could hear the way all of the air escaped from his lungs and got refilled with a fresh mind as well.

"How have you been doing? The island still peaceful and nice? Over." A smile was definitely spread across his brother's lips. But the happy vibe he was trying to portray just didn't come out as genuine, and Kyungsoo was able to catch up on that.

"Seungsoo, I have good news." He began, trying to sound as confident as he could.

"My crew and I are coming back to the empire. We've thought of a plan that could solve everything without shedding any more blood."

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, and visualized the written lines of the plan in front of him to put his own thinking process in order.

"We are now loading our ship with offerings of peace from the island and its people. Remember all of the amazing things I had told you about? We're bringing crops that don't exist in the empire. Colorful fruits and vegetables that smell and look like they came out of pieces of art. Hand carved tools like decorated bowls and utensils, even some baskets woven by hand. And most importatly... Historical records of the island. Things even I haven't heard of before."

He tried to remember everything that would be brought up to the ship once it's technical maintenance was done and completed successfully by Jongdae and Sehun.

"The island is worth keeping around, and if we manage to convince everyone of that with evidence, it wouldn't have to be destroyed. Right? Over." Now instead of confidence, Kyungso felt almost proud. His body was filled with hope as he is certain his brother would be glad to be presented with such a plan.

But there was no immediate answer. Or any reaction at all. He'd expect Seungsoo to at least sound surprised, or impressed, or show any sign of approval to the intentions, even if not the plan itself as a whole.

"Kyungsoo..."

His brother's voice sounded everything but happy, or glad. Even without seeing his face Kyungsoo could tell he was frowning.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but... The news about the Branbers and the fire island being harmless and peaceful have already spread. Nobody here really knows how..."

Oh... Oh no. Kyungsoo's mind jumped right back to a few days ago, to the morning he granted Jongin's request by bringing him to the ship and allowing him to talk with Taemin.

The last thing he wanted was to express any distrust in Taemin... Considering he is a close friend to their entire unit beyond just being Jongin's most beloved person in existence. But what is he supposed to think?

As far as Kyungsoo knows, Jongin revealing the truth about the island to Taemin was the only other source of information that could spread out. Except for Taemin, only Seungsoo himself and the elite of the elite in the ruling and military compartments keeping the empire in tact knew of those details.

He hated it, but there still was a small rumble of anger bubbling inside of him. The recklessness of a single rookie soldier could be the downfall of this entire island.

"All the plans we had began working on, with the same friendly narrative, had to be scrapped due to the crazy conflicts the extreme groups have caused once the information was at their disposal..." Seungsoo sighed heavily.

"I tried to find another way, and no final decision has been made yet... But you and I both know the emperor is easily influenced by whichever course of action that'd ensure his undoubted control of the people."

There was a pause, in which both Kyungsoo and Seungsoo knew they were thinking about the exact same thing.

"Look, as the Commander in Chief, I cannot give you the approval to go on the mission you're planning..." He exhaled with frustration. "But as your brother, as someone who believes that you chose the better side to fight for... I'm not going to tell you no."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened.

He knew his brother as a reasonable and smart person since the very beginning of his memories as a child, but the further and deeper he climbed up the ladder of military success, the more distance has been built between what's right to do in his heart, and what's told to be done by his mind.

This moment was one of the few instances Kyungsoo could feel that Seungsoo was taking a risk. He finally understood that Kyungsoo's goal was something larger than himself. And that at this point, there was no stopping him any more.

He didn't even sound like he wanted to stop Kyungsoo at all. This personal battle of Kyungsoo against the system has now turned into the collective battle between those who treasure life, and those who obsess with death.

Kyungsoo couldn't have been happier that Seungsoo had chosen to play for the team that believes in life.

"If you really want to do this, you better hurry." His brother spoke with what sounded like a hint of hope in his tone.

"Oh, and Kyungsoo, bring me one of those colorful fruits when you're here, ay? Over."

Kyungsoo's lips spread into a smile that was beyond his control to straighten down. Ah... He really wants Chanyeol to meet Seungsoo. The two of them are the only people that make his heart feel this much happiness. Different kinds of happiness, but happiness nonetheless.

He was still upset, and he knew he still had to find a way to deal with the fact that the information has been leaked to the people of the empire in one way or another. That puts their operation's success rate at an astonishing low by default, instead of a much higher chance.

But at least he knows he's got at least a little bit of support from above him in the hirarchy.

"I will. I'll get you the best ones. Thank you big brother. Over and out."

He placed down the two wired devices back in their spots on the Talkie's holder, slid the notebook back to the side pocket, and exhaled.

The burn of anger, disappointment and fear slowly taking over him from the inside.

Kyungsoo didn't want to make too big of a deal out of it. But he felt like letting this go would be too easy, and that just like he'd expect out of himself, he would want to be told if he did something wrong.

Without saying much to the three members working on a few different piping sections on the interior of the ship, Kyungsoo left it and strided his way through the sand towards the pile of items slowly getting larger each time one of the members brings another wrapped object to it.

"The empire knows."

He stated out loud. With a serious and assertive tone, a throwback to his strict captain days that have already passed.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon were in the middle of tying a few cloth packages. Chanyeol had just placed a wooden crate on the sand, Yixing was ticking off another item from the written list in his hand, and Jongin was holding a large basket of various green vegetables and herbs in his arms.

All of which were stopped, and all eyes turned to Kyungsoo immediately.

"The empire knows the truth about the island." Kyungsoo stated again, eyes bouncing from each of them, trying to gather the inner power to make eye contact with Jongin. Junmyeon's eyes went wide. It seems he understood exactly what that means. But the rest didn't react much.

"Weren't they supposed to know? You reported it to your brother and---" Baekhyun began a question.

"No. The people of the empire were not supposed to know that this island is safe. The Commander in Chief had told me the leak of the information had brought up large scale conflicts between the groups of residents on the islands..." He relayed with frustration.

"The military and the emperor had already began working on a peaceful plan... But due to the extemists raising their voice, it can no longer take place. The chances of our own mission succeeding have plummeted thanks to the leak."

Kyungsoo's eyes sharpened, and he finally garnered enough anger to not draw back from the stern and serious glare he had given Jongin. Who at that moment placed the basket down and turned to face him with as powerful of a resistant glare as Kyungsoo shot at him.

"Oh... Don't you dare---"

"Jongin, you were the only member of our crew that had shared this intricate classified information with a resident of the empire." Kyungsoo felt his muscles tense all over.

"You can't do this. You can't do this to me Kyungsoo. You Know that Taemin would never do such a thing. There is no way he was the one who caused this. I can't believe you even considered blaming him, let alone actually doing so---"

Jongin gestured around with his hands, the blackness of his eyes looked almost like it was glowing with anger.

"Who else could it possibly be?! The Commander in Chief knows better than all of us combined how to keep information secured. Nobody else but me, and a few days ago, you, had access to even using the Talkie at all!"

Kyungsoo stood firm in his spot in the sand. All the facts point towards only one suspect. This is bigger than just a fight between Jongin and Kyungsoo. The future of this island rests in their hands.

"You piece of shit!! You didn't even tell me any of what we learn here is considered 'Classified Information'!" Jongin started stomping in Kyungsoo's direction, mocking the statement with his voice. "How dare you accuse Taemin of doing something like this?!"

"It doesn't even matter who the person on the other side of the line would have been, it just happened to be Taemin. There was no other way for this information to spread, and you know yourself that this was the only other knowledgable source."

Kyungsoo continued arguing for his stance, standing strong and solid in the sand, even though Jongin made his way right in front of him with fists clenched in anger. He won't move. He won't stand down any more. He cannot afford to be scared.

"So you really think Taemin would do such a thing, Huh? He'd betray your trust... Hell, My trust, in him like that? You want me to tell everyone exactly how good Taemin is with keeping secrets?!"

Jongin's tone had changed from an angry one into a fueled threat. Sparks of black energy started forming around him, setting his silky smooth hair in strange static.

"Wait, please stop---" Yixing suddenly spoke, stepping forward a little, but his voice was low and he was too nervous to actually interrupt anything.

It seemed that their raised voices in the argument attracted the attention of the three crew members who worked on the ship's technical systems. Kyungsoo could hear Minseok's confused voice asking what was going on from behind him.

Chanyeol also seemed to be at a loss, and highly uncomfortable from the situation. It looked like he wanted to jump in and break the distance between them, but simply couldn't move.

What exactly was Jongin talking about, anyway? What secret does Taemin hold that gives Jongin this much confidence in basically blackmailing Kyungsoo into backing down. Not that it'd help.

"Should I tell everyone here about why you weren't forced to become a pilot just like every other Air Carrier? Should I tell them why you run out of air so easily? Why you cannot run faster than any of us like Sehun is able to?"

Jongin's voice was taunting, yet filled with anger and superiority. And Kyungsoo knew exactly what secret he's hinting towards with those indirect questions. Baekhyun too, stood up from his kneel by the basket concerned.

Kyungsoo's exterior hasn't changed even a bit, but on the inside he felt his heart being yanked outside of his chest from fear. His muscles froze and his mind went blank.

Jongin... He knows. He knows that Kyungsoo is Lightless. That he doesn't have any gem powers... That he isn't a true Air Carrier like Sehun despite having the same eye color that all of the Air Carriers share.

"Hey!! Jongin, relax."

Baekhyun shouted assertively, stepping towards the two of them and plastering his palm with a smack against Jongin's arm. The impact with his skin made a slap sound occur and spread around.

Jongin gave Baekhyun a hard glare, the black energy sparks surrounding him started creating tiny cracks in the dimension of reality around him. But after looking at Kyungsoo's eyes once more, he shook his arm away and turned around with an arrogant but angry huff.

After a moment of stressful silence, Baekhyun turned to face Kyungsoo and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him out of the frozen shock he had fallen into.

"Kyungsoo, hey. You okay?" His voice was concerned and serious.

Kyungsoo felt incredibly vulnerable and afraid. Was it selfish of him to suddenly be this scared from a threat that could affect him personally, even though he should be focusing on something so much more important than just his own safety?

All these years he was sure Baekhyun and him were able to flawlessly conceal their lack of powers with tricks, actions and other abilities that masked it with more impressive tasks fulfilled.

But now all of the sudden he learned that not only Jongin, but also Taemin are apparently aware of the fact that he is a Lightless?

Had he made a terrible mistake by coming so hard against Jongin like this?

Would it even matter whether or not he has any powers in their current situation?

In the empire he could lose credibility and be punished to be sent down to the surface of the cracked earth via the Dearthers he himself was in charge of before. But... Is he actually going to continue considering himself a part of the empire at all?

On this beautiful sunny island Kyungsoo would become a Teacher. And later on, a member of the Council of Radiance when he grows old. Older than Jongin will ever reach.

A loud and painful sting pierced through his heart by simply thinking such a thing.

What is he doing? Why is he so angry? The situation at the empire cannot be changed from here... Why did he have to bring it up at all? Why did he have to fight with Jongin like this? He loves Jongin deeply, and trusts him with his life. Why'd he have to create this tension between them?

"Jongin, Kyungsoo... I am so sorry."

Yixing suddenly said, hands gripping tight to the papers he's holding, and eyes lowered down to the hot sand. His ashy blonde hair fell over his lime green eyes as well.

"Yixing... Wait..." Jongdae was unexpectedly the one to respond, looking nervous as he tries to catch a glimpse of Yixing's eyes. Wearing his mechanical gloves and holding a large metalic headset wrench in his hand.

"Please don't fight, this wasn't Taemin's fault." Yixing spoke again, intriguing the two upset individuals enough to turn to look at him.

"It was my fault. I did it... Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. For almost a month now I've asked Jongdae to bring me to the ship every single day..." He sighed heavily, and finally raised his head enough to make eye contact with him. "I reported everything I learned about the island to the rest of the Keepers in the written records unity chamber."

Baekhyun's hands released their hold on Kyungsoo's shoulders, and he stood motionless, as surprised as the rest of the crew, and looked at Yixing's trembling fingers.

"I knew it was a huge risk. I knew there was always a chance that somebody else would hear it and spread it outside of the Keepers' reach... But---How could I not?"

His fingers ceased shaking, and instead his grip and his expression turned tight and serious. Still a little wary, but more assertive regardless.

"None of us could have known that we'd be welcomed so kindly... None of us knew if or when the kindness will end, if it'd turn into something terrible. We couldn't have known we'd be safe here for long... And... If anything had happened to us... To me, the empire will never have known any of what we've come to learn."

"Yixing... You fought so much for the innocence of this island... Yet you too... Thought there's a chance they'd be bad...?" Baekhyun asked quietly, motionless, calm. Something very far from his usual active characteristics.

"I believed in what you said more than you believed it yourself." He added in disbelief. "So did I." Minseok added with a serious expression.

Yixing seemed to be taken aback by the two confessions. He shut his eyes and pressed a hand onto his head, intense emotions passing through him and different thoughts clearly clouding his thinking process.

The whole group fell into a tense and uncomfortable silence.

The sun's unforgiving heat shot at all of them from the clear skies above. The breeze could barely be felt due to their position near the village's gate that blocked a lot of the air flow.

Kyungsoo's mind was buried in so many different thoughts.

First of all, the doubts he has about his connection to the empire. Second, the fear of his Lightless identity being exposed outside of his own accord. Third... The fact that Yixing has been hiding his information exchange with the empire this whole time... Fourth, the mission at hand, which due to Yixing's actions, and not Taemin, now has a lower chance of success.

And fifth... Chanyeol. Who stood there frozen. Clueless, quiet, confused and afraid. He couldn't even imagine what he must be feeling, seeing the crew who promised to save him and his people breaking apart with so many secrets and lies.

This... This situation, this helplessness Chanyeol is feeling... That's exactly what Kyungsoo was afraid of. The world around this beautiful paradise island is cruel. It's cold. Unwelcoming. It's harsh and corrupt and filthy and controlled by terror and death. Judgement, violence and apathy are what makes life what it is wherever he'd look beyond the borders of this little land.

Kyungsoo knew this too, was a risk he had to take. He hoped that thanks to Chanyeol trusting him enough, he'd be able to maintain a relatively safe environment for him to remain in even when being exposed to the sorrow of reality around what he calls home.

He has to set his priorities straight.

There's no more time for him to waste in doubts and worries.

Seungsoo told him that if he believes in his plan, he should hurry, and Kyungsoo truly does want to believe that hard evidence would change the empire's perception of the fire island.

Kyungsoo must do something, must get the gears in motion again, and he has to do it now.

The silence heavy on all of them had lasted long enough.

"Yixing." He called out, no more anger had any place to stay inside of him.

"You've done what you thought was the right thing to do. And I think that if it had been brought to my attention before the act, a proper and agreeable form of information exchange could have happened without it being kept a secret."

Yixing's eyes widened in surprise. A mix of relief and sadness washed over him, and he looked back down ashamed. Jongdae too, looked troubled and ashamed for being an accomplice in the situation.

It was almost unfair to admit, but knowing that Jongdae, the one who stood opposed to Yixing, the one who hated the island and took the longest behind Kyungsoo to get used to being a part of it, had changed the direction of his heart so much so to secretly sneak Yixing in the ship for the sake of preserving the history and essence of the island, made Kyungsoo even more confident that his choices were right.

Minseok gently rubbed Jongdae's arm reassuringly, and Baekhyun didn't shy away from stepping towards Yixing and stroking the top of his head to comfort him.

"Junmyeon."

Junmyeon straightened up in surprise, considering he hasn't been a victim nor a wrong doer in either of the situations that caused this large clash of powers, he was caught off guard, and confused at the mention of his name,

"Thank you for showing me that being honest is the most valuable and noble trait a person can have." Kyungsoo spoke, refering to the evening in which Junmyeon had gathered enough courage to share the truth about his own ship's destruction, and the secrets the elders are hiding from the island residents.

"Sehun."

Similar to Junmyeon, he looked surprised, but unlike Junmyeon, his surprise immediately turned into a serious stare. Like he's bracing himself to be hit by something hard to handle.

"I am sorry for being the worst Air Carrier... By... Not being an Air Carrier." Kyungsoo felt the beat of his heart drum in his ears as he spoke. A part of him expected to see some of his crew members gasp, but nobody did. Only Jongin's shoulders slightly jerked. But he wouldn't know what face he's making, considering Jongin's back is all he can see.

At least he knew that even if everyone will turn against him, Baekhyun and Chanyeol already knew. And Chanyeol already accepted him as he is.

"I am a Lightless with no gem powers. I am simply lucky enough to have had my brother keep me safe and secured in the system."

He couldn't make eye contact with anyone. He couldn't bare the thought of having to look at anybody. But there was no way he could hold any of it back anymore. If there was any time to reveal everything that's been hidden, it is now. Kyungsoo felt his chest under pressure, and it became a little bit of a task to breathe.

"Me too!" Baekhyun called out, raising his hand in the air. He was confident though. His cyan eyes, similar to Minseok's switched from one person to another in their crew.

"I am a Lightless with no gem powers either. I am sorry, Minseok."

"I don't mind. You're still you, Baekhyun." Minseok responded immediately without hesitation, without leaving even a hint of doubt. He even did as much as dragging Jongdae with him towards Baekhyun in order to grab onto his hand and give him a final nod of reassurance. Yixing quickly secured Baekhyun's other free hand inside his own.

It was quiet again for a while.

Kyungsoo felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders after finally revealing something that he had to keep a secret in order to stay alive, to the people who are now stuck with him as equals.

Similar to Chanyeol... There was only acceptance. No fears or curses, no degrading terms or anger. Junmyeon, along with the entire crew, simply accepted that fact about Baekhyun and him without resentment.

If anything, it almost felt like those with powers felt the need to prove their acceptance by doing more than simply nodding at the statement.

"Jonginie."

Kyungsoo's voice trembled a little at this one.

"I am sorry. I apologize for accusing Taemin, and you. I apologize for doubting you and putting you on the spot. Whether Taemin had done anything or not, it was unnecessary of me to bring any of this up. My lack of better judgement hurt you, and I am terribly sorry for causing you this harm."

Jongin's shoulders jerked once more, and for a moment of silence in reaction, Kyungsoo was preparing himself for the possibility that he will never be able to heal the wound he had caused. He'll never be able to lessen the emotional distance that opened between them.

But before he established the resolution with himself, Jongin's whole body turned around. His eyes were wet and glimmered with the light reflecting on the tears that filled them.

Without saying a word Jongin closed the gap between their bodies and wrapped Kyungsoo between his arms, hugging around him tighter than he's ever been hugged by Jongin.

A hug from Jongin wasn't such a rare occurance, but a hug like This, was a whole new experience.

He heard the Tele Carrier sniffle a few times, head buried into Kyungsoo's nook of the neck and shoulder while his whole body trembled. Jongin was probably afraid of his own behaviour as much as Kyungsoo was shocked from it.

"I'm--- Also sorry---... I didn't mean to force you---... To say all of that---... I'm sorry. Even if you have no powers--- I won't leave you, Kyungsoo, okay? I won't leave. I promise." Jongin's voice was shaking and some of the words he said got swallowed in the tears, but Kyungsoo didn't need to understand what he said at all.

He knew that it came out of Jongin's heart, and he was more than relieved that he wouldn't have to be afraid of any distance or disconnect happening between them.

Sehun too, without Kyungsoo noticing, had made his way towards them, and wrapped his long arms over their already tight hug as well.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me this easily." He claimed in a calm yet teasing tone and allowed his head to fall on top of Kyungsoo's head. Providing a small pause of relaxation in the tense atmosphere surrounding them all.

For a while, the hug felt really nice. Tight and warm and coming from two people that Kyungsoo considers closer than family. But he's not much of a touchy sentimentalist, and after a minute or so had to push himself free from the arms of the two biggest members in his 3X0 unit.

While Jongin kept quietly sniffling and wiping his eyes and nose, with the comfort of Sehun and Junmyeon both providing warmth to stay attached to, Kyungsoo turned to face the one person who made all of this heartfelt reveal of truths possible.

"Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo's eyes were still a little damp from the emotional relief of the end of the dispute with Jongin.

"I am sorry that you had to see this... But I am even more sorry in advance." He began talking, getting the quiet attention of everyone once again.

"Chanyeol... The world outside of this island is dark. It is cruel, and violent. It is unforgiving, and cold. It's terrible and scary out there... And you will have to see, feel, hear, and experience it yourself as well." Kyungsoo's eyes lowered to the ground.

"I just..." Kyungsoo felt his throat choke up and his eyes heat with new tears. "Want you to know that I plan on keeping my promise to you. Even if it will hurt me. Even if it will hurt you--- I will... I will change the world."

Even before Kyungsoo finished his words, Chanyeol, in an almost panicked manner, rushed to stand in front of him. Two large warm palms were placed on Kyungsoo's sides of the face and jaw, then carefully made his head rise upwards.

Chanyeol's face was right there, large yet calm eyes staring right into his own. The small yet confident smile curving Chanyeol's lips, the softness of the tips of his fingeers stroking the front of his cheeks, the soothing shine in the redness of his eyes... All of those allowed Kyungsoo to finally fully exhale and clear out his lungs.

"I'm not afraid."

He said in his deep calm voice, and that was everything it took for Kyungsoo to ease back down into calmness.

Instead of pulling away, Kyungsoo touched the back of Chanyeol's hands and shut his eyes with a sigh of gratitude. Even without saying anything at all, it seemed that Chanyeol understood his wordless intentions.

Fingertips stroked one last time over Kyungsoo's cheeks before Chanyeol pulled his hands back and ran only one of them over Kyungsoo's head with a smile. Eventually he stood back, and little by little, the sharp and heavy shards of stress faded away, leaving the atmosphere of the group clear once more.

Several hours have passed. Not much else has been said about everything that's been poured out into the air earlier. If anything, it felt like the energy has risen because of it. Something about the way they looked at each other, addressed each other, or even spoke to one another, was a little different. For the entire group.

It felt a little like the first time Kyungsoo had given his unit the first stage of their freedom on the island.

Where they began treating each other without any formality, without any attempt at satisfying anyone or fulfilling an order, but rather... As just people.

They were all just people. Equal, united, and stronger than ever before, people.

"Even if we change only one person's mind about the island, and that person truly believes us, then it's a win."

Baekhyun stated knowingly while helping Minseok carry one of the crates up the stairs and into the ship's central space. Their journey back to the empire is going to be more than crowded with all of this new luggage.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get us back there...?" Junmyeon cautiously asked Sehun, who was already seated at the open cockpit and adjusting a few buttons and dials to fit with the new added weight the ship will have to carry.

He was leaning down near Sehun's face from behind the fairly large pilot seat and staring at all of the buttons worriedly.

"In our last mission together I had to fly a whole big ass metal container. I've got this."

Sehun reminded the other with a teasing shrug, then moved in and planted a kiss on Junmyeon's cheek. Surprising the Water Carrier into a warm smile.

"You've got this." Junmyeon replied with a nod. Now satisfied with the stats.

"That's right." Sehun smiled as well, and directed his attention back to the flight board in front of him.

While everyone were busy piling up in secured and stable rope ties, the rest of the 'offering' that'll arrive to the empire once they finish their journey back, Kyungsoo felt like the winds have changed.

He was so afraid of doing anything for anybody's sake before... But now, with everyone believing the same goal and working together in order to achieve it, he could tell that their efforts wouldn't go in vain.

They will succeed.

They will convince the elite of the empire that the fire island is safe, peaceful, beautiful. They will show that there is no reason to be afraid anymore, because there is no attack threatening to come against the empire.

They will be able to allow the empire to finally see the sun, the sky, the view of everything around them, because there will be no need for the Water Carriers to continue creating a rainy and grey weather of protection around the empire islands.

They will be able to keep Chanyeol and the rest of the Wonder Souls, Teachers, and council members safe.

Kyungsoo could feel it in his bones.

Until he heard the light dingle of a bell coming from the back of the ship. From the nook with the one and only Talkie on board. The signal of an incoming communication channel request to connect.


	10. Chapter 10

"Private ID 610112 Do Kyungsoo captain of SM fleet present. Over."

Kyungsoo said as soon as he picked up the wired devices to his ear and mouth. He had no idea who could be on the other side of the line at this time.

They're nearly done packing everything for the journey back to the empire and it's only the middle of the day. If they give it everything they've got they'll be able to make it back even quicker than it took them to get to the island itself.

"Commander in Chief speaking."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise. He called again? What for? They've already gone over the details, he already knows exactly what Kyungsoo and his crew are planning.

"Your mission has been cancelled. You are no longer to observe the Brandbers' island. A new order has been assigned. You and your crew, along with missing soldier ID 940522, must return to the empire immediately. Over."

Huh...? What is this sudden change in atmosphere from earlier?

Seungsoo's tone of speech was way too serious, way too distanced and cold. He spoke like a robot and not like the person who agreed to give Kyungsoo the support he needs to let his persuasion mission succeed.

"Wait--- What? Why? We've spoken before, we're almost done packing to return anyway. Over." Kyungsoo replied in confusion.

"The empire had learned enough about the fire island and its dangers. Within two weeks time, a fleet will arrive to the island to complete the mission you have failed to carry. The island will be punished as deserved."

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears. They... They're going to destroy the island anyway? They are going to ignore everything Kyungsoo has reported, all the history, the records, the wonderful new things the empire can learn from this place, and go on with the stupid punishment plan?

Not only that, but why must Seungsoo tell it to him in such an awful manner? Why does he have to sound so cold and almost menacing or... Disappointed.

Only hours ago he showed so much support and concern for Kyungsoo to embark on his own peaceful plan. Why did everything change all of a sudden?

"Captain of SM fleet, you have been demoted from the position of a fleet captain back to your previous position on the Dearther's deck. Return to the empire this instant, or remain a traitor who'll be destroyed along with the island. Over."

Kyungsoo couldn't even think for a while. His brain simply went blank.

The news themselves, together with the fact that his brother sounds so cold and cruel, angry, or stressed, or all of the above at the same time... It's too much.

Would Seungsoo... Really agree to destroy the island even if Kyungsoo is still on it?

After having his heart soften and open up thanks to his stay on the island, being bashed in the face with an attitude even worse and colder than he had received before from his own brother is really painful.

What even happened in the time period between their previous call and this one?

But there are more important things to worry about. Kyungsoo cannot allow himself to fall into self pity. Not now. Not when they're so close to solving everything.

"Seungsoo--- Come on---.... Don't do this. Please. I cannot let it happen. We cannot let it happen." Kyungsoo felt his chest pump with heavy fear, his heart cold but loud in his ears.

"Please... There must be something you can do. You have to change this order! I am almost on my way back to the empire anyway--- Just hold them off for two more days! I'll be there, I will show them everything! Over."

He tried to reason with his brother. With the Commander in Chief of the empire. There is no way that he cannot change this. He is the second most powerful and influential man in the entire empire. There must be something he could do to change this death sentence.

The communication channel opened, and Kyungsoo could hear his brother sigh thickly. He is definitely more stressed than Kyungsoo has ever heard him be in his life.

There was a long period of silence after that sigh. Kyungsoo could only hope that his words got to Seungsoo somehow.

"Kyungsoo..."

His brother spoke again, his voice airy and deep.

And another short silence took over the line before a click was heard.

"Kyungsoo, you must do something. You must run, take your friends and run! Take the people and run! Find a way to save them!" Seungsoo began practically screaming into the communication device.

He sounded terrified, hysterical and more intense than ever before. Strange noises could be heard in the background. These weren't the words of a Commander in Chief. This was Kyungsoo's brother's true voice. A cold panic gripped on Kyungsoo's heart from the inside.

"They are coming in two weeks--- Twenty battle ships!! Kyungsoo I love you--- You must---"

Kyungsoo's eyes darted on the machine, his hands trembling and frozen.

He heard a gunshot fire, and the horrifying sound of his brother choking... Then there was silence. Then came the click signaling communication has been cut off.

Breathing was incredibly difficult all of a sudden. He felt his lungs squeeze painfully in his chest. The top of his head turned hot and he fell into a daze.

Quietly, with hands that were shaking too hard to even place the wired devices onto their holder correctly, with the echo of the gunshot and the voice of his brother choking on his last breath, Kyungsoo stood up.

He turned away from the Talkie, and everything around him wasn't even real. Where was he? What was he doing?

Kyungsoo didn't even realize his body was moving at all, until he heard people around him talking. But everything was too muffled to understand. He found himself standing at the entrance of the ship, barely holding himself standing against the frame of the opening.

But there was nothing to see in front of him. Only yellow... Or gold, or white. It was so light. So annoyingly bright in his eyes.

Somehow he managed to get off the ship's stairs without tripping over his own legs. Dizzy and heaving his breaths with great struggle, he made a few steps across the hot sand to his feet. But couldn't move any further as he felt the sand swallow him down.

Suddenly he was on his knees, and his hands too, were pushed over the hot sand. A volcano had erupted in his stomach, and he felt all of his insides being poured out from his mouth and down on the sand beneath his face.

Once. Twice. He couldn't help it.

His whole head was pumping painfully, his muscles tense and worn. He felt some hands touching him. On his back, shoulders, on top of his head. Not sure how, or when, but he realized he was back inside the ship again.

He was sat down at the center of the ship, and Yixing kneeled in front of him. He knew it was Yixing even with the blurred vision because Yixing's lime green eyes were glowing really brightly. Slowly he felt his body soothe down. A pleasant calm sensation started taking over his body from the belly outwards to his limbs, and finally to his head.

Which was when his vision finally cleared, and he realized what had just happened.

"...---soo? Are you alright?"

Yixing asked, looking up at his face concerned. Eyes still glowing brightly. Is he using his powers? Kyungsoo turned his head down, and realized both of Yixing's palms were placed on his stomach, and just like his eyes, were glowing in lime green that was projected directly into him.

"Yixing..." He mumbled with gratitude, and also desperation.

"Kyungsoo? What happened? Why did you suddenly... All of this...?"

Baekhyun was sitting right beside him and holding tight to his hand, while also carefully stroking the back of Kyungsoo's head comfortingly.

What is he supposed to say...? Was it wrong of him to not just burst into an anguished cry? Should he tell them?

At this point, after all of the confessions and open hearted discussions they've had earlier, it would be hypocritical and rude of him to attempt to hide yet another truth from the only people who actually accept him for what and who he is.

He inhaled slowly with shut eyes. Tasting the terrible bitter acidity that remained on his tongue after his untimely release outside.

When his eyes opened, Yixing had pulled back the hands from his stomach, and found himself a seat as close as possible. No matter how worried and selfless Yixing was, being a Life Carrier was the hardest and most exhausting Carrier to be.

The price of using a Life Carrier's power is always high. It takes a large toll on the user. One that takes up to weeks of recovery when the cases are intense. Kyungsoo hoped Yixing didn't have to bring too much of his power into treating his sudden unexplained shock.

Unexplained only temporary though. Because as hurting as his heart is at the moment, his tears won't come out.

"I am sorry." He managed to exhale.

Instead what comes out is an even more dire need to succeed in his goal. Fulfill his promise to Chanyeol.

"...The Commander in Chief... My brother Seungsoo..." He began, all eyes on him.

"Is dead."

He couldn't bring himself to look anywhere other than the floor of the ship when he heard the various gasps of surprise from his crew members and Junmyeon.

"What happene---" Junmyeon started asking.

"We don't have time for that."

Kyungsoo shut him with a quiet shake of the head. He ran a hand over his face lightly and exhaled heavily. Repurposing his brain's energy towards something much more crucial. Towards what his own brother told him to do.

"In two weeks, twenty battle ships will come to destroy the island." He stated coldly, and was met with a loud thud of metal coming from Jongdae. Who slammed his fist against the wall of the ship in angered frustration.

"We don't have time to sit down and fumble around. We won't be able to change the empire's order anymore."

Kyungsoo continued, the atmosphere on the ship turning from the confidence of earlier, to the shock of the news about Seungsoo, and now to a deep and quiet melancholy infused with fear.

Silence took over the group for several long moments, before Sehun got up from his pilot seat and came to stand closer to the group with hands on his hips.

"We should stop wasting time then. Just like we thought of this plan, we can think of another." He said in a tone that wasn't quite positive, but felt encouraging in a way.

"Right. We should tell the council about this, maybe they could---"

Minseok began talking, but Junmyeon stopped him before he could complete his sentence with urgency.

"No, no. Don't tell the council just yet."

Everyone turned to look at him questioningly. And he exhaled heavily and ran a hand over his head with a nervous look.

"We can't come to them with these news... Not until we think of possible plans to suggest to provide any sort of light at the end of the tunnel. Otherwise... The elders will go into crazed despair." He explained with an unpleasant undertone of almost anger.

"What do you mean by 'Crazed Despair'?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"When I first arrived to this island, I had no choice but to tell the council the truth. Why I was sent... What were the empire's intentions... But they already knew all of that."

Junmyeon began explaining once more, gesturing with his hands to make his point clearer.

"They said to me that when doom day arrives, they would rather have everyone commit mass suicide to die in peace, than to stay alive and suffer further by the hands of vile empire soldiers."

Hearing such extreme and intense thinking process coming from Junmyeon, whose relaying the words people who Kyungsoo considers wise and respectful is quite surprising. But on the other hand... Is that really such an extreme?

If he knew that his own doom day was coming to either kill him or ruin everything he knows and loves, would he really have the strength to stay alive to get through it?

As dark and horrible as it may seem, they aren't wrong to seek for their final moments as a group of people to be bright and peaceful together.

"The only reason they haven't done it when they saw your fleet arrive, was because I managed to convince them. And promised them that I would stop whatever may come from harming them in the scale of 'doom day' like they imagined..." Junmyeon leaned back slightly and crossed his arms.

"I don't know if we could promise to protect them against a fleet of twenty battle ships who... I assume... Were ordered to kill their own fellow soldiers, us, on the island as well."

He has a point.

And it's even more frustrating that everyone on this ship knows that he is right. Because it means they are running out of more and more options to act on. Along with of course, running quickly out of time.

Flying to the empire with a peace offering from the island would no longer work.

Telling the council of the news to try and ask for a solution would only send the island into a panic.

The Commander in Chief is... No longer there to provide any help from the inside.

They will have no chance standing to protect the island from a fleet of twenty destructive battle ships. Not with their powers, nor with any other piece of equipment.

The situation seems pretty grim. Hopeless. Done.

Kyungsoo slowly let his eyes scan the faces of his crew, of Junmyeon, of Chanyeol. Everyone are stumped. All thinking hard and trying to come up with even a hint of a possibility to save anything at all, but the silence only grows heavier.

Even Baekhyun, who's usually the first to come up with something, anything, even a small and stupid idea that wouldn't be practical or not even achieve the entire goal, just sat there and stared at nothing in particular.

Everyone were at a loss. Everyone were so shaken and overwhelmed from this entire day. It's been a hard one that took a lot of emotional energy out of them, leaving their minds at a loss with suddenly having to reignite any intense thinking process.

They spent way more minutes than would be considered normal in this haunting silence. The sun had already crossed the center of the sky above the ship, and not a word was uttered.

"Dismissed."

Kyungsoo called for a break. They're not getting anywhere by sitting in silence and dwelving deeper into their own contemplations of worries and fears.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Dismissed, I don't know. You're free. Today was rough, and I don't think any of us are able to think at all." He explained with no particular emotion behind his words.

"We'll take the rest of the day off and regroup tomorrow with a fresh mind."

Passing with his eyes over the faces of all of his friends, he could tell they were all grateful for this decision to be made a reality. They've been through a lot. All of them. And it'd be pointless to expect anything after such an exhausting turmoil.

"Yixing... Please rest a lot. Thank you for helping me. I feel a lot better." Kyungsoo turned to his friend and gently held onto his hand while everyone started scattering in the ship to regather their thoughts for a moment.

"We will find a way to save this place. I know it."

Yixing tightened the hold on Kyungsoo's hand and smiled gently in his direction. There is something so brave and admirable about the way Yixing never loses hope. Never gives up. Never settles for less than the best.

From the very beginning of their journey to the island, Yixing has been a large force of energy that affected not only Kyungsoo and the decisions he made, but the rest of the crew as well.

He pushes and aims so hard towards peace, that this feeling of responsibility rubbed off on everyone else as well. He wouldn't give up until what needs to be done is done. And Kyungsoo couldn't do anything but follow his determination with awe.

"Thank you for still believing in me..." Kyungsoo felt his voice tremble a little as his eyes lowered back down once more.

He felt like he's not at all deserving of any of the support, care, and attention he is given by everyone. He is not their captain any more... He hasn't been their captain for a month already. Yet somehow everyone still respects and follows his word like a leader.

Kyungsoo is not built for this. In the state they are now, there is no hirarchy, there are no commands or orders. They are all the same. They are all just people who are willing to give their whole for the sake of saving something good.

"Kyungsoo, am I allowed to use the Talkie?"

Yixing asked, surprising Kyungsoo a little bit with this question, especially after Kyungsoo's last experience on that machine.

But... Yixing is a Keeper. He has kept in contact with the others all this time, and chances are, if there is an option for any of them to receive any sort of useful information to better their future plans, it'd be Yixing.

Kyungsoo nodded. They need everything they could possibly get.

While most of the crew have scattered out of the ship and back to other activities on the island, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok decided to stay in the ship and continue trying to gather as much information as possible about the situation.

Kyungsoo wondered just how much aggression has been put onto the authority of the empire. On both the Commander in Chief and the Emperor in order to switch up the entire plan.

Just like he used to be before reaching this island... The people of the empire are ruled by fear and a thousand years long induced paranoia from anything related to fire... It's frustrating that he is able to make sense of their overly careful approach.

"Kyungsoo."

He stopped in his spot when he heard Chanyeol's voice coming from behind him. Only now that his feet are no longer in motion, Kyungsoo realized where he was, and just how exhausted he feels.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice as warm, welcoming, deep and caring as ever. For a split of a second Kyungsoo forgot why Chanyeol would have to ask such a question.

When he turned around to face him, Kyungsoo got to take a glimpse around him. At which moment he found that he was, for some reason, walking towards the bedding house. Which wouldn't make sense considering the sun's only now starting to show signs of setting down.

Chanyeol must be worried. Actually, probably every single one of his crew members are worried as well. Kyungsoo had just heard his brother get shot and die after all. That's no easy emotional baggage to carry.

A feeling that Chanyeol must know well.

"Yes. I uh..."

What is he supposed to say? He clearly isn't alright. His heart is aching and his mind hasn't yet caught up with the pain.

Something in him simply doesn't allow him to be the little man and care only about the suffering he is going through when there is a whole island of innocent people who are going to find their unfair and untimely deaths in two weeks time.

Kyungsoo can't afford that attention and effort be put onto anything other than finding a solution.

"After dinner, will you come with me? There is one more thing I want to show you. It's the last one, I promise." Chanyeol asked carefully. He was being cautious and gentle in order to accomedate to Kyungsoo's stormed energy.

He is trying so hard.

Kyungsoo looked up at his friend's relaxed expression for some time, before finally finding the bottle of shaken pressure inside of himself. He lowered his head and shut his eyes, imagining how he is reaching his hand down into his heart, and pulling out the cork.

The pressed bottle contains splashed everywhere around, releasing steam against whatever they hit, and along with that, he too, was releasing steam by letting out a loud and deep sigh.

"Yes. I will come with you."

He raised his eyes to meet with Chanyeol's, and although his heart was still aching, there were no condensed stress bottles inside him waiting to be opened at the moment.

Everything happened outside of Kyungsoo.

He was indeed sitting in the dining room, surrounding by the population of the entire island and his friends, but it all felt foreign. It felt like it was happening only around him, but without him.

The food in his plate smelled like heaven, and it would have been delicious for sure, but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth in order to chew a single bite.

Children were shouting and playing around the tables when their plates were empty and their bellies full, people were chattering and laughing, teasing each other and happily exchanging physical closeness. The voices were all slightly muffled.

But to Kyungsoo it was all just a visual display. A three hundred and sixty degrees moving image that makes sounds. He wasn't a part of it. He was just watching it from afar while sitting right in the middle.

"Kyungsoo?"

A voice from beside him sounded clearer and closer than the rest. He turned his eyes from staring down at his now cold bowl of stew, to looking at Chanyeol who was sitting right beside him.

"I know it's hard, but please eat a little. Do you want to get something else from the fields instead?" He asked, gentle and careful while his hand was stroking Kyungsoo's back. Up and down in a soothing pattern. Chanyeol's palms are always so warm.

Kyungsoo nodded. What else can he do?

Nothing in him makes him want to eat, or speak, or do anything at all. He's been squeezed out of all the juices. His body's exhausted after the long day of loading the ship. His mind's exhausted from, well, anything else.

But even so, Chanyeol was correct. And Kyungsoo was grateful for the fact that even in this state, he wasn't abandoned or left alone.

He managed to eat the entire bowl in slow and steady bites, and as a habbit of the every day dining room routine, he even took his plate off the table.

"Are you ready?"

Chanyeol asked with a small smile when the two of them left the dining room back to the sand and the dark starry sky.

He's hurting, but this kind of hurt feels oddly right. Not in a masochistic way, not because he thinks he deserves it, especially not his brother. But... Experiencing this sort of pain. This deep sadness of loss.

Something about it was right. The fact that he was able to actually feel it made him glad. The loss of his parents made him feel absolutely nothing. So knowing that he had changed enough to be able to feel such grief was comforting.

He shouldn't fall into that self pity.

He loves his brother, he will miss him. And he is grateful. He is glad that he was able to have his brother in his life up until this point.

Kyungsoo nodded, and immediately felt Chanyeol's hand slide down his arm and grabbing his own hand. His entire hand was contained within Chanyeol's large palm. Then with no further wait, the two started walking.

Spending time on his island really flipped his heart around. Being thankful for the pain, how odd can that be? But it's true. And slowly realizing this while walking beside Chanyeol felt good.

It's bittersweet. It feels like he's getting crushed by a heavy rock, yet pushed upwards with warm pleasant winds. He's been through the initial shock of the situation. It's time to stand up and keep going forward.

He has to.

He owes it to Seungsoo, to himself, and to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to expect, or where he will be taken at this time by Chanyeol. But he certainly had no idea they'd be standing in front of the dark wooden shack located right beside the waterfall under the mountain's cliff.

Chanyeol easily opened the door, then clicked the fingers of his free hand to bring the interior of the little structure to light.

There were many soft looking cushions and cloths spreaded on the floor, along with a single large counter table covered in various fairly thin books.

Chanyeol kept leading him forward, passing the table and walking between the different cushions on the soft cloth covered wooden floor.

Through a passage on the other end of the hut-like building, they entered what looks like a bathroom. Designed almost entirely similar to the large communcal bathroom located on the ground floor of the bedding house.

The showering system on the island is so different from the one in the empire... Even from the one on the ship.

Except, the bathroom in this build had no toilet holes or seats. Only special wooden pipings attached to the walls from the ouside, that are all closed by little wooden covers that look like tiny doors.

That wasn't their last stop either though, because from that bathroom, Chanyeol opened a door Kyungsoo hasn't even seen on the side. That door led them back outside, but within the confines of the fence that keeps the entire area under the waterfall closed off.

The ground wasn't made of sand there, it was made out of stone and was covered in little reflective puddles in the dents on the surface. Puddles that most likely remain full no matter what, because they're constantly filled by the spritz of the waterfall's impact of hitting the bottom.

Beyond the floor directly around Kyungsoo, when he looked ahead, he saw the exact spot where the waters collide.

There was a large circular lake where the waterfall meets the bottom, surrounded by larger rocks and boulders that give the lake an artifical yet beautiful trim at the edges.

From that lake a small stream of a river continued flowing sideways into the connection of this location with the jungle-like little forest that is mostly hidden by the rest of the mountain.

'Ssshhhhhhhh' was all that filled Kyungsoo's ears. The constant sound of the water droplets splashing against the deepest and furthest part of the lake was loud. Almost deafening.

Now that it is dark outside, the waterfall looked completely different than Kyungsoo knew it. During the day, the sunshine creates the beautiful coloration of a rainbow on the surface of the falling water.

But now, with no sunshine in sight, Kyungsoo realized his vision was still not lacking at all. It took him some time to figure out how he can see the water, the lake, even the deepest parks of the lake without needing to squint or try.

The water... It... Was glowing.

Not enough to provide actual light to the surrounding of the location, but enough to make anything the water touches be seen without strain.

The foam created by the friction of the water dropping onto the water surface of the lake had a gentle blue tint. It reminded Kyungsoo of the color found in Junmyeon's beautiful blue eyes.

The water was alive. Or at least Kyungsoo felt like it was.

"It's not too cold."

Chanyeol's voice broke Kyungsoo's unexpected immersion in the view in front of him. He almost forgot why he was there in the first place.

When he turned to look at Chanyeol, he found the other was already on his way to being naked. His top layers were off, and when Kyungsoo glanced, Chanyeol was pulling off the belt that holds his trousers together.

His eyes averted away instantly, and he felt a subtle heat take over his cheeks.

Are they really going to enter the glowing water of this lake? According to Chanyeol's hurried actions of leaving his skin out and bare, Kyungsoo could only assume they indeed will do just that.

"Don't be afraid." Chanyeol spoke again, this time with a gentle smile. His clothes were folded lazily in a pile on top of a small wooden plank that's not soaking in water. Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to look anywhere in his direction, so he straightened his face towards the lake.

However, Chanyeol still got into his sight by simply walking towards the lake and stepping inside without hesitation.

Why is Kyungsoo so nervous about seeing Chanyeol? He's seen plenty of naked fellow soldiers naked before. Showering in the military, although different in the little details, was largely similar to the communal shower experience in the island.

So why, out of all the naked men, women and anything in between he's seen in his life, does his body react so strangely to the thought of seeing Chanyeol naked? Why does it make his face hot? His heart speed up?

Sure, Chanyeol is annoyingly and unforgivingly handsome, but even looking at Jongin never did anything to Kyungsoo at all...

"Come on!"

Chanyeol called out at him from the water, his lower half of the body fully submerged, which enabled Kyungsoo to actually look at him.

That was... So odd. Inside the water where Chanyeol stood, it looked like the same glowing blue coloring that decorated the foam and the edges of the water against the rocks surrounding it, was now also glowing over Chanyeol's body.

He could still see exactly how deep Chanyeol's long legs have gotten because he could see his feet stepping on the lake's bottom thanks to the glow. At least through outside of the water, the exact details were blured because of the lake waters' constant little waves caused by the waterfall. So he could look without being struck by certain details that'd make him feel like fainting.

Kyungsoo just stood and stared at the view in front of him for a while.

It looked... Magical. The waterfall itself, the water's gentle glow, the rocks around the lake, the depth of the lake and Chanyeol's glowing figure inside... He couldn't think of anything other than how beautiful it all was to take in.

At this point he has nothing to lose. And it'd be a missed opportunity to skip such a chance.

Kyungsoo undressed himself, neatly folded his clothes to a pile right beside Chanyeol's, and approached the water wearing nothing but his birthday suit. He felt shy, and embarrassed, but only slightly uncomfortable. The fact that they came here when it's already dark actually made it easier for him to handle.

With careful moves, he stepped into the lake. Feeling the rocky bottom under his feet.

Just like Chanyeol said, the water wasn't cold at all. In fact, it was in a temperature no different from the pleasant night's air.

While looking down to make sure he isn't stepping onto or into anything that could hurt his feet, Kyungsoo was pretty fascinated by the way his body too, was glowing in a blue blur. When he raised his head back up, a hand was reaching out and held in front of him.

Behind that hand, stood Chanyeol. With a warm and inviting smile.

Kyungsoo didn't need to hesitate. He gently placed his hand within Chanyeol's, and was easily guided through the water to reach the spot right in front of his friend.

The hold on his hand then doubled into both his hands being held, and Chanyeol in front of him with nothing but a smile. He leaned in then, closer to Kyungsoo's face but slightly to the side.

"What do you think? Pretty nice, right?"

Chanyeol asked, then leaned back away. With the loud splash of the waterfall, speaking normally just wouldn't be heard. So Kyungsoo tightened the hold on Chanyeol's hands and pulled himself closer to him in the water.

Their chests nearly touching, Kyungsoo raised his head over Chanyeol's shoulder towards his ear, so he wouldn't have to raise his voice in order to speak.

"It's beautiful. The water is warm, too. Why is it glowing?" He asked calmly. He was sure he would be far more embarrassed than he currently is. The fact that the gentle waves in the water are creating a blur of their body details makes Kyungsoo less worried about his eyes wandering.

However, after speaking, before Kyungsoo could pull back away from Chanyeol, he felt his hands being released. Instead, Chanyeol's both palms carefully climbed over his back. Long arms wrapping around his waist in slow and gentle movements.

Their chests pressed together, and Kyungsoo's body froze for a moment when he automatically became hyper aware and worried about how their lower regions of the body will interact.

But instead of any limbs going astray, Chanyeol shifted their angle a little so that while their upper bodies are connected by his embrace of Kyungsoo, the rest will be turned in different directions to avoid direct contact.

The mini panic that took over Kyungsoo passed when he realized that, and instead of letting his worries take over his muscles and spazz away from the man holding him with so much warmth and affection, he let his own arms wrap around Chanyeol's body with free will.

Despite the fact that this closeness made his pulse spike up in speed, he... Wasn't nervous at all. He wasn't afraid, or worried.

"We call this lake 'Gem's Tears'. Since our fire gem is red, hard and hot, while these waters are blue, calm, and cool... This lake is the gem's gift to us. The people who live on the island." Chanyeol began explaining.

He spoke so deep and soft. There was no need for him to raise his voice because in their close embrace his mouth was located right beside Kyungsoo's ear. While Kyungsoo's mouth was somehow buried in the nook between Chanyeol's neck and shoulder.

Being held like this, feeling Chanyeol's warm hands, arms, chest... Feeling so much of their body touching skin to skin... As hot and shy Kyungsoo felt, it was truly liberating. There will be no more boundaries for them to cross after holding one another so close and dear.

There won't be anything for them to worry about that'll ever be too embarrassing or intimate beyond this current connection.

Kyungsoo almost felt like their hearts were beating together. But he wasn't sure if it's because his own heart is drumming out of control, or if he can feel Chanyeol's pulse through the skin.

"When the gem realized the people of the island had no means of survival without water... It became so sad, and began crying tears of sorrow in fear of the people's lives."

Chanyeol continued, his deep and soothing voice vibrating all the way from his mouth to the neck and the chest, sending tingles of unexplained joy through Kyungsoo's entire body.

"The people were so grateful for the gem's pained tears. They celebrated that now, they will be able to live on the island. And the gem's tears have turned from sadness, to happiness." Chanyeol's lips curved into a smile, Kyungsoo could hear it... He could sense it with his body.

"Our kind gem then said 'If simply crying can keep my people happy, then I too, will remain happy enough to continue my tears a flow' and the people kept making it happy enough ever since."

He finished talking, and Kyungsoo expected the loudness of the waterfall to press on his ears again, but after paying this much attention to Chanyeol's tale, he realized the waterfall's blast had turned into a muffled background noise.

Instead, all he could hear was the very light and pleasant trickling of the glowing waters constantly waving against their bodies, and Chanyeol's calming breathing pattern right by his ear.

"Tears are the opening into one's soul. Crying is no more than the next level of a smile, or a frown." Chanyeol spoke once more after a while of silence, then adjusted the way he's holding onto Kyungsoo's body.

He loosened his grip and allowed a small distance to open between their faces. Similar to the position they held a few days prior, when Kyungsoo had revealed the entire truth to him.

"Sometimes it's good to cry. It's okay."

Chanyeol smiled, making direct eye contact with Kyungsoo. His face looked so calm, so beautiful... Almost magical, thanks to the way the blue light coming from their submerged bodies made his features just so much more noticable.

Although Kyungsoo would have expected himself to get shy, to move away, to feel nervous from just how insanely intimate this situation is, his mind began floating somewhere else.

He started thinking about their arrival to the island... About the tears he saw Chanyeol shed over the body of his sister... About the stunning glow of the fireflies during the Fire Dragon Passing ceremony... About the last words of his brother...

Before he realized, his vision went ablur. Thin hot streams started sliding down his cheeks.

All he could see was Chanyeol's affectionate smile widen in front of him.

He was... Crying. But these tears were not hard. They didn't make him choke, or cough, or tense. They didn't constrict his breathing or hurt his head.

"That's right." He heard Chanyeol's encouraging voice clearly even with the bit of space between their heads.

After several seconds his body finally realized he was crying, and an annoying sniffle snuck onto him. However, instead of falling into his own pour, Kyungsoo placed his hand on Chanyeol's jaw and began stroking his cheek with his thumb.

He felt the way Chanyeol's head naturally leaned in to the touch and nuzzled against it.

"Chanyeol... You are afraid too... Aren't you? You are sad too... You are in pain too..." Kyungsoo shakingly mumbled within his own stream of tears, and even through the blur of his watered eyes, he could see Chanyeol's expression changing.

From the constant everlasting smile, his lips loosened. His eyes lowered, and his brows furrowed downwards. He saw his friend bite onto his own lip, but quickly after, even that attempt at holding back was given up.

A warm flow of fiery tears started dripping over Kyungsoo's hand on top of Chanyeol's cheek. His expression was heavy. His heart an ache. The tears filling the lake tonight were more than just of holy purpose.

Chanyeol's quiet tears shifted into stronger and deeper sobs. His tight hold around Kyungsoo's body tightened even more with desperation, and with their combined shaky breaths, the water trembled around them.

The two of them held onto each other as if gripping to their life lines, and just... Cried.

Cried for what there was and no longer is. Cried for what is but no longer will be. Cried for the known of the past, and the unknown of the future.

Cried for the sake of those who cannot. And for those who choose not to. Cried for just how overwhelming the warmth in their hearts becomes when their bodies hold no barriers and depend on one another inside this blue glowing lake.

And then they didn't cry any more. And instead they hugged one another with the strength of a thousand years of longing.

And after wiping the warm tears from each other's swollen eyes, they laughed.

They laughed because there is just so much that exists. Laughed because it could never exist without what is already gone. Laughed for all that they know, and all that will come upon them without their knowledge.

Laughed for those who can feel happiness, and those who are laughing other than themselves. Laughed for just how alive the warmth in their hearts makes them feel when their bodies hold no barriers and depend on one another inside this blue glowing lake.

Nothing will ever be the same.

With the tears, with the laughter, with the lake, the gems, and the sky above.

Nothing will be the same, but with sorrow comes hope. And with hope comes a change. And a change can lead the world to a better tomorrow.

The feeling of Chanyeol's lips on top of his own made Kyungsoo forget that anything exists other than the man holding him tight in his arms.

The taste of Chanyeol's tongue was sweet and set his body aflame with tingles of cravings and desires he was finally unafraid to submit to.

The gentleness of Chanyeol's fingers kneading Kyungsoo like dough even in the most intimate of spots felt like an excitement was brewing inside of him to welcome what's to come.

The pain of the two of them falling together like puzzle pieces by the hook didn't last long enough to change the flavour in his mouth.

The pleasure of letting go of old restrictions, conservative traditions and reserved exeperiences passed through Kyungsoo's body in a rush. From the edge of his toes and up to the top of his head. Their bodies fit together like they were never meant to be apart at all.

The relief and the high of breaking through fears, worries, and unknown territories of one's mortal physical self was what Kyungsoo understood true freedom feels like.

There was nothing more pure than the exchange of true love between two bodies and souls binding together.

Despite leaving the waters of the lake with an unexpectedly deep ache pulsing through his lower back from the inside, Kyungsoo felt like he has been healed. Cleansed. He didn't know whether it came from the waters, or from the unfiltered, unrestrained acts of love he gave and received from the man holding his hand on the way to room sixty one of the bedding house.

He has no regrets any more. There is nothing left for him to apologize for.

He may never forgive himself for some of the things he had done, but he will no longer allow those to hold him back.

In order to move forward, he has to learn how to stand on top of his own past. How to turn it into a stable ground for him to leap from into the future.

While Kyungsoo sleepily stood against the wall and watched, Chanyeol hurriedly moved the wooden cabinet aside, and pushed the two beds in the room together. Forming a single larger bed for the two of them to share together.

It was a little strange at first, for Kyungsoo to have the warmth of another body pressed against his own, inside what he considered to be such a private place for him, the bed.

But with Chanyeol's hand carefully massaging the short of his back with his fingers... With his deep and airy voice vibrating through Kyungsoo's whole body, with the new comfort found at the placement of his own lips against Chanyeol's smooth skin... Kyungsoo was touring through dreamland before he realized.

He dreamed of a boy made of fire that lit up the dark skies, and his very own dark eyes.

The fire in his touch was pleasant and safe. With a flame of love, the fire boy kissed, and held, and entered into his body.

And he was fine, he was hot, he was full. The fire in him made him stronger. The boy with him made him no longer alone. And the lit skies were open and bright and more beautiful than ever before.


	11. Chapter 11

After a long day of rough discussions, arguments and ideas going back and forth, they didn't get quite far.

There wasn't really a perfect answer. A single action that can be done that'll erase all of the problems. Even if one thing with the best intentions is being done, at least ten new other issues arise as a result of that. And they had to consider all of them before making a decision of any kind.

Nobody really knows what will happen if the island falls under attack, if the fire gem is fully destroyed and gone. Nobody knows what will happen if they bring the fire people back into the larger society, into the evil balance between the empire and the surface of earth. They are just so... Different. They are a better kind of people. And their presence might influence things either for the better or for the worse.

Nobody knows what will happen if the empire will decide to kill all of the people but keep the gem as a power supply for its own benefits... What will the effects be? And besides, if the fire people will in fact be gone, what reason will the empire have to continue forcing itself into the military lifestyle of fear and separation?

If they have nobody to protect themselves from, would the Lightless no longer be banished down to earth? Or will the Carriers only get a bigger superiority complex and turn their aggression against them with more violence?

Kyungsoo and the crew will not be able to protect the fire island from the fleet on their own. And forcing the native islanders, the innocent Wonder Souls to dirty their hearts and minds, bloody their hands and corrupt their pure intentions is out of the question. They won't make them fight.

They've lost the opportunity to try and negotiate things to swerve them away from destruction because of Yixing and his connection with the Keepers in the empire. But there was no need to punish him with their selfish anger. It was obvious his own morals are making his heart ache with enough guilt.

Despite what actions he had chosen to take on, what was said and done, he didn't give up, and turned his mistake into a crucial part of their next stage of discussion.

The leading force, as expected, was Yixing. Providing not only the most important information regarding their situation, but also the most useful historical bits and logical hard facts that made the whole group wonder how none of them had thought of it before.

In the heat of the moment Yixing managed to bring up a statement he had already mentioned before on their way to the island two months prior. And while back then it was forgotten because of the tension of Jongdae's undying loyalty to the better future of the empire's children, this time it came as the core, the key to solving this whole issue.

And as much as they were trying to find a way that'll help make sure the future is safe to walk through, for the sake of having any future at all, they had to rely on the past. A thousand years ago to be exact.

Thanks to Yixing they were able to realize that the solution might not even include running away, staying hidden, or going anywhere else at all. Rather it was the look back into the past which revealed exactly what their new goal should be.

Even if they didn't quite know how to achieve it, at least they knew what to put their efforts into in their minds.

None of the options spreaded in front of him were perfect. None of them could have a smooth result with no possible complications, battle, or obvious loss of life. Yet their goal was to ensure no more blood will be shed. Or at least, as little of it as possible.

Having spent hours together to try and come up with anything practical worth their time at all, Kyungsoo couldn't help but fall back on the confidence he had managed to build up in himself on the island.

Sitting in the ship for so long and discussing details about the empire brought his mind slightly backwards, to the state where he was still insecure, unsure, and doubtful about both the island and the empire.

He knew this feeling was only temporary, but it still weighed heavy on him.

A part of him started regretting being sent on this mission so much. He feels guilty, still. He feels like if only he wasn't a part of the mission, of the military as a whole... If only he wasn't powerless, or if he didn't come and discover these amazing fire people, maybe they would have been saved from whatever faith might be awaiting them.

Deep down he knows he is just being illogical and he needs to make sure to push himself outside of this hole of thoughts because the more he doubts his own value, the more useless he renders himself to be.

Maybe the solution to this problem would be to fight fire with... Well, fire.

Maybe he should just destroy everything else, the empire, the world itself, so that the good fire island and its people will be alright. Maybe they are the only thing that should remain while nothing else exists.

They are the only thing that he considers are truly alive. The earth is dead and broken, the empire islands might seem united, but under the facade of 'together', they are torn by internal conflicts, restrictions, wars and greed. They're burdened with a bloody history of torture and pain.

No, Kyungsoo must stop allowing his thoughts to run astray. He cannot afford to waste this time and energy. He needs to focus.

Having Baekhyun sitting on one side, Junmyeon on the other, and everyone else around the map that shows what airpath the empire will take in order to reach the island in two weeks, Kyungsoo knew he couldn't let himself lose.

The map was sketched by hand thanks to Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae and Sehun, who worked on combining all of ther information regarding flights and airways to show exactly what path Kyungsoo's own ship and fleet have taken to get there.

The empire, having nothing but the data they've gathered from Kyungsoo's ship and fleet, will definitely follow that exact same path. They wouldn't dare risking going any other way. Plus, with twenty armored battle ships, they don't have anything to worry about or be afraid of. They're way too over powered to handle such a tiny harmless island.

Knowing that fact does give Kyungsoo and the crew a little bit of strategical advantage. But even when knowing exactly what will come and when... What would they possibly do?

All they know, is that the solution must be somewhere in the past. In the peaceful past that was the reality of this world before any of the fire people even thought of attacking anyone else. Before there was a need for any punishment. Before the chaos and separation of the gems.

Before the war, must have been peace. And their goal now is to try and find a way to bring back that peace.

Yixing have gone over the historical records of both the island and the empire, over the stories and superstitions and even the plan that the Keepers have already tried to bring into execution but were denied at the cusp.

Yet the click hasn't been heard yet.

The puzzle pieces of the situation haven't fallen into place yet. With every step they make in a direction of a plan they thought was right, they realize they are paying by having to take two steps back.

What price is worth paying? What payment is worth losing? What loss is worth fighting for? What fights are worth dying for? How many deaths will it take to reach the peace?

Forward or backwards, those questions never give out the answer they seek.

But at least they know where to look, what to think of and what to aim for. And maybe if they are confident enough, returning to the council for a better scope and wider, wiser grasp, will help them in the right direction.

As long as they manage to present everything well enough, they would avoid what Junmyeon had mentioned. The last thing they want to do is freak anybody out and push them into extreme actions. But... They don't have a concrete solution to offer as a beacon of hope to stand against the haunting news.

At the very least, other than the headache he had developed after spending hours working his brain with plans and consequences and side effects and more, his body was completely fine.

A part of him was sure he'd be experiencing a far more painful 'aftermath' to the chain of events that occured with Chanyeol at the glowing lake under the waterfall.

He didn't know what magic Chanyeol used, but it felt like through the night somehow... All of the pain was burnt away. He does remember feeling Chanyeol's large hand gently massaging his lower back when he was already in the process of falling asleep, though.

Either Chanyeol is an expert masseur, or Kyungsoo was yet again met with another miracle that only Wonder Souls can make be.

To be quite honest, he could feel... Something. But it was far from pain. It was more of a strange interior pressure. Like the organs inside of his body had to be rearranged to adjust to the puzzle piece he got hooked by.

He's not bothered by it. And Chanyeol doesn't seem to be worrying about that either.

Chanyeol was actually taking quite the initiative in the conversations as well. Presenting new and clever ways to approach it, angles that nobody had tried to examine from yet. Obviously, out of everyone in this group meeting around the map, Chanyeol would be the most passionate.

To him saving this place doesn't mean simply making sure an island remains in tact. This is his home. The Wonder Souls, Teachers and elders are his family. This is everything he's ever had, all he's ever known.

Without the island all of them would most likely survive and, with a lot of pain, go on with their lives... But Chanyeol doesn't have a life to go on with if there's no island.

And to Kyungsoo that only means the threat on this place has twice the urgency.

He's not planning to hug or kiss, to smile with, or cry, with any other living being in existence. Chanyeol has gotten on the pedestal and won all of Kyungsoo's firsts. Kyungsoo knows very well there won't ever be seconds if they wouldn't be taken by Chanyeol too.

He might have only spent a little over two months on this island, but similarly to what process every single one of his crew members have gone through, especially Jongdae, Kyungsoo's attachment to this place had overpowered any of the connections he has in the empire. The only person in the empire he thinks it worth saving is Taemin. From obvious reasons.

This island has slipped into their hearts and took over.

He won't let this paradise disappear.

"Okay, as long as we don't say directly to them that we haven't come up with a concrete idea, it should be alright."

Junmyeon explained in a manner that tried sounding confident enough to reassure everyone, but the hesitation in his voice was just too loud to ignore. He sighed and turned around to knock on the large double wooden door at the top of the tower.

The sun was already in the process of sinking down in the sky, painting the calm blues in fiery oranges and yellows. Kyungsoo could see it from the tall glassless windows that climb along the whole tower.

As worried and as insecure as he felt about this meeting with the Council of Radiance when they cannot present a proper plan, he's not nearly as stressed as he would have been if he was still the captain of the crew. Or well, on the technical level at least.

His friends still treat him exactly the same as they did when he was their unit's commander even though he had already told him he has been demoted. On one hand he didn't enjoy the fact that his friends think of him as some figure of control. But on the other hand, especially after revealing that he was a Lightless, he realized none of them even cared about whether or not he had any powers to begin with.

His worth in their eyes, his importance, his value hasn't changed. Not by being Lightless, and not by becoming... Officially not their captain.

The relief he feels from not having to stand at the front, not having to give the final word in every sentence, even though he still does because that's the only way his friends will listen, not having to be an actual leader to them, was immense.

Junmyeon naturally fit that role a whole lot more. Considering he is--- Well, was, the right hand of the Commander in Chief. Which is a much higher rank than Kyungsoo has ever gotten in his military career.

It just felt right to have Junmyeon take over. He has the ambition, the skill, the heart and the brain of a leader. And although Kyungsoo often ends up still having to confirm the final verdict on a matter, it will be Junmyeon's hand he will support in his choice.

The large wooden doors rattled a little, then with a long creaking sound, two red eyed children opened both sides of it and watched Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and the crew enter the room curiously.

Just like last time, the circle of chairs at the center of the room had several elders sitting and chatting on. Same as before, not all chairs were occupied, and even with the same expressions of inquisitivity and calmnesss, they were welcomed to enter.

Unlike last time however, they haven't bothered bringing themselves any chairs from the pile of wooden seats in the back corner.

The two children who opened the door, shut it behind the group once they were all inside, and Chanyeol pet their heads with a reassuring smile. Dismissing them from their current duty so that they won't be present and hear what's about to go down.

"Welcome... Oh, What a surprise it is to see you here. Not yet on the way to the empire are you?"

The man who Kyungsoo by now realized was the head of the council, spoke with a smile, although it was heavily hidden under his white beard.

Although they all tried to remain as calm and neutral as possible, it was clear that something about their atmosphere was not quite right. Will they be able to pull this through without messing up?

"We had to change our plans because of surprising news." Junmyeon replied. Even though Kyungsoo couldn't see his face since he isn't standing at the front, he could tell Junmyeon was wearing his serious expression.

"Council, before I explain everything, please let me remind you that I am going to keep my promise to you."

He said, then exhaled. The faces of the elders sitting in the circle have shifted from their previous calmness into something more sincere. They became attentive and interested. It was physically seen that they were preparing themselves for something big to be revealed.

"In two weeks, twenty of the empire's battle ships, larger than the last, will arrive to the island in order to destroy it..."

Junmyeon began. Different gasps could be heard from the elders, their beady eyes widening in the initial shock of that statement, that quickly turned into furrowed brows and inaudible grumbles of various negative emotions.

"However," Junmyeon raised his voice a little bit, hoping that it would stop the nervous chatter that started brewing. "We will keep this island and the people of this island safe."

Yet again, he tried to exclaim that statement as confidently as possible. But it wasn't received just so well.

"How?"

One of the older ladies asked after the room fell into a dark silence.

"Yes, how do you plan to do that?" A slightly younger yet still old women asked once more, with more fear in her eyes.

Junmyeon was clearly not expecting to be asked this so directly. He gulped as the words choked at the back of his throat with hesitation.

He was the one who tried to convince the group to remain confident, but clearly, this was not the case. Maybe it's time for someone else to take over, but the whole group seemed to be just as nervous from this confrontation.

Quickly... Somebody has to answer.

The lack of reaction remains hanging in the air as the elders begin turning to one another and talk within themselves in a panicked and unsettled manner.

A complete contast from the peaceful conviction they've had up until this moment every time the group has gone to see them.

"W-Well we haven't been able to form a proper plan just yet. You must know, this situation is very dangerous and the consequences of any action could lead to another disaster so---"

Baekhyun stepped to the front, attempting to ease the pressure by giving a little more context as to why the group isn't able to provide any solution to this circumstance. How could they? They spent mere two days thinking about it since the news have arrived.

It's not nearly enough time to even decide how to approach this monsterous of a case.

"This situation is very dangerous? Another disaster?" The head of the council asked rhetorically, his tone of voice infuriated yet fearful in it's melancholy.

"We wanted to share these news with you as soon as possible, so that together, we will find a way to save---"

Junmyeon tried to remedy the boil in the atmosphere by being honest, but before he could finish speaking, one of the men sitting at the back began crying and shouting. Not curses, but rather desperate statements about the end punishment, about the world ending, about how there is no longer any hope...

It caught everyone by surprise. A few other elders walked over to him to try and shush him back down. The rest of them though... Began talking with one another just as loud.

Kyungsoo heard a lady say how she knew that it will all come down to this. Another man said how even with all the years he had lived he wouldn't want his end to be so pointless. One more said that they know there is only one thing they can do.

The room has been sent into chaotic stress. Everyone were behaving according to the edges of their nerves, speculating and shouting, crying and attempting to pray with extreme fear.

"That means... We will have to do this."

One lady said to the rest of the circle.

"That's right... We will have to sink down the island... If everyone dies together on the island in peace, we will be able to save them from the terrible truth." Another spoke.

"We cannot let them know how horrifying the world truly is... We've never exposed them to it for a reason... It's too dark, too corrupt, too violent for our gentle Wonder Souls." A man spoke with tears in his eyes.

Kyungsoo heard it all. And... What...? Are they planning to sink down the island and make everyone on it die together in a mass suicide to avoid the empire's destruction? It made Kyungsoo's skin crawl just thinking about the people he has seen on the island all crashing down under such extreme fear.

Junmyeon prepared them that the retaliation to the news might become a little extreme. But he wasn't ready for this at all.

This is too much, this is going too far. Dying together as a society is absurd, it's wild, it sounds like some fanatic idea that one can only hear while telling horror stories with friends at night.

He wanted to hope that they weren't thinking about this solution seriously, but from the way all of the elders knew exactly what 'other plan' they had ready, Kyungsoo realized that this must have been the island's final line of attempting to protect themselves before their thousand years of exile will reach their end.

And the worst of all of this, was the fact that... They were... Right. In a twisted and messed up way. They were right.

The world around them is dark, corrupt, violent and terrible. Getting the people of the island to see the terrors of it right before being killed by it is such an awful way to go. It's the awful way Kyungsoo had made some of them go when he himself got to the island.

As crazy as it sounds, dying together as a whole body of people who are united, and doing it in as peaceful of a manner as possible didn't even sound that bad at all compared to the cruel massacre the empire's battle ships will execute on their arrival.

Kyungsoo hated the fact that he could understand why such extreme wild talk could make sense.

The atmosphere in the room was, to say the least, horrible. The levels of stress caused the room to heat up despite the only Wonder Soul being Chanyeol, who stood beside Kyungsoo in a shock of terror from hearing the elders' dark plan for the people.

For a while, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and even Jongdae, began trying to talk with the elders and explain their intentions. Explain that they want to find a way to make sure this eerie and scary suicide plan wouldn't have to come about.

But to no avail.

Just like Junmyeon predicted, the council went into a frenzy of fear and worry, and there was nothing either of them could say to change that initial blow of shattered hopes.

It was an unpleasant view. Kyungsoo couldn't really keep his eyes on all of the elders' faces. What once was a respectful, knowledgable, wise group of trust worthy and heartfelt elders, now turned into a sobbing mess of mindless fear.

As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, seeing how bad things have gone with the elders of the council, which were supposed to be the supportive back bone of this whole society, made Kyungsoo feel incredbily discouraged.

But at the same time, maybe their fear was exactly the push they need. Maybe the fact that even in the slight chance the empire would retract the order, the island would still have this plan of ending itself, could help them find a new direction of thought to come up with a plan from.

However, while lost in the chaos and fear, suddenly some of the elders have gone silent.

The group all turned to look at what was happening, when they noticed something unexpected.

The oldest member in the council, a man whose wrinkles and bushy white eyebrows have already taken over the eyes, whose beard was long enough to reach the floor under his weak and hunched shriveled body, was mumbling something under the layers of mustache that covered his mouth.

Kyungsoo has seen that man sit there every time he came to this room, and he never saw him say a word. Just sit silently and... Exist.

The few elders who noticed quickly made their way to him, while the rest have finally gone quiet as well.

One of the younger looking white haired ladies leaned in extremely close to the man's mouth to hear what he's saying, and the whole room switched from desperation into anticipation. It looked like having this man speak was an occasion so rare nobody wanted to miss out.

While standing with their breaths held back, and the room so quiet that the wind blowing outside in the dark sky could be heard, Kyungsoo wondered just how old this man must be. Will he, as a Lightless... A Teacher, be living long enough to be the same?

"...Before war...?"

The lady whose ear is in front of the man tried to figure out his words, and repeated what he was saying for everyone else to hear as well.

"Before war... There was peace. For peace... The missing piece...?"

She didn't seem to understand what he was talking about, but out of everyone in the room, Yixing was the only one whose silence was broken. He gasped lightly and quickly approached the old man as well.

He kneeled down in front of him and carefully touched the back of his wrinkled boney hands with his own palms. As opposed to the general lack of any positive emotion in the room, Yixing's eyes looked like they were shining brightly with hope.

"You are correct. You are right, thank you. Thank you."

Yixing bowed his head to the elder, who hasn't said anything else any more, but very slowly nodded his head instead.

Everyone were too confused to understand any of what had just happened. Elders and crew members alike.

Moments later, Yixing stood back up and turned to the rest of the people standing in the room with an expression Kyungsoo recognized. The same one he had plastered on his face back when they were still on their way to the island. When he and Jongdae were at the peak of their arguing saga.

It's that uncomparable determination that cannot be denied, belittled or shoved aside.

"Before war... Before the current state of things between the cracked earth, the empire islands, and this fire island, you all remember the history, right? Before all of this has come to be, the world was whole. There were no islands. All of the people lived together on the surface of the earth."

Yixing began talking, his hands moving around and gesturing vigorously. Making the shape of a circle when he mentions eart, or stretching his fingers out when he talked about the different islands and people.

"Everyone on the surface of the earth lived together in peace. But that peace was broken, and when it was broken, not only did the people part, but the world parted too. The gem. The gem parted." He clenched his hands together to represent the shape of the unstable gem core located inside of the earth, exposed for the islands to see because of the deep open cracks.

"The gem, everyone, the gem! Ever since the separation of the fire gem from the core, the gem has been unstable. It is running low on life force and is struggling to keep any life existing... Let alone us, humans, who can only live for thirty years if we have one of the gem's powers..."

Yixing held his palm up and put his powers in display, while his eyes were glowing in gentle lime green, that same glowing colored energy started rising from his hand in the shape of a flower that's growing and blossoming.

"But before our powers were limited..." He made the flower vanish into little glowing sparkles that faded away. "Before our lives turned short, before the separation, before this war, the gem was whole. It didn't have anything missing... The fire gem wasn't a separate piece."

Kyungsoo's mind finally made the connection Yixing was trying to explain. He remembered Yixing saying exactly the same thing two months ago on their way to the island... He remembred how Yixing fought to open everyone's minds to the fact that before all of this, before the big cracking of the earth, it was whole.

Before the gems were apart, they were together. They were one. And only by being one the gems were able to maintain their life force and stay balanced.

"The fire gem is the missing piece. It's what the larger gem is missing. In order to achieve peace, we have to bring them back together!"

Yixing was breathing a little quicker after explaining all of this with such intense enthusiasm. Everyone were looking at him wide eyed, some in confusion, and some with realization.

After he had managed to figure that out, the spirits in the room calmed down. Even if only a little bit, it was enough to settle everything back in order. The elders have taken their seats back on the chairs, their attention back on the group that had entered their quarters.

With Yixing's lead, mastering both the historical knowledge to support his claim, and the responsibility he feels towards this, Junmyeon's instant understanding and conviction, and even with Jongdae's passionate help, the discussion with the elders could commence.

It was refreshing for Kyungsoo to see Jongdae put in the effort and energy, his technical knowledge and inventive ideas into action. It felt somehow like a full circle has been made.

Two months ago, Jongdae was a strong force against Yixing's peaceful intentions.

And now, Jongdae's dedication stands in par with Yixing's enthusiasm and hope for this new unknown and unexplored magical territory of building an idea to save the island.

They must be doing something right.

The debate, conversation and preparing of this new found plan with the elders took hours. None of the people present in this room at the top of the tower have left it until the sun started rising the next morning.

They spent hours upon hours discussing every single possibility of consequenced that could happen in the case they manage to reconnect the gems back into one. And although some of the cons were scarily unknown and unpredictable, out of all of the other long list of ideas the crew had previously thought of, this one had the highest chances of causing the least harm to everyone involved.

It took a long time to convince the elders of this solution, mostly because there were just so many questions that had no answers when it came to what might happen once the deed is done.

But eventually, a conclusion has been drawn, and the decision was made final.

Between the elders wanting to die together with the entire island's existence, and the possibility of bringing the world back to its peaceful state of harmony and equality from before anything bad had ever happened a thousand years ago, doing something is better than doing nothing, right?

It was clear that the elders weren't fully trusting in the crew when the group finally exit the council room through the large double doors and began making their way down the stairs of the tower.

But now that they have gotten approval for their goal, the crew will have to find a way to make that goal come true. Which might take just as much time planning as their struggle to have any goal at all, had taken.

Now at least they're on the right track. Or well, it might not be right, but it definitely is a solid track that they could work on and make into a reality.

When parting ways with one another at the bottom floor of the bedding house, they all still knew that there was one thing they had to do for sure. No matter their plan, they will have to tell the people of the island the truth.

There is no escaping it now. Whether they need the people to get involved with the plan itself is not yet certain, but they won't be able to hide this from them any longer. It would be immoral to prevent the people from preparing, however they see right, for a possibility of their own lives ending.

This island is so small, and the people are so united, if they do it right, the crew could ensure they won't turn their fear into aggression or isolation, but rather into a practicality.

That morning, as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo settled in their bed in room sixty one, snuggled and entangled with each other's limbs and bodies, Kyungsoo felt just a little bit of hope creeping into the back of his head.

There is still a chance. Things could still work out. The island might not have to be destroyed after all.

"What are you thinking about?"

Chanyeol asked him gently. Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol's deep voice vibrate down through his chest against his own cheek.

"I want Yixing to be correct..." Kyungsoo mumbled back, lips brushing over Chanyeol's bare skin.

"I do too."

Chanyeol hummed in return.

And then it was time for them to recharge their brain into yet another day of hard mind work. Except now, they will work towards a goal. Which makes it more challenging, but also a whole lot better.

\-----

Waking up with Chanyeol's limbs wrapped all around his body was nothing short of blissful. Chanyeol is like one large, warm and comfortable blanket. His breathing pattern is slow and calming, his beautiful sleeping face is remarkably adorable... Kyungsoo could see himself getting used to waking up to this.

He almost felt bad that he had to wake him up and shake him out of the peace of sleeping so well. But they've got work to do, and their time is limited, so he will have to get over himself.

After spending the previous night awake and only heading to bed in the morning, none of the crew members who made it to the ship that same afternoon slept enough to feel recharged. But it doesn't matter how they feel at the moment.

They've gotten the approval of the council's elders to find a way to make the gems... Well, reunite.

Yixing, despite having possibly the most noticable dark circles under his eyes out of the group, was just as alert, aware and awake as everyone else. Being the one who managed to understand what the eldest man in the council was talking about, he must have known this project will heavily depend on him and his knowledge.

He didn't disappoint.

According to his theory, based on the many historical records of the pre-cracking past of the earth, to make the gems reunite like they want, wouldn't take more than simply making them touch.

Just getting that to happen is supposed to instantly cause them to reconnect and blend into one another. He struggled a little bit with explaining the concept of the energy tranfer that would most likely happen, but Jongdae stepped up to explain that similar concept with two bodies of electrical energy.

Which wasn't any easier to understand, but at least it made some sense to the group when they had an example to think of.

The only question left now, is how would they make the fire gem touch any other gem?

Minseok mentioned how a part of the council elders' plan was to somehow sink the fire island and crash it down to the earth before the empire arrives to attack them. Maybe if they manage to make some sort of contraption to control the fall's direction they could insert the fire island right into its open cracked spot on the surface of the earth, and the gem would slide down deep enough to reconnect with the large gem at the core of the earth.

Everyone were more than impressed with Minseok's idea, and they began talking about the possibilities.

However, quickly after bringing that plan up for discussion, they found out there are just too many flaws that would put the island in far too great danger compared to the chance of success.

Besides, it's been a thousand years since this island got disconnected from earth. The surface of the earth, being built on top of such an unstable gem core, more than likely shifted, moved and changed over the years.

How will they find the exact crack to which the fire island belongs? How would they know whether or not the fire island's surface is the correct height to fit into one of the cracks to ensure the gem at the bottom would really touch the earth's core?

Too many unknown factors caused the plan to get scrapped.

Chanyeol was the second one to have a eureka moment, when he turned to everyone and began sharing what he had in mind.

Maybe they wouldn't need to make the entire fire gem get in physical contact with the other gem. Maybe if they manage to get a piece of the gem and bring it to any other gem source, it'd be enough to create the connection.

Everyone were surprised from how simple yet incredibly logical this plan seems to be. It would make their lives a whole lot easier if they snatch a small piece of red fire gem, then fly either to the core of the earth or to the bottom of one of the empire islands and make the gems touch.

Yixing was ecstatic from that idea, and immediately declared that this plan was their absolute best solution.

Kyungsoo felt a warmth of pride well up in his chest when he saw the switch from confusion into determination happening in everyone's eyes when details were settled.

The first thing they're going to need for that plan, would be a piece of the red gem. However, Chanyeol had to remind the group that if any Wonder Soul, or Carrier, would touch the gem with their bare hands, they would die instantly.

So the job of acquiring the gem piece had to fall on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

That very same evening, right before the sun started setting, Chanyeol took the pair to the shack of tools located not far from the tower. Where they grabbed whatever equipment they thought would be useful, such as a pickaxe, a knife, and many other blunt force related work tools all made out of stone.

Then, down into the long and dark spiral staircase under the mountain they went. The heavy items in their hands clinking and raising the suspicion of the single elder Teacher who occupied the library they had to cross.

When down in the red gem chamber, the couple Kyungsoo and Chanyeol saw before were no longer there. Which made things easier for the two Lightless.

Starting with the obvious larger tools, they began trying to pry a small sharp crystal piece off from the edge of the gem. Although they both have no gem powers, they were still cautious about making sure not to touch the gem directly. Just in case.

They've gone through their entire array of tools, but failed making a crack. Not even a scratch appeared on the gem's surface no matter how hard they tried damaging it for a piece to fall off. It took hours for them to come to the conclusion that no matter how hard anyone would try, that gem is not going to break apart.

They brought the tools back to the shack, then had to return to the ship empty handed when the stars started filling the dark sky in little white dots of light.

As disappointed and saddened as they were to inform the rest of the group about their inability to achieve the only item they need to complete that plan, the reaction they received wasn't so bad.

It seemed that rather than frustration or desperation, everyone just accepted that new fact into the matter, and immediately moved on to thinking of a new plan that wouldn't require taking apart any pieces of gems.

Kyungsoo was more than grateful when he discovered three large bowls of food waiting for Baekhyun, Chanyeol and himself on one of the ship's shelves.

Even though they were gone, the rest of the group thought about them and made sure to bring them dinner from the dining room regardless of whether or not they were successful in their task. It made the food ten times more delicious than Kyungsoo would think a cold meal could be.

They didn't spend too much longer in the ship after that.

On one hand, going to sleep felt like a waste of time in their already limited schedule, but on the other hand there was no way any of them could function well enough to prepare a proper plan without being well rested.

So at some point in the night in which Jongin and Minseok started showing signs of nodding off into sleep, the group came to the conclusion they will have to tackle this again in the next morning instead.

Everyone had parted ways and scattered to their own rooms in the bedding house, but Yixing remained standing with Kyungsoo for a little while longer. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were chatting aside calmly, when Yixing smiled in Kyungsoo's direction.

"Thank you for trying with the gem today... I've been down there before. Must have been very unpleasant."

He said calmly, and very gently grabbed a hold of Kyungsoo's hands with his own. He looked down at Kyungsoo's hands for a little bit with his eyes emitting a soft lime glow. Kyungsoo saw little trails of the same lime color slowly climbing over his fingers and covering his palms.

Moments later, the glow turned into little sparkles, and faded away into nothingness. Kyungsoo's hands no longer ached from the effort he had to spend on the failed attempts to chipping a piece off the gem.

"We will find a way." Yixing winked at him and freed his hands before turning. He grabbed Baekhyun by wrapping an arm around the side of his waist, and pulled him up towards the room that was assigned for them to sleep in.

"Thank you, Yixing. Good night."

Kyungsoo called after him, and received a wave from both Yixing and Baekhyun before they disappeared above the stairs.

Yixing truly is the embodiment of his gem power. A Life Carrier who genuinely, and seriously treasures life more than anything else.

Kyungsoo couldn't have asked for a better Keeper to bring with him to this island. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"I am sorry that my idea turned into a failure."

Chanyeol spoke quietly when the two of them lied together in bed. Kyungsoo could hear the amount of sadness in his voice. But this really wasn't Chanyeol's fault.

Chances are, nobody in the history of the island's existence ever tried to chip a piece of it off. How could he have known that the gem's made of a material stronger than a human hand could break?

"The idea itself was incredible. It's not your fault that the gem cannot be broken or chipped at." Kyungsoo hummed back, lips brushing against Chanyeol's bare chest in their usual cocooned position of a tangled cuddle.

He continued comforting Chanyeol by planting several more kisses all over his warm chest, and felt how his precious Wonder Soul started calming back down.

"Yixing knows a lot, but he doesn't know the island as well as you do. You'll have plenty of opportunities to do something great. It's okay."

He added quietly after, pressing himself closer and tighter into Chanyeol's hold, and hearing a heavy sigh being exhaled above his head. Moments later, Chanyeol's large hand started stroking the back of his head.

"Thank you." So deep and soothing was Chanyeol's whisper... Combining that with the repetetive pleasant stroke of his head, and Kyungsoo fell asleep within seconds.

He dreamt of having to push a whole mountain aside for the sake of helping a family of jungle tigers he had only ever gotten a glimpse of between the thick bushes on the empire islands, get back to their lair safely.

It was hard, tiring, and very difficult even in the dream, but he would have done it all over again for these beautiful majestic creatures.

He would push a whole mountain to save those beinga, who look like they're made out of charcoal and flames.

The next morning in the group's meetup on the ship around the map, with twelve days left until the destructive invasion of the empire's battle fleet, they decided to bring things up a notch.

They've established a proper and possible goal at the top of their plan's tasks and stages.

The goal of the plan, now that they are left with no other options, was the make the gems touch one another. But no, not the core gem at the center of earth. Rather the same gem-made crystals that are located at the bottom of each of the empire's islands.

Just like in the fire island, the gems of the empire islands are stuck into the island in the same position. Central bottom. The crystal is hinged tight into the matter of the island itself, yet is also sticking out from the bottom like a glowing shard of energy that keeps the island afloat.

After confirming that this would be the final achievement of their plan, they could work their way down from there and think of how to make it happen.

The talks at this stage lasted for hours.

Most of those hours were filled with Jongdae asking Chanyeol many questions about the island itself, and even more questons about the different uses of the fire power that the Wonder Souls wield from birth.

Nobody quite knew what Jongdae was thinking about by asking this many questions and receiving so many details that seemed very technical and almost useless.

But somehow, they managed to come up with a plan that is so absurd it might as well just work. Nobody's tried anything like it before.

Jongdae, like the champion excellent mechanic man that he is, came to a conclusion, and suggested that the fire power of the island's Wonder Souls could be used to create a special mechanism.

He described it to be similar to an engine, but it would work thanks to the heat of the fire that they are able to produce. To solidify his explanation, he drew an example from a bit of a darker spot. The funeral. Where the coffins were able to float in the air away from the island instead of plummeting down to the surface of the earth right away.

That float could only happen because of the hot fiery air that pushed the cloth tied to the top of the coffin upwards. That heat force caused by the burning coffin was strong enough to counter the coffin's weight.

However, in their case, he explained, they wouldn't even need to counter any weight at all. They just need to provide a really strong consistant push, and find a way to build a structure that'd allow them to navigate that push into certain directions.

Yes, it sounded insane, like an idea of a wild genius scientist, but the further Jongdae explained his idea, the more it started making sense.

Going off with that premise, they have gone over all of the materials that exist on the island. The only thing he could think of to build a mechanism that could use the fire for a push, was wood. But the only wood on the island is the small jungle located behind the waterfall's mountain.

Although that jungle is small enough that one could see the sky peeking from behind the tree trunks on the other side of it, it was fairly thick. They are going to need a whole lot of wood, and chopping down the entire forest in the span of twelve days, while also processing the wood to make it fit, and installing it into the mechanism, sounds impossible.

But thanks to Sehun's off hand comment about making the navigation system similar to the ship's, Jongdae's yellow eyes sparked when he found the best loophole to make the plan doable after all.

A costy loophole at that.

They could simply pull their ship apart and use its metalic pieces, boards, wired, pipes, and everything else for the plan. With the size of the ship and the amount of metalic matter on it, they'd have exactly enough to create what Jongdae was thinking of.

The only down side with this idea, was the fact that by taking the ship apart, nobody on the island will have any option to escape it when the time comes.

Deciding to remove the ship from the equasion of a last minute escape route means that they have to be confident in their plan. They had to be secured and convinced that no matter what happens, they will remain on this island for good. Or bad.

By agreeing to render the ship useless, they all have to come to terms with themselves that they won't be able to run away. Not anymore.

A heavy serious atmosphere took over the ship after they all realized what that means. Of course, all of them were more than ambitious and determined to find a plan. But by committing to this plan, they won't have a plan B. If things go down, if the plan fails, if something goes wrong, all of them are doomed without a back door to leave through.

It took several long minutes of silence for everyone present to settle their hearts on the right track. Everyone but Jongin. Who showed signs of hesitation and frustration from how everyone so easily submitted to this suggestion.

But nobody could blame him for this. Especially since the person who matters the most to Jongin is nowhere around. Taemin, the love of his life, is located far away in the castle of the empire's main island.

On jongin's end, following this plan means he won't be able to spend possibly the last days, last moments of his life with his loved one. And it must hurt so much for him to have to struggle this much between the ache of his heart missing it's other faraway half, and the morals in his brain pushing him towards completing the duty of a man who seeks peace.

If the ship is taken apart, Jongin possibly won't be able to see Taemin ever again. He won't be able to say goodbye in person.

Kyungsoo knew nothing could make up for that sort of pain, but he knew that the second best option he has would be to communicate one last time with Taemin via the Talkie that's still standing in tact at the back of the ship.

It's nothing near the standards of getting to see one's love in person, but this is the only other way they could exchange anything between them at all.

While the rest of the group began the preperations to write down every single detail needed for the plan, which includes measurements of the ship, measurements of the island, the emount of materials of each kind, height, weight, and depth of different island sections, the emount of energy it takes for Wonder Souls to produce certain amounts of fire with their powers, and many more...

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin aside, and offered him the chance to reconnect with Taemin one last time.

With deep sadness in his eyes, Jongin agreed, and with gentle guidance, Kyungsoo helped him open the communication channel that'd lead him directly to Taemin. He didn't want to bother him by being present and hearing his end of the conversation the entire time, so he requested of Jongin to send Taemin his gratitude.

Kyungsoo wanted to thank Taemin for not only being a friend, but for trusting Kyungsoo enough to keep him safe. For knowing that he is Lightless and still loving him enough to not destroy him because of it.

Jongin promised Kyungsoo he'd send that message forward, and when he heard the clicking sound of the channels getting connected through the machine, Kyungsoo quickly handed Jongin the wired devices and left the nook. Giving him the respectful and well deserved privacy.

The conversation lasted quite a long while. The rest of the group members have already managed to finish calculating the different amounts of different materials they would need to create Jongdae's crazy invention.

When Jongin returned, red nosed and puffy eyed from shedding tears during his last exchange with Taemin, he looked confident. In fact, more confident than ever that they are doing the right thing. He also added that even though, sadly, the Commander in Chief is gone, Taemin will continue having their backs within the empire no matter what happens.

And so, their plan has come to be; Turning the entire fire island into an aircraft, and bringing the gem right to the empire.

However, they knew that the nine of them will never be able to do it on their own. Even if they were to use all of their powers to try and build such a thing, they won't make it in time. So in order for this plan to become a reality, they're going to need the people's help.

That very same afternoon, the group left the ship and scattered around the island. Each one of them gathered the locals from all around the island to the center of the village. Every person they could find was brought to the patio.

Kyungsoo felt a strange deja vu at the sight of all of the island's people crowding the location. It was so similar to his first day on the island. Where he ordered his troops to keep an eye out on the mass. But it also reminded him of how lively and happy everyone were at the evening of the Fire Dragon Passing ceremony.

He's made many different types of memories on this island in the short amount of time he's been there... And those were the most meaningful moments in his life. He can't even imagine what it's like to fear for this island's safety as one of the island's natives.

At least this time gathering everyone was for a... Well, not quite a better reason, but at least they aren't being quarentined by weapon wielding soldiers.

This is for their sake.

Quite a loud chatter has risen from the people standing at the center of the village confused and curious about what is the deal all about. But at the moment the hightened sandstone platform got climbed on, everybody's attention turned immediately.

Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae and Chanyeol all climb on the platform and stand in front of the people in a line. Kyungsoo saw from the side of the stage-like situation how all four of them are exchanging nervous looks as the people are starting to quiet down.

The silence took a while to set, and when it did, the atmosphere shifted into a slightly more sincere sort of interest. The people at the front of the crowd could tell something was up. This isn't just a random street performance.

As the undeniably most responsible, and most familiar to the island outsider, Junmyeon began talking first.

Each one of the four had a different subject to tackle and explain to the people in order. And Junmyeon's, was the terrible dark announcement of the situation at hand. With a heavy heart, he had to tell everyone, adults and children alike, about the twenty battle ships fleet that will be coming to destroy the island in a little over a week.

The reactions were, as expected, not good. Some of the people called it a bluff and refused to believe it, others started showing signs of panic, and some looked like their lives have already ended that instant.

A buzz of murmurs, tears, and a few unhappy shouts shot at Junmyeon from the crowd. He couldn't do anything but stand there and take it. Because there is no easy way to announce to a whole society that there is a chance they will be gone so shortly. That they will vanish from existence in a horrible and violent manner.

After Junmyeon was done and the crowd quieted once more, Yixing stepped up and began telling the people the historical tale every single empire member has heard a hundred times.

He started by apologizing in advance for what he was about to say, then apologized once more when explaining how the Council of Radiance have been holding this information back from the people for the sake of keeping them safe.

However, at this point, in order to keep them safe from the possible upcoming fate, they need to know the truth. The whole truth. And Yixing was going to tell them exactly that.

The peace and harmony of the gems and the earth, the creation of humans, the separation of powers, the ancient fire attack. Then the punishment, the separation of the gems, the crackage of the earth, and the creation of the islands.

Then the preservation of that history on the empire islands, causing the irrational fear that resulted in the terrible deaths Yixing's very own crew have caused by coming to this island. He explained why they couldn't have known any better at the time.

Yixing has something special. He's just so unique. Even the way he spoke to the people felt so personal and heartful. Unlike the various expected negative reactions to Junmyeon's announcement, Yixing managed to render the audience speechless.

He even managed to flawlessly explain why bringing the gems together might possibly be the solution to solving the issue and avoiding the massacre that will be carried by the empire's fleet.

It looked like everyone were simply fascinated by his words. The way he told the tale, the simple and easy understandable way he managed to define terms that never existed in the fire island's vocabulary, his soft and careful voice...

Although unhappy with the history lesson's content itself, the crowd remained silent by the time he was done.

All of these heavy facts are a lot to soak in through a single explanation. Even if Yixing did a marvelous job at making sure every detail was covered as clearly as possible.

The atmosphere was heavy, yet accepting. They don't have a choice but to adjust to the new settings. The new layer of history that they now know, a history that predates any of the history they've been taught on the island.

After Yixing was done, Jongdae walked forward, carrying the large map that shows the location of both the fire island, and the many empire islands' batch, along with coordinates and other details.

He showed that map on the platform by spreading it with his arms, then began explaining what it means in terms of their available time period. After explaining the path the empire will be taking to reach the island, his sincere facade disappeared.

Jongdae pulled out a very amateur looking sketched image of what looks like the island itself, but to it, were a few different things attached in different locations. His expression turned enthusiastic as he began explaining the idea of turning the entire island into a flying aircraft.

The people were more than confused as for the reason such a contraption would be needed, if they are all going to die from the attack anyway, but Jongdae, following Yixing's careful explanation, sounded convincing when he explained the reunion of the gems was the goal of this whole operation. And that bringing their fire gem directly into contact with any other gem would make them reconnect.

None of them understood the reference of the electrical circuit he tried to give as an example, since, well, none of them have ever seen an electrical device in action other than the fearful engine of Kyungsoo's ship.

Hearing Jongdae descibe that idea to a crowd of people made it sound even more wild than Kyungsoo remembered it to be. But at this point they've already made up their mind. With or without the help of those who consider this island to be their home, they will do their best to make it happen.

Jongdae left the crowd quite confused, but fairly faithful and curious about how turning the island into something that floats through the sky would be like, and after he stepped back, Chanyeol made it to the front of the stage wearing a confident smile.

In the gentle and calming talking manner that all of the island people are familiar with, Chanyeol did what Kyungsoo would describe as a 'pep talk'. He himself had to give a few of those during his time as a soldier of the empire.

Except unlike Kyungsoo's strict, sharp and cold structure of speaking those into existence, Chanyeol was being careful and soft.

He explained how by participating in this they will receive a chance to do something amazing. They will be a part of something that will be remembered in history even a thousand years later. They will be changing the world and saving their homes, their families, their people at the same time.

Despite not even being a native islander, Kyungsoo was getting immersed in Chanyeol's speech. He could truly feel that sensation of tingling hope building up inside him. And it was exactly what he hoped the rest of the people felt as well.

After the atmosphere was dropped, Chanyeol's words seemed to have lifted it up. Even if just a little, it was enough to turn the frustration and fear into something that could become practical.

By embarking on this mission, not only will they help save everything they've known, but this activity will help them grow and prepare to face everything that's out there. Everything they never knew existed beyond the layer of gentle white clouds surrounding the island from a distance.

Once Chanyeol was done, he announced that while they are still there, they will be answering any question that any member of the crowd might ask. And immediately a bunch of arms have been raised.

Different questions regarding different subjects of the announcement were then answered by the right person for the task. Questions about the empire's motives were answered by Junmyeon. Questions about further historical details were answered by Yixing. Questions about any of the technicalities regarding the operation of turning the island into an aircraft were taken by Jongdae, and finally, questions about the rest of the activities on the island were answered by Chanyeol.

The questioning session lasted twice as long as the announcement itself, and by the time no more arms were up in the air the sun was already hiding under the edge of the island and the sky was turning dark.

But as long as it took, Kyungsoo realized it was entirely worth it. As opposed to leaving the center of the village in confusion and fear, the people of the island seemed to be feeling quite excited about the whole ordeal. Something in the way the four group members on the platform handled this whole scene went very right.

The islanders began scattering back to their activities, which mostly included heading towards the dining room in order to help speed up the cooking process that couldn't have taken place during the announcement since the kitchen workers were present at that as well.

Kyungsoo could hear bits of conversations they were having when passing near his spot beside the sandstone platform.

Some of them talked about being upset at the council elders for hiding the truth, some were saying how scared they are. Others spoke about wanting to become a part of the operation because it could help them improve the village.

Overall, the reactions were within the group's expectations.

When Jongdae got off the platform, a bunch of children rushed towards him with excitement, and began begging him to show them his sketches and maps, talking about how they want to build cool flying objects themselves when they grow up.

And Kyungsoo felt his heart swell at the sight. He might be a little repetetive with this, but every time he saw Jongdae opening himself up towards the island and its people, he felt such a strong sense of pride build in him. He knew Jongdae was feeling the same way, too.

If to judge by the way he smiled and in a very mature and friendly tone explained even more details about his plans to the clueless children that kept shouting in excitement with each new mention of an unknown material or tool.

He spotted Chanyeol then, standing and chatting with the two hunters Kyungsoo has had the pleasure meeting, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon. The shorter of the two looked excited, while Sooyoung seemed to be pouting while talking for some reason.

Carefully, he decided to approach the trio.

"...mean you cannot join us for a hunting trip? Shouldn't it be even more of a priority now that we don't know how many more times we'll be able to eat any meat?"

He heard Sooyoung complaining as she raised and crossed her arms. Hyoyeon beside her was laughing in amusement before noticing Kyungsoo and winking at him.

"I--- I don't know if I'll be able to. There is a lot to do... And besides, you two are good enough on your own. Should I remind you of the many times I made the Cackletooths run away...?" Chanyeol responded with an apologetic smile that turned into a tease.

"Yeah! He's right! The two of us are good enough. What's stopping us for going to hunt on our own? We could get meat for everyone ourselves, easy!"

Hyoyeon chimed in with a confident grin beside Sooyoung, and now that the power balance turned against her, Sooyoung sighed in defeat and loosened her crossed arms from her chest. She turned towards Kyungsoo and quickly yanked him beside her by the arm.

"Tell them!" She whined.

But Kyungsoo saw the cheerful smiles on the faces of the pair, and turned to look at Sooyoung instead.

"I think Hyoyeon and you are amazing at what you do. Chanyeol and I didn't do anything during the hunt. If anything, I was afraid he would make too much noise and scare the prey away."

He said as if it was the most natural response, and immediately felt her arm shake off from his when she pouted displeased with the answer. Hyoyeon burst into laughter, and Chanyeol's tired eyes glistened happily when Kyungsoo made eye contact with him.

"No offense taken." Chanyeol teased Kyungsoo's diss at him, then stepped in to stand beside Kyungsoo while raising his hand and stroking the back of Kyungsoo's head.

"Fine, alright, okay, you win."

Sooyoung admitted defeat, then turned her frown into a small confident smile.

"You guys better save me a cool ass job to do when work begins." She said, then started to turn to head back, but flipped two fingers in their direction, as if to signal for them that she will be watching them. "I see everything, you gross loving flower boys."

Kyungsoo wasn't quite sure what she meant with that statement, but Chanyeol didn't wait to stick his tongue out in her direction, before leaning down and pecking Kyungsoo's top of the head.

Sooyoung glanced back and pretended to be angry again, but her pout turned into a smile when Chanyeol grinned with pride.

"Flower boys...?"

Kyungsoo questioningly turned to look up at his beloved big eared Wonder Soul, whose smile turned gentle and warm. Maybe even a little shy.

"Yes... Uh. Remember the flower crown I made for you when we went hunting?" His eyes kept averting away from Kyungsoo's initiated eye contact.

He just nodded in return.

"W-...When you give someone a flower crown you've made uh... That means basically that... You know, that you have certain feelings for them and--- You want them to know..."

Slowly Chanyeol's speech was turned into a mumbly shy disaster. Even with the sky already dark and the only light source being the little flames that spawned at the upper corners of the village's structures, Kyungsoo could see the pink hue on Chanyeol's cheeks.

So... Chanyeol giving him the flower crown was in fact a confession of his feelings towards him? And Kyungsoo didn't even know that at all?

Thinking back on that day, it kind of makes sense why everyone were complimenting him so much on that crown. Wearing a flower crown means he is loved.

"I wore it the entire day... What did it mean?" He asked Chanyeol carefully, feeling his own stomach fill with some fiery butterflies. Kyungsoo didn't even know why he's starting to feel shy about it as well.

Wearing a flower crown is nothing compared to the things the two of them have already done together.

"It meant that you... Accepted those feelings, and felt the same way..."

Chanyeol mumbled, now rubbing the back of his head and looking down at his own feet.

Honestly, Kyungsoo felt a little cheated, since he had no idea accepting and wearing the crown would have such a massive significance. He didn't know that by keeping it on his head the entire day, everyone else could see that he was... Supposedly, taken.

But at this point, he wasn't upset at all. Not even a little bit. Because he knows damn well that by the time Chanyeol had given him the flower crown, he was already fantasizing about Chanyeol. Already deep in the mud of love that filled his entire mind and heart with emotions towards that man.

If anything, he started feeling a little bad for taking off the crown that night and never putting it on again. By now it had already wilted and had to be thrown away, but if he knew just how important it is before, he wouldn't have discarded of it this easily.

Maybe he shouldn't tell all this to Chanyeol. It'd make Chanyeol feel upset at himself if he knew that he unintentionally tricked Kyungsoo into accepting his feelings. Even if Kyungsoo would have still reciprocated those same feelings anyway.

Kyungsoo will simply have to find a way to express those feelings clearly enough in return.

But for now, all he could do was grab a hold of Chanyeol's hand and gently kiss the back of it before pulling him towards the rest of the group who were already standing together to discuss the next stage of their operation.

This announcement to the people was declared as nothing less than a success. The reactions were mixed, but all of them seemed to have understood the situation they are at. The circumstance that has fallen upon them, and that by cooperating with the plan, they could change their fate for the better.

While the island's people will be heading to bed tonight, the group will have to continue working hard on the small intricate details of the plan. And most of that work will be falling on top of Jondae's shoulders.

No matter what tasks each of them receives to take care of later, when the plan is in tact, Jongdae would still be the one held responsibile for the creation, supervision, and function of whatever blueprints he will be able to bring into existence.

That very same night once the communal dinner was done, Yixing, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun have gathered a meeting with a few of the island's top knowledgable people who excell in geography, aerodynamics, and genetal technology and functionality of various tools, items and structures on the island.

While the techno minds were at work, thinking and planning, discussing and debating different uses for different materials, Yixing provided nothing more than a quick and skillful writing hand to put everything planned onto the paper in an orderly manner that could be used as the final draft for the crazy invention.

The very first to ever exist Flying Island. A mobile aircraft built out of the surface of the island itself, was to be created.

And they will have ten days to complete the renovasion and take flight before it'll be too late to execute.


	12. Chapter 12

From the young Wonder Soul children to the elderly Teachers, every person on the island was given a job to do.

Different tasks for this new operation which will secure the people's safety. Or at least try to.

Considering their time slot, they will have to give every single day of work they've got their whole. If the empire's fleet is going to be arriving in ten days, then the preparations on the island need to be done within at least eight days. So that they will have the element of surprise.

If the fleet arrives to the island's coordinates but finds nothing there, it will throw the empire off. They might consider the island gone already, or maybe consider this a failure. Which would provide enough time for the fire island to fly in a different route, straight to the to the core of the empire's island itself.

And in order to leave this location empty, they will have to be on the move at least a day before the fleet's estimated arrival. Everyone in the crew knew it took them about two days and a half to reach here, so the plan has been curated to that fact accordingly.

The stronger more capatable adults were brought to take the ship apart, smelt the metal and mold it into the correct shapes with their fire, which was then cooled off in the body of freezing cold water provided by Minseok and Junmyeon. Once the pieces were made, it was up for those with larger technical knowledge to build the secured holders before attaching the pieces.

Every little step of this process took a lot of time. Taking the piece from the ship, smelting it, measuring the shape, size, and requirements for the mold, cool it off, have the machiasm holding that piece built, then attach the piece to it.

While that group of hard workers was busy, Sehun took the lead of a few more technical island people to help build a proper steering system that'd allow him to fly the island in the right directions.

The yoke of the original ship the group arrived with was used, but to create the rest of the control wheel's settings they will have to make the wires reach a much larger scope of a distance.

Based on the shape of the island itself, along with the general direction they will be going, measured and properly sketched out by Yixing, the cockpit of the entire island as an aircraft would be located at the very edge of the village itself.

The side that's turned towards the various crops and flower fields. Since that would be the most aerodynamically efficient part of the island to keep at the front as the structure's nose.

And while the front was busy extracting every piece of wire possible from the skeleton of the metalic ship, the back was carefully creating a unique tail to the new large scale ship. With Jongdae's knowledge of ships structures, he decided that the most fitting one would be an inverted Y tail.

When asked, he explained that this tail type would give them enough freedom when it comes to turning and changing directions, while also making the most out of the fiery force they will be employing to replicate the original ship's engine.

That combined with the strange shape of the island itself, would make the brand new sandy aircraft as functional as perhaps an old Dearther type ship.

All while those complicated intricate measurements took place and started taking forms thanks to the hard working strong adults of the island, the elders and children were given different other tasks to complete.

Rather than working on anything assertive, their goal was to create and build different sorts of protective mechanisms in the village itself.

Things that will help keep them safe and unharmed inside of the village's structures when the time of collision between the islands arrives.

With guidance from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin, the children were happily filling up sacks of sand to provide even a little bit of barricading help in front of entrances. The Teachers were great help at getting everyone to thread new ropes, tie up whole nets, and sew together cloth pieces to use for contraptions.

As long as they will build enough 'traps' for possible empire soldiers to fall into in case they manage to still invade the island itself, the time they will remain in safety only increases.

However, each stage of the plan for protection takes just as long as the plan of turning the island mobile, so nobody dares slacking. Even though most of the children aren't entirely aware of just how dire the situation actually is, and how much importance rests within their very hands, there's a strong feeling of commitment coming from them.

After three days of nonstop work on all fronts, Kyungsoo's group task had dwindled and slowed. Not because they wanted to work any less, but because they were running out of the materials to create more.

Of course what they've made was impressive, and probably more than enough to provide them with plenty of options to put their created items into use, and they seemed to be pretty pleased with that. But Kyungsoo couldn't shake off that nervous atmosphere.

On the other end, Jongdae's metal work with the creation of the new aircraft's back tail was coming along nicely.

All of the pieces looked very clearly hand crafted, but they all held tight and correctly onto their hinges which are attached to the back of the island, right above the open end cave-like area from which the coffins left the island and floated away during the funerals.

That spot was carefully chosen for the sake of making sure the Wonder Souls will have enough space to use their powers when the island will be put in motion. Them standing directly below the metalic pieces will give exactly the needed push of hot air that Jongdae planned for. Or at least it should.

There's still a lot of work to do on that end, but it seems what's taking the longer to get into shape was the navigation system. Sehun's plan of keeping the yoke from the ship had to be scrapped when he and his group realized they most likely wouldn't require much of an altitude change.

Unlike real aircrafts that can bend up and down in order to fly higher or lower in the air, a whole island cannot exactly be tilted for that same goal. Especially not an island made out of sandstone and actual soft sand. It'll all just fall off.

So they've come up with a new mechanism that'll depend even more on the back part Jongdae's building onto the island. The wiring of that new system will be a tad more simple as well, and will depend a little more heavily on mouth to ear communication in real time.

It technically should work better, but at the same time, the fact that it depends on other people who will be busy with their own tasks in the days of the action is a little risky.

Kyungsoo cannot judge it though, since it got approved by Jongdae it means it's doable and useful for the plan.

The work schedule of the island had changed during these days.

Before, the days would pass by slowly, every minute stretched out, there was no pressure, no time limits, no rush... The workers in the fields would take their time and enjoy the sun, the children would be present at the classroom with their Teachers, and the elders would be researching in their tower or in the underground library... Dinner was served at the evening for everyone together...

But now every task needs to be done fast, and every task takes a lot more effort to complete. Even those who get to work in the fields cannot slack anymore. They need to gather twice as much crops in order to store it for the days of the journey, since continuing with the daily tasks while the island actually is moving would be risky. At least one thing remains... The communal dinner everyone eats together, and the bedding house.

Everyone are working hard, and it is paying off.

After five days, all of the mechanisms related to the island becoming a mobile aircraft were done. But the celebrations couldn't happen unless everything actually works. So at the evening of the fifth day of hard work, they were to conduct their first test run.

The tired yet willing adult Wonder Souls who could, gathered at the back of the island in the unique open end cave underneath the metalic tail installed onto the island. Near the entrance of the cave, stood the large box-like structure of the Talkie that was previously in the nook of the ship.

To that Talkie were many many different wires attached from different corners coming from the tunnel leading to the cave, and even from the cave's side that's open to the air.

All of the testing Wonder Souls, including Chanyeol, stood in a line underneath the tail, bent their knees, and held their arms sideways, in position to shoot out the flames from their hands.

Right by the Talkie stood Jongdae, beside him Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, along with a few more island people who came to watch the curious display.

The sun was already falling under the open edge of the cave, making the Wonder Souls look like shadowy figures standing against the pink and orange background of the sky.

"Sehun, we're ready."

Jongdae called into the only cup-shaped device attached to the Talkie machine.

Moments later, the large metalic boards building the special tail above the cave started slowly moving. The back side dorsal fin started turning left and right in pretty quick and in a large angle, while the back side of the ventral fins were slower in turning up and down.

It made a strange little sound when they moved, but nothing broke, popped out, or seemed out of the ordinary.

"Start!"

Kyungsoo heard Sehun's voice coming from the Talkie. It was strange hearing the voice come from the large box and not from the little cup device that's wired to it. Jongdae and Sehun somehow managed to pull apart those output and input cups and separate them while mainting connection.

He was impressed, to say the least, by just how much effort and innovation went into creating this magnificent yet terrifying of an aircraft.

"Alright, try it out guys, don't go in full power, we just need a stable stream of fire."

Jongdae spoke to the Wonder Souls, who all exchanged a glance with one another for a moment. Chanyeol counted down from three, and in perfect unison, all of the people in the line released the exact same sized flame backwards.

It wasn't large or strong, but it seems to be directed perfectly straight back, and stable. Looking at the Wonder Souls' faces, Kyungsoo noticed none of them look like they're straining either.

Putting this much power out and yet not at all fazed... Kyungsoo didn't realize just how strong the connection of the fire people with their powers actually is.

Suddenly he came to understand the fear of the empire from the fire people a little more. The empire's gem is an unstable mix of all six gems who remained after the separation. The light gem cannot be activated, and the ninth gem does not exist when the fire gem isn't there.

Because the fire people are staying in the proximity of their gem and only their gem at all times, they are, for lack of a better word, charged with the energy of the gem a whole lot more than the uncertain amount of energy the empire's gems produce.

If to judge by the way Yixing got exhausted so easily after using his magic a little bit to heal Kyungsoo's stomach when he heard his brother die, the fact that the Wonder Souls are so rooted to this land and their gem, gives them a huge magical power advantage over anyone else.

Kyungsoo can't even imagine what they'd be like as dangerous tools of destruction, meeting the way the empire imagined they were. Their education towards peace and acceptance as opposed to aggression and competetivity is truly what makes their incredibly powerful fire abilities even scarier. He's glad that he is standing on their side and not the other.

After a few seconds of the hot air shifting into a balance stream upwards, a large sound of a rumble started reaching everyone's ears. A few drops of sand from the surface of the island above the cave fell down like the waterfall's stream, and the ground beneath their feet shook a little.

With a thud that still wasn't strong enough to throw anyone out of balance, they began moving.

It was slow but stable. The ground was trembling very lightly, it almost felt similar to the gentle movement that Kyungsoo remembers occurs in the ship itself when it's being set in autopilot.

"Let's keep it up for a minute more!"

Jongdae called out and clasped his hands together. His voice sounded more than just excited. When Kyungsoo glanced over, he noticed the bright hopeful and victorious shine in Jongdae's eyes.

He must be truly happy and relieved to see this giant island become an actual moving aircraft. Kyungsoo would have never imagined he'd be seeing anything like this happen. But well, just the fact that he is there at all means he's seen a whole bunch of things he never imagined.

"Jongdae, everything smooth? I'm going to try and turn now." Sehun's voice was heard from the Talkie box, and Jongdae quickly brought the wired device to his mouth.

"Yes, no errors occured yet. Please do."

He replied in a hopeful yet serious tone, and kept watching with anticipation as the metalic back part of the dorsal fin started turning to the right. Which means their direction should be turning to the left.

And, to everyone's expectations and hopes, they could all sense the gentle shift in the direction. The view behind the Wonder Souls pushing out the flames slowly turned left, just as it should.

"YES! IT'S WORKING!!" Jongdae shouted in excitement, punching the air in front of him with a victorious grin. Murmurs of happiness and relief spread between the people who were watching the ordeal taking place.

"Sehun, we've done it."

He spoke into the machine with a wide smile across his lips, and only received a heartful laughter from Sehun in return.

Moments later he instructed the Wonder Souls to stop the flames, and everyone carefully watched around themselves when the island-aircraft lingered in motions for a few seconds more until the pushing force completely disappeared.

Everyone were ecstatic from the success, and Kyungsoo felt the atmosphere and energy rise high with the happiness that took over them all.

Now there were only a few more things left to take care of before the island will be ready to... Fly. Just thinking about it still feels wild to Kyungsoo. But he welcomed Chanyeol with opened arms and a smile into a large hug when he returned to the cave's entrace from the edge.

"Jongdae is a genius!"

Chanyeol called out with a grin while Kyungsoo's arms were wrapped around him, hands stroking his head with affection.

"That he is." Kyungsoo replied with a smile, and by the time the sky's shades turned darker, the cave has been emptied.

Jongdae was more than proud to announce to everyone during the dinner that so far, the construction work on the tail has been successful, and that the island was indeed, turned into an actual flying aircraft.

And after the happy cheers he continued by explaining how this is still not yet the end of their work, that there are more things to finish before they'll be able to depart away from this location and begin the actual operation itself.

The next two days received the focus of a different task. Now that most of the technicalities are in place, it was time for the island to prepare for a physical invasion. Just in case.

Work in the fields has been increased in order to keep up a fitting supply of food for the people during the days of the journey, and all of the ropes, nets, and various other items that were created by the children and the Teachers were to be put in use.

Mostly with local supervision, the village started getting barricaded and booby trapped. Contraptions that are fairly easy to avoid for those who know they're there. A lot of those were similar to the hunting traps Kyungsoo remembers seeing Chanyeol, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon build in the jungle.

The purpose of these isn't necessarily to hurt anyone, but rather slow them down enough to save time for the people of the island to prepare even a little bit before an actual encounter with any unknown outsider.

On one of the general breaks, after hours of working on different rope ties and knots since the morning with a group of children and teens, Kyungsoo used his free time to sit in the shade on top of the sandstone platform at the center of the village.

He examined his hands after the consistant work in crafts, and noticed a few callus spots where his fingers and palm meet.

This isn't going to stop him at all. They're so close to being prepared best to their abilities to the big plan. A little bit of an inconvenience isn't going to stop his will to ensure the safety of this island.

While sinking in thoughts, suddenly a new sound echoed between the different structures of the village and right into his ears. He was confused at first, because it was a singular hit of sound.

But moments later another hit-like sound came to him. It didn't sound like something was happening to any person, the slap wasn't of actual skin, but rather something rather soft that'd provide such strange echo.

He stood up from his shady spot and began touring the village to find the source of the noise and make sure everything is alright. Who would have thought Kyungsoo will ever become the type of person to actually seek the source of an issue to fix it on his own. As a soldier if he wasn't told to fis his own issues those wouldn't be taken care of either.

Shortly after turning around one of the structures, Kyungsoo heard a commotion of children gawking. More of the strange hitting sound, and a lot of laughter.

Another step forward revealed to Kyungsoo the exact reason he heard those noises.

He saw a group of children of various ages running around and kicking a ball made of tightly tied cloth pieces from one to another. Most of them were moving only within a rectangle shape drawn roughly onto the sand like a field, and some of the smaller ones were standing a little further from the limited space and watching in awe, maybe cheering.

Along with all the children, he spotted two familiar men. Jongin and Minseok were there as well, running around, laughing and kicking the ball around with the rest of the kids.

At first Kyungsoo was mostly surprised at this strange game the group was participating in. Who knew kicking a cloth ball between one another would be an activity that results with so much laughter?

He made his way to stand together with the smaller children at the side of the game's space, and watched along with them.

The game was fairly fast paced, and it took Kyungsoo a bit to understand what exactly was the goal and why everyone were running around in the sand all the time, but seeing just how much joy everyone participating were sharing... How naturally the children welcomed both Jongin and Minseok into their circle of trusted people... How attached both Jongin and Minseok got to the kids, to the island...

Even with the dark and scary situation looming, all of them played around without a care in the world.

Kyungsoo felt himself getting to the verge of emotional deep inside. Jongin and Minseok have given so much of themselves to this island, they put their hearts and trust into these people, these children they're playing with are like the successors of their own future... It's very heartwarming.

However he was yanked out of his state of emotional softness when one of the kids on the game's field spotted him and called his name out loud.

All of the participants turned to look at him when the kid ran over to him and grabbed onto his hand with an excited smile.

"Kyungsoo! Come play with us! This is so much fun!" He grinned and started pulling Kyungsoo by the hand towards the roughly sketched rectangle game space drawn in the sand.

From behind him the rest of the kids began cheering and rushing to Kyungsoo as well, trying to tug on his body and clothes to pull him faster.

Kyungsoo wasn't so sure if he wanted to participate in such a game. It looks tiring, and he needs to save the energy for the rest of the tasks the island needs to complete. So out of hesitation, he tried to pull back and remain outside of the game's boundaries.

But when he looked at Jongin and Minseok, both sweaty and breathing fast, yet smiling happily in Kyungsoo's direction to approve of the invitation, he started questioning himself.

The two of them were working just as hard as he was all these days to make sure everything is going according to plan, and yet they are still spending this time, this effort, this energy to play with the children and have fun.

Why should he not do it as well? What's holding him back? Who is he saving this experience for? If he wouldn't do it right now, he might never get the chance to do anything like this again. What is he so afraid of?

In a change of heart, Kyungsoo turned his apologetic hesitation into a confident smile, and stepped into the game's field with the rest of the squealing happy children.

After joining them, he didn't do too well. Running around and trying to kick the cloth ball was hard and very exhausting. He could feel his energy plummeting down the longer he stayed.

But at the same time, his heart was dancing in happiness. Spending that energy, sweating, running, shouting, laughing, it was so worth it. The children were ecstatic. Jongin and Minseok were doing even more.

They began goofing around, falling over and tumbling down, bringing children down carefully to the sand with them to fake themselves getting injured in a very extreme and joking manner, which made the children highly amused with the simple humor.

Everyone were having such a good time, and genuinely enjoying themselves. For quite a while of playing, not a single thought about the fact that this island is in the middle of being turned into an aircraft crossed his mind.

Kyungsoo decided that this is exactly the essence of this island. This joy, this fearless display of bliss, innocence, activity... This purity of genuinely loving each other's company and living life, making memories worth remembering...

All of those children playing are probably not even fully aware of just how dangerous everything around them is. Just how deadly might be the result of the whole operation they're trying to work on every single day... And yet, they live in the moment, and they make the best out of it.

Jongin and Minseok too, remove all of the burden off their shoulders at least for the time they spend with the children, because deep down, Kyungsoo knows they too wished they could be children playing happily with a ball of cloth and enjoying their lives, instead of being forced into harsh and cold military discipline from the moment they learned how to walk.

This is so much more meaningful than simply playing a fun game.

This is exactly what life is all about. This is the freedom every person should feel when growing up. This is the time for the children to make the memories that will shape them into better adults.

This is the reason they are risking their lives to make sure this island remains in tact, and safe. Because these children building memories of playing with Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Jongin, will grow up knowing peace and warmth. They will become better adults than Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Jongin ever were.

So yes. Kyungsoo could spare his time, efforts, and energy to participate in a game. Even if he wasn't doing any good, letting go for a little while, letting loose and simply enjoying the moment was everything.

Eventually, the game was stopped due to one of the Teachers who came around and saw the commotion. She laughed at first when the small children who stood and watched ran up to her in excitement, but managed to calm the spirits down and cease the game.

It was already evening when Minseok, Kyungsoo and Jongin were waving the kids goodbye as the Teacher led them to the dining room to finish their days with a good meal before bed.

When the coast was clear, the trio glanced between one another and began laughing. They were all sweaty, covered in sand and little marks of the children clinging onto them during the game, but damn was it amazing.

"Thanks for joining Kyungsoo! Pretty cool, right?"

Minseok grinned happily, his already curled and fluffy black hair was turned in all directions and his back was drenched in sweat.

"They are so adorable. They talk so much, they're so smart, they love showing me so many things about this place. One of them even showed me their pet uh---... Snail, I think it was called." Jongin began talking, his long silky brown hair stuck to his face and neck, yet also frazzled from movement.

"It was so small!" He put his finger out and pointed at it with his other finger. "And it crawled so slowly on my finger, but the kid was so excited and kept encouraging it to continue." His excited posture shifted into a calmer standing pose, and he ran a hand over his forehead.

"These kids are something else, man. Their hearts are huge, and they are being taught how to love... How amazing."

Jongin finished talking, and Kyungsoo felt a drop of sweat slowly running down his own neck. At least the breeze was gentle and pleasant, a little colder now that the sky is starting to darken at the end of the day.

"I hope we could stay here for a long time." Minseok spoke, looking up at the view of the colorful sky around them, and then towards the direction of the dining room.

Both Minseok and Jongin then approached Kyungsoo on both sides, and half-hugged him from the side before smacking a hand over his back in a friendly manner.

"See you at dinner, thanks again for the game, even though you sucked!"

Jongin called out with a playful grin as the two of them began making their way back into the village. Kyungsoo saw Minseok nudge Jongin's side with his elbow after his last commant, but the two of them then just began laughing again before disappearing behind one of the structures.

On the ground beside him stood the cloth ball, and next to it the remains of the gaming field. There were too many footsteps to even recognize this shape was supposed to be a rectangle. But Kyungsoo felt warm inside.

He had so much fun playing. Even if his body is now sore. He felt so refreshed... Seeing the children smile, laugh, run around, enjoy the game... Seeing his own friends enjoying just as much.

He loves this game. He loves the sand. He loves this island. He loves these children, and he loves his friends.

While being himself, being free, being who he really is on this island, he learned to love himself, too. He loves his life, he loves who he currently is.

This love is what will save this island. Because it's the only thing the empire lacks. Love.

\-----

They've done everything they could to ensure that things on the island will remain in tact and functioning properly even through constant movement. On the technical level, the island is ready to depart and begin the journey towards the empire.

Uniting the gems back together means they'll have to catch the empire by surprise. Leaving an empty spot where the fire island once was, and coming straight for the core like a fleet of their own.

A fleet made out of soft sand and pretty flowers.

The morning of the actual beginning of their journey was more than stressful. Not because of the fear that something in the mechanism or the system will break, but rather the fear of... Well, going on such an extreme adventure with so much unknown.

Kyungsoo made a final check up tour around the village, checking all of ropes, all of nets and cloth pieces that were carefully tied into contraptions for safety. Activity on the island will clearly have to cease at least until it is confirmed to be safe to roam even while the island's in movement.

So most of the people remained either in the bedding house, the class, or in the dining hall. Those are secure locations that are built strong enough that no harm will be done to them even in high speeds. Plus they have the highest chances of still being socially functioning with other activities.

The only people on the island who were located somewhere else, out and about even when it was time to sit still inside safe structures, were Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, the rest of the crew, and a few more adult Wonder Souls.

When Kyungsoo arrived at the improvised cockpit of this gigantic sandy aircraft, he could tell immediately that just like himself, not many of his friends managed to get any sleep the previous night.

Sehun was sitting in the strangely constructed room made out of a mix of ship mechanics and electronics, wires, and buttons, but also a bunch of wooden poles, cloth pieces and ropes. It looked like a mismatch of materials somehow bound together to create a space that makes sense.

Within that tent-like room were also two elders who were discussing something with Yixing in the back, and Junmyeon, who was standing beside Sehun and watching with patient silence how Sehun's conducting a list of tests on all of the equipment in front of him.

He knew that at the back of the island aircraft, at the bottom, right within the open cave, were the groups of Wonder Souls ready to embody a fiery engine, including Chanyeol, Jongdae on the rewired Talkie, and Minseok. Who will be able to provide instant cooling in case anything goes wrong with the fire's use beneath the metalic tail attached to the island's skeletal stone structure.

The atmosphere in the air was tense and high on pressure resulted from the unknown they are facing.

Previously, the test run turned successful, but it only lasted a short period of time, and not even at the full power that they'll be using for the whole length of the journey. So the stakes are high.

At least Kyungsoo knows that all of the adult Wonder Souls that'll be taking a part in the 'engine shifts' will have enough food to eat from the supply whenever their time is up, enough time between the shifts to rest and recharge their energy, and even a readied medical care center of Teachers at the base of the tower.

"Everyone are ready back here Sehun. Let us know when it's time."

Jongdae's voice came from what looked like an internal piece that belongs to the Talkie originally. To it, was the actual input cup-shaped device connected by a wire.

In between a few clicks and final checks of some settings, Sehun grabbed onto it.

"Jongdae, I'm going to check the fins again. Starting with dorsal."

If in the previous test, Kyungsoo was able to see the fins of the tail moving directly, this time he got to see what Sehun actually does in order to make them move. He generally knows how to fly a ship if he has to, but he was never taught how to fly an entire island.

Everything in this sytem works different than normal, and Sehun still managed to make it all function properly and learn how to control it like an expert. Truly, the best pilot Kyungsoo could have hoped to have.

He watched Sehun turn a few switches on, then hold onto a strange crescent shaped handle and twist it to the left.

"It turned right!" Jongdae's voice called out from the Talkie piece. Sehun turned switches off, then others on, and twisted the handle to the right. "Now left!"

With an exhale of relief Sehun quickly switched all of the little levers off and instead pressed two other buttons. Some more clicks, switches and turns later, with Jongdae's voice reporting the up and down movement of each of the individual ventral fins, the tests were done.

Sehun grabbed onto the Talkie's device with one hand, while using the other to do the last few adjustments of angles. Yixing, who finally returned to the front of the make-shift cockpit, spread a large detailed map against one of the cloth walls, and attached it with a few little pins.

"Everything is ready. Whatever you do back there, just keep me updated. Stopping or slowing down wouldn't be an issue, I just need to know about it ahead of time."

Sehun explained into the device while glancing sideways at the map Yixing had just finished hanging. The two of them exchanged an understanding nod, and Yixing stepped up to the front beside Junmyeon.

"Yes, yes, Mr.Pilot!" Jongdae's voice sounded playful and happy.

Which on one hand, was a little bit unnecessary. Considering just how serious and intricate this situation is, making fun of it or taking it with anything less than utmost seriousness was a little disrespectful to the hard effort of everyone involved.

But on the other hand, knowing that mechanic Jongdae's able to throw a smile out means everything must be going well in his end. So it was a good sign.

"Are you ready?" Jongdae's playfulness eased back into focus.

"Yes." Sehun replied with a hand on the crescent shaped handle.

"Starting the flame in... Three..."

Kyungsoo felt the atmosphere thickening quickly. The inside of this strange tent was suddenly very stuffed and thick. It might just be the general stress everyone are sharing at the moment. Maybe the silent anticipation.

"Two..."

Sehun's facial expression sharpened as he looked forward at the view of the island's sharpest tip and the large endless skies around it in every direction. His brows furrowed with intensity.

"One..."

Junmyeon's palm was gripping tightly onto the very edge of the cloth tied around Sehun's arm. Although it wasn't a direct physical contact between them, which was something Junmyeon looked like he clearly needed out of nervousness, it was close enough.

"Small flames starting now!"

Jongdae announced over the Talkie, and Kyungsoo remembered how unique and strange the line of Wonder Souls creating flames behind them looked like when he was present during the test run.

All of the thick air that was locked inside the half opened tent-cockpit-room mishmash suddenly vanished.

Kyungsoo felt the soft sand rumble under his feet, and moments later, a breeze starting blowing against his face from the front.

It took him a second, but he quickly enough realized that it wasn't just a breeze. It was the actual movement of the island pushing through the air and moving forward.

What he knew as a stable ground beneath him, despite it being made out of sand that causes his feet to sink and make moving around a lot more physically challenging, was now in a state of constant very subtle rumble.

There weren't any hard shakes, nothing was quite trembling, or noticably moving. Things that were balanced on top of flat surfaces remained fairly stable other than the initial little jerk that signalled the beginning of the movement itself.

A while of tense silence later, Sehun began clicking and turning different switches on and off, turning the direction of the handle to the side only a little bit. But it was enough for the island to begin very slowly changing the exact direction to which it was heading.

The speed of this new aircraft wasn't fast, but even if they were only advancing at a speed similar to one of a person running as quickly as possible, which is still barely anything compared to the speed of the normal empire ships, it was incredible.

It felt surreal. Feeling that same buzz Kyungsoo's familiar with from the ship, but emitting from the island itself.

Minutes of further silence later, Sehun straightened the direction once more, switching all of the buttons and levers back to their original state, which Kyungsoo by now knew it means he's bringing the fins at the back of the island's tail back to the neutral straight position.

One of clouds which were located ahead of them in the path started getting bigger and bigger, then engulfed the nose of the island and proceeded to look like it's swallowing the island whole.

A gush of cold wind flew over them inside the tent when the island came to their location, but moments later, the cold vanished, and the cloud kept passing over the rest of the island.

Passing through clouds wasn't anything too special for Kyungsoo and the crew, since all of them know very well how to meneuver through much thicker, much more deadly storm clouds that wrap around the empire island as a protective shield.

But crossing this cloud, out in the open, feeling its chill, the damp of its air, the direct impact of such a minor natural phenomenon head on, was pretty amazing.

"Set us on track."

Sehun broke the silence by talking into the device.

"We've done it." His tone changed into something much more emotional as a smile took over his lips.

Junmyeon's nervous and curious eyes eased and his lips curved into a smile of his own as he leaned down from behind Sehun and planted warm kisses on the back of his head. Yixing's sigh of relief soon turned into a laughter of pride.

"Yes!!!"

Jongdae's loud shout of excitement was accompanied by the sounds of clapping and happy cheers coming from the people occupying the cave under the tail, at the very back end of the island.

They've done it... They made this crazy island aircraft work.

Kyungsoo felt his heart fill with warmth and relief. All their hard work and efforts paid off. This stage of their mission has been completed.

They still have many more stages to get through in order to make it to the empire prepared, but it's a start. It's a push of a success in the right direction after a series of failures.

For the next several hours, nobody moved in or out from the locations they had during the departure. Just to make sure nothing will suddenly break or fall apart in the middle, while it's still only the beginning.

But eventually, after everything kept going as smooth as they hoped, for hours in a row, the tension and worry about being mobile on the surface of the island had faded.

People started leaving the structures of the village to look at a view they probably haven't seen before. Did any of the villagers ever see the clouds passing by this quickly? Have any of them ever felt the ground rumble under their feet?

Other than knowing that this segment of their operation was a success, Kyungsoo knew that soon enough, Chanyeol will be pulled off from the duty of providing a constant stable flame as part of the engine's system. And he could barely wait to exchange this happiness with him.

As expected, after a shift of about eight whole hours in which Chanyeol had to continuously create a stable flame behind him in order to... 'Be an engine', he received his well deserved break.

Kyungsoo was waiting at the exit of the tunnel that leads in and out of the cave, holding a basket filled with fruits and vegetables, watching quietly as different people pass by. Either walking into the tunnel in order to switch another Woner Soul's job, or walking out of the tunnel looking exhausted.

It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to recognize his own beloved giant walking out. Slow yet large steps, hair frazzled, and fairly wrecked from the hard work.

As tired as he looked, Chanyeol's eyes lit up quite a lot when he noticed Kyungsoo was there. His exhausted frown turned into a wide smile, and his steps quickened until he made it to the exit.

"Hi." Kyungsoo greeted with a small smile.

"Hey!"

The two of them stood there in front of one another for a few moments. Kyungsoo's eyes scanned over Chanyeol's body. He was a little damp with sweat, and had a few marks of... Not quite burns, but rather a light singe on his cheek and arms.

Chanyeol's arms... Kyungsoo got lost staring at them. After putting a lot of effort through them for hours, they looked bulky, veiny and even more refined than they normally already are.

He heard Chanyeol clear his throat after a while, which was when he realized he will probably never be reaching his heart's content when looking at Chanyeol. He'll always want to see more.

But Chanyeol's cough was a signal for his heart to start beating with slight embarrassment already. So instead of saying anything more, Kyungsoo simply spread his arms sideways and upwards to give Chanyeol a wordless invitation for a hug.

Which the giant took without hesitation.

He grinned in amusement before diving in and wrapping his arms all around Kyungsoo, receiving just as much of a loving embrace in return, and even a few kisses along the side of his head where Kyungsoo could reach.

"Ah... I feel so much better already."

Chanyeol's deep voice vibrated from him onto Kyungsoo's body in the tight hug. He took advantage of that and stroked the back of Chanyeol's head with his palm for several moments.

"Let's get you a proper break. You've worked hard. Well done." Nothing wrong with praising Chanyeol, right? Especially when it is evidently true and accurate. He really did work hard. And he really did do a good job while at it. He deserves it.

When they pulled back from the hug, Kyungsoo found Chanyeol's cheeks and tips of his adorably large ears flushed in pink while his eyes glistened with emotions.

He heard a small 'Thanks' when they began walking calmly towards the fields.

What better way to relax than to lay down in the flower fields that are now utilized as the nose of the ship.

On their way there, Kyungsoo told Chanyeol all about how things work under Sehun's control as the pilot that flies this entire island forward with his own Air Carrier powers along with the fiery engine.

After mostly Chanyeol devoured the delicious goods in the basket hungrily, the two of them placed the basket aside and lied down on the bed of soft flowers beside each other.

Kyungsoo stared up at the sky for a while, watching how quickly the clouds above are passing, and enjoying the gentle breeze created by the stable movement of the ship forward. Technically, Chanyeol and him are now within Sehun's scope. But from that distance they couldn't possibly be an issue.

When glancing to the side, he realized that Chanyeol's eyes were shut. He wasn't asleep, but he was in a very relaxed state where he just needed to let his body rest and ease down from the intense effort he put into turning his energy into fire.

"How are the kids doing?"

Chanyeol's voice was soft and airy, carried with the wind in a pleasant tone. Even while being this exhausted, all he thinks about are the rest of the people on the island. Kyungsoo almost felt like it was unfair of him to worry so much about others compared to how much he worries about himself.

"They're doing well. They've got Baekhyun and Jongin with them." Kyungsoo hummed in return, while his hand naturally slid over Chanyeol's wrist, and he began gently massaging the muscles in the area. They felt tense.

Chanyeol chuckled lightly and Kyungsoo could hear he was smiling when he mumbled something about how the children must be fine if these two goofballs are there.

And the two of them fell into another peaceful period of silence.

Kyungsoo never knew just how intimate and meaningful silence can be. Especially when that silence is spent with a person so dear to his heart. It's comfortable. It's soothing. It's the security of knowing that they want to be with one another even for the sake of doing absolutely nothing.

Even if they're thinking about completely different things quietly, the fact that they do it together is what makes it so special. Though Kyungsoo would love to know what Chanyeol's thinking of.

He glanced sideways once more, letting his head fall to the side and look at the profile of Chanyeol's face. His fingers were still pressing gentle patterns over Chanyeol's arm. He is so beautiful.

The slope of his nose, the little beauty mark off to the side, his pretty shaped lips... His jaw, his adorable ears that make him look so childlike despite being huge... His eyelashes softly swaying with the wind...

Chanyeol is everything Kyungsoo considers good in the world. Not only on the outside, but on the inside too.

He'd never reach the end of the list if he tried using words to describe just how much good there is within Chanyeol. He's like a gem of his own... Like a beautiful flower growing in a field. But not just any flower, The most beautiful one. The one that catches the eye immediately, yet is so rare that when you don't see it, you miss it in your vision.

Even when he's so exhausted, he looks like he's blooming.

Flowers... Blooming...

Kyungsoo's mind turned around to remember the flower crown Chanyeol had made for him on their hunting trip with Sooyoung and Hyoyeon. How he got complimented, and how only later he found out how meaningful it is to receive a hand made flower crown from someone.

It's a symbol for a confession of the heart, the truth of love, that makes whoever wears it feel adorned and fancy. Love, much like flowers, makes people beautiful.

Wait... Has Kyungsoo... Even told Chanyeol that he loves him?

Well, Chanyeol hasn't quite said it verbally either, but he expresses it with every breath he takes, every smile he shoots in Kyungsoo's direction, every kiss he plants against his skin and every time he makes Kyungsoo's body experience the pure bliss of pleasure in the hidden hours of the night.

Those are things Kyungsoo is, or at least hopes that he is doing for Chanyeol too. Chanyeol himself was the one who taught Kyungsoo that love doesn't necessarily come through words. And it made Kyungsoo feel a lot more comfortable expressing that feeling without depending on it.

But... Chanyeol had made his confession official with the bravery of making Kyungsoo a flower crown.

Kyungsoo hasn't done anything of that sort in return.

And what better time will there be than now? While they're both lying in the fields of flowers and just breathing, just existing with one another and enjoying the company?

With new found determination, Kyungsoo pulled himself upwards, and sat in the grass. Looking around him, he knew he doesn't need to worry. The field is filled with different flowers of many shapes and colors.

Using the knowledge he'd achieved by learning how to weave a basket, how to create ropes, and how to tie even the most intricate of knots, he started plucking out flowers from the field. Singular flowers which he knows have more flower friends surrounding them, so he wouldn't accidentally take a flower that's one of a kind.

With a pile of long stemmed little to larger flowers spread on his leg in order, he began attempting to make it work.

It took several failed tries to tie the stems together until he figured out where to insert each piece and how to make sure it all holds together without falling apart.

Quite some time later, in which Chanyeol was still just, lying on the field and breathing with his eyes shut, Kyungsoo was done. The crown was definitely large enough for Chanyeol's fluffy haired head, and although it didn't look as beautiful as the one Chanyeol made for him, it had flowers. And that's all that matters, right?

Oddly enough, Kyungsoo had to pause before touching Chanyeol awake from his state of relaxation. He felt weirdly nervous and shy about this for a reason he couldn't understand. Maybe it's because he now knows what giving this to Chanyeol would actually mean.

He exhaled deeply, then very gently placed the flower crown over Chanyeol's head.

Chanyeol immediately felt the touch of a foreign object against his head, and opened his eyes. Making eye contact with Kyungsoo wasn't very helpful, because Kyungsoo simply stared at him with subtle nervousness. Wondering if he'll discover what it is.

Slowly Chanyeol's hand rose up to his head, and he carefully grabbed onto the crown and felt it between his fingers. His eyes widened in surprise quite quickly, and he sat himself up as well in order to examine it properly in his hands.

Kyungsoo felt like all of the nerves on his body were overworking. He was tingly and shy. He knew the crown wasn't as good of a quality as a crown made by someone who knows nature way better than he does, but he hoped Chanyeol would at least understand what it is.

It seemed like he did.

Because after the initial shock of staring at the item in his hands, Chanyeol's head turned to Kyungsoo. His eyes glazed with a thick veil of tears, and his cheeks and ears as pink and bright as the flowers in the crown itself. Kyungsoo's heart thumped loudly.

Without saying a word, Chanyeol practically pounced onto Kyungsoo, wrapping him in a hug and pressing his head over Kyungsoo's shoulder while pushing him backwards on the grass and lying on top of him with the entirety of his much larger body.

The hug was tight and hot. It was shaky, and Kyungsoo knew it wasn't because of the island's rumble.

He could feel just how emotional Chanyeol actually was from realizing he had been given a flower crown. But also from the intense turmoil of emotions he's generally going through with everything that's changing around the island, from the scary plan with an unknown end result, and the exhaustion of working so hard for everyone's sake.

"Chanyeolie... It's okay... Do you like it?"

Kyungsoo asked softly, wrapping his own arms around Chanyeol and stroking his head in order to calm him down. He tried comforting him back into relaxation although he felt pretty squeezed under the weight of Chanyeol's giant body lying directly on top of his own.

He wasn't crying, Kyungsoo couldn't hear him weep, but after a few moments of silence Chanyeol raised his torso above Kyungsoo. With flushed cheeks and teary eyes, he stared down at Kyungsoo. His lips quivering.

Ah... So the reason Chanyeol isn't saying anything is because he must fear he really will cry if he opens his mouth.

He is so cute. Kyungsoo loves him. He has to know that by now, right?

"You're amazing. It looks good on you."

Kyungsoo took it upon himself to become the soothing force to help Chanyeol relax. So he giggled lightly and smiled up at his Wonder Soul giant with warmth.

Easily enough he trailed his hands up and over Chanyeol's chest, gently cupping his face in order to stroke his cheeks with his thumbs in a circular pattern.

"...I love you."

Chanyeol spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, choked back in his throat as his eyes only began sparkling even more with another layer of tears filling them up.

Hearing those words coming from Chanyeol threw Kyungsoo's heart into an insane leap inside of his own chest. He felt all of the butterflies in his stomach, which were bumping into the walls from the inside, suddenly get released, and instead, a warmth strong like fire was lit through his entire body.

Kyungsoo's smile grew wider until he could barely see anything beyond his squinted wet eyes, and his cheeks stretched up.

Somehow, a strange and slightly awkward cough-like chuckle came out of his throat, and another, and then honest heartful laughter. All while he was grinning up at Chanyeol hovering above him, and stroking his cheeks.

He felt his own face heat up before making direct eye contact with Chanyeol once more.

"I love you." Kyungsoo replied in a voice that came from deep down.

Less than a second later, he pulled himself up and pressed his lips to Chanyeol's. Wrapping his arms around his neck and letting the both of them fall back down onto the grass, glued in a kiss that kept growing more and more passionate the longer it lasted. And he didn't plan on stopping it any time soon.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on a bed of soft grass in the flower field at the edge of the island. On the nose of the island aircraft.

From that moment, through the dinner, into bed, and back out into the sun the next morning, the flower crown Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol didn't leave his head. He kept wearing it with pride everywhere he went. Flaunted it to everyone he talked to.

Kyungsoo wasn't going to argue with that. Although he found himself smiling to himself a lot more often whenever he thought of the bizarre view of Chanyeol intensely creating fire from his hands while wearing a soft flower crown.

But that truly is what Chanyeol is.

Intense like the fire of a burning heart, yet gentle like the flowers that bloom when the skies are clear.

No matter how much the world will change when they make the gems reunite, Kyungsoo knew he will be where Chanyeol is. He will go where Chanyeol goes.

Soon enough everything will change. Everything except the way his heart is beating to Chanyeol's drum.


	13. Chapter 13

The changing of the route to get the island aircraft to the empire undetected worked. The fleet hasn't arrived to the moving island even on the fourteenth day from the moment Seungsoo announced it.

The people of the island didn't even seem to worry about that at all, like they all frogot about it supposed to be happening because of how everything else has been going on, how busy they were. How they are living on a mobile piece of land flying through the air.

But Kyungsoo and his crew were on higher alert the entire day just to make absolutely sure that nothing was coming their way.

This will be the very last full day the island gets to spend... Well, being just a fire island.

Within half a day more, it will no longer be what it currently is any more.

The two days and a half journey was almost all the way through. What will they be met with when they return to the empire's territory?

They will most likely be seeing the artificially created storms that surround the entire perimeter of all the islands together. The greys and browns being the major colors that adorn all of the islands that are a part of the empire... The unstable pink glowing crystal-shaped gem sticking out from the bottom of each of those islands.

There won't be any sun. Barely any light. No people anywhere on the surface, if they even get to see it at all, and no visible structures either. Just tall rocky mountains larger than the entirety of the fire island, darkened jungles, and dirt.

Thinking about the view Kyungsoo remembers of the empire from the outside, he realized how efficient it is to keep the island looking that way. At first glance, one would assume it's completely desolate of people. Empty. Like it's never been touched by a human before.

So even though all that protection is entirely unnecessary, it is well executed and believable.

Will all of those things still be there? It's been well over two months since he last saw those grim details. Or perhaps after all the conflict the information they uncovered had stirred, things will be looking different than the way Kyungsoo remembers them?

Sadly, Kyungsoo won't have anybody to confide about these questions with. Because he had to spend the night between their second and third days of flight alone.

Chanyeol was to be taking a night shift at the back of the island. They knew it was necessary, and shouldn't be avoided or skipped over. As much as they wanted to spend that possible last night ever together, neither of them wanted Chanyeol to be exempt from the routine just because of their selfish wish.

Besides, while everyone at the back of the island aircraft could continue switching shifts and doing heir duty in parts, Sehun at the front had to be present at all times. Even when sleeping during the nights he had to remain in the make-shift cockpit in case anything will suddenly go awry.

He wasn't there alone, of course. And had enough supplies if he ever wanted to eat anything and more. But it's still a heavy responsibility to tackle. The entire island is quite literally, in his hands.

At least the locals seemed to be handling the situation exceptionally well.

They continued their teaching routines with the younger members of their society as usual, only improving it with the new information and helpful steps to take according to the explanations given by the crew.

Along with the normal studying sessions, they taught the youngsters how to activate all of the contraptions they've worked hard on creating themselves from scratch. They taught them a few protective moves they could use in case a stranger is approaching them with harmful intentions, carefully preparing them for every possibility.

But most importantly, they never stopped repeatedly making sure everyone understands that they are never going to use their powers to cause harm. Even if they were to get stressed or be in danger, there are ways to use the fire and make it helpful instead of harmful.

Kyungsoo found that amazing. Even when their own lives might be at risk, the Teachers and Wonder Souls would never allow themselves to become aggressive.

He was afraid that changing the world around them would cause a shift in their behaviour, but it seems that the Teachers on the island have already realized that it might be just so, and decided to convey even more boldly within their teaching, that violence is never the answer.

It made Kyungsoo feel relieved, but also be at awe. When seeing how important the peace is for the people of the island, even in such dire times, he felt even more confidently than before that he was doing the right thing.

These principles being inserted so deeply within the fire people's beings, their hearts and minds, are going to remain exactly the one thing that will survive no matter what. He's going to make sure of that.

Kyungsoo's ideal life after the gems reuniting, would be the empire changing its ways to become an extension of the fire people's legacy.

He wants to see the empire islands under the sun. He wants the people to explore the jungles, to build homes on the surface, to farm and let the heat of the sun color the crops and give them flavor.

He wants to turn all of the military efforts into technology advancements. He wants to let the people grow with love, and not fear. He wants everyone to learn the history of how humans were brought back together despite their differences, instead of a punishment that lasted a thousand years.

He wants to see no more difference between those who have powers and those who don't. He wants to help all of the poor souls that were sent down to the surface of the cracked earth and give them back everything they've never had because of selfish prejudice.

He wants to explore the world, both in the sky and on the surface of the earth. Maybe find even more islands that have been disconnected and were possibly occupied by new civilizations just like the fire people.

But most importantly, he wants, no... He wishes deeply and strongly, that none of his friends, that Chanyeol, wouldn't have to die at the age of thirty any more. There is just so much more to this world than what any of them have ever been exposed to... He wants to make the world, the island, and everything else be something worth living for.

Kyungsoo knows well enough that this is just a fairy tale fantasy in his mind. The ultimate best reality that could ever possibly exist. Even though it's just a wish. A hope.

There is nothing to pray for if he wants these things to actually exist and become a reality. If he wishes to see the world be a certain way, he will have to make it be that way himself. There are no real forces that control the life on earth anymore. Only people.

A thousand years ago they might have existed, but there is no earth anymore for them to take care of. Things will have to be done by people, for people. This is how reality has been, and will continue being.

And that is exactly what he plans to do. Reuniting the gems together is merely the first step to ensure the safe start for the rest of the world to change.

Even if the fire people come in peace, after a thousand years of propoganda against them, the empire's society wouldn't be able to simply... Well, change what they think towards them overnight.

At least not realistically. But who knows, maybe reuniting the gems will help those war obsessed lunatics rearrange their minds.

He spent way too long thinking way too much. By the time he finally managed to shut his eyes and fall asleep, he had to be woken up to welcome the new day.

The day of the expected arrival at the empire islands.

When he left the bedding house after his morning hygienic routine in the showers, he saw Chanyeol and the group of other Wonder Souls approach. All looking exhausted to the point of having to drag their feet against the sand in order to walk forward.

His eyes immediately detected the flower crown still placed on top of Chanyeol's head. It was amusing, seeing someone looking this tired, yet wearing a flower crown on top of their messy haired head. Let alone that it looked like the flowers already started wilting.

Kyungsoo was more than eager to greet his beloved, but from the dark circles under his eyes and his blank expression of fatigue, he knew it would be better to keep that need at bay and be patient instead.

Once Chanyeol gets his very well deserved sleep, the two could see each other again in better circumstances.

Kyungsoo decided to spent his energy on something useful for now. He toured to the back of the island and into the open cave, or, the ship's engine. Standing by the Talkie was one of the younger looking Teachers who seemed to be calmly watching over the line of Wonder Souls.

In that line, Kyungsoo noticed and was more surprised to see, a teen Wonder Soul standing and providing a large flame behind them just like the rest of the adult Wonder Souls.

When he turned to the Teacher to ask about it, he didn't even need to open his mouth for them to understand what he wanted to address. The teacher smiled warmly.

"They insisted they wanted to help, and refused to head into class. How could we say no?"

It was pretty impressive actually. This teen by no means was struggling with the task at all. In fact, they seemed to be filled with even more energy than the rest of the adult Wonder Souls who're standing in the line.

The others were even chatting with one another from time to time, but the teen, probably around fifteen in age, was focused on the task without being distracted at all.

On Kyungsoo's way out of the cave and towards the cockpit of the island ship, he thought about all of the children of the island once more. Of course, some of them are too young to be able to comprehend what is going around them that well... But their sense of duty and responsibility towards their fellow fire people was nonetheless admirable.

Even during the first time Kyungsoo has been present in a classroom, when he made the small cloth bauble that was later used in the Fire Dragon Passing ceremony, the children were more than kind. Kind to the Teachers, kind of him, and kind to one another.

There was no competition, or a need for them to 'prove' themselves worthy of any attention. All of them grew up being so loved, and expressing so much love, that they didn't need to fear failing at anything.

Not fearing a failure had turned them into a group of clever, brave, and independent people who are able to judge a situation with a clear mind and make a choice that will benefit the greater good. Even at the price of their own momentary comfort.

The teen who chose to be there... They did it because they chose to. Because they must have seen the struggle of the adult Wonder Souls getting exhausted the previous two days, and decided they could help out for the better of everyone's sake.

Kyungsoo wondered just how much more amazing he will find this island and its people to be even after he thought he saw everything.

When he entered the cockpit, Sehun was still sleeping at the back of the tent, huddled on a hay mattress and a thin blanket that Sehun himself must have folded in a strange shape in his sleep.

Nobody sat at the actual seat, but Yixing and Baekhyun were sitting right beside it and chatting quietly about things Kyungsoo couldn't hear yet. It was pretty peaceful in here, considering today is supposed to be the day of the encounter.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, good morning." Yixing called out with a smile at the moment he spotted Kyungsoo shutting the cloth piece that is the 'door' to this tent.

"Good morning." He replied, carefully passing by napping Sehun and sitting beside Baekhyun.

"We were just talking about how impressed we were with Chanyeol, actually."

Yixing said, and Baekhyun nodded in approval.

"Junmyeon already told you before... But, he was the first one to welcome him into this place. The island, the people... I heard he even cried with Junmyeon when he couldn't hold back time because he was missing this kid so much."

Baekhyun began talking, he ran a hand over his hair, fixing it to the part in the middle before gesturing at Sehun with a small smile.

"And look how far he's come. He helped all of us so much through this whole experience... And we wish there was something we could give back to him... But I'm pretty sure you're doing a good job at that." Baekhyun's gentle smile turned into a small smirk when he gave Kyungsoo a glance. Clearly hinting at knowing way too much.

Kyungsoo felt his muscles freeze for a split moment before a pout formed on his lips and he nudged Baekhyun's arm aside, receiving some laughter in return. Really? Now is the time they decide to open this subject up?

"Even though I am afraid, I am very happy. When we first arrived Junmyeon never stopped telling me about the amazing things this island has to offer." Yixing spoke, looking down at the leather bag he carried with him this whole time.

It looks worn out, nearly falling apart, filled with so much paper and bottles of ink that Kyungsoo is surprised it hasn't given in yet.

"I hope that the empire will understand what needs to be changed after today. I hope we will be able to still stand here and change the world."

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at Yixing when he spoke. They didn't really know what to respond with. It was obvious they simply agree. There's nothing either of them want more than that.

"Xingie, when we're free, after this is all over, will you make me a flower crown?" Baekhyun broke the silence with a complete change of the subject into something light. Even though Kyungsoo was sure he was still being teased, considering everyone could see Chanyeol wasn't taking his own flower crown off even after days.

Yixing's expression widened in surprise, but he quickly turned it into a wide grin. He looks so soft when he smiles like this.

"Of course. They are beautiful, and meaningful." He said and reached his hand out, holding his palm upwards in Baekhyun's direction.

Baekhyun chuckled with satisfaction and cheerfully placed his own hand onto Yixing's palm to hold their hands together tightly.

"I'll make you one too."

After about an hour of chatting, Sehun woke up, and was immediately greeted by Baekhyun shoving a basket full of nutritious fruits for him to consume. He sleepily thanked him, and while sitting lazily in the bed, began chewing on the late breakfast and half participating in the conversation.

Several more hours have passed, and Sehun was already sitting in front of the flying board filled with buttons, and began comparing different air currents with the special diagram of a map that Yixing has hung when the journey began two days ago.

"You can't even compare how delicious everything is here to the nasty empire food. Look, even the mushrooms here are better! And mushrooms are supposed to be thriving in caves!"

Baekhyun spoke passionately about the differences between the food on this island compared to the different bland colorless crops that grow in the darkness of the empire's underground fields.

"I especially like the strawberries here." Yixing responded with a smile.

"I liked the oranges a lot. They were the first thing I tried." Kyungsoo added with a nod.

"See! I told you! We don't even have anything that tastes like them in the empire. Like, sure, we have sugar, but it's still not the same flavour." Baekhyun gestured confidently with his arms. this conversation must be fascinating for Sehun to listen to.

Suddenly, the cloth door of the tent slid open, with both Minseok and Junmyeon huffing.

"Guys. W-We..."

Junmyeon mumbled, his eyes darting around in a strange mixture of excitement and deep concern. Minseok's nervous expression was just as surprising.

All eyes turned to the front of the island ship immediately. The fields and the flowers were moving gently with the constant wind blowing because of the movement.

But out in the distance, very far away, was a darker dot in the sky.

They all recognized it instantly.

Before anyone could point it out or exclaim what it was, Sehun grabbed onto his cup-like device of the Talkie.

"We've got a view of the target." He stated surprisingly coolly.

"Oh shit, really?" Jongdae's voice responded back. When did he even get there? Back to the engine cave? When Kyungsoo visited the back before, it was a Teacher standing in charge of the Talkie communication.

"I'll get Jongin to inform everyone. I guess this is really happening."

Jongdae spoke again, his voice now more serious than the surprise he expressed before. Sehun held the Talkie device to his mouth again.

"Don't forget what I told you." Sehun sounded weirdly mysterious when he said that, despite everyone in the tent knowing exactly what he was talking about.

In order to make sure no Wonder Soul will be falling off the ship in case they'll be met with turmoils or sharp turns that'll disrupt their balance, Jongdae had prepared a special hooking system attached to the cave's hard walls. Each of the Wonder Souls will be attached to a hook by a rope, preventing them from possibly falling off the edge.

"Yeah. We have all of the hooks here, don't worry, Jongin will gather the extra units." Jongdae confirmed, and the communication in the Talkie went quiet again.

It's time. This is happening. They're already at the point of no turning back. But now they have to act on it.

Kyungsoo turned back to the rest of the crew present in the tent. He saw Baekhyun planting a warm kiss on Yixin'g lips in a rush before waving at everyone and leaving the tent. Junmyeon stepped inside and leaned beside Sehun, holding onto his hand and making eye contact.

"You already know." He said with a small smile and shiny eyes.

"I do. And I do too." Sehun responded. He turned in his seat to face Junmyeon, and while stroking his cheek, leaned in to kiss him warmly and affectionately.

When the kiss ended and Junmyeon stood back up, he wiped his eyes with one hand, but the other remained in Sehun's both hands. Without saying anything more, Sehun pecked the back of Junmyeon's palm, and let him slide away in order to leave the tent.

"I will see you later." Junmyeon said right before the door of the tent shut behind himself and Minseok.

This must be especially hard for Sehun... Last time he had to say goodbye to Junmyeon who went on a mission, Junmyeon never returned. And this time too... There's no guarantee that Sehun will ever find him alive again.

"I should also..." Kyungsoo returned to himself suddenly, realizing that this is no time to stand and wonder. He has a task he needs to fulfill.

Yixing remained in the tent with Sehun, and after Kyungsoo exit, he could hear the two begin discussing important information about the empire's island that they are going to aim for.

Out of the eight islands that are currently considered a part of the empire, their plan was to unite the fire gem with the biggest of them all. The one from which all of the members of the crew who are leading this mission are from. The one that just like the calculations, is supposed to be located the closest to their current airway path.

It might seem reckless to aim for the largest island in the bunch, not only because it has the biggest military base factions, but also the most aircrafts at its disposal, ready to fly off and attack anything that might be approaching it.

But this would be their best bet, because the gem at the bottom of this island is also the largest, and when they want to make this collision happen as quickly as possible, their highest chances of success would come from hitting the biggest target surface.

It was almost ironic, how the crew are bringing the fire island directly to their own original home island.

However, it's no laughing matter when there's such a high risk for things to go wrong and for people to be put in danger.

Everyone got into their positions. A few people had a specific job they knew they had to do, but most, like Kyungsoo, didn't have an exact spot to be stationed in. So he decided he will put himself at the edge of the village in the direction of the fields. Fairly close to where the cockpit's tent was located.

The dark stormy clouds kept growing more and more, the closer the island ship got to the empire's territory. Kyungsoo's been on a few flights that got to exit the empire territory before for the sake of practice, so it wasn't anything new. And yet it looked increasingly intimidating the closer they moved.

"Kyungsoo!"

He heard, and turned his head, spotting Chanyeol rushing towards him after he seems to have just left Sehun's tent. The nearly fully wilted flower crown that's already in the stages of falling apart still adorned his head.

Kyungsoo didn't know if luckily or not, but Chanyeol apparently wasn't taken to be a part of the crew that'll be firing the engine at the back of the ship from within the cave. Which means that he will be further exposed to possible danger, but at least they will be able to face this scary experience together.

The two of them together could do much more for the sake of protecting the village than Kyungsoo could do alone. In case it'll be necessary, there will be at least a few things they could do.

Without saying a word the two of them wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, and Kyungsoo gently planted a warm kiss onto Chanyeol's cheek before they parted, keeping the physical contact to a minimum by gripping tightly onto each other's hands instead.

The air had a lot of tension in it. Chanyeol looked as nervous and concerned as Kyungsoo felt.

"Sehun looked ready. I hope it will go well." Chanyeol stated in a low voice.

"It should." Kyungsoo replied, glancing over at Chanyeol, whose eyes were wide, brows furrowed, and mind occupied by just how large the stormy clouds are getting as the distance between the islands closes.

The whole point of the plan is that there won't even be any conflict between any people, because once the fire gem simply nudges against the large unstable pink gem of the empire island, that can be seen peeking from under the clouds a little bit, it'll all be over.

"Have you ever seen a storm before?"

Kyungsoo asked, trying to break the very intense silence that grew between Chanyeol and him now that they are facing the storm almost directly. While still holding tightly onto Chanyeol's hand, he pulled them both backwards to stand against the wall of the structure behind them.

"I've only seen the clouds Junmyeon can make... But never something this big." Chanyeol replied, turning his head upwards to grasp the scale of dark grey in front of their tiny island.

Kyungsoo was preparing himself for impact with the different turbulance that will come with the change of temeperature and air due to the storm.

But suddenly, instead of the island hitting the front of the storm's chell, he saw the clouds in front of them glow in deep blue. A loud shout echoed lightly through the island, and Kyungsoo recognized it to be Junmyeon's.

The clouds glowing in blue started moving aside, squeezing into the rest of the clouds around them to create a free opening for the island to pass through untouched. Junmyeon is incredible. He's clearing the way out to make sure things continue smoothly. Just how powerful is he? Being able to fight a system that's powered by hundreds of Water Carriers all on his own.

Kyungsoo watched the nose of the island ship get engulfed by the clouds. The opening was just large enough to fit the exact size of the island passing through rather than a full open hole, but it still must have required an insane amount of powers for Junmyeon to do.

The wall of dark clouds approached Chanyeol and him quickly, brushing over the flower field, the crop fields, and the sand. Kyungsoo winced, holding tightly onto Chanyeol when the cold electricity charged air passed right over them.

When he opened his eyes again, he was faced with the bottom of the largest empire island. The under side of the island he had considered his home for his entire life until recently.

Crossing that wall of clouds was like entering a bubble. The outside of the bubble was made out of the clouds and storms, but the inside was fairly clear of clouds. The air was cold and very damp, strong chilly winds began hitting against the sandy surface of the fire island, and Kyungsoo's own body. It was also considerably darker.

It was... Wild. Seeing the island again, under these circumstances. Chanyeol beside him was in a state of nervous shock, but Kyungsoo began already bracing himself for what's to come. The gigantic gem at the bottom of the empire island...

Ever since he knew what the gem even was, it always looked like this. Glowing in a strange unpleasant pink color, pulsing irregularly, and having weird sparks of different energies suddenly burst out of it from time to time.

Even in the mere few moments he got to see of it again, he spotted a small pink lightning appear from it. And then a round transparent pink bubble, then it popped and instead grew a shard of ice, that exploded into many little drops of water.

For a thousand years the gem has been in the constant state of unbalance. And now, if they are correct, it will finally change.

To unknowing eyes, this must look absolutely absurd. A gigantic island like this is surrounded by an even larger cocoon of grey storms like a blanket wrapped tight. And yet, after they crossed that thick wall of a barrier, there was nothing happening inside. Like an eggshell.

After a minute or so of getting the chance to take this familiar yet new-feeling sight in, Kyungsoo felt the ground under his feet shake and tremble. He knew what was going to happen next. The island must have fully crossed the storm barrier. Now if they manage to gather enough speed, they might even make it to the target without being noticed.

The wind pushing against Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got stronger as the speed of the entire island aircraft increased quite a fair amount. Kyungsoo could only imagine how much bigger is the flame the Wonder Souls in the open cave at the back of the island are creating now.

However, despite the island moving at a speed similar to that of an actual metalic empire aircraft, as they get closer and closer to the stone rocks and the downwards sticking large pink crystal of a gem, they hear a loud horn sound echo in the air. They were spotted anyway.

At this point, all they are able to do, is trust in Sehun. As long as he'd be able to turn the ship at the right moment, they'll succeed.

The pressure is definitely present in the air now, though. The island keeps speeding up more. Even though Kyungsoo is standing at the front of the island, he can tell the fire at the back is getting really strong. The light of the fire bounces and reflects within the bubble of clouds surrounding the empire island.

They get closer and closer to the pink unstable gem. His grip on Chanyeol's hand gets tighter than ever.

Closer... A little more.... The strong air force pushing against Kyungsoo's face doesn't stop him from looking with utmost attention forward.

He started seeing the details of the rocks, stones and dirt that make the bottom of the empire island. He could even spot the different angles in which the crystal of the gem is shaped.

Sehun aims, a little bit of a green glow appears on surface of the entire fire island. The sand, the crops, the flowers, the structures, even Kyungsoo and Chanyeol themselves. That means Sehun is definitely using his own Air Carrier powers to make sure this goes well.

They get faster, closer, Kyungsoo could feel the heat of the empire's gem energy slowly take over the cold air surrounding it.

At the last moment before the nose of the fire island ship hits the bottom of the empire island, Sehun changes the angle of the ventral fins installed at the tail, and the fire force coming from the Wonder Souls changes direction, turning the island sideways both in direction, and angle.

Kyungsoo grabbed onto the sandstone structure behind him for balance, feeling the source of gravity had shifted since the island is now tilted to the side.

Just a second more, and the red fire gem will reunite with the empire's gem. Kyungsoo didn't know if he was fully prepared for what will come out of this. But he shut his eyes, and he's holding tightly onto Chanyeol. He won't be letting go until it's done.

However, right before the impact, he felt the island jerk terribly, and a wave of extremely cold wind brushed over him.

Did they... Hit it?

He squinted his eyes open to the front, but saw a giant icicle sticking from the bottom of the empire island, piercing straight through the sand dune several meters ahead of his and Chanyeol's location.

Before he could understand why it's there or how it got there, the fire island crashed straight into the bottom of the empire island and shook everything.

Kyungsoo saw the nose of the ship crumble down. The impact had caused the whole flower field area at the front of the island to simply fall apart and crash downwards towards the surface of the earth.

But... Nothing changed. There was no explostion, no light, no indication that the gems even united at all.

Kyungsoo quickly understood that the gigantic icicle shot from the empire island down, managed to hit them strong enough to tip the careful balance they've managed to create, and caused the island to hit against the stone rocky bottom of the empire instead of the gem itself.

Oh no.

He started hearing shouting coming from somewhere on the island, along with a strange buzz. When he turned behind the structure he was grabbing against to look, he saw splashes of energy being shot upwards into the air.

Blue energy, cyan, and yellow.

Looking up, Kyungsoo realized that the lights were in fact his own friends trying to shoot down or at least keep away, a whole swarm of many small individual empire solo ships that were making their way towards landing on the island.

While still in a crazy tilted angle, still with the fire from the back pushing the fire island more and more towards the empiric gem, he realized something had to be done. Now.

The gems haven't met. But that doesn't mean they failed, right? He just needs to find the reason, and fix it.

He felt his mind almost leaving his body in a way. He was under so much stress and fear that in order for him to function, he had to remove himself from his physical being.

People were starting to fight. Guns were being shot, and powers were being used. He can't just stand there and hide. They haven't even reached their goal yet. The gems haven't been reunited.

Chanyeol beside him was holding tight to his hand, looking scared and pale from fear.

The only thing he wanted to protect is slowly falling apart, breaking from the hard friction with the stone of the empire island's under part. The only people he wanted to protect are now in the beginning of a confrontational battle against literal guns carried by soldiers who can use their powers against them.

He can't just let it happen. He will never forgive himself. And there are already enough things he will never forgive himself for.

Not this time. He wouldn't let fear win. He wouldn't let any force take what he loves away from him. Not again. Not any more.

He has to do something. Anything.

The goal of their operation was the make sure the gems get to touch and reunite. And yet they didn't. So there has to be something he could do to make sure this goal is still achieved.

Kyungsoo turned over to face Chanyeol, who was sitting on the sand and holding his hands onto his own ears with fear and shock.

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol!"

He kneeled down in front of his scared Wonder Soul and freed his hand from the tight shaky hold. Instead, he carefully cupped Chanyeol's face and leaned in close.

"Chanyeol... Look at me." He spoke gently, warmly, carefully. And it worked, because Chanyeol's darting eyes finally focused into his.

"I know this is scary. I know it's hard." He began, noticing the way Chanyeol's hands were slowly sliding off from his ears.

"But I made a promise to someone I love dearly. And I plan on keeping that promise."

Kyungsoo said with a small smile, gun shots and flashes of different colored energies being exchanged behind the structure they're sitting under.

"Remember what we came here for? For peace, we have to connect the missing piece... And we're so close. We're so, so close Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's level of panic was starting to decrease as his expression became more and more serious rather than fearful. This is bigger than them... This is bigger than the war, bigger than the powers and the earth.

"I want our mission to succeed. I want our hard work to pay off. I want to keep my promise... But I need your help." His soft voice turned into more of an encouraging sincerity now. He wished he had more time. He would have loved to simply comfort Chanyeol softly back into wellness. But they cannot afford even a second to spare.

"I wouldn't be able to do this without you. So will you help me?"

The look in Chanyeol's eyes had changed entirely by now. His eyes regained their focus, his brows furrowed back down, and Kyungsoo could feel his jaw clenching under the gentle hold he has of his face.

A moment of silence passed, and through the veins in his body he knew the adrenaline was starting to pulse. It's now or never.

"Yes. I'm with you, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol finally spoke, his voice didn't quite crack, but sounded rough and hoarse.

Kyungsoo smiled confidently and released Chanyeol's face, offering his hand to help him back up to his feet instead.

"Alright. Let's change the world." He turned to walk from behind the building. He'll have to make his way down to the gem's location somehow. There must be something blocking the two gems from touching one another, and this is where he could help even without wielding any powers of his own.

But right before he took a step away, Chanyeol grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. Kyungsoo's whole body flew onto Chanyeol's from the roughness of the pull, but he was immediately wrapped around by Chanyeol's arms, and felt his mouth pressing on the top of his head.

"For tomorrow."

Chanyeol mumbled right against Kyungsoo's head, and Kyungsoo held around Chanyeol's body in just as tight of a hug as well.

They stood like this for a moment, before mutually pulling apart and nodding at each other.

Whatever it takes, they will do it. They have to.


	14. Chapter 14

They were lucky they weren't found out up until that point.

Hiding behind the structure gave them enough cover to gather their wits before embarking on their new immediate mission.

Peeking from behind the wall at the fight happening was nowhere near pleasant. Kyungsoo specifically felt extremely useless, considering all of his power wielding friends are doing some sort of important work at the moment, and he wouldn't be able to do anything even if he tried.

But at least he has Chanyeol by his side.

By no means he is going to let Chanyeol attack anybody with fire. That would be going against everything Chanyeol knows and believes in. But they could definitely put it into use somehow.

Their new sub goal now, in order to make the gems reunite, is to make the gems touch. Have any sort of physical contact, which is supposed to technically automatically cause the unison and possibly cease the fighting. Or at least stop it momentarily.

After scanning the area behind the structure with their eyes, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol nodded at each other understandingly. They didn't even need to explain they both were thinking the same thing.

The majority of the fight is taking place in the sandy dunes close to the mountain of the fire island, which is where his crew is located, and where they draw most of the attention. That means going through the village's cover will provide them a relatively safer route towards the location of the gem at least up on the surface.

Right as they have finally made the decision of where to turn, the two of them watch how three solo little aircrafts separate from the stream and fly themselves towards the fields. If those land, they will definitely be noticed.

The three flying individual aircrafts are starting to make their landing on one of the little hills beside the fields, and Kyungsoo knows they must leave now or they'll be in an even largesr scale of danger.

He exchanged a second of eye contact with Chanyeol, then quickly bolted from behind the structure, away from the cover, and in towards the village itself.

Chanyeol was right behind him.

Being a part of the crew that had to help installing every single one of the traps, mechanisms and contraptions around the village itself, he knew exactly where it's safe to step and which little alley he should stay away from.

Entering the village was only a step in their path to reach another location, but it was still odd to see the way it had transformed from its usual state.

Every single open window that used to bring so much light and air into structures was boarded up with either wooden planks, cloths, or sacks of sand. Every door and entrance were boarded with barricades made out of more sacks of sand and even sand stones.

There were no fiery little baubles lit in every corner of every structure, and not a single fire island local outside.

It hurt only a little bit to see how a lively and lovely village turned into a small ghost town. But at the same time, Kyungsoo realized that the people hiding within those spaces are staying safe, and there's comfort in that.

Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol at his trail, turned and rushed around many of the village's structures. The noises of guns being shot and different types of Carrier powers being used was terrifying, but he knew he cannot afford allowing himself to be fazed by them.

They've made it to the center of the village, now empty and cold. Once they cross this space they'll have only a block more of structures before getting to the sand land separating them from the location of the gem.

After inhaling and exhaling deeply in an attempt to balance the high pace his body was functioning in at the moment, Kyungsoo rushed out into the uncovered area. It's risky. Very. But he doesn't have a choice. Turning around and taking the long detour around the entire village will be a waste of precious time.

Two thirds of the way through the village center space, Kyungsoo heard a few cracking noises coming in his direction. He couldn't tell where they were coming from though.

Half a second later, he was startled when a random empire soldier suddenly crashed onto the sand right in front of him. Hitting down with a loud thud that caused a whole cloud of sand to raise up from the impact.

Kyungsoo clearly stopped in his tracks from the shock. It was quite strange seeing empire soldiers wearing the uniform he used to feel so proud of, now doing their job, being as inhumane as Kyungsoo would have considered himself to be before his arrival to this island.

Taking advantage of the little cloud of sand in the air, which gave him momentary cover, he examined the soldier as best as he could.

He didn't recognize them, he could tell they weren't dead at least. But he doesn't have time for hesitation.

Within a matter of seconds, Kyungsoo unhinged the rifle free from the soldier's hold and strap, then ushered both himself, and Chanyeol who rushed behind him over to the other side of the village center, back under the cover of another structure's wall.

Their journey through the village's nooks and crannies continued. As they snuck by the last few turns, they spotted a bunch of soldiers who had just landed, getting off from their airy vehicles and slowly starting to infiltrate the village itself.

However, not knowing anything about it, they couldn't have possible continued unscathed from the many traps set in place.

Almost instantly a majority of them activated a few of the mechanisms, causing the whole group to hurry and scramble into a panic that only got even more of them captured with ropes, nets and pieces of cloths.

It makes sense they'd be panicking even from the simplest things, especially if they're convinced that this island is some sort of deathly killing machine. But in all honesty, they looked lame. And it made Kyungsoo wonder if he too, looked just as lame when they first arrived at the island.

Not that it matters anymore at this point. It's just difficult to see these clueless clumsy soldiers mess around like scared children. Because it makes them feel much more human despite being a harmful enemy to the island at the moment.

These soldiers coming down are falling down and getting knocked out like flies, and its understandable, they're afraid, and they are probably not experienced with going into any sort of battle, considering those who are trained are all stuck in the twenty ships large fleet that's been sent towards the nothingness this fire island had left behind.

It's a good thing for the island, that such simple traps are able to make the soldiers reevaluate their course of action, keeping them at bay from entering the village itself even for a little while longer.

Every second is important, and with that in mind, Kyungsoo kept pushing through their careful path with Chanyeol easily keeping up right behind him.

Eventually the two of them reach the very edge of the village on the other end. Walking through the sand when the whole island is tilted sideways due to the angle it is stuck in because of the giant icicle, the fire at the back, and the restless attempt to get the gems closer, was strange.

Kyungsoo realized that it wasn't quite slippery, but getting closer and closer to the gem's location means they will be climbing up in the sand instead of simply walking on a straight surface.

Looking ahead however, was both sweet and bitter.

It seemed that a huge chunk of the sandy open space of the island has fallen apart. Right beside the mountain and the jungle area, there was a big missing piece of an island that must have broken off from the crashing impact.

So on one hand, it makes Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's path to the gem a lot easier. But on the other hand, it means this piece of island, just like the piece of flower field that fell apart before, will be gone forever. Chipping pieces away from this already incredibly small island is making Kyungsoo sad. He couldn't even imagine just how much deeper this sadness is to Chanyeol.

But when he turned to give him a glance, Chanyeol looked nothing but determined.

Right. Kyungsoo has to get a grip. They have one job to do, nothing else matters.

The only issue in advancing further towards the gem is the fact that by leaving the cover of the village's structures, they will be entering a section of the battle zone. And they will have no cover at all.

There were soldiers constantly shooting from the air and the ground, some were fallen over, knocked out, some were afraid and hidden behind whatever rock they could spot, some were helplessly cowering... All while Kyungsoo's own Carrier friends are fearlessly fighting to prevent any more soldiers from landing.

Looking up at the mountain he saw Junmyeon, Minseok and Jongdae shooting out pulses of their powers to try and strike the flying vehicles of the empire soldiers down. It looked and sounded crazy.

Flashes of blue, bodies of water appearing to engulf the craft, flashes of cyan and engines crystalize into a frozen mess, flashes of yellow and they get struck by lightning from above.... And there were also flashes of black.

Kyungsoo couldn't see exactly what Jongin was doing, but it's always a struggle to spot a Tele Carrier in action. He could only assume Jongin must be teleporting from one craft to another in order to physically prevent the soldiers from attacking or landing.

And with the amount of fallen vehicles and people who seem to not experience any of the other Carrier powers, he knew Jongin's role was just as effective.

Regardless, they have to continue. They have to get out there and make it to the gem, now. No matter the risk or the danger that's awaiting them when they step out.

Once again, wordlessly, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchanged another look. Chanyeol's determination when being this close to the battle field had deteriorated slightly, and fear noticably began creeping up in his mind from his expression.

If they spend any more time idle, it'll only get worse.

So after grappling the rifle in his hands tighter, Kyungsoo jumped out from the cover and started bolting to the broken piece of land in front.

The battlefield around him continued in full chaos. Powers, guns, running, falling, soldiers shouting, it was a mess, and it was terrifying, but Kyungsoo kept dashing on straight to his destination.

He was halfway through the quick adrenaline filled climb when a sudden wave of fire appeared beside him. Between himself and what he turned to see was a soldier holding a gun and aiming at him, standing shocked.

He snuck a glance behind, and spotted Chanyeol dashing right behind him, holding his arm up, his eyes a red that slightly glows.

Chanyeol must have noticed the soldier was trying to shoot Kyungsoo, and used the fire to prevent the bullet from reaching its target.

Kyungsoo was thoroughly impressed and grateful. He nodded quickly before pushing ahead further and finally reachng the edge of the fallen island piece.

He didn't have time to think or hesitate.

Right beneath him he found the cracked open chamber of the red fire gem. And mere distance apart from the fire gem itself, was the empire's large gem. Most of the under part of the fire island had fallen by now and collapsed.

Before being able to make a decision, and due to the rush and fear from standing even one second more anywhere near the battlefield, he simply leaped off from the sandy edge of the island surface.

It felt like slowmotion when he fell down straight towards the fire island's broken gem chamber.

The landing was unpleasant. He felt the impact throw a painful spike through his bones, but somehow managed to turn himself aside with the rifle, so a clumsy roll got him to slam against the tilted wall instead of fly off from the broken edge of the little room.

He was huffing and heaving while forcing his aching body to stand up, and turned to look back.

Above him, the whole chunk of land from the island was missing. He could see the layers of different sandstones that make the whole ground of the island, there were many curves, openings and different sharp edges that he could have possibly used to make the path down without a jump, but it would have taken too much time.

He decided to ignore the fact that if he had missed his landing, he would have fallen down into the abyss beneath the island and plummet himself straight down to the surface of the earth.

At the very top, still standing on the sandy surface of the island, was Chanyeol, looking down at Kyungsoo with fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay?!"

He heard Chanyeol's voice shouting in the midst of the gun shots and power usage.

Kyungsoo couldn't see much more than that. With the angle of the fire island, Kyungsoo himself was practically nearly standing on the wall of the chamber instead of the floor.

"Yes!! Be careful!!" He shouted back, raising an arm and waving it for Chanyeol to see. Chanyeol waved back wildly before turning around and crouching slightly with feet secured in the sand.

At that, Kyungsoo turned around to face the real obstacle in front of him.

The gems.

Bright red and bright pink were shining right in his eyes. They were glowing and pumping rapidly, small sparks of energy were being emitted from both of the gems, as if they're getting charged with even stronger energy than they already have because of the proximity they are within one another.

But after letting his eyes adjust to the strength of the light pulsing by the two gems, he realized what's stopping them from touching.

Several large rocks of sand, dirt, and even a few stone rocks were in the way. Ruins of the impact of the island that must have fallen and slipped right in between the gems. They were large boulders, yet compared to the brightness and size of the gems themselves, they were like annoying gravel stopping a machine from working.

Kyungsoo knew he didn't have a choice. He had to get very close to the fire gem in order to reach the rocks and begin getting rid of them.

Standing near the fire gem itself when he visited this place in the right angle last time, was not really a good experience because of the heat the gem keeps releasing. But now, he didn't have to deal with the heat from the fire gem... But also the immense heat coming from the larger, empire gem that is mere meters apart, separated only by a few rocks.

He doesn't have time to care about it. He can't complain.

Instead, he gets right to business, trying to push the rocks aside with his hands, kicking them with his feet, even using the rifle he got earlier for levarage or to simply knock them off from the pile. But it's hard.

He is making a little bit of progress though, the amount of material separating the gems is slowly decreasing with each small particle he removes from it. He could hear Chanyeol shouting from above and offering help as well.

But before turning to respond, he managed to push out a rock off the edge from the squeeze, and the sparks of energy surrounding both of the gems like spheres of inceasingly dangerous powers get even more intense. Almost aggressive.

The red energy surrounding the gem is starting to turn into what looks like a forcefield of red light around itself. And the same thing happens to the other gem, the mixture of already extremely unstable powers.

Everything was shaking and rumbling after he removed only that one rock, the pushing of the fire island against the empire's island was still just as strong and focused. Sehun must be working hard to make sure this whole island isn't sinking down.

A little bit of dirt parts and sand are slowly falling onto the open chamber Kyungsoo's standing in, and when he wiped away the sweat and dirt that gathered on his forehead, he noticed Chanyeol was starting to try and get even closer to the edge.

It looked like he was planning to jump down just like Kyungsoo did, except he wasn't even looking down, he was busy creating a wall of fire around himself for defense. Kyungsoo wondered just how many soldiers are trying to attack his beloved Wonder Soul at the moment, and it made him wish he could jump back up there and fight every single one himself.

But he can't. And as much as he'd imagine a wall of fire would cost Chanyeol in power, it seems like he's fairly secured. Even so, he keeps nervously glancing down at Kyungsoo's location, trying to calculate how to make the jump.

No, he shouldn't get down there. He might miss the jump, especially if he's this distracted by literally being under attack.

And there is one even deadlier reason for Chanyeol to not come near.

Kyungsoo inhaled the hot air quickly, and shouted from the top of his lungs up at Chanyeol to not come any closer.

As much as he didn't enjoy the experience of his first visit to this gem chamber when the island was still in tact and he wasn't in the middle of trying to shove stones and dirt away from burning hot power gems surrounded by heated spheres of energy, there was one thing he remembers clearly about it.

And that is, that none of the power holders are able to touch the gem. Chanyeol himself explained that if a Wonder Soul would make any contact with the fire gem, their life force will be sucked out of them instantly.

Chanyeol looked upset and scared at the fact that Kyungsoo wouldn't allow him to get closer or try to jump, but Kyungsoo was more than glad his Wonder Soul decided to trust him and remain up there. His wall of fire provided pretty good protection.

Thinking back on the matter at hand, Kyungsoo began losing ideas about what else can be done to assist him in this task. Him alone might just not be enough to succeed in pulling those rocks away from the tight squeeze between the gems.

If he needs help while standing this close to the gem, he is going to need people who are able to stand there without being at risk of having their life sucked out.

So that means he's going to need the help of people who wield no powers at all. The Teachers, the elders.... No. They're no good. They are staying hidden and safe in the village.

Baekhyun was his second best option. His best friend from childhood, the one who knows his deepest secrets before he knows them himself. If there's anybody he trusts to make things better, it's him.

But Baekhyun was tasked with the job of taking care of the island's children for the sake of morale. Being the only one who could keep up a smile in such rough times... So he is busy, and too far away, out of reach for Kyungsoo to even attempt to get down here. Spending the time getting Baekhyun would be inefficient, and only put more people at risk.

Nobody else could do anything.

So that moment, Kyungsoo understood that this is his job, and his job alone.

He continued digging through the rocks and dirt. It's hard. It's painful. The heat is beaming against his body like the sun itself and the sweat is pouring down his face and back.

The gun's already been bent from the amount of pressure he put on it, how hard he tried to continue pushing everything out of the way.

His hands are shaking, bruised and bloodied from having to literally claw his way into the pressed material, which was just as hot as he is. His arms were getting sore, but despite all of that, he could feel that the adrenaline in him is the only thing keeping him going.

Otherwise his body would have given up and submit to the wreck he has become.

He doesn't even know how long he's been at it. It feels like time is going twice as fast, and yet he is going twice as slow. Every movement he does is carefully calculated, precise... And yet he is filled with stress.

It's like a giant clock in his brain was having a countdown to something happening, except he had no idea when it'll come and what it'll be.

Only at that moment, he regretted not having any powers to assist him in this terrible painful task. But with the heat, the static, the energy that's being released from both the gems squeezing against him and the rocks pulling them apart, he knew that if he had any powers, he'd be dead by being within their immediate range of energy spheres.

He started making great noticable progress though. The further he managed to uncover, the harder it was to move anything else away. He wished he could magically communicate to Sehun that all they need is a little pause in the fire force at the back of this island ship in order for the rock to fall down on its own. But it's impossible. And going all the way back to the tent would be impractical.

One boulder. Just one big rock occupied the space between the two gems. He managed to clear everything else out. Too afraid to even look at the state of his own worn and torn hands, he knew that he had to give it everything he's got.

Once he removes this, the gems will finally reunite for real.

Clearly, he wouldn't be able to remove such a huge rock all on his own. So instead of spending the smidge of willpower inside him, he approached the situation logically. He examined the rock from all directions, trying to find a weak point that'll give him an option to break it free.

And indeed, he managed to spot somehting useful. The corner of the boulder separating the glowing hot gems is leaning against a small section of the fire gem chamber that looks like is already about to fall apart.

With no hesitation, Kyungsoo grabbed the rifle once more, turned it around, and began hitting the edge of the fire gem chamber's floor in order to break it and allow the boulder to lose it's hold onto this position.

All the willpower left in his body was centered for the sake of breaking this piece of ground. He repeatedly smacked the back of the rifle onto the sandstone to weaken its grip.

Then, with one final thud onto the hard ground, it broke.

Kyungsoo's hands dropped the rifle immediately, and he stepped backwards, pushing himself against the inner wall of the fire gem's chamber, watching how the large boulder, the only thing that stood between the gems reuniting was released from the grip and plumetted down.

The rifle, and the broken bit of sandstone fell with it.

Less then a second after the release of the pressure that was held because of that rock, the whole island jerked pretty hard with a low rumble. More sand began pouring downwards from the broken edge of the island's top surface, and Kyungsoo winced when it hit over his head.

Bracing himself to be exposed to the raw power of the two gems coming back together after a thousand years of separation.

But they didn't.

They didn't touch.

Somehow, with all of the turmoils and changes in the angles of which the fire island crashed into the empire island, the gems were still not close enough to one another to touch.

Instead, the top of the fire island nudged into the bottom of the empire island once more. Leaving the two gems with less than two meters between them.

There still was a chunk of land above him that's holding the two islands apart. And this is something Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to kick or push or claw apart.

Is... Is that it?

Did they fail...?

He has no way to inform Sehun of this, and even if he did, and Sehun would manage to change the angle once more, the damage that the fire island would sustain because of this would be irreversible. It will lose everything that Kyungsoo was fighting to save.

It's already dangerous enough to simply stand on the surface at this angle. If it turns even a little more people would simply tumble down and fall off from the island, gravity pulling them off from the sandy ground turned into walls.

"What's wrong?!!"

Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol's voice calling down to him from the surface above him. The fire wall around him still holding strong.

"The gems!! They're still not touching!!" Kyungsoo shouted back, barely even hearing his own voice come out from just how loud and intense the sound of the gems' energy spheres spinning around them was.

But then, right in front of his eyes, he saw Chanyeol's whole body jerk sharply. His eyes widened and instantly shut with pain. The flower crown he made for him, already wilted and falling apart, flew off his head and got yanked down to the abyss of the cracked earth below.

Because he was paying attention to Kyungsoo, he let his guard down.

A splatter of blood soon followed the flower crown and painted the area in front of Kyungsoo with red drops.

Chanyeol kneeled down, wincing and holding tightly to his own arm. He has been shot.

Something triggered in him.

Kyungsoo realized that this is now, or never. If he doesn't do something at this moment, the damage will be too great. People will die. Chanyeol will die.

The gems are so painfully close that their strong sparks filled heated energy fields are starting to merge with one another and glow even brighter.

It felt like time just froze. Nothing existed anymore. Nothing other then the gems, himself, and Chanyeol. But Chanyeol too, might not exist any more as well if he doesn't do something.

What is he supposed to do... What can he do...

Kyungsoo looked at the gems, at the distance between them...

And then he got it.

He had an epiphany.

He saw what needs to be done.

Kyungsoo doesn't know much about how electronic circuits and systems like that work, but he knows that if two sources of energy are too far apart, adding any substance between them that's capable of transmitting electricity would provide a conductor for the power to exchange and close the circuit full.

Those wielding powers cannot touch the gems because they will suck their life force out like a leech. But... He can. He doesn't have any power to suck out. If anything, maybe he could become a sponge of power himself.

Maybe just like the electrical circuit Jongdae used to show the process of the reunion of the gems, Kyungsoo himself, could become the electric cable that connects them physically?

All the sounds around him turn muffled.

The gunshots, the shouts, the running of heavy military boots against rock, metal and sand, the strikes of Carrier powers used to defend against them, the fire of Chanyeol's weakened protection wall, and the excessive energy being emitted by the two gems... It all silenced into quiet white noise.

Only his heart was pumping in his ears in slowmotion.

Almost like in a trance, Kyungsoo raised his hand towards the tip of the red fire gem's crystal.

One sound broke through the layer of white noise coming from the outside.

It was Chanyeol's voice calling out to him. Shouting his name over and over again, trying to get him to pull his hand back with words. But it doesn't stop him.

The bright red light is blinding, but beautiful in his eyes as he places his palm on the surface of the gem.

Instantly, he feels a pulse of burning hot energy flow through his entire body. He winces with pain. It hurts, it's so hot, it's unbearable. The edges of his nerves feel like they got set aflame.

But when he turns to look at the empire's gem, the glowing pink, the small lightning sparks of unstable energy, the ice forming, the wind blowing, the spheres appearing and disappearing all over it, the water dripping and vanishing into sparkles of heat...

He realizes he was right.

He really did soak the energy into his body like a sponge. He can feel it going through him, but not into him. He's the exact conductor needed to complete the gems' circuit.

What might happen to him is unknown. What will happen to the rest of his crew, to the people of the island, to the island... To the gems... To the whole world.

To Chanyeol.

As if brought back from a state of paralysis, Kyungsoo gasped for air, breathing as deeply as he could while turning to look up, back at where Chanyeol stood before.

He wasn't there anymore. Instead, Kyungsoo spotted him a little lower. Chanyeol was hurriedly trying to climb down the rocky, rough edged, broken ground of the many layers of sandstone that provide the hard core of the fire island.

Chanyeol was looking back at him, still holding his own arm with his free hand. Kyungsoo could see the blood running down to his forearm and sliding over his palms, dripping to the ground from the tips of his fingers.

"Kyungsoo!!! Stop!!! Let it go!!! Release the gem!!!" He was screaming, intense panic and fear in his eyes as he kept almost recklessly attempting to climb down to Kyungsoo's location.

But he can't. Not now.

"Stop. Don't come near."

He spoke back, his voice suddenly sounding a whole lot different than he remembered. Like a power beyond himself executed that command for him. The whole red fire gem pulsed along with his words. A whiff of energy suddenly blew out of the red gem, causing a strong heated wind to push Chanyeol backwards against the island's broken wall.

Kyungsoo promised Chanyeol that he will change the world for him. If he let's go now, it'll all be gone. If he pulls back, their dreams will shatter and their future will turn into dust.

Chanyeol was now sobbing, screaming at Kyungsoo from the top of his lungs, completely ignoring the fact that he got pushed backwards, he continued trying to rush and climb down the slippery sharp rocks.

Ah... The reason Chanyeol's body is this big, is surely because his big heart needed space.

Kyungsoo felt a smile grow across his lips.

It's okay. He's accepted it. He's going to keep his promise.

Even if it'll be without him, the world will be peaceful again. And Chanyeol would never have to be afraid of exploring every bit of it to his heart's content.

He's done enough. He's caused enough harm, and there's nothing he'd like more than to pay back for the innocent lives he's taken before.

Slowly drifting back into the state of a trance, Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak one last time.

"I love you."

His hand moved closer to the surface of the pink unstable empire gem.

"Thank you."

He doesn't even know if he actually said those words, or just mouthed them in Chanyeol's direction. Since he couldn't hear anything anymore. Not his own voice, not the loud buzzing of the gems forces, not even Chanyeol who kept screaming back at him.

Without a thought in his head left, Kyungsoo's palm finally touched the surface of the pink glowing gem.

A large pulse of purple energy burned through his entire body's nervous system, pushing out the fire and turning his body numb, and a split second later, all he could see was a white light appear right in front of him. Engulfing his entire body immediately.

This is it.

He's done it.

He can go now.

Not Captain Do Kyungsoo of SM fleet, not Commander Do Kyungsoo of unit 3X0.

Not Empire Soldier Do Kyungsoo ID 610112, not Lightless Do Kyungsoo, not citizen of the empire Do Kyungsoo.

He is none of these things anymore.

But he is Seungsoo's little brother Do Kyungsoo.

He is Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jongin and Sehun's friend, Do Kyungsoo.

He is Chanyeol's lover Do Kyungsoo.

Human Do Kyungsoo.

And that is okay. It's more than enough.

Just Do Kyungsoo.


	15. Chapter 15

Bright light.

Is he dead?

Kyungsoo's pretty confident that whatever might be presented to him is nothing other than the afterlife.

He would have expected the light covering his sight to be as white as the one that engulfed him before, but... It's warm. It's yellow... It's gentle. It feels natural.

Very very slowly, while very very disoriented, Kyungsoo's vision starts returning to him. He can't see anything more than blurs of colors though.

At first, he feels the ache in his head and body from the effort of trying to move his eyes and head around, but he is generally comfortable in his position. His eyes land on a blur of a familiar reddish brown blob that appears to be right beside him.

In his mind, he knows he's trying to move his hand in order to touch what he is certain to be the fluff of hair on top of Chanyeol's head. It can't be anything else. But his hand is immobile. Something is holding onto it and preventing it from moving.

Warm and gentle... Big... Rough... It's a hand grabbing onto his own.

Kyungsoo's heart speeds up just a little bit from the relief and happiness of knowing that wherever he is, whatever state he is, Chanyeol is there with him.

But does it mean he's alive? Or perhaps the both of them died?

He's aware that the achey mass controlled by his mind is his body, but... He feels different. The afterlife wasn't supposed to include pain... So he's starting to suspect he didn't die. But his own flesh feels so foreign to him that he doesn't know if he's quite alive either.

Somehow he's managed to turn his head again, to the direction opposite of Chanyeol's. He couldn't see any clear details, but he did realize that the warm and pleasant natural light he was met with when first being aware of himself again, came from a bright square shape in the wall.

It must be day light. It feels like day light. Not quite hot as being directly under the sun, but Kyungsoo spent enough time indoors on the fire island to recognize what light spreads around during the day through the windows.

That means he must be on the fire island again. The only place where the sun shines.

A strange mixture of relief and concern start filling him from the inside. Something just doesn't feel right.

Shortly after, he began hearing speedy yet stable steps going down some hallway. Familiar steps of heavy leather boots slamming down onto the surface... But they weren't making the knock of hitting against metal.

Oh... He can't deal with it right now.

His vision scatters some more, and he falls back into a slumber of nothingness.

Bright light once more, but this time censored by the thin skin of his own eyelids.

He's awake and aware again, as much as a stump as he felt, as much as everything was just a mess of chaotic confusion, he heard voices he recognized talking above him. Over him. Soothing voices... He knows those.

One was gentle and soft like a small streamlet of water on top of smooth little rocks. And the other was like looking up at the sky at night and spotting the brightest star of them all.

Those were Junmyeon and Baekhyun's voices.

He must be alive then.

Now being certain that he isn't dreaming things up by hearing the two of them, Kyungsoo spent longer with his eyes shut in an attempt to possibly have better luck at seeing anything at all when he will choose to open them.

Maybe with the dimness of his eyelids he'd be able to let his eyes focus a little better before exposing them straight to the whole deal of seeing.

While lying like this, with his eyes shut but still awake, Kyungsoo slowly began feeling his own body again. Remaining motionless like this didn't cause him any pain at all. In fact, the weird sensation he had of being a stranger in his own skin the previous time he woke up was now gone.

He was reconnected with his own nerves, although they felt extremely numb.

The warmth of Chanyeol's hand was still wrapped around his own, and when he realized that, he immediately opened his eyes as well. He wants to see Chanyeol. He missed Chanyeol. He wants to know what's going on.

When his eyes opened his vision was still slightly blurry, but he could still recognize the faces of Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol all turning to look directly at him in an instant. After blinking a few times to hopefully clear his sight, he could make out a little more detail. To the level of noticing all three of them seemed to be incredibly surprised.

"Kyungsoo! You're awake!"

Baekhyun was the first to respond, but Chanyeol had already squeezed Kyungsoo's hand in reassurance, a small smile stretched over his lips.

It took Kyungsoo a little while longer to finally regain the full scope of his own vision. But when it came to, he examined the three of them.

They were sitting around the bed he himself was lying in. Chanyeol's arm was bandaged, Junmyeon's hands were in wraps, and Baekhyun had his leg raised up, resting on the corner of Kyungsoo's own bed, ankle also wrapped in cloths. And his eyes... Baekhyun's eyes were different.

All of them are injured to one degree or another, and Kyungsoo wondered what was his own bodily state if he was the only one still lying in the bed barely able to move a muscle. How long has he been asleep for his body to feel this heavy and exhausted?

"Whoa... So you weren't kidding when you said his eyes changed."

Junmyeon said, sounding impressed, before turning to nod at Baekhyun. Meanwhile Chanyeol carefully assisted Kyungsoo up into a sitting position in the bed. Placing the pillow behind his back and making sure he leans back without hitting his head against the wall.

As numb as Kyungsoo's body felt, he did sense a little bit of a warm and happy tingle pass through him from the attention and affection being expressed by Chanyeol putting him in order in the bed. Moving even this much made his body ache, but it was fine, because now he felt a little more normal.

"I told you! I've never seen this before."

Baekhyun replied to Junmyeon with a curious excitement, then the two turned back to focus on Kyungsoo once more.

"Hey, how are you feeling buddy?" Baekhyun asked with a growing smile.

Kyungsoo felt... Strange. Mostly. He felt unwell, but also too well at the same time. Like his physical body was not up to par with the amount of wellness coming from inside.

He looked directly at Baekhyun's face, focusing as hard as he can on his eyes. Something has changed about them. They are no longer the cyan color they used to be... But rather... A very light grey. Almost white.

What does that mean? Why did they change like that? Well, he will have enough time to figure it out later.

He took time to think of an answer, considering what would be the best word to describe it. He felt like something sprouted in him. Something that had already belonged to him, was already a part of him, but suddenly grew and took over the way his blood was streaming through his veins.

"Good."

Was what he decided to reply. His voice hoarse and throat dry.

While Baekhyun burst into laughter, and Junmyeon smiled in amusement, Chanyeol, without letting go even once from his hand, handed Kyungsoo a glass of water from the cabinet located a little further away.

Kyungsoo willed his free hand to raise and grab the glass, and when he did, he examined it curiously. It was... Completely fine. There weren't any bruises, cuts, marks, or even any dirt under his nails.

He clearly remembers he had to claw his way into the stones and rocks that separated the two gems from physically touching one another... He remembers touching them with his bare hands, and yet... He had not a scratch to hint at any of that even happening at all.

He gulped the whole glass down quickly, wondering if all of his memeories from that event were just some strange fever dream.

As the four of them, though mostly Junmyeon and Baekhyun, continued talking, Kyungsoo found out how each one of them got injured.

Baekhyun explained how the time spent with the children of the fire island during the operation was like. How he, and a few more Teachers, were carefully guiding the children through relaxation exercises all through the noise and chaos that was going on outside.

Apparently, when things started getting out of hand, and the island began to rumble too strong, angle sideways a little too much, and the empire soldiers who tried to get in were banging on the boarded windows a little too hard, they decided to leave the little classroom structure and make a run for the supply shack across.

However, right as they managed to create an opening for themselves to exit in secret and rush to the other side of the village, a huge boom was heard, and they saw a giant white blast speeding their way.

Baekhyun was the one holding the passage open for the children and Teachers to pass, but when it was finally his own turn to cross the barricaded threshold, the blast caught up with him. The large sacks of sand got thrown in the air, and one of them pushed against the wooden plank he had to hold when passing... It clasped right at his ankle.

The way he told the story was so immersive and terrifying that Kyungsoo felt like he had just been through that experience himself. But even after telling such a scary tale, Baekhyun smiled widely.

It must have hurt a lot. Kyungsoo was very glad that he seemed to be this cheerful despite that happening to him.

Junmyeon was the next one to explain the reason his hands are wrapped.

He began by proudly stating that he is completely fine, and that these are still on his hands just for protective measures, rather than actual recovery needs. Which instantly made Kyungsoo a little relieved to hear.

Then he proceeded to give his own version of the reunion of the gems event.

With just as much enthusiasm as Baekhyun, Junmyeon began explaining the way he used his powers to create an opening for the island to pass through the thick layer of stom clouds that protects the empire's territory. Kyungsoo remembered seeing that happen and being very impressed by the amount of energy it must have taken.

Then he started making a lot of hand gestures around him, pointing to his sides, up and down, while stretching his bandanged fingers out like finger guns.

He demonstrated how he used his powers to prevent the endless stream of inexperienced soldiers from successfully landing on the island and jumpin into actions. How he shot at the engines of their tiny solo flying vehicles, how he managed to destroy many engines, causing the soldiers to crash and knock themselves out.

And although it was a serious explanation, it was hard to feel any sincerity towards it when he kept acting it out in such an amusing manner.

His face then loosened, and turned into a small smile, as he looked down at his own hands for a little while in silence.

"And the reason I have those is... Because of Jongdae."

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I know, sounds weird. Haha." He chuckled lightly. "It wasn't his fault though. While he was summoning a thunder I accidentally shot water directly into it, and it electrocuted my hands."

Baekhyun sighed, clicking his tongue and shaking his head pretending to be disappointed.

"Hey don't give me that look. It was an accident. It hurt, but I think it's really funny. And I'm sad that it made Jongdae apologize to me. He really hasn't done it on purpose."

Junmyeon lowered his eyes with a small pained smile, but concluded his words by stating how much better he feels, and how glad he is that Kyungsoo has returned to them and woke up.

And then it was Chanyeol's turn... And well, Kyungsoo doesn't need to hear it. He already knows. He remembers exactly what happened because he saw it right in front of his eyes. Chanyeol got shot.

It's as vividly scary to have that memory flash in his mind as it was to experience it first hand when it happened.

Kyungsoo was visibly struggling to keep his emotions in check when Chanyeol began describing everything from start to finish.

He explained the way Kyungsoo awoke him from his fear, how they ran through the village, rushed through the crossfire... How Kyungsoo just, leaped from the edge of the island down to the gem and began clearing the gap, how Chanyeol remained up on the surface and made sure to keep every soldier away from even approaching anywhere near Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol spoke with a smile all through what he said. Even when he mentioned getting shot... Even when he had to explain how terrifying it was to see Kyungsoo touch the gems and soak up their powers in a state of a strange trance.

But he finished with a chuckle when stating how the blast hasn't done anything to him at all, and instead, he rushed down to grab Kyungsoo's unconscious body from falling down from between the two gems.

Both Junmyeon and Baekhyun were in total silence after Chanyeol finished speaking. They didn't seem shocked from the story itself, but rather in such a turmoil of emotions towards it that they didn't have any reaction to display.

"Damn. I'm just glad you're still with us, Kyungja."

Baekhyun broke the silence, gently placing his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder and squeezing in affirmation.

"I didn't expect to be. But... I'm also glad." Kyungsoo replied, allowing his lips to curve upwards in a gentle small smile.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun's tension vanished when they saw it, and they both immediately shot back happy smiles filled with intention and warmth.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how, or why... But he's made it. Apparently.

He managed to stay around despite grabbing onto death with his own two hands.

But more than anything, he's felt insanely lucky to still have Chanyeol sitting beside him. To have Chanyeol hold his hand and fix his pillow and give him water. He really doesn't need anything else anymore.

Kyungsoo's initial recovery took several more days. All of them were spent mostly in bed except for the toilet trips from time to time.

Slowly but surely, he regained the ability to control his own limbs, to stretch, to apply pressure against other items. Although his senses were still pretty numb, he aknowledged and accepted that his own body will take control of the situation.

All of his friends came to visit him at least two times during his bed ridden stay. Even Taemin came by to see how he's doing. Those visits, and the encouragements he received from his friends, gave him new hope and confidence to push through his weakened state.

Eventually, he was even able to stand up and walk around again. First, only within the confines of his room. All of that while having Chanyeol at his side always. His presence might have just been the exact push he needed in order to succeed.

Once an empire military uniform wearing Life Carrier doctor had him checked, he was released from the medical ward's hold and free to go.

Then, on the way out of the strange structure built out of materials that are a mix of metal, stone, wood, glass and cloth, Chanyeol and him had passed by a mirror.

At first Kyungsoo spotted nothing special.

Chanyeol was the same. Tall, handsome, golden skin shimmering in the light. Then he looked at himself. His hair was longer than he remembered it to be, and his cheeks a little sunken from being unable to do normal daily activities.

The luscious honey tan he had received after spending more than two months in the sun was still present, although a little faded from being inside for a stretched period of time.

One major thing was different though.

His eyes.

His whole life, Kyungsoo was able to pretend that he is an Air Carrier thanks to his lucky genes which gave him bright green eyes just like those of the Air Carriers. He could never use those powers, of course, but it provided him a net of security in the empire.

But now... His eyes are no longer green.

He stepped forward and leaned his face close to the reflection of himself, staring deep into his own eyes in awe and concern.

They were violet. Bright, pigmented, lightly glowing purple. Why did they change their color? Why are they glowing? Don't Carrier eyes glow only when they are actively using their powers? Is he using powers? Does he even have any?

Luckily, while he was having an internal existensial crisis about the meaning of his new set of eyes, Chanyeol reminded him of Baekhyun's offer several days ago.

Right... He invited the two of them to visit the structure located right outside of this medical ward. Kyungsoo managed to calm down thanks to that, but still wondered when did the empire even have time to build all of this on the fire island.

Only when they finally stepped outside, Kyungsoo realized that they weren't anywhere near the fire island at all. They were, in fact, on the smallest empire island out of the eight. And yet... Something was different.

The sun was shining down directly on him. Which was an impossible predicament in the empire islands the way he remembered them. Always surrounded by a thick layer of dark clouds in every direction.

Looking around him on the island, he realized there were a bunch of new structures on the surface. They all looked fairly nicely designed, built, similar to the medical ward he was at, from metal, stone, wood, glass, and cloth. In a weird mishmash of materials that combine the aesthetic of the sandy fire island with the empiric sharp metal.

Beyond the area directly around him, which still has a few structures under constructions, the large jungle towering over anything that was built looked gorgeous with the sun shining utop it.

Seeing into it, even from afar, with light, was stunning. He saw so many new details he could never make out about the jungle's greenery before. There were different types of leaves and vines and twines, the ground itself was so thick with growth that even with the new light he couldn't see it.

Beside the jungle stood the large piece of mountain that is a similar symbol of each of the empire islands. The mountains on these islands are far more intimidating than the hill-like jump of earth on the fire island.

They're massive in height and size, made out of dirt, stones and scattered greenery. The top of the mountains would normally be hidden by the clouds, but with the sun shining straight down, Kyungsoo saw the mountaintops were covered in snow... Like a soft shiny blanket of pure white.

And then... He looked to the view surrounding the island, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Sure, he immediately spotted the other seven empire islands, but right beside the largest one that they had collided with, the fire island still stood. Now the surface was not underneath the empire island, but at the same height, like there is active passage happening between them.

It was definitely a unique and new experience to be able to see the empire under the sunlight. The colors look completely differet than they used to be in Kyungsoo's mind.

He remembered the empire as a clump of grey and melancholy. But seeing the bright greenery of the jungles, the actual brown of the dirt and earth, the white of snow at the top of the gigantic mountains, and more activity happening on the surface of the islands, was beautiful.

He enjoyed letting his eyes bask in the view, and Chanyeol was patiently and calmly standing beside him with no rush at all. This view must be even more shocking for Chanyeol than it is for Kyungsoo, who has seen this general scene before during his whole life.

What was even more surprising, is the fact that underneath each of the floating islands, no longer a pink unstable and energy sparking gem was peeking, but rather a gently pulsing crystal that seems to be changing its colors constantly.

It was beating like a heart, glowing beautifully in an iridescent array of colors.

The cyan of the Ice gem, the blue of the Water gem, lime green of Life... And a new color, white. White for which gem...? After the white came the yellow of the Electricity... And the red of the fire. Then another new color... Purple. A purple identical to the new pigment of Kyungsoo's eyes. Green afterwards for the Air, and black for the Teleportation gem.

So on one hand, Kyungsoo knew they indeed succeeded in reuniting the gems back into their balanced state of peace. But on the other hand... What are these new colors? No Carriers have white eyes like tha---

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's eyes turned to be this color. What does it mean? Is Baekhyun also a Carrier? And if he saw the purple light emitted from the gem... Does it mean Kyungsoo too, is a Carrier? But what are their powers?

He was thrown into a loop of confusion for a little bit, but shoved the thoughts to the side of his mind to view the rest of what's in front of him.

The empire, although different, was still exactly the same in a way.

However... Now without the clouds surrounding the entirety of the territory, Kyungsoo's eyes were able to wander over to the skies and away from the islands themselves.

Not upwards, but down.

He realized that beneath each of the gems was a magical sparkly trail of light, shining in the same iridescent colors of the gem, leading down like a string towards...

The core gem?

Kyungsoo had to rub his eyes for a second to make sure he's not imagining things.

There was no earth around the large core gem that used to be sitting at the center of it. How...? Where did all of the land go...?

In another fit of confusion, Kyungsoo kept focusing his eyes all around to find a clue, and indeed, moments later, he spotted the answer he was looking for.

The earth wasn't gone at all. Instead, just like the fire island was broken out from the surface, causing the explosion that brought the empire islands up in the air, the earth shattered into countless pieces of other islands. Some bigger, some smaller, but all of them surrounded the core of the earth similar to the the way the already floating islands did until now.

Each island had a piece of the same stable, beautiful color changing gem at its bottom core, and a sparkling trail of light and energy was stretched back down to the larger gem core that was hidden at the center of the earth. A pillar of magical dust-like matter.

It almost looked like the giant core gem was a head, and each of the millions of islands created by the earth's shattering was a strand of hair sticking from it... Maybe more like a circular magical gem garden, yet the flowers blooming were pieces of lands that were once the earth itself.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Chanyeol asked with a smile, gently stroking Kyungsoo's shoulder while wrapping his healthy arm around him.

"You've done it." Chanyeol added again, leaning and planting a kiss on the top of Kyungsoo's head.

For a while, Kyungsoo couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but look at the new state of... The world? In awe.

He's never seen anything like that. Probably nobody has. This is a whole new way of existing. There is no more an earth, but rather a world that's made out of a million floating islands, all connected by the magical ropes of light attaching them to the core gem.

The world really did change.

"Wow..." Was all Kyungsoo could mutter, tightening the grip he held onto Chanyeol's hand.

This is real.

The two of them spent the time just absorbing the new reality that's surrounding them. Completely different from what both of them thought they knew the world to be like.

And then, just like Baekhyun offered, they made their way into the new structure located right in front of the medical ward.

When they opened the wooden door and stepped inside, they found that the entire house with tall ceiling, was dedicated to keeping a storage of books. Thousands of piles of books were covering every bit of available space on top of any available surface.

Towers of piled books that reached all the way up to the ceiling, packages of books tied with ropes and cloths, lots and lots of papers and empty bottles of ink were strewn around. And although the walls of books covered most of the windows, it wasn't dark inside at all.

In fact, the light was so pleasant and warm, just like the sunlight from the outside. Except, when Kyungsoo turned to look around to find the source of it, he... Didn't see anything. It's not like the little fire balls that he is familiar with from the way Chanyeol lit up dark places.

It was a different sort of magical light that didn't have to be emitted from anything specific.

Turning around a few piles, wading their way in narrows paths of books, the two of them reached the center of the room. Spotting two familiar faces sitting there.

Baekhyun himself, sitting on top of a large pillow that looked unexpectedly soft, with his bandaged leg spread to the side on top of a low pile of books, was looking with interest at the paper being scribbled on, on top of a wooden table.

The one scribbling was none other than Yixing. Sitting on a chair with a pile of papers, both empty and full, and a bunch of ink bottles, and focusing as hard as he can on the careful lines his hand danced on the paper.

Kyungsoo would feel bad to distract them at the moment, and felt like if he were to interrupt, it might surprise Yixing and shake him out of the careful state of focus.

He didn't have to worry for long, though, because right behind him Chanyeol accidentally knocked over an empty pot of ink, causing it to roll loudly over the thin wooden boards of the structure's floor.

Surprisingly, Yixing hasn't even moved to react to it at all, but it was Baekhyun who quickly turned his head to see them. A large smile instantly spread on his face, and weirdly, the lighting in the room grew a little bit brighter.

Chanyeol exhaled a small apologetic giggle from behind.

"Yooo! So good to see you up and about Kyungja!"

He called out in excitement and waved his hand quickly, gesturing for the two of them to enter and come closer.

"Look at this!" When Kyungsoo arrived to stand beside Baekhyun, he pointed at the paper Yixing was carefully sketching on.

It took him a second, but Kyungsoo quickly recognized what's being drawn. It was a vague sketch of a figure, supposed to represent himself, holding onto two giant sketched gems. Oh... Kyungsoo felt a little weird about it, a strange sort of shyness.

"Whoa!! Yixing this looks so cool!"

Chanyeol called out after leaning in to see the sketch as well. Stating Yixing's name must have awoken him from the state of focus, as he raised his head up and seemed surprised to see both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo standing in front of his table.

"Oh! Whoa, I didn't realize you came... How long have you been here?" He asked, carefully placing his ink pen aside to make sure it wouldn't drip onto the paper.

"Only a minute or so. You didn't miss anything."

Baekhyun responded with a grin. Both his arms resting on the side of the table and his chin on top of them while looking at Yixing happily.

Yixing exhaled in relief and leaned down, pecking Baekhyun's forehead before smiling up at the pair of visitors.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just in the midst of sketching a piece of the brand new history book that'll be added to the records library at the capitol island." He explained while standing up from the table. Kyungsoo's actions are going to be a part of a history book...? He didn't know how to feel about it.

"Please take a seat--- Err, wherever you find."

Yixing gestured towards the little bit of space around the table and quickly turned around, disappearing behind a few books, and returning with a decorated pot and four mugs. After pouring an equal amount from the pot into each of the mugs, he handed them out to the guests, to Baekhyun, and finally to himself before sitting down on a pile of books himself.

Staring down at his given mug, Kyungsoo was immediately calmed from the pleasant scent. It wasn't hot, nor cold, rather neutral temeprature sort of tea.

Beside him, Chanyeol was cheerfully sipping on it and making noises of joy, so Kyungsoo too gave it a try. He was not disappointed at all. It was sweet and refreshing with every sip.

"Kyungsoo, your eyes... Whoa, they're really something!" Yixing spoke once more, breaking the immersion Kyungsoo had finally developed thanks to the delicious drink.

"Oh, yes, they uh... Changed."

He started feeling a little worried, but he could understand why everyone would be pointing it out.

"Hey, don't worry, mine did too! It's pretty great." Baekhyun smiled, petting Kyungsoo's knee gently to comfort him. Baekhyun knows him so well, he was even able to tell Kyungsoo started feeling strange, so he tried to make him feel better already.

Ah... Kyuneoo's really glad that Baekhyun made it out of the chaos in one piece.

Yixing reassured Kyungsoo that there was nothing wrong about it, and proceeded to explain further to let Kyungsoo know why it even happened.

The explosion caused by the reunion was huge, except, the major blast didn't come from Kyungsoo himself, or either of the islands involved. Rather from the core gem of the earth once the energy had reached it.

It broke apart into the islands Kyungsoo have seen outside, yet reconnected everything at the same time.

By combining the gems back together, everything had been brought back to life.

There is no longer an earth, but instead all of the islands are connected via their individual core gems to the larger one, and by inserting the fire back into it, everything returned to the balance that must have been the origin of this earth over a thousand years ago.

Many people died in the aftermath of what happened. But surprisingly... None were caused by being involved in the actual conflict that occured between the islands. Which was unexpected.

Apparently, the people who died were absolutely random. All over the empire islands and even the fire island, random people were seen having their eyes roll back, glow in white, and then simply fall down to the ground lifeless. No matter whether they were Carriers, Wonder Souls, or even Teachers with no powers.

Kyungsoo didn't know what to make of this... He tried to find ways that tie him to any reason that could cause such sudden unexpected death to random people, but couldn't. Which means he wasn't directly involved in them... So he shouldn't start feeling guilty.

Yixing continued explaining how Kyungsoo is, as far as everyone within their nine islands knows, the only person in existence who currently has violet eyes.

Then he finally revealed the truth about Kyungsoo's suspicion.

Kyungsoo is no longer Lightless. He is currently the only person that possesses the power of the earth itself. The power of the core of earth, the power of the ninth gem. The mixture of all the gem's powers together into something that isn't quite any of them.

Yixing described it as being a Force Carrier. And reassured Kyungsoo that the constant glow of his eyes does not mean that he is using his powers, it just means that this new energy that's pulsing through him still needs time to adjust to being contained in his body.

Just like in the history recorded from before the banishment of the fire gem and people, on top of that ninth gem coming back into existence, another gem was able to re-awaken as well. The gem of light.

Yixing's research over the days after the blast or the reunion, found that apparently, all of the people who thought they had no powers, just like Baekhyun who was Lightless, and the Teachers on the fire island who could not control fire, had powers after all.

These powers were simply hidden inside them. Hibernating in their bodies because their gem wasn't able to exist in a stable manner.

He chuckled lightly when mentioning the irony of the empire calling those born without powers 'Lightless', because all of them instead, are actually Light Carriers.

"Yeah, how'd you think this place is so bright even with the windows covered?"

Baekhyun inserted himself into Yixing's words with a grin, and pointed upwards at the ceiling. There was nothing there. There was nothing anywhere. No source of light.

"It's me! I'm doing it!" He laughed at Kyungsoo's confusion, and when receiving a smile from Yixing, his eyes began glowing in a gentle white.

Small sparks of white energy started appearing out of thin air. They had no shape or form, just little bubbles of light that began dancing in a line, traveling in front of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, then behind Yixing's neck, and back to the center between them, before vanishing and leaving behind them little white sparkles.

"It's so pretty..." Chanyeol hummed, then raised his own hand a little. "I can only do this."

He popped three tiny balls of gentle flames between them all and made them swirl in a circle before flickering off out of existence.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both laughed, pretty satisfied with their little creations, and when they finished, Yixing smiled at Kyungsoo once again.

All of the gems are now back in balance, and along with granting those who didn't have any, powers, there was one more good thing that Kyungsoo should know happened thanks to this reunion.

"We're not going anywhere." Yixing stated with a smile.

Is Kyungsoo supposed to be glad about that? He didn't quite understand what Yixing meant by that statement. So questioningly, he turned to glance at Baekhyun for further information. But Baekhyun just chuckled and tapped Yixing's arm lightly.

"O-oh, I mean. We're not going anywhere, because we aren't going to die at the age of thirty. Not any more."

Now Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He turned his head towards Chanyeol immediately, who didn't seem surprised at all, and instead laughed gently and began stroking the back of Kyungsoo's head affectionately.

"...R...Really?" Kyungsoo mumbled in shock, feeling the beating of his heart speed up quickly. His chest felt stuck and his throat began tightening.

Yixing simply nodded with his usual soft, dimply grin.

Before he knew what to say or how to feel about the news, Kyungsoo's vision turned into a wet blur, and he felt almost immediately how two warm streams began trickling down his cheeks towards the chin.

"Awww Kyungjaaaa!"

Baekhyun cooed at him while pouting his own lips out to try and emphasize with the sudden rise of emotions.

This is... Everything Kyungsoo wanted.

The amount of relief and happiness that beat along with his heart was so great it simply burst out of him in the form of tears. He shakingly reached his hands in Chanyeol's direction, and was met with two large arms that pulled him into a tight protective embrace.

He didn't mean to make Chanyeol's top wet, but he couldn't help it.

Chanyeol is staying... Chanyeol is going to be here... He's not going anywhere. Kyungsoo still has time to make up for the years they've spent apart. They will be able to do so much without worrying about an approaching end for either of them.

He felt Chanyeol's lips repeatedly press on his head, and heard Baekhyun and Yixing mumbling cutely to one another.

After a few minutes of a small emotional breakdown that washed over Kyungsoo's whole body, he calmed back down and settled into a renewed stable breathing pattern that only involved a little sniffle once in a while.

The four of them spent the rest of the day sitting and chatting in the new makeshift library, or book collection. Yixing explained some more details about each of the subjects he had mentioned before, givng Kyungsoo a more in depth and knowledgable look into each of them.

And eventually when the sun began setting, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left the structure.

They wandered to the edge of the island and sat down on the grassy ground. The view of the entire area spread ahead of them.

Without saying anything, they just sat there and watched the sun set in the distance. They watched how the sky turned from blue to pink, from pink to orange and yellow, then to a red, and at last, to the dark purple of the night sky.

Kyungsoo would have expected darkness to follow, but instead... Everything was simply glowing.

The stars in the sky were bright and clear, the core gem's pulsing colorful light didn't cease, so did the pillars of energy and the gems at the bottom of each of the islands in their vision.

He's never seen anything look as magical as this scenery... Except maybe the Fire Dragon Passing ceremony.

But even more beautiful than all of the stars in the sky, all of the glowing gems connecting together, was the reflection of all of them shining in Chanyeol's eyes.

Kyungsoo slid his hand ahead and placed it on top of Chanyeol's. Gently stroking his thumb over the long fingers.

He doesn't want to ever let go. Chanyeol is more than just a Wonder Soul. He is Kyungsoo's wonderous being that reached deep into his soul. He wants to spend a hundred more nights staring at the sky together. A thousand, a million more.

Chanyeol turned towards Kyungsoo and smiled. And even though it was a smile Kyungsoo has seen countless times before, his breath was still snatched away at its sight. Chanyeol never stopped surprising Kyungsoo. He never stopped proving that his heart is bigger than anything Kyungsoo ever had to face.

"I love you."

Kyungsoo wasn't even sure when he said those words, but he heard his own voice state them, and couldn't have agreed more. Especially when Chanyeol's smile grew further, and the little crinkles at the corners of his eyes became visible with his happiness. His dimple too, finally appeared.

"And I do you."

He responded in his deep airy voice that sent tingles down Kyungsoo's spine.

Chanyeol's hand reached out and carefully landed on the side of Kyungsoo's neck, sliding upwards and further in to gently rest on the back of his head, and with a very light tug, he pulled Kyungsoo into a kiss.

He felt like a rag doll. Kyungsoo's whole body loosened into a pile of goo. Chanyeol's lips were so soft... The kiss was so light, airy, barely anything beyond an affectionate peck, and yet Kyungsoo's whole body was submerged under the heat of his uncontrollable emotions of pure love towards the man kissing him.

They spent several long minutes torturing each other with light kisses. Both of them careful and cautious not to exhaust, hurt, or pressure the other into anything more.

And it was the best.

"Should we return home for now? You still need to recover."

Chanyeol asked calmly once the two of them started feeling the weariness of the day, standing up and helping Kyungsoo back on his feet gently.

"You do too." Kyungsoo stated, giving a glance at his bandaged arm.

Chanyeol laughed lightly, and led the two of them to one of the decks on the island. Places like these would normally bring Kyungsoo bad memories back, but instead of a strict and cold approach, the soldier at the station kindly directed them into a small aircraft at the edge.

After several minutes of sitting inside and waiting, another empire citizen entered and sat down as well. A young lady carrying a few leather scrolls in her arms, wearing the simple clothing of the people, rather than the soldiers of the empire.

The little aircraft departed, and minutes later, stopped and opened its metalic stairs contraption down onto the soft sand of the... Well, previous fire island. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both got off, and headed through the familiar night time village into the bedding house.

They spotted Jongin and Taemin on the way, sitting and playing with a few children on the sand. Most of the kids were of the island's origin, but a few of them who were standing a little further aside, wore clothes resembling of the empire, and clearly stood out due to their unhealthily pale skin tone.

The whole area was lit beautifully by little floating flames and some white light bubbles.

When they walked by, both Jongin and Taemin shot them happy waves, and by the time they made it to the entrance of the bedding house, they could see a bunch of local island children trying to get some of the empire kids to join in their game.

It made Kyungsoo realize something.

He doesn't know what to do now. How is he supposed to continue his life from here? Where will he go? What will happen to the military? To the empire as a whole? What will happen to the people?

The fact that the territory is no longer surrounded by a huge block of stormy clouds means that the approach of the empire towards newcomers has changed... right?

What will happen with all of the previously Lightless people who were unfairly sent down to the surface of the earth? They're on the islands now... One the many islands the earth had scattered to.

How will everyone's lives intertwine after all that had happened? After all of the differences that still remain between the different people and their different approaches to life as a whole?

Up the stairs, to room sixty one, and into the bed that was pushed together for the two of them to share.

All of those questions will have to be answered another day.

There is still so much to solve, so much to do and fix in order to make this new state of a world exist in peace.

But until then, Kyungsoo had learned that he is not being selfish for putting it aside. It's not selfish of him to take a break from the worries and just... Exist.

Just breathe. Just be.

And that is exactly what he is going to do until he returns to his usual self... Until he recovers. Until the numbness of his senses is gone, and the powers... The Force powers within him manages to stabilize in his body.

They lie down in the simple bed, mattress made of cloths and hay, blanket thin but large enough, and Kyungsoo shuts his eyes. He nuzzles himself into Chanyeol's body with a loving and affectionate clinginess, then lets his mind sink into the pillow below.

And then... With his senses dimmed due to the comfort, he is able to feel something new.

The sound of Chanyeol's heart beat was the most soothing rhythm for his mind to slowly drift away to.

But there was another beat.

The beat of something big... Something magical, something so exciting, so wonderful, that it filled his whole body with calm joy.

It was the beat of the earth's core, the pulse of the ninth gem.

The beautiful violet glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW!!  
I know the ending isn't as full as what my stories usually provide, but really, it'd be impossible to wrap such dense lore and intense plot easily haha.  
This ending leaves much for you to decide!  
(And also a possibility for me to create a sequal.)
> 
> It was a unique experience to write something so far outside of my realism comfort zone. But hopefully I'll get brave enough to proceed with some more 'wild' ideas of this sort haha.  
Come say hello on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ksoominie)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and sticking with this till the end! I hope you felt the magic haha.  
Please let me know what you thought of the story!!
> 
> \- Choi Jinri, you are amazing and I am proud of you. Thank you for all you've done. I am sorry for all you've suffered.   
Rest in peace.


End file.
